Falling Petals
by sonicarutha
Summary: Captain Ukitake Juushirou thinks that if he could support one lieutenant to be a Captain, the one he picks is Kira Izuru. But what was thought as peaceful and simple turned into danger as blood, betrayal, distrust, death, and despair fall upon them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Falling Petals  
**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Kyouraku/Ukitake  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** This chapter doesn't really seem like it's Rated M, but as the story progresses, it will become more obvious. There is also slight OOC (sorry guys...)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Everyday that passed reminded him of that one day, that day when his captain left him to sell his soul to the man who could make the Devil fall to his knees and beg for mercy. Everyday that ounce of pain came back to haunt him as he had to continue on and do his work. Lieutenant Kira Izuru was the man that they had now put in charge of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 since the day when the former Captain Ichimaru Gin ascended to the heavens along with former 5th Division Captain Aizen Sousuke. 

This was an average day for him to begin with, but it would soon change his life forever. He walked forward trying not to be late for an important meeting that he had with the Captain Commander. The 3rd Division had been weakened ever since Ichimaru's defection and Kira was blamed for all of the problems that they had.

"Did you hear about the 3rd Division? They have lost half of their efficiency."

"That's because of Kira-fukutaichou, he just isn't as productive as the his superior was. He can't even breathe without Ichimaru saying that it's alright."

"Poor Izuru-chan."

That's all he ever heard recently, "poor Izuru-chan, they should get someone else to control him." But he was different than others thought that he was. He wasn't like the other lieutenants; he was more loyal than all of them combined. But the loyalty to Ichimaru was useless now; there was no telling when he was going to come back, if he ever was.

He walked by all of the other Divisions, seeing the hard working officers in each of them. In conversations between other lieutenants with captains he heard that their workload was just as tough. He heard from Abarai Renji of the 6th Division that he had been doing more work that he had ever done in his life now because of the upcoming war scare.

_There's no helping it, I'm just not as lucky as Abarai-kun; at least he has Kuchiki-taichou just in case something were to happen to him. I'm all that the 3__rd__ Division has ever since Ichimaru-taichou left. _He continued to walk toward the 1st Division, praying that it was all going to get better at the end of all of this.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You think that everyone will ever stop working this hard? Do you think that the war will ever end, Ukitake?" Yamamoto asked the 13th Division captain. "You seem to think so."

Ukitake looked up at his sensei, a gentle smile rolling across his face. "I fully believe that we restore the power to this land, I don't have a single doubt," he took a drink of tea, swallowing it quickly as his dark eyes still look upon his sensei. "Do you think that they will be the same?"

"The day when Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sousuke, and Tousen Kaname left we knew that we would lose some control over the Soul Society. There is only so much that a lieutenant can do for his division, no matter how strong he is. If they are not a captain," the old man made deep eye contact with his student, "They are nothing."

Ukitake froze at the moment as he remembered what happened that day, the day when Kuchiki Rukia was supposed to be put to death. Those poor lieutenants, all three of them were put into a world of turmoil and trouble. At that moment none of them could do anything to stop them, and the tears that were cried could never draw them back. Ukitake never cried a drop for any of the traitors, but he had known that many had, waiting for the day when they would come back. Waiting for the day that would never come.

"Power will be restored," Ukitake answered hopefully, the black cloud of sorrow that covered all of them clearing into a golden aura of optimism. "Even if all of us must die, this place will regain the peace that we dreamed of long ago."

"What makes you so sure?" Yamamoto asked as he narrowed his eyes at his overjoyed student, watching him take a brief sip of tea, the smile that was on his face, fading away as he looked back at the commander.

"Genryuusai-dono," he took a breath as he started to explain. "Those three seats will need to be filled. I know that everyone says that they're coming back, but I know better. I knew the second that Aizen left that none of them are coming back. To increase power those seats need to be filled immediately."

At that moment, the door opened, Kira walking into the room seeing Ukitake before him, breaking the deathly chill in the air. Kira bowed immediately as he looked at the 13th Division captain sitting at Yamamoto's side, his eyes closing tightly in embarrassment. But looking up, he saw the smile roll across Ukitake's face; he saw the warmth that was rolling threw him. For once in the presence of Yamamoto, he felt less tense.

"Sorry to interrupt you, soutaichou, Ukitake-taichou, but I've brought the reports from the 3rd Division," Kira swallowed hard as he watched Ukitake raise a dark eyebrow at the lieutenant's shaking form. "I'm sorry that they're late, it's just I-I," he took a deep breath. "Well I've had a lot of catching up to do and it was hard to find the time. The seated officers have problems of their own so I thought that I should take care of it all by myself."

Ukitake stood up as Kira froze, sensing the hand come closer to him. The ice melted the instant that he felt the captain touch him, a small laugh leaving his lips as he looked through the paperwork.

"Didn't leave anything out, did you Kira-kun?" Ukitake asked as he flipped through the pages seeing the pages filled to maximum capacity with the lieutenant's writing. "You do your research that's for sure."

Kira then closes his eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry if you were busy, I'll come back…!" he looked up to see a set of dark eyes staring into his. His heart froze, the electrical impulses that worked the rhythm dying, making his flesh tingle, breath refusing to come from his lungs. Deep in those eyes he could swear that he saw what heaven was really like, to see the warmth and comfort of paradise, the power of the world. His hands moved to reach for the glory that was within that man, but he could never touch him. "… Later," he finished as he continued to stare into those dark irises.

Dryness filled his throat as he struggled to swallow, but felt at though his muscles couldn't move even if he forced them. The warm hand then was placed on his shoulder again as a smile rolled across his lips, a small chuckle passing them.

"Any problems with the 3rd Division?" Ukitake asked as he removed his hand, turning around to walk back to Yamamoto. "How is the work faring?"

"If I may be honest, Ukitake-sama, I'm not able to do any work. I have no power over the Division, no _real_ power. I am only a lieutenant, not anything more. I have no control over the 3rd Division when it comes to meetings. If I could perhaps have a captain that could help us do our work, I would appreciate that. If this is too much to ask then I will leave and try to manage."

Ukitake's smile made Kira's heart burn as he chuckled again. "I don't have that much work these days, the 13th Division is actually ahead of the rest," he turns around his eyes locking with those of the commander. "Genryuusai-dono, with your permission I would like to help this poor boy with the work that his division cannot get done."

_I can't let him do that, this man is Ukitake Juushirou, damn it. I can't take him away from his duties! _Kira shook his head. "No, I don't want to impose on someone of Ukitake-sama's station. I don't want to be selfish and take one of the most powerful captains in the Gotei 13 from his own…"

"Relax, Izuru-kun," Ukitake glanced back at his sensei. "How about it, sensei? Do I have permission to help Kira-fukutaichou out with his work or is he damned to Hell?"

Yamamoto smiled gently at his student's eagerness. "I'll allow it. From this moment on Ukitake Juushirou will be in charge of the 3rd Division's work. You will work with Kira Izuru until the two of you feel as though he is caught up."

Ukitake bows. "Thank you, sensei."

Kira copied the motion and bows his body shaking as he washed away all of the comments, he was no longer going to be known as "poor Izuru-chan" he was now going to be Lieutenant Kira, the one who helped pull the 3rd Division out of the mud and into the light of day. Everything that Ichimaru ever was already started to burn into nothing more than ashes, soon there would be nothing left, nothing but the memory of the former captain.

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichou," he bowed his eyes starting to water. "No words of gratitude can state how grateful that I am to you. I won't allow you to be let down throughout all of this; I will work my hardest to make you proud to be working with me," he turned around walked toward the door. He actually got a captain to help him out, a dream that Renji had laughed at countless times when they were together stating that would never happen. Renji was wrong as usual and this was going to be fun to rub in the other lieutenant's face.

As Kira left, Yamamoto sighed, shaking his head. Ukitake turned to him, his smile remaining on his face. "What?"

"You seem happy about this," Yamamoto stated as suspicion was growing within him with a flame that would never go out. "Why were you so eager to help that boy out with his work? We all know that you have your own problems in the world, with the consumption…"

"I decided that I wanted to do something nice, one last good deed before I…" Ukitake's smile faded to a smirk, his eyes still glittering with an innocence that nobody would ever be able to destroy. "Besides, I see something in that boy that I would like to bring out."

He walked away from his sensei looking over at Kira walking with Renji, both of them smiling. Everything that boy had that he didn't know was there was starting to shine through like a comet descending from the heavens, burning with the energy of three suns. The smile that had been on Ukitake's face came back as he wanted to unleash that power that was inside of Kira. He was going to be the one who was going to allow him to see what the world was like with all of the power that he had within him in his control.

"One day, Izuru-kun," Ukitake breathed. "We will see who you truly are…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The sake burned his throat as he swallowed it, his eyes closing tightly, water rolling down his cheeks. _I shouldn't be doing this. It's been a while since I've drank any sake, he must know I'm hiding something from him; Shunsui was always good at that. _He looked at his best friend Kyouraku, he knew there was something wrong the second that the ill man took a sip of the sake, he didn't hide it very well.

"Alright, Ukitake," Kyouraku started with a laugh. "What are you hiding? You're drinking like a child," he poured his friend another cup, his eyes locking with his best friend's for a long moment as he analyzed the look on his face.

"Nothing, I'm just doing some work for the 3rd Division, it's nothing that amazing," he took another sip of sake, his body shaking as he coughed gently. "I wanted to do it."

"Are you crazy? Life's too short to be acting so responsibly especially _your_ life," Kyouraku watched as his friend took another sip of sake, not paying attention to him. "I guess when you get happy no one can get through to you."

"I want to help someone, Shunsui," Ukitake breathed. "Even if I can't help myself, I want to save that boy from what Ichimaru did to him. Besides, I would like to see Kira one day be the one who is in control of the 3rd Division, just a thought I've been having all day."

"You think about things like that too much. Juushirou, you're always thinking about what to do for other people, but you aren't aware of what you're going through," Kyouraku explained. "You have your own problems and you should live just for your happiness not for that of other people," he sighed, putting the cup down. "How is it doing lately, has it been unbearable?"

Ukitake glanced down into his cup as for once in the whole day, his lungs burned, feeling the air sacs filling with blood, the liquid bubbling with every breath. The thought of crimson ran through his mind as he feared what the night would bring. The unbearable sweats, the unbearable coughs, the unbearable chills. The hell that darkness brought scared him every night, the hell of the stars in the sky. As others slept peacefully in their beds, he was the one who had to suffer as he had suffered since youth. Through the agony, he realized that there was one purpose for him to live, to make sure that no one else would ever suffer as he did. No one deserved to lose everything that they ever wanted in the blink of an eye, not when they were just children.

He put on a smile as he looked back at his friend. "It's not a problem, Shunsui. I'm fine for now…"

"When you finally admit that you're lying to me I will be there to help you," Kyouraku's eyes met with Ukitake's watching the 13th Division captain falter at the glance, everything stopping for a moment in the world. "Besides," Kyouraku then smiled a carefree grin, "I could have Nanao-chan take care of all of that work for you. She wouldn't mind picking up a few more papers."

Ukitake bowed his head. Carefree Shunsui. Fun-loving, lecherous 8th Division captain. Fun first, play second; no one was going to live long enough to spend all of their time within an office doing endless paperwork. Without love, without stupidity, without recklessness, life was boring and meaningless and you would die in regret.

"Thank you, Kyouraku," Ukitake breathed quietly, his eyes closing for a brief moment.

"Shirou, you're not going get depressed now are you?" Shunsui asked.

Ukitake then opened his eyes a smile coming back to his face as he laughed gently. "How could I be depressed when there's so much to be happy over? I always have lows in my emotions, but I never feel as though I should purposely end my life, I can't imagine doing that to myself."

"Shirou…" Kyouraku started.

"But those kids, those poor children," Ukitake shook his head as he muttered as silent curse. "They went through so much, so much that they should never go through. Those three captains betrayed them, they used them, they abused them, and then they left them in the end to try to put it all back together. And they are trying, I see it everyday that they are trying to put together what happened and they will never look at their captains the same way ever again."

"But what about the work? Why did you pick Kira if all of them are suffering?" Kyouraku asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Hisagi-kun is doing fine all by himself, he has even surpassed divisions that still have their captains. Hinamori-kun has Hitsugaya-taichou helping her out with her work and is getting by just fine. But Kira-kun," he looked over at Kyouraku. "He isn't doing so well. The 3rd Division suffered because Ichimaru spoiled his lieutenant, he never let him do anything on his own, not even think. With him gone, there's very little that Kira-kun can do. If we could have known…"

"None of use knew, none of us wanted to believe that we could be betrayed by captain level shinigami. Those three didn't sense anything was totally wrong with their captain, Hisagi especially. I didn't even see Tousen being one of them, he always seemed so loyal to us. You don't have to make it all up to us, there are nine other captains who were blinded to this as well, twelve lieutenants," Kyouraku took another sip of sake. "I don't want you to wear yourself out because you think you were the only one who caused all of that pain."

"I know, but to look into that boy's eyes and see his captain still strangling the life out of him," Ukitake shook his head. "I don't want to know what Ichimaru did to him, he went through the most, I believe that he went through even more than Hinamori-kun. She didn't have to feel as her captain tried to belittle her everyday. Kira-kun has no dignity as a human left."

Then he remembered the long glance that they had into each other's eyes, the looks of fear in the boy's eyes. But breaking through the countless inches of fear, he could see one thing: potential. The potential was burning gently, but not strong enough to burn through the feelings of worthlessness. Ukitake tried to grasp that fire as he felt Kira try to grasp onto him for safety. They were reaching for each other; there was no doubt in his mind that the feeling was mutual. He was going to save that boy from the hell that he was suffocating in. He wasn't going to let him die.

"But yet, I saw something within his eyes that looked like he had some pride left. He has more potential than I ever thought that he could. That boy has something that the other two don't, he wants to surpass Ichimaru Gin, he wants to know that he doesn't have to live surrounded by the dark nature of his captain."

"And you saw all of that in his eyes?" Kyouraku asked.

Ukitake closed his eyes as his voice became rich with hope. "He is trying to clear away the mental scars, it's slow, but he is doing it. The pieces of his life were strewn haphazardly that day, but he's starting to gather them," his dark eyes opened as he looked at the sun setting, bringing on the cursed darkness of night, his body stiffening as he felt the bubbling become worse, sweat starting to form on his body, the darkness embracing his fear. Everything was starting to freeze within him, Hell had returned. Maybe he would be spared this night, he could only pray.

"I'll take you inside, Ukitake," Kyouraku stated as he helped Ukitake off of the ground. "You'll catch your death out here."

As he was pulled inside he thought deeper into those blue eyes, deeper into the thought that one day there could be strength within them and a world with no more fear. One day he would put the pieces together, Ichimaru being vanquished into nothing but dust and cobwebs. That day was going to be sooner than anyone thought; Ukitake knew it to be true.

_I want to put your pieces back together, _he closed his eyes as he was encompassed in the warmth of the 8th Division, Kyouraku's arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to fight away the Godforsaken cold. _I want to be the one who helps you out of there, so one day the pieces between you and I will line up together to make a constellation of a new glory that not even Ichimaru Gin could destroy. One day we will see that. One day…_

* * *

There will be more chapters to come after this. And happy holidays! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Ukitake/Kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Slight OOC, language, and some talk of violence and blood.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

* * *

His pen stopped as he felt the air chill for a second, his memories going through stream of pain. He could feel breath rolling down his neck as arms wrapped around him, that serpentine way of speaking rolling through his ears. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to grasp the hands that he could feel, finding that there was nothing there. He turned to see nothing but an empty space, the shadows consuming it. 

"I-Ichimaru-taichou," Kira bowed his head as he slammed his fist up against the desk. "Ichimaru-taichou!"

The other members of the 3rd Division never ran in knowing that their lieutenant was going insane. "Kira-fukutaichou's having another episode, better stand clear," that's what he heard them say every time. Only when other divisions came would anyone ever care. Hisagi Shuuhei for example would stay with him and talk it through until they both forgot what they were speaking about. But it would always come back as the 9th Division lieutenant left the office, he would remember the man that he had grown to fear over all of the years. Now even though he was gone, he could still feel him deep within his body, trying to pull him apart. Nothing could break that hurt.

Then he looked into the eyes of Ukitake Juushirou and everything did start to ease, and for once in his life he felt as though he could be better. Yet the red eyes that haunted him came back as he tried to think of Ukitake. Ukitake was nothing but false hope, Ichimaru was everything that he needed in the world, he didn't even need his comrades, all of his friends being nothing but burdens.

"That's all I am…" he closed his eyes as the door opened, Ukitake walking in. "Ukitake-taichou?" he rose to his feet and bowed immediately. "Excuse me for not greeting you properly; it's just that I had a lot on my mind…"

"Calm down, Kira-kun, you don't need an excuse for everything. I'm just here to oversee your work," he moved to sit on the couch, carelessly running a hand through his long white hair. "After that you can kick me out…"

"But your own work…" Kira's eyes were wide as he thought of what could happen if Ukitake stayed too long. "I cannot allow you to slack on your own work and then come here to help me, that doesn't get anything done."

"I've finished all of that," Ukitake smiled as he leaned back on the couch, sighing gently. "And you don't need to refer to me as _Ukitake-taichou _or _Ukitake-sama_, Kira-kun; I don't need too many formalities."

"Ukitake-dono then?" Kira asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't need to say anything, I think of you as an equal since Ichimaru left. You're like a captain to me," he watched as the lieutenant bowed his head. "I said the name again didn't I?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I'm a lieutenant and you're a captain, I should show you some respect. We aren't equals, Ukitake-taichou, we're a whole rank apart," his eyes widened as he watch a curiosity spark inside of the captain.

"Do you like that?" Ukitake asked, looking at the lieutenant. "The gap, that is. Do you like it?"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, his body shaking as he looked down at his desk. "This is how I'm going to be looking at the situation that we're in."

Ukitake walked up to the desk, every step slowing the lieutenant's heart down. He forgot what the authority of a captain felt like, forgot the way that the room would freeze for a moment. He never saw this every time that he would look at the way that Kuchiki would order Renji around until the lieutenant couldn't move anymore. In this time of war, the captains only seemed more overbearing.

"Kira?" Ukitake asked. "Why haven't you been looking at me?"

"What?" Kira looked up into Ukitake's eyes, seeing that he wasn't angry at him, feeling one of his hands move to gently touch his shoulder, his body relaxing as he felt the hand stroke his shoulder sympathetically. It was so soft, so gentle that Kira could kiss the hand. Ukitake was perfect in every way, shape, and form. As he looked into his eyes, he felt weak, yet safe. He felt that everything that he had ever done was gone. Ichimaru was finally gone.

"I-I didn't want to be rude," Kira apologized, his eyes wandering away again. "I'm sorry…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Kira," Ukitake started, his smile starting to face. "But isn't it ruder to look away from someone?"

Kira swallowed hard. "U-Ukitake-taichou?"

The smile came back to his face accompanied by a slight chuckle. "Relax; I'm not mad at you, Kira-kun. I was just curious," he continued to look through the papers. "You don't have to fear me because I'm a captain. That's not why I'm here. I'm here to help you."

At that moment, it finally clicked within the lieutenant. "Why are you so eager to help me and not Hinamori-kun or Hisagi-san?"

"Because you're different then them, Kira-kun. You've got something inside of you that they haven't realized yet, something that is burning within you passionately," Ukitake placed the paperwork on the desk as he walked to the window.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. I know that Hisagi-san would never do that!"

"This isn't about Hisagi-kun. This is about you, Izuru," he turned to him, the sun shining through the window, reflecting on his white hair, he looked like an angel that had been sent to Kira to tell him what he was about to hear. "This is about you and your inner want to surpass Ichimaru Gin, the need for you to become a captain."

He froze. His heart grew heavy as he heard those words. Surpass Ichimaru Gin? Surpass the man that he had once respected with all of his soul? How could he ever do that? How could he forget him like he was someone he could let go? He wasn't as strong as Hisagi, he couldn't just put it all inside of him and try to make it seem like it never happened. He couldn't be like Hinamori and try to involve herself in other affairs. He wanted to hold onto Ichimaru and remember him forever, never forget the man that he was. Even if he would never grow, he could never betray him.

"Are you serious?" Kira asked, his voice low.

"Ichimaru isn't coming back; he's gone to the other side where he will most likely be killed. We can't let the 3rd Division suffer while he's gone," Ukitake glanced into Kira's eyes. "There is only so much you can do as a lieutenant, you said so yourself. You wanted the power, and we can give it to you. The 3rd Division is dying, who better to save it then the 3rd Division lieutenant, the one who was there while it was in it's prime, the one who would understand every member to the fullest. I see something in you that I've never seen in anyone before, Izuru-kun. I see a strength that is waiting to be called forth…"

"No!" Kira rose to his feet as his fist hit the desks his eyes looking into Ukitake's, watching the captain fall back a few steps. "I won't do it no matter how much you ask me to. To make me replace a man that I thought was the world to me? I could never do that for all of the damn power in the world! You can't make me do it, Ukitake! Never will I do that to him!"

"Kira…" Ukitake walked forward.

"He may be a traitor. He may have left me alone. But in my heart, in my soul…!" his eyes looked into the 13th Division captain's causing him to almost fall over. "I will respect the power that is in this world and I will follow that man to the grave and destroy anyone who speaks against him. He is still my captain, and he always will be…"

Kira's body was shaking as he watched the captain cough once, his hands moving to grasp the paperwork, nervously going through it. He had made Ukitake Juushirou lose his cool, made the soft purity of him leave his body, leaving only this behind in its wake. He looked for any paper that could distract him and take all of the stress away, to calm Kira down. But he couldn't find one. He would never be able to.

Yet the thought of being better than the one who abused him, the immature hope that he could be the one in power made him go insane. He had felt what it was like to be a lieutenant trying to fill a captain's seat, he saw the dark circles under Hisagi's eyes, the pale complexion of Hinamori's skin, it was hard. Yet he wasn't sure if he could be a lieutenant again, remembering how tiresome that job could be, running about whenever the captain pleases. He had been reminded of that pain whenever he met up with Renji, hearing him complain about being driven like cattle. To be the one doing the driving, to be the voice that people listen to, to be the one that people look to for support, it was all too much to take in.

A smile rolled across his lips as he imagined it "Kira-taichou", he never dared to think of this with Ichimaru here. But now that he was gone and those eyes in front of him were encouraging him, his mind began to wander. He couldn't help it anymore; he wanted to know what that power felt like for even a moment.

Yet all joy was short lived, he learned that many times in his life. When Ichimaru did come back, what would he think? If he found his lieutenant in his position, what would he do? Kira gulped as he thought of what his former captain would do, all he could see was blood. When pushed over the top, Kira was terrified of his captain going after the ones who were important to him. He already broke several promises, why did he have to keep his word anymore. To save the ones that he loved, he would have to stay quiet and dream of the days when he could surpass his captain.

"Um, Ukitake-taichou?" Kira asked as he looked up at the captain. "What does it take to become a captain?"

Ukitake smiled as he looked at the lieutenant. "It's simple actually when you really think about it. There are two popular choices. The first one is that you have to pass a bankai test with three captains present, including the soutaichou. Another is that you have to be recommended by six, and have three of the other seven approve of the choice."

"Are there any other ways?" Kira watched as Ukitake closed his eyes. "There is, isn't there…" he watched as the captain was trying to avoid the subject. "What is the final way to become a captain, Ukitake-taichou."

"There is, but it's not one that I recommend. The third way to become a captain is to kill the previous captain with an audience of hundreds people watching," Ukitake shook his head as he brushed his hair out of his face. "I don't like to think of the people who would do that to someone, kill them for their position, it's barbaric. I hold no grudges against the ones who do that, but I personally cannot see myself doing that, murdering someone without a true purpose, it's just not the way I operate."

"How does someone get approval?" Kira asked, watching the captain, freeze again. He was giving him false signals, he made it seem like he was actually interested in becoming a captain.

Was he? He closed his eyes trying to figure out why he was asking so many questions. The thrill was still in his mind, imagining what those close to him would say if he said that he was going to be a captain. Would all of the teasing stop, or would they just tease him more? He wanted to know, but at the same time, he didn't want to see them all be reduced to nothing more than a puddle of blood and flesh.

"Do you want to be a captain?" Ukitake asked as he put the paperwork aside. "You can tell me if you do."

Kira shook his head. "I just think it's an interesting topic, nothing more. Can't I try to see what life would be like if I were to try to be a captain," he took a deep breath. "That is the _only _reason why I asked."

He continued to look through the paperwork, imagining the glory of a captain, the wondrous power that would be pouring out of him. It was magical. The dream was strewn apart when he heard a scream within his mid, flowed by the sound of bloodshed.

"_You thought you could surpass me, Izuru?"_

His eyes shot open as he heard those words, imagining the blood on his hands, rolling through his fingers endlessly. His body started to shake as he realized that Ichimaru would kill them all just to teach Kira a lesson about the balance of power that he tried to make him understand.

"I-I need some fresh air," he breathed as he walked toward the door, ignoring the captain that he was leaving behind.

"Okay, Izuru-kun," Ukitake sighed as the lieutenant left the room. "I'll handle the rest until you come back."

Kira fell to the floor, shaking violently as the door closed. "Surpass him? How can I do that? Can I honestly try to surpass the man that made me who I am? Is it worth all of their lives? Hinamori-kun, Abarai-kun, Hisagi-san, can I allow you to die for my own happiness?" a tear fell down his cheek. "Can I allow myself to bathe in your blood?"

He looked down at his hands as he could still see the blood running down his flesh. Ichimaru was a monster for considering killing them. None of them had anything to do with this and to keep them uninvolved Kira would stay the way he was; it was the only way to protect them. He would give his life for any of them.

"They look down upon me," he breathed, not afraid that he was thinking out loud, everyone in the division already knew that he was going insane. "All of the divisions look down upon me as Hisagi-san progresses. Once again I am the one left in the shadows. I have to change that," a tear fell down his cheek. "Ukitake-sama sees something within me, something that he didn't see within Hisagi-san or Hinamori-kun. I have to do this for him and for everyone else in the Soul Society."

Tears fell from his eyes furiously as he thought about the one that he was betraying the most. "Ichimaru-taichou, I-I don't know what to do anymore. Do I help the state or do I stay true to you? I wish you were here to make this all clear. I wish I could wake up and you were still there," he closed his eyes tightly, running a shaking hand through his golden hair. "Taichou!"

The door opened as Ukitake appeared. "What's wrong Kira? You were yelling. You're crying…"

Kira stumbled to his feet as quickly as he could, the tears still falling to the ground as he couldn't get control of his breathing. "I'm sorry for making you do all of that work and then slacking off. I was only a disturbance. I…"

Arms wrapped around him, his body being pulled closer to Ukitake's, Kira's eyes loosely as he rested up against the captain. He was so warm; it comforted him as he held onto him tighter, running his hand along his back. For once in Kira's life he felt safe, as if nothing was going to harm him for those few moments.

"Let's get back into the office, Kira-kun," Ukitake breathed, leading him back into the office hearing the lieutenant still sniffling. "It's alright, Kira-kun. You don't have to cry anymore."

He set the lieutenant on the couch as he walked over to the desk, his eyes fixated on the paperwork. Sobs still filled the room as Kira curled up on the couch, the captain trying his hardest not to cry as well, his heart breaking as he watched the aftermath of what Kira had become.

"What did you do to him, Ichimaru?" he asked as he watched Kira continue to whimper, his whole body shaking.

Kira closed his eyes tightly, his tears moistening the couch without end, his body shaking as his moist blue eyes looked to the ceiling. "Ichimaru-taichou," he breathed, his body starting to shake more. "I'm sorry…"

The captain looked up at him, asking one last question. "Is Ichimaru the only reason why you haven't been able to feel the need to be a captain?"

"No," Kira began, his voice quiet. "No matter what I do, I will never have the potential of a captain. You may say that I do, but in the end there is nothing that you can say that will make me feel like I'm worthy of such an honor…"

The captain watched as the lieutenant buried his face in the couch, muffling his sobs. "Okay, Izuru-kun, I understand…"

Ukitake continued to work on the papers while the sounds of Kira's sobs filled the room. There was nothing he could do that would make the pain go away, there was nothing he could say that would make him feel any better. So he continued his work in silence as his heart broke listening to the sound of Kira's tears.

_Poor Izuru-chan_, he would never be anything more than a weak lieutenant, curled in a ball, sobbing for his captain to come back. Sobbing and wishing for a day which would never come.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Ukitake/Kira, slight Kyouraku/Ukitake and Kira x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, minor language, some talk of violence, talk of death and disease, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

He closed the door behind him, putting all of the immature hopes that Ukitake had put in his head behind that very door. He was fool to even listen to anything that the captain had said. How could he betray the one that he had respected? How could he think that he was even able to replace Ichimaru? Ichimaru was everything to him; there was no way that he could even function if he was gone forever. He had been lost since that day. 

It was no better now, it was worse. Now after he had talked to Ukitake all of those times, all he could think of were those words. Those hopes kept him awake at night; they were a need growing deep within him, a need that would never be fulfilled. And it had driven him crazy, everyone that he had talked to before; Abarai, Hisagi, and Hinamori were ignored in his ventures with Ukitake. He couldn't focus on normal conversation as he remembered those words coming from those lips.

"_I see something in you that I've never seen in anyone before, Izuru-kun. I see a strength that is waiting to be called forth…"_

He shook his head as he tried to block out that sensation, as he tried to block out Ukitake's voice. _Focus on walking, _he thought, speeding up as the rain hit him harder, his whole body becoming heavier under the weight of water. Then he stopped as he remembered. He knew what captain was.

He remembered as Ichimaru whispered in his ear about the plan that he was part of, the plan to betray Seiretei. That warm breath on his neck as slender hands drew closer to his throat as if threatening him, it all made his body feel like it was melting in the rain as he remembered, his breath speeding up. He was lied to at that moment. Captains were liars. All he could remember was one phrase: Hinamori wasn't going to be harmed in the plan. The next moment he heard that she had been wounded, all he could sense was that grin, feeling as he laughed at him for believing that he had told the truth. He couldn't breathe anymore, the weight of the shame coming back to him.

How could he trust that man? He had never felt easy around him. As those hands wrapped around his throat, he should have known that there was something wrong. Never trust a snake whose venomous fangs had pierced flesh, otherwise the effects could be vital. That day he had truly seen his former captain's fangs. Even knowing this, he raised a sword against one of his friends to protect the serpent that had intoxicated him with his poison. He was just as monstrous.

Hinamori, he closed his eyes trying to fight the tears as he thought about her. He had always looked at her as more than friend since he got to know her better. Everyday that went by, he was falling more in love with her, but it was bitter when he saw her with Aizen or Hitsugaya. All of that rage went into Wabisuke that day, he couldn't control himself. He was a puppet of loyalty and envy; he didn't know who Kira Izuru was anymore.

_I can't do this anymore. I can't watch people hurt you; _he closed his eyes as he fought the tears. Hinamori had suffered too much on his account, there was no way that he could ever be able to ease the hurt that he had caused her. There was only one way. He would change himself. He would become a better person because of this. And if the only way was to become a captain, then so be it.

He looked over at his right to see the 13th Division, remembering the talks that he had with Captain Ukitake. He thought he could be captain, he saw something in him that no one else saw. He was a god in Kira's eyes. He was different than the others. He cared not only about his own division, but others in need too. He was beautiful. Feet moved in the direction as he thought about everything.

Ukitake had helped him with his work for more than one reason, this was the kindest act anyone had ever done for him. This was the only man that made him feel as though he was worth something. This was savior. This was his angel. This was his god. He continued to move toward the door. The light of Ukitake's hand extended to him was blinding him as he thought back on the previous days. He knew that if he didn't see him again, everything that he had once felt would be gone. He would no longer know what it truly meant to be alive.

As he arrived outside the door, he swallowed the lump within his throat, looking up to the sobbing sky. This might not work. He was hardly the level of a captain. But somehow he knew, he knew that under Ukitake's guidance he would have a better chance to prove himself strong. Just to have that captain by his side and try to make it seem like for a second he was going to be better than he was now. That he could protect Hinamori.

He looked as the doorway, knocking gently, trying his hardest to get a hold of himself before he was faced with his end, his rejection. He heard footstep coming closer, sensing one of those damned 3rd seats drawing closer. As the door opened, he froze immediately. It wasn't Sentaro or Kiyone; it was Captain Ukitake Juushirou himself.

"C-captain," he breathed, shivering gently from the relentless rain pouring on him, his own eyes looking up into the ones that had frozen him only a few days ago, his whole body starting to shut down at the glance.

"What?" the captain asked as he looked out into the rain, his dark eyes wide at the sight of Kira standing outside of the building, his eyes fixated on the ground. "Kira-kun? What are you doing out there?"

One single phrase passed the blond man's lips. "I want to accept your request…" his cyan eyes looked up at Ukitake. "I want to take on your request to make me captain material."

Ukitake watched as the rain continued to fall, the cold of the air starting to flow through the building. But the coldness dissipated as he looked into the lieutenant's eyes, seeing the burning determination within them. The same shard of perseverance that made him want to be near him was the one that was drawing him closer to taking him inside.

"Kira-kun," he breathed. "You're soaking wet."

"I want to be a captain, Ukitake-taichou," he stated again, taking a deep breath, shivering gently in the cold. "I'll do whatever you want me to. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you, that's all I want. I'm sick of being used; I want to be in control of my own life. I don't want to be this person anymore."

The rain continued to fall, every drop making a thundering plop that synchronized with the beating of the captain's heart. Every conversation that they had, every word that they exchanged, it was all different now. Ukitake could finally see the slight bit of hope that he had been wishing to find since the day that Aizen left for Hueco Mundo. For once in that short time, he could finally see one of the three who suffered the hardest stand up and try to change. He could finally see that the dawn of the new age was coming.

"You've been out there for too long. You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up," he moved out of the way allowing the shivering lieutenant to step inside. "How long have you been out there, Kira-kun?"

The blond continued to shake as he was overcome by the cold. "Not long…"

As he entered the dryness of the room, Ukitake slid the captain's haori off of his shoulders, placing it onto the lieutenant's, holding his shaking body closer to his own. Despite what Kira would have thought, Ukitake's body wasn't overly cold nor was it overly hot. The consumption that was taking him over had not fully taken his life away from him. He moved deeper into this heat, feeling the beating of the captain's heart, closing his eyes as he felt his whole body starting to give out.

The lieutenant's eyes started to water, as if he were about to start crying, but for no reason at all. The moment, the answer that he had come to was more difficult that he thought that it would be. To overcome the man that he had once respected was too much for him to take in. All of this time he looked up to Ichimaru, the way that he would risk his life for him, now he was reduced to wanting to surpass him, no, replace him.

"Are you alright, Kira-kun?" he held onto the shaking blond tighter.

"I want to…" the lieutenant took a deep breath. "I want to do it with you… I want to become a captain under your guidance…" he looked up into his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Everything that you are, everything that you have, all of the faith you possess, put it into the hope of me becoming something in life."

Ukitake smiled as he ran his thumb underneath the lieutenant's eye, casting the tear aside. "You don't have to ask for my faith. You already have it," he smiled wider. "Now let's get you inside."

Kira felt Ukitake's arm around him as he was pulled deeper into the room. He could fall asleep up against the captain, his warmth starting to put him to sleep. But the breathing that he was hearing was enough to make him stay awake for the rest of his life. The illness was starting to take its toll on him that night; this was the start of an attack of his consumption.

"There are a few things you must master to become a captain. First, you have to fight like a captain," Ukitake breathed as he moved Kira to the couch. "I know that you've achieved shikai, but what about bankai?"

Kira closed his eyes. "Forgive me, captain… with my power, it seems," he closed his eyes tightly. "I…"

"Don't put yourself down," Ukitake smiled. "It takes a while, but I feel as though we can get through this together," he held onto Kira's hand. "I'm going to need your trust through all of this, but don't believe everything that I say. If for some reason I am destroying you, you have to tell me to stop. Right, Izuru-kun?"

"Yes, sir," Kira answered quietly. "I only have one question… what makes you think that I can become captain?"

A sigh filled the room. "I think that we could prove to the others that you are worthy of that title, you've already proven yourself to me. I know that you don't want to replace Ichimaru, but…"

"Don't down talk Ichimaru-taichou. Even though he betrayed us, I still have the utmost respect for him as a captain," he closed his eyes remembering those hands around his neck still strangling the life out of him. "I won't listen to anything you have to say about him."

"After all of that you still respect him? You're one hell of a kid, Kira-kun. You take betrayal well. That means that if I play you, you're going to let me do it, aren't you? I could be throwing you to the wolves…"

"I've been thrown to the wolves before, I can manage…" Kira answered. "But, Ukitake-taichou, when are we going to start this training?"

A sound ran through the lieutenant's body, a single cough. He watched as water started to roll down porcelain cheeks, a hand clasped over his lips. Kira's heart wrenched with every cough, with every harsh intake of air. He was heartbroken as he watched the hand lower form his lips, the sad look in his eyes as closed them, tightening his fist.

"Ukitake-taichou? Are you alright?" Kira asked as he watched the captain try to catch his breath. "Ukitake…"

"I'm fine," the captain breathed, trying to block out the look of concern on the lieutenant's face. "We'll start as soon as I catch up on a few things. Most importantly, I have to get one word of approval for you before I go to Genryuusai-dono."

"How are you going to do that?" Kira asked, his eyes looking up at the blanching captain, his heart racing as he knew what was about to happen. He knew what Ukitake had to catch up on. He was dying right in front of him.

Ukitake smiled gently. "I have my ways…" he cleared his throat as he closed his eyes for a second. "This is going to work out no matter what the consequence. Peace will be restored to the Soul Society no matter what it takes," a fake smile rolled across his face. "I'll be with you the whole way through."

That smile, it wasn't a deceiving smile like Ichimaru, it was a broken one. Ukitake knew that the end for him was coming closer everyday that went by. After millennia of life, there was a time when he was going to have to give in. The smile was to make the lie that he just told a little less painful, to make Kira understand that there was a time when he would be forced to go on by himself.

He looked out the window, the rain was still falling. Rain always made him uneasy, those were the nights when Ichimaru was more chilling than before. He never attacked him, but the way that he would look at him and pat him on the head as he walked by, it was like Kira was an animal. Never once did he feel like there was no pain, Ichimaru was in pain as well. What other than pain would make him throw everything that he had away? What other than pain would make him lie so deeply? What other than pain would make his smile drop just a little whenever he saw Aizen? Ichimaru was like the rain, cold and relentless, but at the moment that it cleared the world would stand still for a moment, as new life was starting to grow from the onslaught. Kira closed his eyes as the raindrop hit the window; he had missed the rain, no matter how torturous it was.

The sound of it started to pull him into a state of fatigue, his whole body becoming heavy as slumber took him over. The rain only grew louder as his whole being was starting to be lulled to sleep. Ichimaru was still within him, he was always going to be inside of him, and it made Kira feel somewhat comfortable, he was no longer alone. He fully closed his eyes as Ukitake stood up and started to leave the room. It was completely tranquil. He was no longer alone; he finally had someone to be with. He had finally found Ukitake. He had finally found the purpose that Ichimaru had convinced him had no existed.

A cough filled the air as he was finally able to fall asleep by the sound of the rain. The peace that Kira had finally come accustomed to was now diminished. Ukitake's illness was coming back, after all of this time of only a few coughs, now it was like it was before. The moment of glory was starting to die as blood passed its lips, as its body was starting to leave this world. Life was shorter than he thought it was, the future never told you when you were going to die, nor did you know when it was to happen. Throughout this journey, Kira knew that he might die, but he would wait just as the one who was leading him was forced to.

A splash filled his mind as the coughing got more and more labored. He closed his eyes trying to block out the pain that Ukitake was going through. It was all going to be over soon enough. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to block out the sounds of pain, the harsh breaths, and the silent curses. He couldn't bear to hear it anymore, this was just too much.

As he started to fall into the abyss of slumber, the sounds of the coughs started to face, his whole body starting to relax. Sounds faded as he realized that when he woke up the next morning this was all going to be a dream. Nothing this great ever happened to Kira Izuru. When he awoke, he was going to be beside Ichimaru again and the nightmare of happiness would end. He would embrace the darkness that his captain had given him, as long as he wouldn't have to be teased again as another captain who aided him would soon leave his side.

"Ukitake-taichou…" Kira breathed as he fell into a state of unconsciousness. Sleep had finally taken over him, leading him out of the nightmare. This was all going to be gone when he awoke, he was sure of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

His throat burned as he tried to control the coughing, everything growing hazy as he tired to open his eyes. Breath was hard to control as he felt a warm sensation emerging from his lungs, blood rolling through his fingertips. The warmth made his body shake as he struggled to keep conscious, losing the fight that he was having with his illness.

"Damn it," he breathed as he panted, his body still shivering as he looked at all of the blood. His stomach started to constrict as he looked down at the fluid, it was worse than last time. His hands moved to run through the warm liquid, trembling as it continued to drip from his fingers, his body becoming heavy, his vision clouding.

A draft then ran through the room, his body shivering from the cold, another cough passing his lips. Just as fast as the draft passed him, he felt a warm embrace surround him, his heart racing as his eyes shot open. The pain that his body was screaming in silenced as he looked up into the eyes of the one holding him, his racing pulse starting to calm.

"My, my, Shirou," the man called out. "I can't leave you alone for one minute these days, can I?"

Ukitake swallowed painfully as he tried to formulate the words of the man's name. "Sh-Shunsui? Is that you?" he swallowed again, coughing lightly, the arms tightening around him, keeping him stable as his body shook with every bloody release. The lightheartedness immediately turned into concern.

"Shirou," Kyouraku breathed as he watched his friend's body convulse with every harsh breath. "You're trembling, and you're soaked," he ran his hand along his face, to push the white hair that was adhering with the sweat. He pulled him closer to his heart, his arms tightening. "Shirou…"

A cough rolled through his body. "Shunsui, I'm cold…" his body was lifted from the ground and was placed on his bed, his friend still by his side, holding onto him. "I…" he coughed again, turning his head to the side, another droplet of blood falling from his moist lips, burning at Kyouraku's flesh.

"It's bad isn't it, Ukitake?" hand ran through his hair as he pulled the floral haori off of his shoulders, throwing it over the other captain's body. "Why are you wet? What were you doing?"

"I…" Ukitake struggled to take, taking a deep breath, panting as he tried to answer his question, his eyes closing, a low moan rumbling through his body, fingers weaving through Kyouraku's. "Shunsui… it hurts…"

Fingertips pushed up against his lips, all of the words that he was about to say being stolen at that moment. His eyes looked up into Kyouraku's seeing nothing but hope within them, even now when it seemed like he was going to die, when he thought that it was all over, Kyouraku still could see the light at the end of the tunnel, this was far from the actual end.

"Don't push yourself too hard…" his smile faded as he wiped away the blood from his lips, his hand clasping onto Ukitake's forehead, heat rolling through his body. He licked his lips as his own body started to quiver. "I'm here now, Shirou," he held onto the fallen captain's hand tighter. "You're burning up."

Ukitake shivered as he closed his eyes tightly, his mouth hung open on heavy pants, fingers weaving tighter through his best friends. "What are you doing here, Shunsui? Why did you come to me?"

"I got worried about you," was the soft reply that he got, Kyouraku's eyes starting to gloss with the start of tears.

Every time that Ukitake got sick, Kyouraku was slowly dying on the inside, like the illness was consuming him as well, leaving nothing but a hollow husk. But still he came to his side every time, praying to some higher power that this time wouldn't be the time that took him away from this world. Their hands trembled together with every cough, with every harsh breath, with every droplet of blood. Every time this happened, right before Ukitake fell unconscious, he would say goodbye to him, just in case this was the time when it was to happen. He wanted to remain in Kyouraku's heart, even if he was to be forever an ember of a memory.

"Shunsui…" Ukitake panted. "Thank you for being here… I could always count on you to be there for me…"

"I hate it when you talk like this," Kyouraku whimpered. "Don't say goodbye, this is going to be like every other time, you're going to live through this. We beat this illness before, we'll beat it again. We'll steal your soul from Death. You aren't going to fade away from me."

Ukitake coughed again, his body starting to become weaker. "Come closer to me, Shunsui. Hold me just for a moment, I want to feel you," as Kyouraku embraced him, holding tighter to his hand, Ukitake took a deep breath. "Would you do anything for me?"

"Anything," Kyouraku answered, his voice a low whisper, his hand shaking up against his friend's as their eyes locked into a deep stare. "I would die by your side a thousand times, Ukitake…"

Ukitake smiled as he held tighter onto his friend's hand. "There's something I want from you," his breath stopped for a second, his throat burning deeply. "Sh-Shun…" he closed his eyes falling into a state of sleep, his breath starting to stabilize.

Kyouraku closed his eyes as he smiled, a laugh passing his lips. "Don't strain yourself," he hand moved to stroke the moist flesh, moving the white hairs from his face. "After all, there is something I want you to do for _me_," the fingers moved through the hair as his smile widened, a single tear rolling down his face, falling onto Ukitake's open lips. "After all of this time, I have feared one moment, I have feared the moment where you would say goodbye and mean it. I feared the day when you would say your farewell and then I would never see you smile again, that day would be my funeral as well."

He held on tighter to his hand as another tear fell from his eye, he was trying to get control over himself as Ukitake shivered, sweat starting to form on his body, a low groan passing his lips. His hand tightened as he saw a silent scream pass his lips, everything growing cold at the moment.

"Even when I see you in pain, I still don't want you to leave me; even if that means that you are free from this illness…" his hand tightened still, as he heard the breaths start to stabilize again. "Call me selfish, but I don't want to lose you. After twenty centuries of being with you I can't imagine a day without you. I want you to stay with me, no matter what," he buried his face into his friend's chest, hearing the beating of his heart, his eyes closing as a smile rolled across his face. "I don't want you to disappear, Juushirou…"

He listened to the beating of his friend's heart, hoping that if he were to fall asleep, he would hear the same sound when he awakened.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Kira x Hinamori, Ichimaru x Matsumoto, slight Renji x Rukia, and slight Kyouraku/Ukitake  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, slight sexual content, and talk of violence and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Kyouraku's eyes opened as he was blinded by the sun coming through the window, dawn had come to them quicker than they thought. He looked around to see himself still inside of the 13th Division where he had fallen asleep as Ukitake had been having an attack of his illness. 

"Shirou!" he gasped as he looked down at the other captain, watching as he was gently breathing, the thin layer of sweat from last night still glossing his skin over giving him a ghostly glow. He looked like he was at peace, yet he was still breathing. Everything faded away as Kyouraku listened to the sound of his best friend's heart beating within his chest, it had finally calmed down. He was allowed to keep his life for one more night.

As Kyouraku was moving from Ukitake's body, he heard footsteps coming toward the room, his attention turning to the door to see him standing there: Kira Izuru. But this was different than he had ever seen Kira before; Kira was standing before him in a captain haori, something that he thought he would never see. As his eyes looked deeper at the blond lieutenant, he knew that the haori looked so right on him, the power the robe given off inside of those boy's eyes.

"How's he doing, Kyouraku-taichou?" Kira asked as he looked at the unconscious captain on the couch. "Is he alright?"

Kyouraku smiled broadly as he looked back at the shaking lieutenant, seeing the dark circles beneath his eyes as he moved closer. _This kid looks like he's been through Hell, _his smile broadened as he looked at the lieutenant, watching another tear fall down his cheek. "Ukitake had a rough night, but he's alright now. His breathing has leveled and he didn't lose too much blood. It was a minor attack, he was lucky."

"Thank goodness," Kira sighed as he closed his eyes, a smile rolling across his face as the other captain rested a hand on his shoulder. "Kyouraku-taichou?"

"What are you doing here?" Kyouraku asked, curious about what had been happening last night.

"I had a question for him," Kira stated, hiding all traces of the excitement that Ukitake had given him on becoming a captain, locking all of their conversations deep within his mind where no one would ever find them. No one else could know, he didn't want to know what the other lieutenants would think. "I must have fallen asleep."

Silently, the haori fell to the ground, Kira standing up and moving toward the door to leave the captains behind. He heard the coughing, he heard Kyouraku's words to his friend, it all broke his heart. Was being a captain that tragic? Even if a comrade was not infected with a deadly disease, knowing that they could die at any moment was enough to make Kira's stomach churn. When he looked at his friends, he didn't imagine the day when they would die, the day when their blood was going through his fingers as he held their bodies close to his body. He wasn't sure if he could do that.

He walked through the door; closing his eyes, Kyouraku's heart stopping as he could sense the pain that was going through him. "Thank you, Kira-fukutaichou," his eyes then fell onto his best friend as he closed his eyes, thinking back to last night when they were speaking to one another.

"_There's something I want from you, Sh-Shun…"_

He remembered the blood, the coughs, the heavy breaths, there was only one thing that had been bothering him even now. The moment when Ukitake had fallen asleep, he didn't tell Kyouraku one thing:

"What was it that you wanted me to do?" he asked his fingers dancing throughout his long ivory hair, feeling the sweat within the strands, sticking them together. "Ukitake?" he rested his head up against his chest again, his mind racing through that night, trying to find out what was trying to be said. What was the favor that his friend had wanted right before he drifted away?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira looked at the ground as he kept walking. There was work that had to be done in his division. While he was in the world without Ukitake, he was just "poor Izuru-chan," he was nothing more than just a man who had been played the most. He was the one who had raised a sword up against one of his comrades when it was the one he was protecting who had done the wrong. He was a tool, a tool that had raised a sword against Hinamori, a girl who was going through her own issues.

"I'm an idiot," Kira breathed silently.

"You can say that again," a voice stated from behind him. "It's been a long time since we saw you, Kira…"

Kira turned around to see two people behind him, his heart stopping for a moment when he realized where he was, right outside of the 13th Division. "Abarai-kun! Hinamori-kun! What are you doing here?"

Renji sighed. "Don't sound so happy, I don't really have the time to talk to you…" he started to walk away. "I have to take all of these papers to the 1st Division and come back in less than an hour otherwise aristocrat-boy is going to be rethinking my rank."

"Kuchiki-taichou is making you do this?" Kira asked looking at Hinamori. "What about you, Hinamori-kun? Is Hitsugaya-taichou making you deliver to the 1st Division too?"

As she looked into his eyes, his heart melted into liquid, leaving nothing but a puddle within his chest to take control of him. Swallowing hard, he could feel Renji rolling his eyes at him, wondering when he was going to make a move. His palms grew sweaty as she opened her mouth to speak.

"No, I'm helping Abarai-kun…" she answered.

"She's helping you?" Kira asked, looking over at the redhead.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help once in a while," he turned around to start walking. "Now if you don't mind, this paperwork needs to get there or I will be demoted from my job."

"Need more help?" Kira asked, his voice in a sweet tone.

"If it gets you to stop delaying us," Renji sighed. "Geez! For once I'm the one who wants to do work and you all are the ones who are fucking around."

Kira's hands moved to the pile that Hinamori was carrying his eyes meeting hers briefly. Before he looked away afraid that he would lose control of the situation and do something unprofessional. She smiled as he watched him take away some of her papers.

"Those must be heavy, let me take some of those for you," Kira breathed as he looked into her eyes again, his body freezing for a brief moment.

"It wasn't that bad, but thank you anyway, Kira-kun," she giggled as she started to walk ahead, leaving Kira behind. "If we don't hurry, Abarai-kun is going to get fired and then you know what will happen."

"Yeah, he'll kick _my_ ass for it," Kira answered flatly. "It's weird to see him asking for help. I mean, Abarai-kun is usually on top of his own game and doesn't feel as though he needs help from anyone else."

"There's no harm in asking for help," Renji scoffed as he looked away from the 3rd Division lieutenant. "You should know, you've asked for help with your work from Ukitake-taichou," he watched as Kira froze. "We all knew that you needed help, none of us doubted that for a second that you were behind, but to hide it from us… were you ashamed that you needed help?"

Kira sighed as he closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to reveal anything about the talks with Ukitake and how he was trying to make him a captain. This was the worst time to tell Renji, while he was already pissed about all of his work. Knowing that he was going to be surpassed by Kira would have to wait until another day when his temper wasn't as fiery and Zabimaru wasn't calling his name.

"Since Ichimaru, left the 3rd Division has been suffering the most out of everyone. Ukitake is the one who volunteered when I went to the soutaichou and asked for help. I guess no one thought that we would need help," Kira sighed.

"That's because Hisagi-san doesn't need help," Hinamori sighed.

"That's because Hisagi-san has lost his mind in work," Renji shook his head as he thought about the 9th Division lieutenant. "Ever since his captain left, he's been burying himself in that work. How he finds time to have fun with Iba-san is beyond me…" a chuckle passed his lips as he looked away from the other two. "If I could ask for a captain to help me with all of Kuchiki-taichou's work I gladly would. This slave labor is pissing me off!"

_Yeah, he's still angry, not a good time to tell him, _Kira's eyes looked down at Zabimaru. There were two ways that Renji was going to take this. The first way would be he would throw all of the papers to the ground and take Kira somewhere and they would drink sake for the rest of the day because he was so Goddamn happy. Or there was the more likely event that he would throw all of the papers to the ground and slice Kira into unrecognizable pieces. There was no way in Hell that he was going to let that happen, he still wasn't ready to die, especially not at the hands of an irate, overworked lieutenant. _As long as nobody asks, I should keep my head attached to my body._

"So Kira-kun, is there anything else going on between you and Ukitake?" she asked sweetly. "You've been avoiding us. Is there something that you want to tell us?"

Kira gulped as he looked over at Renji, rust colored eyes melting him with his glance. "No, I'm not hiding anything. I've been thinking about Ichimaru-taichou. It's been difficult to function when you think of the one who betrayed you."

Renji sighed, Kira's heart stopping. "You aren't the only one torn up about that man. Rangiku-san has been slacking off more on her work. I didn't even think that was possible, but somehow she's managed to prove me wrong."

"Of course she's in pain," Hinamori's voice was sorrowful as she talked of Matsumoto, as if she had been seeing it first hand. "They were best friends after all. I think it would be difficult to lose your best friend."

It all came soaring back into Kira's mind, the kisses, the embraces, the mornings when he would walk in to see them sitting together. He knew the information that Hinamori had given was false. They were different than that; he knew that every time she walked into the office, every time that Ichimaru would go closer to her. The kisses on the cheek were even sexual, his hands dragging along her body.

"No," Kira shook his head. "They weren't friends, they were far from it," he could still hear Matsumoto say his captain's name as she lay in his arms. "They were more than friends. Friends don't look at each other the way that they did. They don't talk to each other the way they did. And they don't make love the way they did," he took a deep breath. "They weren't friends, Hinamori-kun. They were lovers."

She shook her head, looking down at the papers. "I never noticed that…"

"Are you stupid? They were sleeping together so much that even when you saw them sitting with each other you could feel it," Renji argued as he kept his eyes forward, looking straight at the 1st Division. "Everything that they said gave me the feeling that they were sleeping together."

"I still don't know what you're talking about…" Hinamori stated proudly, as she turned away from the 6th Division lieutenant.

Kira closed his eyes as he remembered hearing them through the doors as Ichimaru kicked him out of the office. It always started with some sort of argument, where Matsumoto would be yelling at him for acting recklessly. Then he would hear the tears roll down her face, his voice comforting her until their lips clashed into a passionate battle. Even days when she used to come to him after she had a rough day, he would be there to hold onto her until the end of her internal struggle, until she woke up in his embrace, his lips kissing every inch of her flesh.

Now he was gone, and he could tell that she was upset. The day when she drank with him and Hisagi, he knew that she was the one who had suffered the most; she was the one who lost the largest piece of her puzzle. Hisagi moved on quickly and he was starting to think about moving on, but Matsumoto never could. He wasn't a captain to her; he was the first person who ever showed her love. He was the first person she truly knew.

His eyes then went to Hinamori, watching as she smiled as she looked forward. She had been broken that day when Aizen left as well, to the point where she didn't want to believe it happened, to the point where in her mind it never happened. She was the one who needed to be saved, by anyone who felt her pain. Kira had felt that same pain as she did, even though not to the same degree. He wanted to be the one who kissed her every time that it got too much for her to bear, every time that she started to cry. He wanted to be her Ichimaru Gin, but to do that there was only one way to make that come true: he could have to become a captain. Then he could get the courage to say that he was falling deeper in love with her every single day.

Yet he knew for a fact that even the least cowardice people would never be able to profess their love for another soul. He knew that every time that he talked to Renji. There was an extent to everyone's bravery, and the fact that you could lose the greatest of battles was not a risk that anyone wanted to take. If Abarai Renji couldn't do it, Izuru Kira could dream on.

"Abarai-kun," Hinamori breathed. "How are you and Kuchiki Rukia doing?"

"She's been in the real world lately and won't be back for a while," he sighed as he thought about her. "I haven't talked to her lately; I guess I miss her…"

"Why not just tell her the truth, Abarai-kun? Tell her that you love her already before that Kurosaki boy gets to her first," Kira continued to see Renji's eyes light up as the name Kurosaki was said.

"It's not the time; the time never seems to be right. I just want her to be happy. And it's not important. What _is_ important is getting these documents to the 1st Division so we all can get back to work as soon as possible," he looked over at Kira, his eyes lacking all fire of his anxiety, he was for once calm.

_Still not the time to tell them, _Kira thought as they approached the 1st Division building, his body freezing in place. This was the place where all of this started, the place where he had come to meet Ukitake and his goal of making him a captain. This was his place of excellence, the place where his dreams began to soar, but where the thoughts of his friend's deaths were born. This was his dream and his nightmare.

"The whole world as we know it is confusing," Kira breathed as he looked up at the building, hearing Hinamori giggle. "What is it, Hinamori-kun?"

"It's only confusing if you make it that way," she answered happily. "We'll figure it out one day…"

A smile rolled across his lips as he was about to say something, only to be interrupted by Renji who was standing in front of the building, his anger so strong that Kira's lungs were starting to spasm.

"That's all very touching, but could you put a fire under your asses. Or have we all forgotten that I'm going to get fired if this doesn't work out?" Renji turned quickly and started to walk through the door.

"We better get up there, Abarai-kun seems tense today," Hinamori stated.

"He's tense everyday, he always says such strong words, but I know that he doesn't really mean them," Kira walked toward the building, Hinamori right next to him. _That's why I want all of you to live…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyouraku closed his eyes taking in the sound of his friend's gentle breathing, hearing him for once at peace. The sensations rolling off of Ukitake's sleeping figure made Kyouraku feel comforted, his body moving closer to the slumbering captain's. Moans passed Ukitake's lips as Kyouraku moved to stroke his cheek, his fingers twisting through his hair, outlining his lips, tracing his jaw line. A smile rolled across the 8th Division captain's lips as he heard small coos passing his friend's lips. He was beautiful as he slept.

"Shunsui…?" he heard Ukitake say, his body starting to stir as he awoke, his were eyes opening slowly revealing glassy irises. And a shaking voice, barely above a whisper, he continued. "You stayed with me…"

"Don't strain yourself, Ukitake," Kyouraku breathed, his hand extending to rest up against Ukitake's shoulder. "You're still very weak, you should stay off of your feet for a while…"

A laugh passed his lips as he looked into his friend's lighter eyes. "I didn't mean to make you worried about me. I just wanted to ask you a question and then I dozed off. It hurt really bad last night…"

"Well it's over now, contrary to the pain it was just a minor attack and seeing that you're healthy enough to resist me and try to get up I know that you're doing better," he placed a hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature rise. "What the hell were you doing last night?"

Ukitake looked into his eyes, his hand reaching to clutch his friend's holding onto it tightly. "Shunsui…" he breathed, his eyes closing. "I had a question for you last night, probably the most crucial question of my life. I have been helping Kira-kun with his work and I saw something within him. I need your help…"

"What's wrong?" Kyouraku asked. "What did he do to you? I'll kill him…"

"No," Ukitake chuckled. "He didn't do anything. I wanted to make him a captain. We need to replace Ichimaru, the 3rd Division is going to last much longer if we don't. If we can make him a captain, it will survive all of this and Kira-kun will get the power he needs to control it…"

"Captain?" Kyouraku asked, his eyes closing. Ichimaru was a ruthless man; there was no telling who was going to get hurt throughout this. Ichimaru had sold his soul to the Devil in exchange for his own safety, and with that kind of darkness on his side there wasn't going to be anyone able to beat him with ease. Kira and Ukitake would die.

The 3rd Division had been suffering the most; the other two divisions that had been hit were doing fine now. Hisagi Shuuhei was a lieutenant in a captain's world, but he was surviving. Hinamori Momo already had a captain helping her ever since Aizen faked his own death to spark the revolution. Kira Izuru was the one who was left behind, the one who was going to have no one there to save him. Ukitake was the one who was going to pull him out of the darkness.

"It's dangerous, Shirou…" Kyouraku breathed. "It's not like you to risk this much…"

"I know," Ukitake breathed. "But I need to keep the peace, no matter what."

Kyouraku shook his head. "This dream of peace is starting to make you lose light of what's actually important. Your life is the most important thing to this…"

"You said that you would be with me no matter what I needed, that you would help me with anything," Ukitake held onto his hand tighter. "Kyouraku, I beg you," he looked up into his friend's eyes. "Help me with this one, please…"

His hand tightened against his friend's. "Is that what you truly want, Shirou?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Then I guess there's no helping it, I have to help you out," he watched his friend smile, putting his hand out. "But the second that you get hurt I'm going to have a change of heart; there is no going against what this place has, disturbing the peace doesn't make it a better place."

"I understand," Ukitake nodded, feeling his friend, wrapping around him, a gasp passing his lips. "Shunsui, what are you…?"

"Just let me hold you for a while," Kyouraku begged as he held Ukitakke closer to his body, their hearts beating in conjunction as they felt as though they have gotten closer to one another, their body heat moving into one entity. "Ukitake… don't get hurt throughout this, promise me…"

Ukitake closed his eyes as he moved closer his friend, a smile rolling across his face. "I promise, Shunsui," he held onto him tighter, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I promise you…"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Kira x Hinamori and Ichimaru x Matsumoto  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC and sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

"_I love you," he heard her breathe as her body feel into his embrace, his arms wrapping tightly around her._

Kira opened his eyes as he looked around the office, thinking back on those days when _they_ were in here together, the days when they would passionately hold each other as their lips touched each other's. It was like a distant memory now to hear them pant as he tried to continue the work outside the door, hearing the 10th Division lieutenant howl his captain's name as they moved closer.

This was the office where Matsumoto had some of her fondest memories. The time when she saw the captain who everyone thought was cold hearted; he would only tease her so he could watch her cry in the end. That wasn't what Kira saw when the two of them were together. He saw compassion. He saw sympathy. He saw that if Ichimaru ever lost Matsumoto he would destroy anyone who harmed her.

This was the office where they had made love several times. Kira was still trying to forget memory of Matsumoto walking into the division several times after the betrayal to refresh her memory of her former lover. He knew she was in pain as he left the office, hearing her break down in tears asking herself if she was just a toy to him, and if he ever truly loved her. Kira wondered the same everyday. Did he ever love her the way that she loved him? His eyes closed as a tear started to roll down his cheek, he would never know.

"Kira-kun?" the door opened as his eyes moved from the paperwork to the doorway to see Hinamori walking through, his eyes meeting hers as she moved closer to the desk. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Hinamori-kun? Don't you have to do your own work?" Kira asked as he stood up. "I can't let you fall behind too…"

She giggled as she walked closer. "Gosh Kira-kun, you're so high strung today. Hitsugaya-kun is taking care of my work. I came here because I was worried. Do you need any help with you work?"

His body froze as he looked into her eyes; there was no way that this was happening. People like him never got help from anyone who had their own lives to live. Ichimaru used to let Kira just sit in the corner like an obedient animal and do his own work, coming over every now and then to ask him if he needed him to take over. Ichimaru, he was nothing more than a far off memory now. Everyday that went by while Kira was trying to be a captain he could feel the man that he had feared yet respected start to fade further into the distance, and he was left to pick up the work. Now he was the one that everyone pitied, the only lieutenant who couldn't get his division back on his feet. He was so weak.

Her innocent eyes looked around the room, a smile growing upon her lips. "I've never really seen the inside of the 3rd Division before…" her eyes fell onto Kira. "It's comforting."

He had to stay focused on his work, any distractions meant that he was going to be damned to more disdain from the other divisions. The work had been getting lighter since the day that Ukitake started coming to finish a fraction of his workload with him. Ukitake was the one who was going to save him in more ways than one; he was the one who was to be his savior.

As for what Hinamori was going through, he was glad that she had Hitsugaya helping her out. She was the one who was affected the most psychologically, her mind still hoping that Aizen would come back to for her. She was the only one who thought that.

"That looks like a lot," Hinamori breathed as she pointed to the paperwork. "Is that all you have time to do? More work?"

"I'm behind," he answered as he looked up into her eyes. "I have to catch up."

"Need some help?" she asked as she took a stack of the paperwork. "It might go faster if we work together. So what do you say Kira-kun, do want me to help you?"

His blue eyes widened in shock as he saw the serious look on her face, she wanted to help him with all of the work even though she was free to do whatever she pleased. He smiled as he nodded, a smile rolling across her face. He was starting to make progress. What Renji always told him was nothing to be worried about. He was going to tell her one day.

She scanned the paperwork quickly. Hinamori was one of the most hardworking lieutenants in the pool. She was unbelievably devoted and did whatever her superiors wanted her to. She only asked questions when she was curious whether she was doing something right, she never second guessed her judgment. The 5th Division would be lost without her.

"So what is the workload like in the 5th Division?" he asked as he looked at her going through the paperwork. "Is it just as bad as this?"

She shook her head. "It's all temporary, because one day Aizen-taichou is going to come back to help our division out of this… don't you feel the same way?"

Kira closed his eyes. "No," he took a deep breath as he looked at the door. "I knew the day that Ichimaru-taichou left he was never coming back. My brave captain feared one thing more than he had ever feared anything in his life: he feared that he would die. He left with Aizen so his life would be spared. He left me alone, yet still I respect him… I respect a man who left a woman that he professed he loved, a woman who told him that she loved him. He left all of this for the chance to live another day…"

Hinamori closed her eyes, as a tear starting to form in her eyes, heart was breaking for Matsumoto. "Well, Kira-kun," she looked into his eyes. "What would you have done in that situation?"

His heart froze as he remembered the way that his captain had been acting the days before he left them. He was distant. He avoided Matsumoto at all costs; he kept to himself as he seemed to be suffering on the inside. Those moments were the moments he was terrified of. He couldn't do that to a human, he couldn't put anyone through that much pain. Behind that smile that graced his captain's lips was a pain that no one should ever have to feel.

"If I was in love with a woman and she loved me back," he closed his eyes tightly. "Then I would stay and risk my life to save her, no matter what the losses I may suffer would be…" he looked deeper into her eyes. "I want to be their savior…"

Hinamori's watering eyes starting to gain some joy, her lips trying to answer what he had said. There were so many things that he wanted to tell her, so much that he felt when he looked into her eyes. Yet every time that he tried to say anything, he stayed silent. There was a time for him to admit the truth, this was not it. After all that they had been through, she was always in her own world, both her and Hisagi progressing on their own as Kira was left in the dark. Perhaps this was the time to bring him into the light otherwise he was doomed to be forgotten.

But at that moment, the door opened, revealing two captains: Ukitake and Kyouraku. Kira immediately got to his feet as he saw them before him. This was an honor that he would never be able to accept. The 13th Division captain had done his part for the deal; he was acquiring other captains involved in all of this.

"Good day, Kira-kun," Ukitake smiled as he looked at the 3rd Division lieutenant.

Kira looked into the captain's eyes, this was a serious discussion. "Hinamori-kun, I'm sorry but I need to talk to Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou for a moment. I'll be back shortly."

"It'll only be a moment Hinamori-kun," Ukitake smiled as he looked at her, all three men walking out of the room.

Kira looked at the captains, only one question rolling through his mind. "Why is Kyouraku-taichou here?"

Ukitake looked over at his friend and then back at Kira. "Kyouraku is going to help you with your training to become a captain. He'll be there when you start thinking about how to achieve bankai."

Blue eyes grew confused as he watched the captains anxiously standing before him. This wasn't a warning, this was a demand. His heart stopped for a moment as he looked into their eyes, the urgency starting to take him over.

"When do I start?" he asked, feeling so small before them, his body starting to tremble.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say you'd be starting now," Kyouraku answered. "We want you to become a captain in the least amount of time possible before the whole division caves in…"

_Become a captain as soon as possible. _Kira closed his eyes as he thought of that statement. The second he became a captain was the second that he killed all of the thoughts of Ichimaru. He wasn't ready for that. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the former 3rd Division captain anymore, he was so terrifying, yet his absence was so painful. He couldn't replace someone he respected so much.

But how could he not want this? He looked at Hinamori remembering what those three did to her. They said that they weren't going to harm her. They promised him that. They lied to him. He had to make sure nothing like that ever happened to her again.

"I'm with you," he breathed as he looked at the captains. "I will start as soon as I tell Hinamori that I'm leaving."

He walked into the office, watching Hinamori still going through all of the papers that he had left her to do. Her eyes didn't look upon him as she was too engrossed in the work. He tried to speak up but he was interrupted by her words.

"How long have you been trying to become a captain Kira-kun?" she asked, her eyes still not looking up at him. "Is that why you've been avoiding Abarai-kun and me, as well as Hisagi-san?"

He sighed. "Hinamori-kun, I wasn't avoiding you guys. It's just… I've been thinking about Ichimaru-taichou a lot lately, it's driving me insane. I keep thinking that he…" he swallowed hard. "I'm afraid that one day you all are going to get hurt and I can't do anything to save any of you. I wasn't able to save you before, I was a coward. I want to be a captain so I can save you from who I was, to prove I'm more than that," his eyes opened as he took a deep breath. "I'm a man…"

He could see her start to struggle with trying to find the words to say to him, knowing she wasn't able to. All of this time he had been hiding his life from those close to him. He hadn't even seen Hisagi around these days. Was she going to berate at him for what he had been doing, for ignoring his friends at every cost? She smiled as she looked at him.

"If you need any help, Kira-kun, let me know…" she answered quietly. "I'll be there for you."

He smiled back as he walked away. "I have to train until I can achieve bankai. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it."

Hinamori closed her eyes as the door closed, a single tear falling from her eye. "Please be careful Kira-kun, I don't want you to get hurt."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The distance that he walked stole his breath away from him, his body suddenly feeling heavy. As he grew more tired he looked up at the two captains, neither of them breaking a sweat through this whole journey. How far away did he have to go to find a place to help himself achieve the bankai that he needed? Every step was more painful as he thought about what he had been doing to with his friends. The last time that he saw Renji he was struggling with his work. And what had Hisagi been up to? He hadn't seen the one that he had called his best friend for weeks now. He had been blowing off every moment they could get together, now it had transformed him abandoning him for another week as he tried to achieve bankai.

"We're here," Ukitake announced as they arrived at a clearing.

Kira looked around: it was completely empty, almost dead. It was the perfect place for him to practice his bankai and prove that he was more than just the weakest lieutenant who would never grow. Poor Izuru-chan was starting to change from what he was before.

"This is where you will try to materialize your zanpakutou," Ukitake answered, looking around the area. "You can practice to your heart's content after that. You can duel Wabisuke until you beat him into submission."

"Our goal is to get you to do this in a week," Kyouraku continued. "It seems like a short amount of time, and it is. Usually is takes people decades to achieve bankai, but we have faith in you."

Kira smiled as he turned to the two captains. "Only a week, huh? You underestimate me, Kyouraku-sama, I can master this technique," he drew Wabisuke quickly. "No matter what, I will not run away anymore. I'll work until I make it my own."

He dropped Wabisuke to the ground as he looked down at the sword. _I will get you to materialize. No one is going to suffer because you won't listen to me. _He fell to his knees in front of the sword, taking a deep breath.

"You know, Kira-kun," Ukitake beamed as he walked closer. "It will work better if you release the shikai and then try talking to it. All you have to do is concentrate on that power and it will be yours."

Kira nodded as he slowly grabbed the hilt, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Raise your head, Wabisuke…"

As he watched the sword morph into its shikai, he closed his eyes; he knew that this was going to work. He closed his eyes tighter as he took a deep breath. _I'm going to prove that I'm a man not a coward, Hinamori. I'm going to be the one who brings a smile back to your face. I promise you that._

As Kira closed his eyes, kneeling in front of his sword, Ukitake and Kyouraku started walking away, the latter slowly walking behind his friend. The ivory haired captain smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the training lieutenant, the beacon of hope beaming brightly once again.

"Ukitake?" Kyouraku asked. "Why did you only give him a week? You know it's going to take longer than that…"

"You don't know that. Kira Izuru is an interesting boy, he has proven me wrong several times before, this is just another test," he looked forward again. "Besides Kyouraku, this is going to be interesting seeing how the boy fares in a situation like this."

"You're colder than they say you are," Kyouraku smiled. "Always so damn hopeful…"

Ukitake smiled at his friend again as he continued walking forward. "This will give me more time to talk to Genryuusai-dono about Kira, and maybe schedule the bankai test," he chuckled as his friend sighed. "This is going to work, Shunsui I know it."

Kyouraku nodded as he realized why his friend was doing this. "Alright, Juushirou, I trust you."

The reason why Ukitake Juushirou was doing this wasn't just for the peace of the Soul Society today. It was for the peace of the Soul Society after he was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinamori looked through the paperwork, remembering what Kira said. He was going to be back before she knew it, she shouldn't worry. But she was. It wasn't the fact that he was going off to master something so difficult, it was the fact that he was trying to gain his independence. She knew that he wasn't going to be able to forget his captain, just like she wasn't. There were times where Kira couldn't function without hearing his captain's voice, making excuses just to get closer to him. After all of the mental abuse, Kira still needed him more than he needed anything. That would never change.

The day that he left, Kira cried. He had cried the hardest that he ever cried in his life. Hisagi told her that he couldn't go back into the 3rd Division office for two weeks and had to work in the 9th with him. Kira was in pain, he still was. There was no way that he was going to be able to overcome him, not without a high price.

"_I wasn't able to save you before, I was a coward. I want to be a captain so I can save you from who I was, to prove I'm more than that. I'm a man…"_

He was a man. She wished that to be true. Tears came to her eyes as she realized the pain that they were going through. She was losing her mind everyday that went by. Deep down on the inside, she knew that she wanted to be saved. She wished that all Kira wanted to do would come true. It was her last hope.

"It's odd to see you in here," a voice stated from the doorway. "I saw Kira leave so I thought that it was empty."

Hinamori's eyes looked up into the doorway, a smile rolling across her face as she noticed who was standing before her. "Rangiku-san, what are you doing here?"

The older woman looked around the office. "Nothing important, Hitsugaya-taichou gave me some time off so I came here," her eyes closed loosely as she took a deep breath. "I came here to remember a few moments with a friend that I thought that I had forgotten, but am too stubborn to. Like a fool, I've clung onto those memories, holding them close to my heart. I could never forget what this office used to hold."

Hinamori closed her eyes as she thought about what was going on at this moment. Matsumoto was remembering Ichimaru. If Kira and Renji were right, they were closer than she thought. All she could see was their friendship and nothing more. Yet now as she looked into her eyes, she could see the pain that she was trying to hide deep within her heart. This was different from anything else she had ever seen.

"If it isn't too much to ask, Rangiku-san," she looked into her eyes, her body tensing. "What exactly did you and Ichimaru-taichou do in this office? You were in here almost every day with him."

"I came in here when I felt as though my life was going nowhere. I could always come here when my days were empty and left me feeling that way on the inside. Gin could always fill in the gaps in my hollow heart; he was different than you all thought he was. He was warm, caring, he was everything that I ever wanted in a man and was the only man that I fell in love with," she closed her eyes as she fell down to sit on the couch, a sigh leaving her lips. "There were so many times where he saved my life, it wasn't fair. I always wanted to be the one who saved him in return, but I never was able to. I had a chance to, but I faltered and I watched him leave…"

Hinamori's eyes watered harder. She realized why Matsumoto was trying to prove that it wasn't Ichimaru who was leading the betrayal. She didn't want to imagine her life without him; even now she couldn't let him go. Matsumoto Rangiku came into this room everyday after Kira left and she cried until there were no more tears to cry, wishing that the arms of the one that she loved would return to embrace her. This was the pain that she was in. Kira never understood that. He wasn't the only one who missed Ichimaru more than life.

"I would come in here just to hold him a little longer before he disappeared to his own little world. But it wasn't enough, it never was enough," her eyes started to water as her breathing started to become labored, tortured by the starts of her sobs. "In the end it was because I was unable to hold on that we were separated."

"Rangiku-san," Hinamori breathed.

Matsumoto wrapped her arms around herself, as if embracing herself as tightly as she could. "I would give anything to have him right here again, right beside me, to see him, to kiss him, to hold him in my arms. Now they are putting him the same category as Aizen. That man abused Gin; no one knows the pain and suffering he was put through. Now there is no saving him."

Hinamori shook her head, her eyes filling with a determination that she never thought she had. "I believe that they can be saved, Tousen-taichou, Ichimaru-taichou, and Aizen-taichou can be brought to justice. They are only on the border of darkness; they can be pulled back."

Her body started to shake as she held on tighter to her own body, moving deeper into the couch, her blue eyes closed as tears rolled down her cheeks, her lips quivering. "Hinamori," she looked over at the working lieutenant. "Where is Kira off to?"

"Kira-kun is trying to find himself," a smile rolled across her face as she continued to look through the paperwork. "He'll be back in no time at all."

Matsumoto looked at Hinamori, a smile rolling across her lips as tears started to clear up. As Hinamori perused through the paperwork she knew that maybe all of the distress was going to clear.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day everybody! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Kyouraku/Ukitake  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, violence, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

A knock was present on the door, Abarai Renji sighing as he knew that he was never going to get any work done that day. He waited for the moment where the captain would order him to answer that only to be stuck in the corner as he talked business with whoever it was. He closed his eyes, getting ready for the moment. _Three, two…_

"Renji, would you get that?" Kuchiki announced, Renji rolling his eyes as he got up from his desk. He wanted to know who thought it would be a bright idea to interrupt his work. Part of him didn't even want to answer the door and wait until they went away. It was already night time; it couldn't be anything business related.

As the door opened, Renji froze. "Ukitake-taichou? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see your captain, Abarai-kun," he looked at the lieutenant seeing the look of shock. "Is he busy?"

Renji shook his head. "No, I'll go introduce you."

He walked toward the door thinking about what might have happened if he didn't answer the door. He might have missed the most important moment in Kuchiki Byakuya's career. How did he know this was important? He knew because Ukitake Juushirou didn't come to just anyone, this was of somewhat importance, it may even involve Genryuusai.

He opened the door and watched his captain look up. "Taichou, Ukitake-taichou has come to see you."

Kuchiki looked up at the other captain with confused eyes. "What do I owe this visit to, Ukitake-san?"

Ukitake walked in, looking into Kuchiki's eyes. "I have an important matter to speak with you about, Byakuya," his eyes then moved to Renji, the lieutenant's own eyes lighting up in shock. "Abarai-kun, could you leave us for a moment."

Renji nodded as he walked out of the room, closing his eyes as he leaned up against the door, still hearing what they were talking about. He knew that he shouldn't listen to his captain's conversations, but if it was that important, he might be told later. There was not an ounce of guilt in his body as he continued his invasion.

"What is it, Ukitake-san?" Kuchiki asked, his voice flatter than usual.

Ukitake's words ran right through Renji's heart. "It's about Kira-kun."

"Kira?" Renji asked as he backed away from the door. He hadn't seen him in weeks. Exactly what trouble had Kira gotten himself into. He backed farther away from the door as he ran out of the division on his way to the area where he sensed Kira's reiatsu. _Damn it, Kira. Tell me what you're trying to do…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

With a single hit, he felt his body be slammed to the ground, all of the breath within him starting to leave in that moment. His whole body felt heavy, his whole being starting to fade into the distance. All of the words that he had said before meant nothing; he wasn't able to keep his promise to the captains, a week was too short of time for that to be true. There was no way that he was going to achieve the next level at this rate. He should have quit while he's ahead.

_I'll laugh at anyone who ever calls Wabisuke weak again. _He pushed himself tohis feet, using Wabisuke to help him up, his body feeling as though it would completely collapse after so much training with the sword, he had become tired. He looked up to the sky and saw nothing but a blur. This was where this was going to have to end. Slowly, he started to make it to his feet.

"So this is where you've gotten off to," a voice called out as he looked up at the one who was. "We've been worried about you, Kira."

"Abarai-kun!" Kira shouted as he looked into the eyes of the one who was before him. He stumbled to his feet, thinking of a way to make this look even a centimeter better that it had before. This was the moment that he feared, the moment where Renji would find out that he was going to be a captain. Was he going to kill him or congratulate him?

Renji's eyes narrowed, his hands moving through the blood that was running down Kira's cheek. "What the hell have you been doing out here? You look like hell. And where the hell did this blood come from?"

"It's nothing," Kira breathed.

"You're bleeding, don't tell me that you were doing nothing," Renji breathed. "You've been acting strange lately. What have you been up to that would make you abandon your friends? Hinamori hasn't seen you for days, and don't even get me started about Hisagi-san."

"Isai-san?" Kira asked. "Has he been worried?"

"You're damn right he has," Renji breathed. "Now what's so damn important that you can't tell your friends? We tell you everything. This is insulting! When you keep secrets it makes it seem like you don't trust us."

"That's not true!" Kira breathed. "I'm here to train with Wabisuke. I'm not doing anything wrong, I swear. I know after what happened involving Aizen-taichou, Ichimaru-taichou, and Tousen-taichou we shouldn't keep secrets."

Renji scoffed. "You say some strange shit, Kira," he then closed his eyes with a sob. "I wasn't here to make you feel guilty; I was here to tell you that Hinamori and I wanted to know where you went off to."

Kira coughed gently as he looked at his friend. "You worry too much."

"I'm not too sure about that," Renji spat back, his rust colored eyes narrowing. "There's something serious going on with the 3rd Division. When I left Ukitake-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou were talking to one another. And the subject they were talking about was Kira Izuru-fukutaichou. Do you know why? It seems strange that conversation about you has been filtering through the whole Soul Society. No offense Kira, but you aren't exactly a hot subject among this place."

"Ukitake-san is helping me with a few things. He must be partaking in some pleasant conversation with Kuchiki-taichou," Kira answered, wiping the sweat gently from his forehead. "There's nothing really more going on than that. That's why I haven't been around you," he struggled to his feet with Wabisuke, stumbling again.

"Goddamn it you're a piece of work!" Renji scoffed as he caught the 3rd Division lieutenant. "Look at you, you're a wreck! What the hell even happened to you?" there was a silence. "Forget I asked anything, you could have been doing anything to get like this, you're like a Goddamn porcelain doll."

"Abarai-kun," Kira panted as he looked into his friend's eyes, the fire that he always feared was nowhere in sight. For once as they gazed into each other's eyes, Kira felt as though there was some sort of real raw compassion, something that he didn't think the 6th Division lieutenant would give him. He didn't think that Renji would ever be the one who would catch him as he was falling, but he was, he was the one who was saving him now when no one else went looking.

"Need some help, dumbass?" Renji asked with a grin. "It can be just like that Academy days, but I'll try not to kick your ass too hard."

Kira smiled gently as he nodded. "I would love that… just one thing," he stood up out of Renji's grip. "Don't hold back on me."

"I wasn't going to even if you begged me," Renji breathed, drawing Zabimaru. "But if you die it's your fault for saying I don't have to hold back."

"Cocky as ever," Kira breathed back at him, holding Wabisuke steadily. "You can come at anytime, Abarai-kun…"

They ran toward each other, hearts racing and breathing sky-rocketing as the swords hit each other in a dramatic struggle. Their eyes locked as a smile rolled across Kira's face. _Thank you, Abarai-kun…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake took another sip of tea as the 6th Division captain looked away from him. This whole conversation was starting to fade slowly as Kuchiki Byakuya was starting to lose interest in the topic. He took a deep breath as he put the tea cup down, watching as the noble captain sat there quietly, his eyes not even looking at him.

"So you think this is preposterous?" Ukitake asked as he looked at the 6th Division captain. "You haven't said a word involving the progress that I made with him, how he's going to become the new captain of the 3rd Division."

Kuchiki's eyes fell back onto the older captain. "Ukitake-san, what makes you think that it's an intelligent idea to be replacing Ichimaru so soon? This won't be as peaceful as you think it will be. I know Ichimaru Gin better than you think; he will never back down even for his lieutenant's sake."

"Kira is strong enough to face him, he's already materialized Wabisuke," Ukitake continued as Kuchiki hardly flinched. "Only a little more until he achieves bankai, and on that day Ichimaru comes back he will be able to face him."

"That's the part of this that is absurd," Kuchiki took a sip of tea. "Kira Izuru was practically in love with Ichimaru. He would never raise a sword against him, no matter how upset at him he was," he opened his eyes looking at the other captain. "I think that you're going too fast and you're throwing the boy into something he isn't ready for."

"I didn't think you cared," Ukitake giggled.

"This isn't a laughing matter, if the Soul Society breaks down because that madman came back and started to wreak havoc, I don't think you'd be able to sleep," he took a deep breath. "Just looking out for you."

Ukitake bowed his head as he thought about what the other captain had just said. Was there any way that he would be able to forgive himself if Ichimaru decided to kill everyone? How would he look at Kira's face again as he tried not to destroy the one that he had once called a captain? Was he ready for that pain? Could he handle it?

"I know that, and thank you Byakuya, but I don't need your pity," he looked into the other captain's eyes. "I need your support. In order to make all of this happen, I need some captains to back me up. The standards for becoming captain have risen ever since they saw what a captain can do; the whole betrayal has ruined everything that the Soul Society once stood for."

"You know I would agree with you, the division has fallen behind," Kuchiki stated. "And when I know that the boy can achieve and maintain bankai I will be fully behind you, no questions asked. Until then I decline," he took a quick sip of tea. "He will get the support he needs, because under your wing, it is doubtful that anyone could fail something like this."

Ukitake stood up and bowed as he walked away from the other captain. "Thank you for your time, Byakuya," he then remembered something that he had almost forgotten. "Where did Abarai-kun go off to?"

"Renji is easy to read, he has gone to see a friend that he's been concerned about," the captain continued going through his work. "It won't be long until he comes back."

Ukitake's eyes looked deeper out the window. Renji was going to go see Kira. He was worried about him since the moment where he started abandoning everyone. Perhaps they should have been more secretive. As he thought that smile rolled across his face, he knew that wasn't true. Sometimes it was better to have the help of a friend. Ukitake himself would have been lost without the help of Kyouraku back when they were younger, but thanks to his guidance he had become the person that he proud to be today. Renji was going to help him through this, he didn't doubt that.

_Please, help him release it, Abarai-kun,_ he closed his eyes. _I know that you will…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn it!" Kira breathed as he fell to his knees, his stomach churning as he looked at the blood. The feeling of small daggers ran through his body, his shoulder burning harshly. His hand moved to clutch the broken flesh to numb the pain. His watering eyes looked up at his friend, seeing Zabimaru pointed at him.

"Come on, Kira," Renji breathed, slamming Zabimaru down to his side, his eyes looking straight at him as the sound caused a shiver to run through the blond's body. "Stop holding back and come at me like you mean it!"

Kira struggled to get to his feet, holding Wabisuke tightly, his heart racing as he looked up at his friend, his body shaking in anger. "Abarai!"

He ran toward him, his eyes burning as his breath started to rise to an unhealthy level, water rolling down his cheeks. Only a few inches away from him was when he faced the inevitable fate. Zabimaru blocked Renji from the attack, Wabisuke falling to the ground. Kira was defenseless.

"That was _closer_," Renji breathed, sweat starting to form on his body. "But you're still lacking, and that's why it was easy to block you…" his foot moved to kick Wabisuke away. "Now what do you do?"

Kira's eyes were wide as he tried to reach for Wabisuke. _If I don't get my sword back, he really is going to kill me. I told him I didn't want him to hold back, I'm an idiot. Abarai-kun is right, I say some dumb shit. _He watched as Renji ran after him. "Shit!" he yelled as Zabimaru almost made contact with his skin.

"You're too slow!" Renji shouted as he watched Kira slide back.

Kira held out his hand. "Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and blood, all creation, flutter of wings, ye bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south…"

Renji's eyes grew wide as he watched Kira continue. "Fuck!"

"Hado 33, Shakkahou!" Kira watched as Renji moved out of the way, his eyes growing wide as he dodged the blast. He took this opportunity to run to get his zanpakutou back from its position on the ground, grabbing it tightly. As the hilt was in his fingers, he turned to look back at his friend. "Afraid of a little kidou, Abarai-kun?"

"You wish," Renji breathed as he ran closer to Kira. "Ban…"

Suddenly a pain ran through Renji's body, his heart stopping as he felt the blood roll down his flesh. He looked to see the tip of Wabiuke buried in his shoulder, his eyes growing wide as he noticed Kira's eyes looking at him, they weren't the eyes of the Kira that he had once known. His heart stopped as he tried to take in what had happened.

"You're going easy on me…" Kira whispered in his ear.

Renji's eyes narrowed. "You bastard…" as he turned the same stinging sensation went throughout his cheek, his body starting to shake as he watched more blood drip from Wabisuke. "Shit," he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath; his whole body stopping as the tip of Kira's zanpakutou was pointed in between his eyes.

Kira watched as Renji panted heavily, swallowing hard as his eyes closed. He was waiting for the death that he was about to be given, confusing this for a real fight. He laughed as this watching the anger rolled across Renji's face, he knew Kira was laughing at his expense.

"Thank you, Abarai-kun," Kira then allowed Wabisuke to go back into his sheath, his eyes closing. "I never thought I'd see the day when I was able to defeat you in a battle. You proved me wrong again…"

Renji fell to the ground, cackling wildly. "I actually thought you were going to kill me at the end."

"You thought I would kill you?" he asked, his body falling next to Renji's on the ground. "I could never do that, even if we were fighting for real, I would never be able to kill you, Abarai-kun."

Renji shook his head, scoffing gently as he tried to catch his breath. "You idiot," he looked over at his friend. "Do you honestly think you can be a captain by sparing your comrades when they raise a sword against you?"

Kira looked deeper into Renji's eyes. _How does he know? _He shook his head as he heard those words. "Abarai-kun, I don't know where you got that idea, but…"

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid, Kira?" Renji asked as he watched the 3rd Division lieutenant start to shutter. "I knew the second that you started spending all of your time around Ukitake that you were trying to become a captain. I noticed it, Kira, I just pretended not to know and waiting for you to tell me."

"I was going to tell you, but I thought you'd be mad," Kira answered quickly. "I thought that if you knew I was surpassing you while you were doing all of that work you would try to kill me. And I thought Isai-san and Hinamori-kun would be upset because they were on the same level as me…"

"You thought we'd be mad at you?" Renji laughed as he wrapped his arm around Kira's shoulder. "I would never get mad at you, I'm proud of you and so is Hinamori. Hisagi-san thought that you were angry at _him_…"

Kira closed his eyes as he realized he was wrong to try to hide it from his friends. Why would they be mad at him? They were going to be proud of him; he had come a long way. At that moment he wished that he had told them what was going on with him. He wished that he could have just told them so he could have more support.

"I've had enough training for one day," Kira breathed. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk tomorrow. You were serious about not going easy on me, weren't you, Abarai-kun? I can still feel the pain."

Renji smirked as he looked at him, rising to his feet taking his hand. "Come on, you're going to need some rest or you'll paralyze yourself. This captain dream is really taking a toll on you. The pain that Ichimaru left you in must really be taking its toll."

Kira closed his eyes as he heard that name: Ichimaru. That name was starting to fade with everyday that passed by. He was barely able to remember every moment that he had with him, only the last thought of the captain that he had once felt safe around torturing him with. He changed at the end and now Kira wished he would remain that warm captain forever.

"Abarai-kun? If Kuchiki-taichou left you, would you replace him? Or would you watch your division crumble?" Kira looked up at Renji, watching the lieutenant freeze at the question. This was not a question that Kira wanted to ask him, but he had to know what he had to do.

"No matter how much I respect him, no matter how much I feel as though my life would change without him, I know that I would have to move ahead of him for the better of the division," Renji's voice was thick with a serious tone, he knew this is what he truly felt. "When someone leaves, someone needs to be there to pick up the pieces so no one has to die."

Ukitake had told him that deep within his body he saw the need to surpass Ichimaru. He wasn't sure if he could do that even now. He knew that he would have to in order to save all of the lives in the 3rd Division, but that would mean forgetting him. He would be alone again, he couldn't live like that. Yet at the same time he knew that he would have Ukitake. Ukitake had told him that he wanted to line everything up between them until their lives were forever connected. He saw something within him that Kira was still trying to hide.

He then felt a spell of lightheadedness hit him, his body falling onto Renji's the other lieutenant calling out his name. Tears rolled down Kira's cheeks as he thought about what he was doing again. Was this the right choice? Was this what he wanted to do? He wasn't sure anymore.

"I won't make it to the 3rd Division, I can just stay here until Ukitake come back," he breathed, his eyes closing as he started to lose consciousness. "He'll be back for me tomorrow to help me train more…" his eyes closed tightly. "But I want you to stay with me Abarai-kun, and train me further tomorrow morning. Please…"

"Alright," Renji breathed as he gave into his pain and fell to his knees on the ground, holding Kira tightly. "You don't have to beg me to do it. I'll just do it for you, Kira," he closed his eyes tightly. "You'll make a great captain one day… and I'll be jealous of you."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake walked through the door to the 13th Division office taking a deep breath. His conversation with Kuchiki had gotten him nowhere fast. He had been gone for hours but had achieved nothing. Yet he didn't want to give up hope. No matter what he was sure that he was going to make Kira Izuru a captain, no one was going to stop that dream, even if all of the captains reject him.

"How did it go with Kuchiki?" Kyouraku asked as he sat at Ukitake's desk, drinking some sake, he already knew what happened. "He rejected you didn't he? My, my, that kid is spoiled."

Ukitake walked closer to the desk and took one of the cups of sake and drank it quickly, his throat burning as he swallowed it. "Byakuya said he would only approve if Kira was proven to be able to achieve and maintain bankai. Until then he refuses to support him," he poured some more alcohol drinking it quickly, coughing as he put the cup back down on the desk.

"Calm down there, Shirou," Kyouraku breathed as he put his own cup down. "We'll make this work out…" he sighed as he looked into his friend's eyes. "But we are going to have to talk to Yama-jii after it does. If we don't, he won't be a captain."

"That will come later," Ukitake answered, his body moving to the couch that was in the office, falling back on it, taking a deep breath. "We have more than we have to worry about. We shouldn't rush him into thinking about that, he's nervous enough."

"Juushirou," Kyouraku stood up and walked over to the couch where his friend was sitting, moving until he was sitting next to him, his hand stroking his ivory hair gently, a smile rolling across his face. "The bankai will come soon enough; the boy materialized the spirit of Wabisuke, that itself takes at least a decade. That means he already knew how to do that for countless years. He's close, he's a fingertips length away…" he rested his chin on his friend's shoulder, hearing him gasp gently. "You have to calm down and start thinking about what you're going to say to Yama-jii."

"It's not that easy, Shunsui" Ukitake sighed as he took Kyouraku's hand, his eyes closing.

Kyouraku could sense why he was tense. After all of this time, Kuchiki had given him a reality check telling him that he was rushing things. The peace that he had fallen in love with was no out of his reach, his fingers slipping from the idea. At that thought Kyouraku kept his silence, he wasn't sure what he could say at that moment.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Ukitake/Kira, slight Kyouraku/Ukitake, and slight Renji/Kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, violence, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

_

* * *

This is where I last left him,_ Ukitake thought as he walked to the area where he left Kira to train. It had been enough time for him to start to get the feel on his own; now it was time for him to face a real opponent. His eyes looked upon the scene that was left, feeling the power that was released only hours before. Kira was there, he knew that he had finally achieved the power that he needed for bankai, just one more fight before he could prove his theory.

He moved a few steps closer as he looked at the scene, seeing Kira and Renji on the ground, panting heavily, blood rolling from their bodies; they had been fighting for hours. A smile rolled across his face as he looked down at him, seeing the water rolling from his eyes. He had been through so much, and now it was all going to be worth it, he fell down to his knees to look closer at the lieutenant.

"I'm back, Izuru-kun," Ukitake breathed as he looked down at Kira, running a hand along his face. "You can wake up…"

Kira woke up as he looked down at the captain, his body freezing as he saw him standing before him. "Ukitake-taichou?" his eyes gazed endlessly at the man who was above him. "What are you doing here?" he stumbled to his feet, his breathing speeding up as he looked at Ukitake's smiling face. "You should be in bed."

Ukitake chuckled as he looked at him. "Kira-kun," he stood up, putting a hand on his head.

Kira's eyes closed tighter as he felt the hand run through his hair, his body starting to melt into him. They moved closer together, Kira falling onto his chest taking a deep breath, his eyes opening as he realized that he was not alone in this. He had the will of the angels on his side. He then saw Ukitake's hand move to the hilt of his zanpakutou, it was time to fight him.

"Don't treat me like I'm dying," Ukitake breathed, extending his arm to grasp Wabisuke from the ground, Renji's blood dripping onto the ground as the blade was passed to him. "A dying person isn't able to help someone achieve bankai, but I will be able to. That's why I'm here. You need a captain to maintain captain level."

Kira held tightly onto Wabisuke as he looked at the captain. He was serious about this. He was going to have to fight Ukitake, one of the strongest captains in all of the Soul Society. He was going to lose this fight, it wasn't like Renji, it wasn't someone that he felt that he could one day surpass; this was man that he knew he would never be able to even match.

"Who exactly am I going to fight?" Kira asked nervously. "Are we waiting for one of the other captains to arrive?"

Ukitake smiled as he pulled out his own zanpakutou, Sougyo no Kotowari. "No, Izuru-kun. I already told you, _I_ will be your opponent."

"What?" Kira's eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding…?"

Ukitake then started to run toward him, Kira moving out of the way quickly as he watched him extend his sword. "Every wave become my shield, every thunder become my blade," the sword then spilt into two quickly. "Sougyo no Kotowari." He ran closer to him, swinging one of the swords at the lieutenant.

Kira cried out as he felt the blade graze his flesh, his shoulder starting to bleed from the wound that was left in Sougyo no Katawari's wake. He thought back to the moments before he got cut, he couldn't even see the blade start coming at him.

The lieutenant winced in pain his eyes burning as he looked up into his tutor's eyes, his body starting to shake. "Ukitake-sama, are you belittling me?" his voice was shaking as he tried to find an answer in his face, a reason why he only escaped with a scratch. "Are you going easy on me because I'm lower than you?"

Ukitake closed his eyes. "Yes," he extended his zanpakutou again for another attack. "But if I hadn't, then I wouldn't be able to guarantee that I won't kill you," he then opened his dark eyes, Kira freezing in place seeing the peace inside of him turn into a strong determination that he never thought the captain possessed. "I don't want to do that…"

He swung his sword again. This time Kira dodged it, moving behind him, but hesitated and didn't do anything. For once in all of his fights, Wabisuke was frozen in his hand. He couldn't hurt the captain, he was too fragile. As the sword moved toward him again, he moved out of the way.

"Don't belittle me, Kira Izuru," Ukitake yelled as he hurled one of the blades at him again. "I want you to come at me like you want to kill me. Stop treating me like I'm dying, that could be what makes you lose a fight. No matter what condition you opponent is in, if you must fight, you must give it your all or you will die!"

Kira took a deep breath remembering everything that had happened in the course the last weeks. He had wondered whether he could really be a captain. He wasn't sure if he was stronger than Renji, the 6th Division lieutenant was just so sure of himself, a quality that Kira would never have in himself. Renji was the man that Kira had always wanted to be, he was the one who had everything that it took to be a captain. His eyes looked over at Renji as he realized that he had to surpass him in anyway that he could find.

He then ran toward Ukitake, his heart racing as he remembered the moment last night when he was able to destroy the one that he respected. He remembered the look in Renji's eyes as he looked at him, the smile as they talked about Kira being a captain. If Ukitake defeated him here, he would never be able to be a captain; he would be an insignificant speck on the boots of what a real captain was. He was what Aizen had thought of him, nothing more than a boy who could be bent into anything but had no potential. He ran to prove that everyone was wrong, his blade extended to Ukitake. He was going to show him his true colors.

A pain then coursed through his body, one of the hilts of Ukitake's swords hitting him deep in the abdomen. He lost all of the breath that was in his lungs, his eyes looking up at the captain. This was another trial of his power; everything he tried on Renji wasn't going to work here. This was Ukitake Juushirou; he wasn't going to back down. When he said he wasn't going to hold back, he meant it.

"I see," he breathed as he fell to the ground. "You aren't going easy on me. Very well, Ukitake-sama," he held out his hand. "Let's see how you handle this," his eyes closed loosely as he knew what he had to do. _This should distract him long enough to get an opening. _He opened his eyes as he looked ahead of him. "Hado 31, Shakkahou!" he smiled as he watched the captain roll out of the way of the kidou spell. "There's an opening…"

Ukitake's eyes shot open as he smiled. "Hado 51, Haien!"

"Shit!" Kira yelled as he jumped out of the way of the stronger kidou spell, his body starting to shake as he realized there was little he could do against him. _If I try that again, I'm going to die… I have no choice. _

He stood up looking at the captain, extending his zanpakutou walking toward him, his eyes locking with his, his body no longer shaking as he realized there was only one option. "Raise your head," he took a deep breath. "Wabisuke…" he ran toward him, his eyes growing wide with determination. "Take this!"

Blood fell to the ground as Ukitake made another hit, Kira's vision starting to cloud, his whole body shaking at the sight. "That was a good attempt. I know that you're trying to increase the weight of my zanpakutou, but as you know it won't work that easily. Only when you make contact with me will it work," Kira fell to the ground, clutching his side as he panted heavily.

Kira's eyes looked up into the captain's expecting to see the disdain deep within them, but that wasn't what he saw. There was the slight glow of heavenly hope; he was driving him to try to achieve the bankai that he was working for. He looked up at him and saw him encouraging him to use all of his combat training. He had beaten countless people and had earned the title of lieutenant. He had materialized and beaten Wabisuke. Now all he had to do was use that, use the fear that he had during his fight with Renji and put it to use. He had to stand on his feet and try to be better than what he was before. He had to become strong.

"You look lost," Ukitake answered, a hand resting on the lieutenant's head. "Do you want some help?"

Kira closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling that was rolling through him. _Ichimaru-taichou. _He took a deep breath as he remembered the days when he was with his captain, the warmth that no one wanted to talk about. It was only recently that he changed, he wasn't that cold before Aizen's plan started going into play.

"You have to imagine that you're dying, and that every second counts, it's all priceless," Ukitake continued, his eyes looking down at the boy, he grabbed his sword tightly as his hand started to back away from him. "Yet you know that you can't save yourself, and no matter what you will die. So you have to put everything into your attacks and make what you left matter."

"Kira!" Kira turned around to see Renji on the side, staring at him his eyes full of fear. "Run away! He's going to attack you! Sougyo no Kotowari is about to fire a blast at you…"

Kira closed his eyes tightly as he felt the lightning coming closer to him, his heart stopping in his chest. Renji was running closer to him as he called out his name. The tension in the air was rising as he tried to focus on everything that was going on, unable to dodge the lightning that was coming. There was only one thing that he could do to try to stop all of this.

"Bankai…" he breathed, closing his eyes tighter as he held Wabisuke out in front of him.

Everything stopped, the screams were silenced, the lightning was blocked. The area filled with nothingness, just a bright white light. For a second Kira felt like he could fly, he felt like nothing was holding him down to the earth, hearing the splash of blood around him. As he fell to the ground, the light began to fade and as did the happiness. Looking around he didn't see the scene that he had envisioned. He saw blood and pain, Wabisuke returned to its unreleased form, falling out of his hands to land in front of him.

A cough filled the air, his attention turning to Renji who was on the ground breathing heavily. Kira's heart stopped in his chest as he looked at his friend. What the hell had just happened?

"Abarai-kun!" he shouted as he moved next to him, placing his hands on his shoulders shaking him lightly. "Abarai-kun," he could only hear the quickness of his breathing, his body starting to become limp as he moved closer to him. "Abarai-kun!"

He placed his ear on Renji's chest, searching for a heartbeat. He couldn't have killed him. Renji was invincible, no one could kill him. Kira closed his eyes as he leaned up against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. At that moment, it was the most beautiful heartbeat that he had ever heard in his whole entire life. Even if it was a fast one, it meant that he was still living. Tears almost fell from his eyes as he realized that he had not killed him, he had merely knocked him out. But with what power? What did he have that made him so powerful against someone who used to surpass him tenfold?

His attention was then brought to the man who was behind him, the man who was struggling to get up, his breathing heavy. It was Ukitake, clutching his head tightly as he tried to move from the ground. Kira's heart raced as he put Renji down to move to Ukitake's side, afraid of what happened to him.

"Ukitake-sama!" he screamed as he ran next to him. "Are you alright?"

His eyes became wide as he watched a drop of something fall from Ukitake's head, blood. His heart stopped again as he thought about what had happened. What did he do that had tortured Renji and Ukitake to the point where they got wounded? He placed a hand on the captain's shoulder, hearing his breathing turn into harsh pants.

"You learned it faster than I thought you would," he fell down again, his eyes closing as he winced, his body wracked with a shaking force, his hand clutching his head tightly as his vision started to transform from clarity to brown. "I didn't think you would be able to use that against me so early…"

"Are you alright?" Kira asked, his hand tightening on the captain's shoulder. "Ukitake-taichou?"

He nodded shakily. "Yes, I'll be fine."

Kira watched as the blood continued to drip from his head, his hand moving from Ukitake's shoulder to his sleeve. He ripped the fabric quickly as he watched the captain shudder in pain, his breath becoming faster as the ache rolled throughout his body like a poison, killing him slowly yet completely. He placed the fabric on his forehead soaking up some of the blood as he looked into the captain's watering eyes, Ukitake's weight falling into his arms, his body shaking more as his eyes closed.

"You got the basis of bankai," Ukitake took a deep ratcheted breath, a shiver rolling through his body. "All you have to do now is learn how to maintain it…"

Kira looked deeper at the wound, watching more blood roll through the opening no matter how many times he tried to roll it away. The blood was everywhere, soaking into his white hair as his eyes became blanker from his dizziness and blood loss. His heart was racing as he held onto him closer, Kira's eyes watering as he knew the damage that was caused was because of him.

"Abarai-kun's hurt pretty badly," Kira answered, his voice quiet, his grip tightening on the fallen captain. "I knocked him unconscious…"

"It's alright," he took a deep breath as he looked up at the lieutenant. "Kyouraku will be here soon enough, he'll clear this up. He'll take care of me…"

Kira's eyes closed as he moved to rest his head up against the captain's chest. "I am so sorry, Ukitake-sama," he took a deep breath as he buried his face in the captain's chest, hearing his heart lulling him to stop the tears. "I hurt you…"

"It's alright," Kira gasped as Ukitake's hand stroked his back, the shaking digits, trying to console him. As his eyes moved to look into the captain's, he could see the weakness that was deep inside of him. "That power just means that you will be a great captain," a tear of pain rolled down his cheek. "As for me, I will wait for Kyouraku to come to me. He's already on his way; he has a knack for coming to me in my time of need. I can count on him…"

Kira could feel Ukitake fade with every second, his mind starting to drift off into unconsciousness. What if it was something serious? Should he let him close his eyes and force himself into a coma? What if he would never awaken? He closed his eyes as he held onto the captain tighter, hearing him breath, his body shaking as he was struggling to keep conscious. With his finger he wiped away the tear, watching the captain smile as he felt the pressure.

"Ukitake!" a voice shouted, Kyouraku had arrived, his eyes wide as he looked at the scene, his best friend breathing heavily in the arms of a lieutenant who he had said he was going to train. "What the hell…? Juushirou, are you alright?"

Ukitake's eyes looked over at Kyouraku. "Shunsui, you came…"

Kyouraku fell to his knees next to the 13th Division captain. "What happened?"

"There was an accident," Kira answered. "While I was achieving bankai…"

The 8th Division captain's eyes then fell to the blood, his fingers dipping gently in the crimson liquid. "Juushirou, you're trembling… and you're bleeding?"

His eyes moved to Renji who was still unconscious on the ground. Kira looked over at his friend, his heart sinking as he realized the pain that he had gone through. He knew what the captain was thinking; he could see it in Kyouraku's eyes that he wanted to know why all of this was happening. What could have been strong enough to knock both Renji and Ukitake down? There was a curiosity of what had happened when he shouted bankai.

"Are you going to be alright, Ukitake?" Kyouraku asked. "You're shivering…" he lifted him out of Kira's arms, holding him tightly to his body as he looked down into his eyes. "I'll take you back…"

"Shunsui…" Ukitake breathed his eyes closing.

"Stay with me, Juushirou. Don't you date close your eyes," Kyouraku breathed as he looked down into his eyes, shaking him softly. He then moved to walk toward Renji, the sound of Renji's panting filling the atmosphere. He smiled as he looked at him, knowing he was going to be alright. "He's alive, Kira, his life isn't in danger. He's in a state of shock, his body blacked out because it didn't know what to do. He's alright."

Kira crawled to Renji's side, the tears falling down his cheeks, raining onto the ground as he could feel Renji's reiatsu. He was still going strong, but then again, who would be able to take out Abarai Renji that easily. As he arrived as his side, he took his hand.

"Then I will stay with him," Kira breathed, holding on tighter to his friend's hand. "Until help arrives, I will stay with him…"

"Alright," Kyouraku stated, and with a flash step he was gone, leaving Kira alone waiting for the 4th Division to come and take Renji away.

Kira's eyes stayed down at his friend, hearing his breathing starting to level. His hand moved to Wabisuke, his eyes closing as he asked himself what happened. What could he have done that made everything turn into Hell? What was Wabisuke's true power? He held onto Renji's hand tighter as the tears started to fall harder, moistening the 6th Division captain's flesh.

"I'm sorry, Abarai-kun," he held on tighter to his hand, closing his eyes. "I didn't want it to turn out like this…" he tried to overcome the tears, but he couldn't find the strength to stop them. "If you die…then everything that I am trying to accomplish will be in vain. I wanted to save you, but still you were killed in the end."

He closed his eyes wishing that Ichimaru was there to tell him what to do. He wished that for one moment his captain would return and pretend that he cared again. For one moment show him an ounce of sympathy to dry his tears, but as a cold wind passed he knew that his captain was gone. He was never coming back.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They had finally made it the 13th Division as Kyouraku laid Ukitake on the couch, hearing his breathing still harsh, his mind struggling to stay with him, while his body was growing heavy. The moist cloth that was on his head was there not only to help the pain ease but to keep him from falling into a state of slumber that he might never awaken from.

"This may hurt," Kyouraku took the cloth and poured some sake on it, pressing the alcohol soaked cloth to his friend's forehead, watching his body tighten with a wince, his fingernails digging into the couch. "I warned you…"

"How did you know this time?" Ukitake asked.

Kyouraku looked into his friend's eyes, his body freezing as he saw his eyelids start to fall, his friend's fatigue starting to get the better of him. "I felt your fading reiatsu and I knew that something had gone wrong."

"Thank you, Shunsui," he struggled to move, his head reeling in pain as he fell back down onto the couch. "I'm going to be a wreck when I go see Genryuusai-dono to examine Kira-kun. I don't think I'll be able to."

"You will," Kyouraku breathed. "Because I'm going with you, I just want you to promise me that you won't get hurt again. I don't like the fact that every time we meet these days you're going through some sort of pain. When you're in pain, I'm in pain… and I can't take that anymore. There's only so much a person can take of this."

A smile rolled across Ukitake's face, Kyouraku calming as he saw the happiness within him. "I won't hurt you anymore. I just want you to hold me in your embrace…" his eyes looked straight into his friend's the heat in the room rising. "Comfort me for a while…"

The embrace that they shared was the tightest embrace that Kyouraku had ever given his dying friend. He wanted to hold onto his soul for a little while longer, trying to forget about the illness that was burning inside of his body. Ukitake was so warm up against him as his breath started to calm, his pulse starting to level into strong throbs.

"I mean it," Kyouraku breathed. "There are only so many times I can remain myself knowing that you are dying, I don't want to lose you too soon. I thought I was going to lose you today; you're reistsu dropped too low for my liking. Whatever Kira Izuru's bankai is, it scares the hell out of me…"

The hug was returned, Kyouraku gasping in shock as Ukitake held onto him loosely. "I mean it too," he grasped a handful of Kyouraku's haori. "I won't scare you like that again. I promise."

The 8th Division captain closed his eyes as he felt his friend's heart beat up against his body, feeling his grip remaining on his haori as he pulled him closer. Ukitake let out a small sigh, his eyes closing as he smiled, tightening his end of the embrace. At that moment Kyouraku knew that Ukitake meant it, he was never going to scare him like that ever again, no matter what.

* * *

Thank you for all of your reviews so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Kira x Hinamori, Ichimaru x Matsumoto, slight Hisagi x Matsumoto, slight Hisagi/Kira, and slight Kira/Renji  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, minor language, and references to violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

He knocked once on the door as to warn Hinamori before he walked in to see the 5th Division lieutenant talking with Matsumoto. His eyes watched as the two women looked at him with confusion. They could see the blood that was on his body, the look of fear that was in his eyes. He couldn't hide his feelings from them. Everyone always knew Kira's emotions. But only if they knew what had happened this time. 

"Kira?" Matsumoto asked as she looked at the other lieutenant, standing up and walking toward him as Hinamori followed her, equally as concerned. "What happened? You look awful…"

He closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, thinking about what to say. "Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-kun, it's Abarai-kun, something happened to him. He's unconscious in the 4th Division. I think it's serious…"

"Abarai-kun?" Hinamori asked her hands moving to cover her mouth. "What happened to him?" she watched as the lieutenant looked away. "Kira-kun…?"

Kira's eyes couldn't look into hers as he thought back to that moment. He couldn't control the power that was rolling through him. Wabisuke had given him the power that he needed, but in the end he was even too weak to control the power that was destined to be his. After all of the thoughts that rolled through his head, his fingers being stained with the blood of the ones he loved, he had to be the one who stood by Renji's side as he was sinking deeper into a state of shock. He couldn't say anything that made himself seem any better. He couldn't say anything that could make the pain go away.

"There was an accident," he closed his eyes as his face lost all of the emotion that it once held, his body becoming stiff. He couldn't show that he was hurting, he couldn't start to show the emotions that had started this hell, he had to pretend that he could rise above it.

"How serious was it?" Matsumoto asked as she looked at the 3rd Division lieutenant.

"His body is in shock," he stated almost too calmly. "His heart rate and respiratory rates are skyrocketing."

Hinamori grabbed Kira's arm. "Then we will go to him," she started to drag him to the 4th Division. "Come with us, Rangiku-san!"

The three of them started to run in that direction, Kira's heart racing as he saw the fear that was in Hinamori's eyes. Again he was starting to feel jealous; Renji had once again outshined him. She was running to see if he was alright, worrying endlessly about him. Kira wished that he could be Renji at that moment, if he could just get her to notice him if only for a second, he would be set for the rest of his life.

They ran through the 4th Division with so much speed that Kira was worried his arm was going to break off from his body. Hinamori was shouting Renji's name as they got closer to the room where they were holding him, the doors swinging open. As the doors opened they saw two other people standing next to Renji's bed: the 7th Division lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon and 9th Division lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei. Kira's heart sank as he watched as Hisagi glanced at him.

"Kira?" he asked as he turned to him with a smile on his face.

"Isai-san," Kira smiled back as he left Hinamori's grip to embrace his friend, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. There's so much that I have to tell you."

"We'll have time for that later, Kira," Hisagi answered as he looked down at Renji. "Right now, Abarai is who we have to worry about."

"How is he?" Hinamori asked, rushing to Renji's side.

"His breathing has finally leveled," Hisagi replied as he looked down at the 6th Division lieutenant. "He seems to be calming down now; we aren't going to lose him just yet. That's one worry we can put aside."

Kira moved closer to Renji, his eyes looking down at him. He was the one who put him through all of this pain. Renji was only like this because Kira was too weak to know what was truly going on. He closed his eyes as he knew what he had done. He had broken the promise to himself. He thought that captains were supposed to save the ones that they treasured with their lives. Renji was taken from him because he was too blind to understand what he was doing.

"Are you alright?" Hinamori asked. She must have seen the sorrow in his eyes because as he looked at her, he could see the same feeling reflected in her eyes as he had in his own. He knew that she was worried about him; she always was worried about him.

He held onto Renji's hand, watching him gently breathing, his own respiration starting to slow as he fought the tears harder, feeling as though he was losing the war against his own remorse. He could feel Renji's warmth rolling through him, comforting him even just a little bit.

"Yeah," Kira answered. "I'm fine…"

"What the hell were you two doing?" Matsumoto asked as she looked at Renji. "To through Renji's whole body out of whack like that, it must have been pretty extreme…"

Kira closed his eyes as he started to shake. "It was nothing; we were just practicing some sword skills…"

"I don't think you were," Iba answered as he looked down at Renji. "I know Abarai. I know how he fights. I don't care how hard you two were working; nothing would make him fall like this in combat."

"Kira?" Hisagi asked as he looked over at his friend. "What were you _really_ doing out there? We won't get mad at you…"

He looked at Matsumoto; he couldn't tell her that he was going to become captain. She was still upset that Ichimaru had left; telling her that he was being replaced would be telling her that she had to let him go. Yet as he looked at Hinamori, he knew that she needed to know, there was no way in hell that he could keep this from her. He had to tell the truth, no matter how painful it was.

"I was practicing with Abarai-kun," he swallowed hard as he watched all of the eyes fall on him. "To help myself achieve bankai and I found it, even if it was in an unstable form…"

Before he could explain more two captain walked in, it was Kuchiki and Kyouraku. "What happened to him?" looking through the serious look on his face, everyone knew that Captain Kuchiki was hysterical.

"There was an accident during training exercises, sir," Hisagi answered calmly. At times like these Kira was glad that Hisagi was able to keep to cool in front of the captains when he was a nervous wreck. He was envious of the way that he kept his composure. He wanted that trait that Hisagi held dear to himself.

"An accident?" Kuchiki asked flatly.

"Yes, sir," Hisagi answered. "But his life is not in danger; I can guarantee that, Kuchiki-taichou."

Kyouraku walked over to Kira's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, a smile rolling across his face. "It's alright," he whispered to him, his hand remaining on his shoulder as he walked closer. "The nightmare is almost over."

"No, Kyouraku-taichou," Kira answered, watching Renji's breathing start to increase to a faster level. "The nightmare is far from over. It has only begun since Ichimaru-taichou left."

"You have to let him go," Matsumoto stated.

Kira looked into her eyes. She wasn't telling him to let him go, she was telling herself, trying to find a way that she could let him go, trying to find a way to carry on even though he left her so long ago. The memories that she had of him were precious, they were her treasure. But she new that he was leaving her like a rainbow after a storm, like falling petals from a flower that had just bloomed.

"I can't do that," he closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I can't do what everyone else can do. I'm not like Hisagi-san or Hinamori-kun. I won't go on without my captain. I _can't_ go on without his captain," he tried to fight the sadness that was going through him as he remembered those hand around his neck, those lips whispering words of false hope into his ear. "I thought he could, but all I've been doing is hurting the people that are dear to me," he shook his head. "I can't do this anymore."

"You have to move on, Ichimaru is gone and there is no replacing him," she answered, her eyes filling with immeasurable pain.

"That's not true, Rangiku-chan. Kira is going to replace Ichimaru Gin as the 3rd Division captain," Kyouraku breathed as he looked over at Kuchiki. "Byakuya, our deal is on, Kira has achieved bankai… he is the one who knocked your lieutenant down."

"Impossible," Kuchiki whispered, looking at the lieutenant with wide grey eyes. "You two pulled it off?"

Matsumoto looked at Kira. "Is this true? Are you really replacing Gin?"

Kira thought of what he could say to make this any better. He looked into the eyes of his best friend seeing the excitement for him, but Matsumoto was looking at him wanting a real answer. He looked down at Renji thinking about what he had taught him, he told him that a captain had to trust the people around him and tell the truth. He couldn't lie to anyone anymore.

"I will replace him," he closed his eyes thinking back to his captain. He remembered the moments of joy that he had while working under him, thinking of the pain he went through when he was gone. "I lost something day, something that I thought was irreplaceable," he closed his eyes at the thought of those hands strangling the life out of him. "But if I stay the way that I am now then I will only lose more. I have to become my own person. I have to disconnect from the leash."

A smile rolled across Hinamori's lips, Kira knew that she was starting to think about what happened between her and Aizen. Hisagi had tried to become his own person without Tousen a long time ago, but now Kira was looking for the same salvation. She knew that she was starting to fall behind. Yet as she saw the look in Matsumoto's eyes, she knew that road was not going to be easy, the older woman walking out of the room. Kira could see that Hinamori was again confused to whether the road was easy or not.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori cried out starting to walk away, Hisagi stopping her. "Hisagi-san?"

"I'll go after her, Hinamori. Don't you worry, I'll clear this up," he walked after Matsumoto, Hinamori smiling as he left. "Rangiku-san…"

Kyouraku sighed. "Rangiku is going to need some time to take all of this in," he looked at the direction that she walked. "After all, she and Ichimaru were in love back then, and no doubt that she still has feelings for him."

Iba then looked at them. "Kyouraku-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou said that you two pulled it off. Who is the other captain helping you out?"

Kyouraku chuckled. "Who do you think? Ukitake is helping us out with this; it was Juushirou's idea to do this in the first place. I'm just going along with his plan. He's the one who's making this possible."

Iba gasped and then bowed at Kyouraku. "To have such powerful captains helping out is an honor that every lieutenant is happy to hear. I know that you two will help get him to the top in no time at all…"

"I'll be waiting for that day," Hinamori smiled as she looked at Kira. "I know that you'll make it, Kira-kun…"

He looked right through the smile; he knew what she was feeling. She was afraid that Aizen was going to be the next one to be replaced. She wasn't ready for that. She convinced herself that he was going to come back one day, that she was going to wake up and everything was going to be back in order. She beleived that everyday.

Kira walked toward the door, Kuchiki kneeling next to Renji, his eyes still wide. Kyouraku placed a hand on the other captain's shoulder as he tried to comfort him as to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Hinamori and Iba stayed next to them still trying to take in what had happened. This was going to be the reaction that Kira would get every step that he took until the day he became captain.

At that moment, a chill ran through his body as he remembered his captain one more time. What would Ichimaru do if he ever found out what was going to happen? He walked away trying not to think of the traitorous captain.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rangiku-san!" he called out as he ran toward her, seeing her standing in the middle of the street finally stopped. "What's wrong? You just walked out of there. You looked pretty upset," there was a silence as he walked closer. "Rangiku-san?"

A wind blew against them as the silence rolled though his body. She wasn't even looking at him, her body facing the opposite direction. She didn't want to talk about her feelings; she never wanted to talk to anyone about how she was hurting. He knew that she was in pain, but she wasn't the only one. The whole Seiretei was suffering through this. He took another step closer as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rangiku-san," he breathed. "Talk to me… I'll listen to anything that you have to say. What's on your mind?"

She took a deep breath. "Is this really happening? Is Gin really fading away that easily?" she shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening…"

Hisagi embraced her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder as the cold breeze hit his back. "He won't ever disappear. You know that's true, without a doubt that's the truth. People don't just disappear."

"That's a lie," she said quickly. "I can already feel him start to leave me. I can hardly remember what he smelled like, what he felt like. I can barely remember what his lips tasted like, they tasted do bittersweet and it stung whenever he left," a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm forgetting what his voice sounded like, what it was like to be in his embrace… he's fading away and I don't want him to," she closed her eyes. "That's what I hate about him; he always left without telling me where he was so I could see him once more…"

Hisagi sighed. "Kira's in pain as well. It's difficult to replace the captain he had once respected, it's difficult just to put all of the emotions behind and forget the memories. I wouldn't know what to do if they told me that I have to replace Tousen," he held onto her tighter, his body trembling as he tried to share her pain. "You lost someone who was important to you; all of us can go through this together and help each other along the way."

She turned around and embraced him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. "Shuuhei, he really is starting to fade away isn't he? Soon no one will even remember him. Not even I will be able to remember him after all of this is done."

"He doesn't have to," he breathed holding onto her tighter. "He doesn't have to be gone forever…"

Her eyes opened as she backed away from him. "He won't disappear, no matter how much the Soul Society wants him to, he will never disappear." With that said she turned away and left Hisagi alone.

Hisagi tried to think of what she meant, tried to think of what she was trying to say. The Soul Society was never going to let him go no matter what? Was she intending on destroying the whole place? He closed his eyes as he walked toward the 9th Division thinking about what was going on.

"I know that you're in pain, Rangiku-san," he looked up to the cloudy night sky. "But what were you trying to tell me just now? What are you intending to do?" he walked forward trying to forget everything that had just happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira continued to walk down the street, thinking about what was happening with Matsumoto. She was going through so much pain as she thought about Ichimaru's replacement. How could he allow himself to put someone through that much pain and live with himself? He was a monster, that's all he would ever be.

"Izuru..." he heard a voice call out to him as he looked over his shoulder and saw nothing there. The chills continued to run through his body as he remembered what that voice was. He looked away, starting to walk faster.

"Izuru-kun," he turned around, this time to see Ukitake right behind him. "What's going on?" he looked into Kira's eyes seeing the fear within them. "You look like you saw a ghost."

Kira looked into Ukitake's eyes. "It's just you," he took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself down, a smile rolling across his face. "You startled me; I thought that you were someone else."

But the smile faded as he looked at the bandages that were wrapped around Ukitake's head, his heart stopping as he looked at the blood staining the cloth. He remembered the moment where he shouted bankai. If he could just take back that moment, he gladly would.

Ukitake's hand then moved to stroke his cheek. "It's alright," he smiled as he looked into his eyes. "I don't feel anymore pain," his arm wrapped around his shoulders blocking out the freezing pain that was chilling his flesh. "I'll take you home, Kira-kun; you'll catch your death of cold out here."

As he was lead down the road, his body shaking as he tried to think about what was going to happen soon. He was going to be examined before Yamamoto himself. All of his hard work and sacrifice was finally going to pay off. But knowing that his success was hurting people, he couldn't live with himself. How could he live when the ones that he held close to him, his own comrades were in pain because of what he was doing? How could he go to sleep that night?

"You need to be well when we go see Genryuusai-dono tomorrow," Ukitake's voice was full of happiness, all of the fear within Kira leaving his body. "All you have to do is relax and you'll be fine."

"I can't relax," Kira breathed. "Not when I think about Abarai-kun…"

He heard the voice speak his name again, his body freezing in place, his blue eyes widening as he tried not to think about where it was coming from. He closed his eyes tightly as he looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing but the darkness of the night. Fear took over, his body moving closer to Ukitake, startling the captain.

"Do you ever think that Aizen is going to come back?" Kira asked, his voice in a chilling whispering tone. "Do you ever think that he'll come back to take the title that he had left behind?"

Ukitake shook his head. "All we should be concerned about right now is the peace that is going to come after all of this is done. We shouldn't distract ourselves with any other thoughts that might mislead us."

Kira closed his eyes as he knew that Ukitake's dreams of peace were slowly fading into the darkness. Because he knew who that voice belonged to, the nightmare had only begun and it would always remain as long as he could still feel Ichimaru Gin breathing.

* * *

From this point on, the whole focus of the story is going to change and start to fit the summary more. Brace yourselves... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Kira x Hinamori, Ichimaru x Matsumoto, slight Hisagi x Matsumoto, slight Kyouraku/Ukitake, and Renji x Rukia  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, minor language, minor sexuality, and references to violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Renji opened his eyes, through blurry vision seeing the walls of the 4th Division. What had happened to him? It then occurred to him, he remembered that morning, the lights, the pain that rolled through his body. He could still see the shape in the light that was Kira right before it all turned to black. That power was stronger that he thought that Kira Izuru would ever be.

"You're awake," a voice called out from his side, it was Hisagi. "How are you doing? Feeling any better?"

Renji's eyes looked over to the other lieutenant, his body shivering as his joints were still sore. "Hisagi-san? What are you doing here?"

"I was concerned about you? You've been unconscious for hours. You gave all of us quite a scare," he closed his eyes. "Kira was really taking it hard. I don't doubt that he had made himself so ill that he couldn't sleep last night."

Renji closed his eyes as he tried to move his body again, the same pain still rolling through him. It was more than Kira's bankai, he was stronger than that. He knew that if that was all, it was going to be a shock, especially to his captain who wanted to think that the 6th Division was invincible and his treasured lieutenant was a disgrace if he was beaten. Putting those thoughts aside, he looked over at the other lieutenant seeing the look of worry in his eyes, he was afraid of the bankai as well. What had happened when Kira said those words, what was the power that had struck him down?

"What happened?" Renji asked with a wince.

"I don't know exactly, but I know that Wabisuke has no regular bankai," Hisagi took a deep breath; the once calm lieutenant was starting to worry. "It's too strong for many people's liking, including mine. Look what it did to you," his eyes closed a shiver rolling through his body. "It even managed to put a scratch on Ukitake-taichou."

Renji gasped as he thought about what Hisagi had just said. "Is Ukitake-taichou alright?"

"Yeah," Hisagi breathed, his eyes closing, cringing at the bankai, his whole body disgusted by the thought. "It was just a scratch on the head, nothing serious. He was able to just bandage it and be alright. But to do that to a captain of that power, to be able to hurt one of the most powerful men in all of the Soul Society, it's just horrifying."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked. "What's wrong, Hisagi-san?"

"I'm scared of it," Hisagi answered. "If that bankai was ever turned against us, would we be able to stop it? And when he improves it, it could be deadly. I don't know if we should be so lax about this. It's an issue. And today he is going to go to Yamamoto; I'm scared that it's going to destroy him as well. Wabisuke is a monster."

"Idiot," Renji stated, Hisagi freezing as he looked at him. "Kira will learn how to make it less dangerous. You're scared because you don't understand what it does. You don't know, you could be stronger than it."

"But what if I'm not?" Hisagi asked. "What if he follows the path of Ichimaru? Am I going to be forced to follow him because I don't want to lose my life? I don't want to think about what it can do, what power it holds. What it did to you, what it did to Ukitake, it's disgusting."

"Kira will find a way to perfect it," Renji answered. "He knows that people feel that way. He will pull off the examination, and nothing will happen. You're worrying too much about this, senpai. Kira will die before he hurts you…"

"I know, but there are more problems that he is going through, more than the power of his bankai," he looked over at Renji. "He still hasn't forgotten about _him_, I'm not sure if he ever will. I know that Matsumoto still remembers him, she doesn't want to forget."

"Rangiku-san hasn't gotten over that?" Renji asked.

"It's worse, she told me that Ichimaru won't be replaced no matter what," Hisagi closed his eyes. "I was thinking about those words all night and I don't like them. I don't know what she means by them, is she going to betray us? I don't know if she's planning something or if she's just rambling."

Renji shook his head. "You really are an idiot…"

"What?" Hisagi asked.

"You have to stop worrying about all of this, stop looking for signs of the next traitor. You might not find any…" Renji breathed. "Your captain showed no signs, but that doesn't mean that you have to look for the next one. Stop being paranoid and relax."

"But if I had talked to him about this, if we had shared words about what was going on in his mind, maybe he would still be here," Hisagi answered. "Yet I know it's coming, the time where I must replace Tousen-taichou for the sake of the Seiretei and I will do it for that reason. This society will not fall to ruin."

Renji looked at Hisagi's face, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. He had been depriving his body of everything that it needed; he was slowly starting to destroy himself right before Renji's eyes. He felt everything start to boil inside of him as he looked at Hisagi knowing that he was losing himself in this.

"You're even losing sleep over this aren't you, you retarded bastard?" Renji asked. "You have to stop thinking of ruin, enjoy the peace while it's still here. Don't try to rush everything that's going on, you're going to lose sight of what we're trying to accomplish. Think of Kira and Hinamori, they feel the same pain as you do."

"I am," Hisagi answered. "I think of them every day that passes… and when I think of Hinamori, I feel sick. How could a person do that to another human being and still be able to live with themselves?"

"No one thought that Aizen was capable of that," Renji continued. "Everyone was shocked to hear that he had developed that whole plot. And to think that those two cowards followed him. I know that we will work this all out."

"I know," Hisagi answered quietly. "And I know that Kira will succeed. He always finds a way to make everyone else understand just how strong he is. There's no stopping it now. I know that he'll make captain," a smile rolled across his face. "I just know it…"

"There's the confident, positive Hisagi-san that I know," Renji smiled as he looked into Hisagi's eyes. "Now, when do you think that you and Hinamori will become captains?"

Hisagi looked out the window at the sun in the sky. "Someday, but not so close that I can reach it. We will wait if that opportunity will ever come. Not everyone is destined to be a captain, some will remain lieutenants forever. Kira isn't one of those people I guess."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Renji asked.

"Everyone is a little jealous of a man who is going to become captain. I know that you are too," Hisagi's smile grew larger. "I'm going to see him afterward; I want to know how he feels."

Renji smiled. "He'd like to see you again…"

"I know," Hisagi answered. "So would I…"

Renji's eyes looked into Hisagi's. Deep down on the inside, the 9th Division lieutenant hoped that he was going to be rejected so that the bankai that Kira was trying to master would fade into the darkness. Renji froze as he saw the need to stop Kira, his whole body freezing as he lay back on his bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira looked at the 1st Division, his whole body shaking with small tremors as he realized what was going to happen as soon as he walked through those doors. He was going to be tested for something that he knew all of the people around him didn't want. He saw the look of fear that was in Hisagi's eyes as he looked at what happened to Renji, he saw the worry in Hinamori's eyes as she thought that she was going to be the one who destroyed the chance of Aizen coming back to this world, he saw the jealousy in Renji's as he knew that he was never going to be the one to become captain. All of the ones that he held close to him were now all trying to bring him down behind their smiles. He wasn't supposed to become captain, the only one who thought that he would do it was Ukitake. Even Kyouraku was waiting for the moment for this to fail so Ukitake would no longer be in a world where he was to get hurt. No one wanted him to do this, not even himself. He knew that he wasn't going to pass. It was over.

"Don't worry about rejection," Ukitake soothed his hand on Kira's head. "If you are rejected, then we will have to work harder and try again, even if it takes decades."

"Why do we keep trying? I already told you, I'm not captain material," Kira answered.

"And I told you that you are," Ukitake answered. "You just don't know it yet. I see a captain inside of you, you're afraid to let it out because of the consequences."

They then walked through the door, to see Yamamoto and his lieutenant sitting before them next to Kyouraku. Kira looked at Choujirou and then at Kyouraku, both of them were hoping that he would fail, they knew the same thing was going to happen, this wasn't going to lead to peace, this was going to lead to the second invasion that was coming everyday that passed with this dream rolling through Ukitake's head.

"Soutaichou, I have brought you Kira-fukutaichou of the 3rd Division," Ukitake introduced, bowing at his teacher.

"Why have you brought him here?" Yamamoto asked as he looked into his student's eyes, Ukitake didn't falter as he returned the glance.

"I think that in the best interest of the whole Soul Society, we should replace the position that is left open after the defection of Ichimaru Gin with Kira Izuru," Ukitake continued. "I would ask that you take this request into consideration. You have heard about the 3rd Division suffering in their work because Kira is not able to take full control over the 3rd Division due to his status. He also has no allies that are captain level that can fully relay the information to him like the 10th Division to the 5th Division and the 7th Division to the 9th Division."

The old man stood up and walked toward him, his eyes looking straight at the blond, Kira freezing where he stood. He knew that this was nothing more than short lived dream, he was beaming with nervousness. He wasn't even able to look at the general, his presence alone almost bringing him to his knees.

"Do you really want this, or is Ukitake forcing you into this?" Yamamoto asked, looking into Kira's eyes.

"Sensei! What do you take me for…?" he was halted by his teacher's hand and Kyouraku shaking his head telling him this wasn't the time to be arguing with him.

Kira looked over at Kyouraku, was he the one who thought Ukitake was forcing him into this? Was he the one who thought that Kira didn't want to surpass Ichimaru? Kira closed his eyes as he asked himself if Kyouraku was right. Was Ukitake really pushing him to this? Was he the only reason why he agreed to do all of this? To appease the captain into believing there was some peace left before he died?

"No, he isn't pushing me into this. I want to surpass Ichimaru myself," his eyes looked into his superior's. "I want to surpass the man that I followed now knowing that he will never return to me. I want to finish what he started with this division and bring it back to its glorious previous state."

Yamamoto smirked gently. "You found an interesting one, Juushirou."

"Thank you, sensei," Ukitake closed his eyes as he started to relax, knowing that the hardest of the questions were over.

Yamamoto backed away. "One more important question," he looked into the lieutenant's eyes. "Can you achieve bankai?"

"He can, even if it is in an unstable state, I am working with him to the point where he will control it," Ukitake announced looking at Kyouraku. "I will train with this boy until he is what captain material truly is."

Yamamoto nodded. "Step outside; I would like to see this bankai."

As they all walked outside, Ukitake was stopped by Kyouraku, grabbing his wrist gently, the 13th Division captain freezing as he looked into his friend's eyes, his whole body turning to him.

"Shunsui?" Ukitake asked. "What's going on?"

"How are you feeling today, you look paler than usual," he placed a hand on his cheek. "You're trembling as well. You know that it hurts me when I see you like this. You promised you wouldn't hurt yourself."

"It's just nerves," Ukitake answered with a smile. "You don't have to worry so much about me," Kyouraku then took him into an embrace, holding him close to his body. "Kyouraku, what are doing?"

"If that damnable bankai spills one more drop of your blood, I'll tear it apart with my own hands no matter how strong it is," he held onto him tighter. "I don't want to lose you in this whole game that you call making Kira Izuru a captain. That's not why I'm helping you. I told you the second that you get too hurt I'm abandoning ship."

Ukitake smiled as he backed away from Kyouraku's embrace. "I know you are, but you don't have to worry about me, you won't lose me," his smile grew larger as he looked into his friend's eyes, trying to hide the fact that he could get hurt in this plan. "Stop worrying about me so much, the more you worry, the more likely you are to become ill."

He walked away from Kyouraku to walk outside to see Kira standing with Wabisuke, his whole body shaking with fear as he looked into the distance, fearing what the zanpakutou would do. Ukitake closed his eyes hoping that this would work as he thought about all of the hard work they went through. It couldn't be in vain.

"Raise your head," Kira breathed as he held out his sword. "Wabisuke…" Kira looked at Wabisuke, holding it out in front of him as he thought of what was going to happen, he then whispered the word: "bankai…"

The same white light went in front of his eyes as he said that word, his body freezing as he feared what was going to happen. Yet the white flash then cleared up as he looked ahead of him, seeing the scene that he had left behind. Being curious, he looked over his shoulder to see the captains' reactions.

He watched as tears came to Ukitake's eyes as happiness filled his body, the weight of it collapsing him to his knees. Kyouraku immediately went to his side, embracing him tightly as he watched him continue to shake as the tears continued to fall. Kyouraku wiped one of the tears from his face away.

"You did well, Shirou," he whispered as he held onto Ukitake tighter. "You did well…"

Kira looked at what happened to him, looking at the white wings that had formed on his back, the white light surrounding him as his body felt weightless. His eyes then fell onto Wabisuke watching as he was replaced with a glowing white scythe. He waved the scythe once to see what happened, watching everything that the white light touched starting to crumble under the pressure of its own weight.

Yamamoto looked over at his students. "This is remarkable, in a short amount of time you have created this. I wouldn't expect anything less from my students… we might have found our 3rd Division captain, we will discuss this more tonight."

Ukitake and Kyouraku embraced tighter, laughing together as they knew that they had finally done what they were trying to complete for so long, they had finally helped Kira achieve bankai. Kira smiled as he walked by them, looking at their happiness.

"I'll see you tonight, Ukitake-sensei," Kira answered as he walked away, returning Wabisuke to normal putting him back in his sheath.

Ukitake looked over at Kyouraku as Kira walked away. "I've never been so happy in my whole life," he moved closer to Kyouraku. "I finally did something to be proud of…"

Kyouraku kissed the top of Ukitake's head, hearing him let out a deep breath, moving closer to him. "I thought that your smile had faded away forever, but I was wrong. One again I can see your smiling face and treasure it forever. I love your smile, Juushirou…"

They then rose to their feet as they looked into each other's eyes, moving into another embrace, their bodies warm against one another's. Ukitake smiled as he rested his head up against Kyouraku's shoulder, then turning away to walk into the distance which they had come from.

"I think we should celebrate," Kyouraku answered. "I'll get the sake."

"Shunsui," Ukitake laughed as he walked beside him. "For once I think that you're right, we have to celebrate. But remember, we do have a gathering to attend tonight, we can't forget about that. Tonight is when we will reveal Kira to all of the other captains and hear what they have to say."

"Tonight is going to be beautiful," Kyouraku stated as he walked forward, his arms wrapped around Ukitake, ignoring the cold chill that had just passed though his body.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira walked forward seeing Hinamori, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and Renji walking together, a smile on his face. "Hinamori-kun! Hisagi-san! Matsumoto-san! Abarai-kun!" he watched as they all looked at him, smiling at him as they saw his smile. "I did it; I got the soutaichou to agree for me to be a captain. They're going to talk more about it tonight when we all get together."

Matsumoto closed her eyes, a smile rolling across her lips. "I'm happy for you."

Hisagi looked over at her, he knew what she was really feeling, she was going through the same amount of pain that she had been going through before. All she cared about was Ichimaru, it was like Kira never existed in her mind. He shook his head as he looked away from her, back at Kira.

"So that's what we're talking about?" Hisagi asked a smile on his face. "About you being a captain. That should be an interesting discussion; I'd like to see what the rest of the captains say about that…"

Kira shook his head. "I'm nervous about it. I'm not sure if some of them will approve…"

Renji scoffed. "If you ask me, they shouldn't have to ask the other tight-assed captains. You said you wanted to be a captain and you can achieve bankai, what more is there to discuss with the captains? I think that you are already he captain of the 3rd Division, someone has to be after that fox-faced asshole left."

Matsumoto then walked away from the discussion, her eyes closed as Kira knew what she was thinking about. It was all about Ichimaru, everything that she did was about Ichimaru. Kira closed his eyes as he knew that she was in pain because of what was going on, how was he supposed to tell her how about the pain that the 3rd Division is in? She wasn't the only one hurting after he left.

"Damn her!" Hisagi yelled as he shook his head, watching her walk away.

"What's wrong, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked watching Hisagi leave.

"I'll be right back," Hisagi answered as he ran after her. "I'll see you all tonight…"

Renji grinned as Hisagi ran away. "You know, they have been spending a lot of time together. Do you think that Hisagi-san is the new Ichimaru in Rangiku-san's life? I wouldn't doubt it…"

"How hard were you hit on the head? There is nothing going on between Hisagi-san and Rangiku-san," she looked over at him. "She still loves Ichimaru after all; she's not just going to forget him that easily…"

Kira smiled only to have it quickly fade as he remembered the look on Hisagi's face as he ran after Matsumoto for the first time in the 4th Division. He was suspecting her of something. He thought that she was starting to plot something against the wishes of the Soul Society the same way that Ichimaru did. She was so in love with him that she was starting to lose her mind knowing that he was going to be gone forever. How could she live knowing that the man that she loved was never coming back?

He knew that she had cried everyday since he left, and it hurt him to know that he was going to be one of the people who helped her forget all about him. How could he do that? How could he replace a man that Matsumoto was still trying to remember the signs of him wanting to betray the Soul Society and why he became Aizen's dog? His eyes were starting to water until Hinamori looked up at him.

"I have to go, Hitsugaya-kun wants me to help him get the 5th Division's work done," she looked at Kira. "I look forward to seeing what your bankai is, Kira-kun," she turned around and them walked in the same direction as Hisagi and Matsmtoto. "See you tonight, Abarai-kun…"

As she walked away, he felt Renji's hand hit him full force on his back, his whole body tensing at the impact. "Why don't you tell her that you're madly in love with her before she decides to go off with someone else? God this is starting to get ridiculous. She knows you love her."

"She does!" Kira asked his body shaking. "No she doesn't…"

"Well she will," Renji answered as he started to walk forward. "Because I'm going to tell her tonight. I'm going to end this child's game that you're playing with her and make you into a _real_ man…"

"I'll tell her tonight, I mean, there's no reason to keep it a secret," he looked at Renji watching him smile.

"You have a point there," he answered, his smile growing wider. "I'm glad to see that we're on the same page for once…"

"But you should do the same when you see Rukia next," Kira answered as he walked ahead of Renji, watching his smile fade. "Are we still on the same page, Abarai-kun?"

"Smartass," Renji breathed as he walked forward, a smile still upon Kira's face as they moved forth into the distance. 

"Izuru…" he heard someone breathe, his body stopping again as he looked behind him only to see Renji, his eyes looked past Renji as he could have sworn he watched someone walk away, his body shook as he closed his eyes shaking his head. This was the second time that he had been through this much confusion.

"Kira? Is something wrong?" Renji asked as he looked into his friend's eyes.

Kira looked into the distance, his body still continuing to shake. He closed his eyes shivering again, walking forward, hearing Renji come up behind him. He felt safe as Renji came closer, knowing that there was nothing that could harm him now.

"Kira?" Renji asked again, looking into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kira shook his head as he ignored the voice. "Nothing," he walked forward next to Renji. "I'm fine…"

A chill went through his body as he knew that he was once again being followed, the person who used to own that vocal tone sending shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes as he remembered as time where he had heard that voice wrap around his neck, strangling the life out of him.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Kira x Hinamori and slight Kyouraku/Ukitake  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, minor language, blood, and violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

He put his haori back onto his shoulders as he thought about what was going to happen tonight, tonight was the night when Kira would be evaluated by the other captains of the Gotei 13. He knew that it wasn't going to be a problem, they didn't even need the other captains to agree anymore, Kira had passed the bankai test, this was just to see how justified the choice was. Ukitake had no fear that this was going to explode.

"You seem excited," Kyouraku stated as he walked through the door looking straight at Ukitake. "This is big night for everyone in the Soul Society, not just you and Kira. We're going to regain power."

"I know," Ukitake breathed. "Nothing can wreck this excitement, it seems like for once in my life, I'm finally helping something," Kyouraku walked closer. "After all of this time, I can show them what Kira Izuru can do."

He felt Kyouraku's arms wrap around him as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Everything was starting to stand so still that for a moment he felt like he was no longer dying. For once in his centuries of life he felt like he was invincible, he truly felt truly alive. Kyouraku was the only one who ever made him feel close to this, he was the only one who would bring him joy.

A knock then came upon the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," a voice called out, it was Kiyone, she seemed to have won the fight to be the one who told the captain that it was time. She and Sentaro weren't even getting along today. "It's time, taichou…"

"Kira-fukutaichou has arrived as well," Sentaro answered as he moved closer to the door. "He's waiting for you…"

Kyouraku released Ukitake as he helped him walk toward the door. "This is going to be the most beautiful night of our careers. Yama-jii said he was so proud of you. You always were his favorite…"

Ukitake smiled as he knew that it was going to be a glorious night, there was going to be no one that tried to destroy it for any of them. This was a night that he would remember for the rest of his life, a night that the Soul Society would never forget.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira took a deep breath as he walked through the door, Ukitake and Kyouraku next to him. He had never seen all of the captains together like this, in a casual laid back manner. They weren't talking of war, but of peace and smiles were upon many of their faces as they mingled with one another. Yet as he watched Hisagi look at Matsumoto, he knew that there was something underneath all of the smiles going on. Hisagi who was standing with Hinamori had made the purpose of his evening to watch Matsumoto, who still after all of this was not able to look at Kira or Ukitake.

"I need to speak with Kuchiki-taichou for a while," Ukitake announced, walking away from Kira. "Byakuya!"

Kira then watched as Hisagi finally noticed him, walking closer as a smile went across his lips. The 3rd Division lieutenant smiled as he watched his best friend walk closer, the tension between him and Matsumoto finally clearing up. He smiled back as he was right before him.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better now," Hisagi answered, hugging Kira briefly. "I know that this is an important night for you. You have every right to be nervous; I just want you to know I'm proud of you, no matter what happens."

Kira's eyes looked at the 10th Division lieutenant, watching her continuing to look away from him, his body freezing at the thought of what might happen. "What's with Matsumoto-san?"

Hisagi moved closer to him, his chin resting on the other lieutenant's shoulder. "It's nothing," his voice was the lowest whisper that Kira had ever heard from him. "I talked to her, you shouldn't worry about it."

Hisagi was lying to him, he never talked to Matsumoto. He, like everyone else, just wanted Kira to go through this without being nervous; he wanted to see him become a captain. Yet a part of Kira felt that this was suspicious, all of the people who were close to him were acting strangely, not only Matsumoto. He knew that they were all being closely watched in case an assassination broke out.

His eyes then fell on Hinamori who was standing by herself, a smile rolling across his lips. "I have to go, Isai-san," Kira smiled broader as he walked toward Hinamori.

Hisagi grinned as he looked at his friend. "It's about time. Go get her…"

Kira walked closer to her, watching as her eyes looked upon him, a smile rolling cross her lips as he returned the glance. Everything inside of him disappeared, all the paranoid suspicions that he had of his comrades were gone as he looked at her, all the nerves disappeared, all he could see was Hinamori. All he could breathe was Hinamori as he moved closer still. He had to tell her tonight.

"Hinamori-kun, I have something to tell you…" he breathed as he looked into her eyes, watching her smile back at him.

"I would love to hear it, Kira-kun," Hinamori answered with a broad smile, his heart racing as he thought of the words that he would say to her.

This was like nothing he had ever felt before; this was the moment where he knew that told him that he had to do this. Renji had told him that if he didn't do this now, then he was going to tell her later on that night. That would be mortifying. He looked over at Renji who was standing next to his captain as Kuchiki conversed with Ukitake, his eyes telling him to "do it now, or else." Right when he was about to profess his feelings, he was interrupted by the room going silent.

"Captains of the Gotei 13, and lieutenants, tonight we are gathered here to not only relax after months of hard work, but to discuss an important issue," Yamamoto announced. "As you all know we have three lieutenants that don't have captains to uphold the power of their divisions since the departure of Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname. Tonight we will replace one of them…"

Everyone in the room started whispering the same name: Hisagi. Kira sighed as he heard everyone say that name, watching as Kuchiki stayed silent, glaring directly at the 3rd Division lieutenant; he knew that it was him.

"I know that you all believe the one being replaced is Tousen Kaname with Hisagi Shuuhei, but that's not the case," Yamamoto looked down at Kira, the lieutenant stiffening at the overwhelming power that was surging throughout that glare, his heart nearly stopping in his chest as he made direct eye contact. "We are replacing Ichimaru Gin with Kira Izuru."

The room broke out in questions, the 6th Division still remaining silent as they watched everyone ask what Kira had done to become a captain. At the moment, Kira wished that lightning would come from the sky and strike him down; he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Kira-fukutaichou has already achieved bankai and has passed the test, but due to the traitorous captains, we need to understand that trust is an issue, if we do not trust a person who is captain, there is no reason to make him such," the 1st Division captain then looked around the room. "Who here of captain level will allow this change to go through?"

The first one to step forward did not surprise Kira; it was Ukitake, a smile on his face. "I will accept him as a captain, sensei."

Kyouraku smiled as he walked to his friend's side. "I will also all this to go through, the boy has already passed the expectations that we need to meet to become a captain, if not surpassed them."

"I too will allow this," Kuchiki answered with the most earnest look upon his face, his eyes closed, Renji rolling his eyes at how regal he was acting.

The 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya walked forward as well. "I agree with this as well, soutaichou," Matsumoto shook her head as she watched her captain step forward, chills running down Kira's spine.

Unohana then stepped forward. "I agree as well."

Kira smiled as he counted who had said this was going to be alright. He had Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, and Unohana. That made it six out of ten possible captains who said that he could be a captain, he looked over at the ones who had not agreed, waiting for this night to be over. His body started to shutter as he feared rejection.

"I will agree with this as well, Genryuusai-dono," Komamura stated, Hisagi smiling at that, there were only three captains left who had to agree with this to make it unanimous leaving no doubt in anyone's minds.

Soi Fong sighed as she looked at Kira. "I'll go with it as well."

Kira looked at the two remaining captains: Zaraki Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He knew why they were silent. Zaraki most likely didn't care enough to say anything, regarding the blond lieutenant as a weakling. As for Kurotsuchi, he never really like the 3rd Division. When he looked at Kira he probably saw nothing more than a "mini Ichimaru" that was trying to clime the ranks. Everyone knew that Kurotsuchi could _not stand _Ichimaru Gin.

The door then swung open. "Taichou!" Kiyone yelled as she ran in with Sentaro, both of them running to Ukitake's side, the whole room going into silence. "Taichou!"

"Kiyone? Sentaro?" Ukitake asked. "What are you two doing here? I told you to stay at the 13th Division…"

"I will accept the punishment later," Sentaro answered, Kiyone rolling her eyes. "But there's a hollow attack in the outskirts of the Soul Society. It's broken in and it looks strong."

The room filled with a gasp, Ukitake's eyes growing wide as he looked at his 3rd seats. There was a hollow and they were all too busy here to know that it was coming. Everyone started to whisper about the attack, until Yamamoto slammed his cane to the ground.

"Silence!" the whole room became silent. "Right now what we have to do is figure out who we are going to send to take care of this problem. Who is going to go and eliminate this hollow as quickly as possible?"

Komamura stepped forward. "Kira could do it; it could be his first task as an unofficial captain…"

Ukitake swallowed hard as everyone started to say that was a good idea. "Sensei," he breathed as he moved to be in front of his teacher. "Please, allow me to go with him. I trained him; if anything goes wrong, I want to be there to help him…"

Yamamoto looked into Ukitake's eyes. "Ukitake…"

"Please, Genryuusai-sensei," he closed his eyes as he bowed. "I'm begging you, please let me do this. Please let me go with him…"

Yamamoto nodded. "I'll allow it…"

"Soutaichou!" Kyouraku yelled in protest.

"I'll_ allow_ it," Yamamoto answered. "Take the hollow out as fast as you can, I have no doubt that you two will do it," he looked away from Ukitake. "You have my permission to go, Ukitake-taichou, Kira-fukutaichou. Kotsubaki, Kotetsu, you go with your captain as well."

The group starts walking out of the room, Kyouraku grasping Ukitake's arm pulling him back, until their noses were practically touching. Ukitake looked into his friend's eyes seeing the fear, his body trembling up against his. The 13th Division captain closed his eyes as he tried to back away.

"Shunsui…" Ukitake breathed.

"I want you to come back safe," Kyouraku whispered as he pulled the captain even closer to his body. "Promise me that you'll come back to me without a scratch on you…"

"It's just a hollow," Ukitake smiled. "I can take a hollow…"

"I'm not joking; I want you to come back safe. You don't know how strong this hollow is, he could rip you into tiny pieces of confetti, I don't want to find you mangled so horribly that I can't recognize you…"

"I'll come back to you," Ukitake breathed with a smile. "I'll be back before you know it, Kyouraku."

As Ukitake walked out the door, Kyouraku felt as though a piece of him was being torn from his body, burned right in front of him. Part of him wanted to run after him and go in his place, but he knew he couldn't. His body continued to shake as he thought of what was going to become of his friend if this continued.

"Please," Kyouraku breathed. "Come back safe…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira sighed as he looked over at Ukitake. "I don't know if I can do this, sensei," he looked over at the expression of fear on Ukitake's face. "You don't even look sure yourself, so how do I know that we all aren't going to die?"

Ukitake was silent as he thought of the promise that he had made to Kyouraku. He had to come back to him in one piece, there was no time to hesitate, one strike could be the end. He didn't even know how strong this hollow was. His eyes then fell on the beast as his whole body froze. It was huge.

Kira's body froze as he looked at it, reminding him of the days of the Academy, but the power that was leaking off of the hollow was different, it was stronger. He gulped as he grabbed the hilt of Wabisuke, his whole body shaking as he took a step closer, his eyes falling onto Ukitake and the trembling 3rd seats. The look in his teacher's eyes made him understand what he had to do.

"Sensei?" Kira asked.

"Do it," Ukitake commanded. "One hollow shouldn't be too bad. After we finish this, we can go back and properly make you a captain, and prove to Zaraki and Kurotsuchi that you can do this."

Kira then raised Wabisuke. "Raise your head, Wabisuke," he commanded as he ran closer to the hollow, his heart racing with every step that he took, the faces of the ones who were close to him rolling through his mind. The various faces that ran through his mind then transformed into a pair of red eyes that stared endlessly at him, driving him insane. He screamed out as he hurled his blade at the hollow. "Take this!"

His body was then thrown back with such great force, his eyes watering as pressure took over his body. He slammed into Ukitake as the two of them fell back onto the ground.

"Taichou!" Kiyone yelled running forward.

"Stay back," Ukitake commanded. "It's too dangerous," he struggled to his feet as he watched Kira move to the hollow again, his grip on Wabisuke tighter than it was before, the lieutenant was finally starting to get serious about all of this.

Kira ran forward again to hit the hollow again, the result being different than it was before. This time he was not thrown back, he was slashed across the arm. The pain that rolled through his body was the catalyst for his understanding. He was going to have to get even more serious.

"It seems as though shikai won't work," Kira closed his eyes as he walked closer to the hollow, ignoring the blood that was dripping from his arm, his body tightening as Wabisuke shook in his hand. "I wish that you would have listened to reason and let me kill you. Now I have to endanger everyone," he took a deep breath. "Bankai!"

His whole appearance changed quickly as Wabisuke transformed into a scythe. Kira took a deep breath as he looked straight into the eyes of the hollow that he was about to destroy. He closed his eyes tightly as he started to float off of the ground, his body confused to how the technique worked.

He realized that he was lighter than everything that was around him. Wabisuke was all about weight change, not only could he make the strongest solids crumble, he could also make himself almost weightless.

"You're finished," Kira announced as he moved closer to the hollow, the scythe nearly making contact with the hollow, his heart racing as he knew that he was going to win this. He drew first blood as he slashed through the hollows head, even if he didn't disappear. He smiled as he was covered with the hollow's blood; he was going to win this.

Then the outlook changed as he was grabbed by the hollow, the grip tightening around him until blood started to roll out of his nose an mouth, his whole body shaking as he started to die in the grip. He couldn't breathe as his vision started to cloud, Ukitake calling out to him. He was then released, his body falling to the ground. As he hit the surface, there he lay at Ukitake's feet, bloody and unconscious.

"Kira-kun!" Ukitake yelled as he knelt down next to him, his eyes wide as he realized how strong the hollow was. He dipped his hand into the blood that was rolling violently from his lips. "You're strong," he took a deep breath, grasping Sougyo no Kotowari. "I guess I have to step in."

"Taichou!" Sentaro called out.

"Sentaro! Kiyone! Take Kira-kun to the 4th Division and inform the other captains to come here for back-up," Ukitake took a deep breath. "I can take care of this before it gets too out of hand."

"Okay," Kiyone answered as they lifted Kira and walked away, Ukitake's eyes still on the hollow as he walked closer to it. He took a deep breath as he ran to the hollow, extending his sword.

"Every wave become my shield, every thunder become my blade," he took a deep breath as he want closer to the hollow. "Sougyo no Kotowari!" he ran closer to the hollow beginning to fire a blast as he looked at the hollow starting to move.

A single claw them moved forward, cutting through the layers of flesh and bone that was his body, his heart stopping for a second as his breathing halted. His clouding vision looked down at the claw that was going through his stomach, his heart racing. His eyes looked up at the hollow.

"Who sent you…?" he coughed up a splash of blood. "Was it Aizen?"

He closed his eyes as his hand tightened on his zanpakutou, his body freezing for a moment. _I'm sorry, Shunsui. I lied to you… _he then looked at the hollow, his body shaking as he knew that he would never be able to allow himself to die here. He had to finish this before more people suffered.

"Bankai!" he then moved his sword forward for one more attack, more blood falling to the ground as he coughed once more.

* * *

That was kind of a cliffhanger, but I thought that was a good spot to stop. Told you it would be more like the summary...


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Kira x Hinamori, Kyouraku/Ukitake, and Ichimaru x Matsumoto  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, minor language, blood, slight sexuality, and violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

_

* * *

He's been gone for a long time now, it shouldn't take this long to destroy a hollow, _Hinamori looked at the door as he looked at the door, waiting for Kira and Ukitake to return so they could conclude the night. _Something's wrong, I can't even feel his reiatsu. I can't be. Is Kira-kun…? No, he can't be…_

A hand then rested on her shoulder as she took a deep breath, her eyes looking back to see Hisagi right beside her. She stopped thinking of the worst as he looked into his eyes, her whole being starting to relax. She knew that he was thinking the same thoughts. He could hardly feel Kira as well.

"It's alright," he answered, as he stroked her back. "Ukitake-taichou wouldn't let anything happen to Kira. He probably went farther than we can sense," he smiled as he moved closer to her. "He'll be back soon."

She stood still as she looked into his eyes. "Hisagi-san…"

Hisagi looked at the doorway. "This is not the day to think about pain. Kira is going through a struggle to surpass a man that he had always thought to be a god. He won't fall there…"

The doors flew open as Sentaro and Kiyone ran in, eyes wide with shock and bodies dripping with blood. Everyone's attention fell upon them as they looked at what they were holding in their arms. In Sentaro's arms was the bloody, unconscious body of Kira Izuru. His blue eyes were open, large pupils staring at the ceiling, his blond hair plastered to his face with blood.

"Kira!" Renji cried out as he left Kuchiki's side, helping Sentaro lower him to the floor. "What the hell happened to him?"

Sentaro looked into the lieutenant's eyes. "He was attacked by the hollow. I'm not sure if he's going to make it… he has multiple broken ribs and deep wounds, and he's losing too much blood…"

Hinamori's eyes grew wide as she looked at Kira, remembering the day when she saw what she thought was Aizen pinned to the wall. The paleness of Kira's skin tortured her to no end as she looked into his eyes. It all tore her heart apart until there was nothing left. She started to walk forward her whole body shaking.

"Kira-kun," she whispered as she moved closer to him. "Kira-kun!" she started to run to the area where Renji was placing him on the ground, a hand pulling her back from her destination. With burning eyes, she looked back to see Hisagi stopping her, Hitsugaya at his side concern in his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hinamori," Hisagi answered sternly. "This isn't the time for this…"

"Let go of me," she breathed, tugging at her arm, only feel his grip tighten. "Hisagi-san! Let me go!"

Hisagi pulled her until she was in his arms, her head resting up against his chest, her face buried in his warmth. She could feel his heart racing up against her body. He was horrified at the sight that was before him, not wanting to see that it was his best friend that was in the ruins of the night, dying right before him.

"Please, Hinamori," Hisagi begged. "Don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be. Try to calm down."

"What did this?" Renji asked as he looked at Kiyone, the 3rd Seated officer returning his glance warily.

"The same hollow that Ukitake-taichou is fighting right now," Kiyone answered.

Renji's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was about to happen to the captain, he knew how the fight against the hollow was going to turn out. "How was he when you left him? Was he wounded?"

Kiyone looked into Renji's eyes deeper. "I don't know. We left before he started fighting…"

"How strong is this hollow?" Kyouraku asked walking forward; everyone looked upon him and saw the look of fear that was in his eyes as he was concerned about his friend's safety. He was met with silence. "How strong was it?"

"If it could do this to Kira-fukutaichou in one hit who was personally trained by Ukitake-taichou, who knows what it could do to him," Kiyone continued, watching Kyouraku's eyes widen in fear.

The 8th Division captain then started to walk toward the door, all of the other captains and lieutenants freezing as he kept going forward. His eyes were clouded with anger and sorrow, his hand was shaking up against the hilt of Katen Kyoukotsu as he walked the same direction that Ukitake had, sensing his fading reiatsu.

"Kyouraku-taichou!" Nanao yelled as she ran to his side.

The other captains and lieutenants ran out the door, Renji staying at Kira's side for a moment longer as Hinamori waited at the door for him. His body was shaking as he looked at his friend dying upon ground, his hand moving to close his blue eyes, his stomach churning as he fought the urge to vomit at how could he had become.

"You two stay with Kira," Renji ordered as he walked toward the 5th Division lieutenant. "Let's go, Hinamori."

"Okay," Hinamori answered as she ran after Renji.

Matsumoto started to run, Hisagi's body moving in front of the door. His eyes burned through her so intensely that she thought he would melt her to the floor. Yet they were cold, freezing everything in her body as a chill ran violently through the air. She tried to walk around him, his hands grasping her shoulders tightly.

"What have you done?" he asked shaking her forcefully one time. "What have you done, you idiot?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Matsumoto answered venomously. "Stop being so suspicious, Hisagi-fukutaichou. It's unbecoming."

One of his hands grasped his sword, the sound of metal grinding against the sheath sending chills down her spine. "If I find out that _you_ are behind this, I will not hesitate in killing you. I don't give a damn about your reasons, I don't care about Ichimaru," his eyes looked at Kira. "If Kira dies, for even a second, I will make sure that you will suffer the same fate."

"Are those fighting words, Hisagi?" she asked.

"Only if you did anything reckless," he stated as he turned around, placing his sword back in his sheath. "Now we have to go clean up this mess, and I want you in my sight at all times."

Matsumoto walked by him whispering something in his ear. "Don't jump to a conclusion. That's how you got hurt the first time."

Hisagi then ran out of the door looking over at Matsumoto. "I will cut you down if you won't behave with the way the society is. You're not the only one who got hurt that day…"

"Neither are you," Matsumoto snapped back. "Don't be so suspicious because your captain never showed a sign of wanting to destroy the Soul Society."

"And don't think that I'm not going to suspect you because you're a grieving lover," Hisagi answered moving closer, grasping her hand. "I don't want to believe it Rangiku-san, but I don't want to believe that we are invaded. I hate bloodshed as much as anyone else does, and fighting should only be used when necessary, but you have made this necessary. I will destroy whoever did this to Kira…"

"Shuuhei?" she breathed as they continued running, feeling a splash of water on her face. "You're…"

"Let's just keep going," he ordered running faster. "I don't want to see what will happen if we're too late…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyouraku looked up at the hollow as he arrived to the scene, looking at the bloodstained ground. He could smell the pain that was going through his body as he looked at the hollow blood dripping from his body, his eyes wide as he felt blood fall down onto his face.

"Kyouraku-taichou!" Nanao yelled as she looked up at the hollow. "God almighty…"

As the other captains and lieutenants arrived, their eyes fell onto what Nanao and Kyouraku were looking up at, all of them freezing as they saw a sight that no one would ever forget. Dripping from the claws of the hollow was blood, Ukitake's blood.

"Ukitake-taichou!" Hinamori gasped.

"How did this happen?" Renji asked. "Ukitake is one of the strongest captains in the Seiretei. If he could fall, then all of us are going to die as well," he closed his eyes. "Damn it!"

Matsumoto and Hisagi arrived on the scene, his eyes wide as he looked at the mangled captain that was in the hollow's claws, his body freezing as he took a step closer. Matsumoto stood still as she looked at the hollow shaking her head, unable to move as she caught a glance of Ukitake's dead eyes.

"No way…" Hisagi breathed as he walked forward. "Ukitake-taichou… is dead?"

Kyouraku's body shook as he looked up at his friend's body within the animal's claws. "Ukitake!" he ran closer to the hollow. "Ukitake!" he drew his zanpakutou as he reached right in front of the murderer. "The Flower God's cries, disheveled in the wind of flowers, disheveled in the Heaven's winds, the Heavenly Demon laughs, Katen Kyoukotsu."

Right at the ending of the release, the hollow hurled Ukitake body at him, forcing him to the ground. His body shook as he felt his friend on him, getting colder by the minute. The swords dropped as he held onto him for a moment, holding him close to his own body. Yet for one moment, hope filled his body as he held Ukitake, even after all of the abuse, breath was still escaping his lips.

"He's still breathing," Kyouraku stated, his voice shaking. "It's faint, but he's still breathing…"

Renji looked at Ukitake's body closer, his eyes wide as the churning in his stomach continued. "What the hell is that thing? It looks like a hollow, but it attacks worse than any hollow I've ever seen in my life."

The hollow stepped closer, the sound of it's thunderous steps alarming every lieutenant as they all ran to protect their respective captain, Hinamori moving to guard Kuchiki with Renji and Hisagi moving to protect Hitsugaya with Matsumoto.

"Still a game to you?" Hisagi asked as he looked into her eyes. "Are you having fun yet, or will you not stop until every single one of us are dead?" he drew his zanpakutou. "Tell me, Rangiku-san…"

"How sick would I have to be to think this a game?" she asked. "Two shinigami are mortally wounded. This is far from a game…"

"It's always a game to the ones who are trying to destroy everyone…" Hisagi answered, his eyes still watering as he thought about Kira. "How many more lives do you want to claim?"

The hollow stepped closer to Kuchiki, Renji's eyes lighting in fear as he saw the claws move closer to him. He grasped Zabimaru tighter as he looked up at the hollow, feeling Ukitake and Kira's blood hitting his face, his body freezing as he tried to move. Yet as his life flashed before his eyes he knew that he wasn't going to make it through this. The claw hit him, moving him out of the way; trace amounts of blood falling from his body.

"Abarai-kun!" Hinamori screamed as she watched Renji fall to the ground, she ran in front of Kuchiki as the hollow prepared for a second attack. "I'll protect you, Kuchiki-taichou," she too was thrown to the ground as the claw hit her, screaming in pain as she fell.

Kyouraku looked at the two fallen lieutenants as he placed Ukitake to the ground, slowly getting to his feet. He wasn't going to allow this to go one for much longer. Everything around them was dying; no one was going to be safe if they just stood there. He was going to be the one who saved them, because he was too weak to save the one who mattered the most to him. He couldn't stop him.

"Kyouraku-taichou?" Nanao asked as he stood up walking toward the hollow. "Kyouraku-taichou, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"He'll kill you!" Renji yelled from the ground. "Kyouraku-taichou!"

Kyouraku looked up at the hollow. "Hado 90, Kurohitsugi."

As the hollow screamed from within the darkness, Kyouraku's eyes began to water. Ukitake had promised him that he wasn't going to get hurt throughout this whole plan, he lied. As the hollow howled, he fell to his knees, his whole body shaking, more tears flowed down his cheeks as he looked at the blood that was on his hands.

"Ukitake…" he shook his head. "Ukitake!"

Everyone was silent as they watched him continue to look at the blood that was on his hands, his body shaking more violently as whimpers passed his lips. The lieutenants looked away, not wanting to see a captain crying out in pain. Yet their eyes shot open as he gave into his pain, vomiting onto the ground as his body continued to shake.

"Kyouraku-taichou!" Nanao screamed out for her captain, about to run to his side.

"Stop right there Ise-fukutaichou," Yamamoto stated as he walked closer, the lieutenant's body freezing.

"Soutaichou?" she asked.

"This is something that Kyouraku-taichou has to deal with by himself," he looked into her eyes watching her start to shake. "There is nothing that you can say that can make him feel better. Right now words of pity are not what he needs."

Kyouraku took hold of Ukitake's body, holding it closely to his own body, feeling him continue to breathe softly. He was so delicate. One false touch could shatter the captain into pieces. He took a deep breath as he felt his weak pulse, remembering the days when he could hold him and feel his life. Slowly he was leaving him back then, but now it was at a faster pace. He was already gone.

"I'm sorry, Ukitake," he held onto him tighter as he looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry that I was too weak to stop this. I shouldn't have let you go on your own," his voice turned into a desperate sob. "Who did this?!"

Hisagi turned away from the captain, looking at Matsumoto. "Have you had your fill?" he looked how she glanced away. "Don't want to look at your own aspiration? This is what you wanted. Ichimaru won't be replaced. How can you live with yourself?" she was silence. "You can't, can you?"

Renji coughed once as he struggled to his feet. "Damn it…"

"Abarai, Hinamori, are you alright?" Hisagi ran to their side as he looked at the blood on them. "Oh God, you're hurt…" he looked at Hinamori. "You guys took a worse beating then I thought."

"I'm alright," Hinamori breathed, clutching her arm, she fell instantly after her legs gave out. "I think I am…"

"Let me help you," he helped her off of the ground. "How about you, Abarai? Are you alright?"

Renji nodded. "I'm fine," he clutched his side where the claws had made deep contact. "I just need to walk it off…"

All three of them froze as a finger moved to them, Kyouraku's eyes burning at them. "It was you!" they all shook their heads as they watched the grieving captain continue to point at them. "You were behind this, weren't you?"

Hisagi shook his head, walking closer. "What are you talking about, taichou?" he walked closer to Kyouraku. "Don't make this personal. This is a serious matter. You are in pain, you can't make rational decisions."

Hinamori gasped as Hisagi was pushed to the ground by Nanao, the 9th Division lieutenant taking a deep breath as he looked into the eyes of the man who had pointed the finger at him, his eyes then falling on Matsumoto. He shook in her grip, fearing what was about to happen.

"No one will lay a hand on my captain," Nanao hissed as se grabbed on tighter to the lieutenant. "Not even you, Hisagi-fukutaichou."

"Hisagi-san!" Hinamori screamed as she tried to move closer to him, only to be held back herself, her eyes looking back to meet her captor. "Isane-san?"

"I'm sorry, Hinamori-fukutaichou, but I have to ask that you don't act rashly," Isane stated as she held her back. "This whole mess will be straightened out soon…"

Iba then walked up to Renji. "Same goes for you, Abarai. Do I have to add force? Or will you go willingly?"

Renji closed his eyes. "I'll go willingly," he looked over at Kyouraku who was looking at the three of them with so much hate. Renji closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, feeling Iba grab his wrists.

Hisagi's eyes fell on Yamamoto. "Please, soutaichou, stop this madness!"

Yamamoto looked at the lieutenants earnestly. "This is not madness. It's justice," Hisagi froze at that comment as he knew what was to happen to them next. "Take these three to prison. I will deal with them later."

Hisagi looked at Matsumoto as he was pulled away by Nanao. "Rangiku-san," he took a deep breath. "I know you're scared. I know that you miss him. I know that you love him, but you have to let him go. Ichimaru will be replaced, but that doesn't mean that he is going to disappear forever," he closed his eyes tightly. "Rangiku-san!"

Matsumoto closed her eyes as she thought about his words, feeling Yamamoto's eyes on her. She didn't do anything as Kurotsuchi Nemu came and grabbed her; she did nothing as she was carried away. A tear fell down her cheek at Hisagi's words, but still she felt like she was losing him every step of the way.

"I'm sorry about this, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Nemu whispered flatly.

"It's alright," Matsumoto breathed.

Yamamoto then looked at the other captains. "There is one more person I would like to know about. Komamura Sajin, why did you recommend that Kira go on this mission? Did you know that Ukitake was going to go to? Did you call on Tousen to help you with this?"

Komamura shook his head, but then bowed his head. "I had nothing to do with this, Genryuusai-dono… I would never hurt another captain."

"I don't want to hear excuses," Yamamoto stated. "Take him away… and then take Ukitake-taichou to the 4th Division. We don't want to lose him."

The other captains seized Komamura, ignoring his cries of protest. "Kyouraku!" he cried out. "Stop this madness! Stop this, Kyouraku! Stop thinking about the pain you in and think logically! Kyouraku!"

The 8th Division captain took a deep breath as Kuchiki walked toward him. "Byakuya…?"

"You have some nerve doing that to a lieutenant that had no alibi," Kuchiki breathed. "I know what justice _really_ is. I breathe justice. That was not justice. That was the largest display of madness I have ever seen."

"When I hear Abarai's story, I will let him go," Kyouraku breathed. "Until then, he is a suspect…"

As Kuchiki walked away, Kyouraku looked down at his friend as he lay dying in Ukitake's arms. His trembling fingers moved to push some white hair out of the blood that was covering his body. Tears started to fall again as he looked at him, remembering their promise. Pain rolled through his body as he knew that this wasn't what they had wanted.

"I thought you were going to come back," he breathed holding him closer. "You told me that you would come back no matter what happened. You said it was just a hollow," he closed his eyes, his voice breaking. "It was a hollow that needed a level ninety kidou spell to destroy it. You should have run away," he moved closer to him. "Why are you doing this to me? Does it give you some degree of pleasure?" he moved so close to him that he could feel him breathing upon his lips. "It gives me none. No pleasure could match what you give me when you're alive and well."

He kissed him gently on the lips. The cold nature of Ukitake's sending chills down his spine. "I always wanted to do that to you. I always wanted to hold you tighter. I always wanted to kiss your lips, but you never let me," he closed his eyes. "But I wanted so much so I could hold you for a little while longer," he lifted him off of the ground. "I will live up to my promise; I won't let you fade away…"

He walked toward the 4th Division leaving only a trail of blood and tears in his wake.

* * *

Thank you to Kuronoko Tsubame for helping me correct some mistakes, you were an AMAZING help.

I hope that you're all still enjoying this even though it's started to take a new course. On with the Witch Hunt!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Kyouraku/Ukitake, Kira x Hinamori, and Hisagi x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, minor language, references to violence, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**Cold ran through the room, the silence amplifying the discomfort. It had been nearly fifteen hours since they had been imprisoned for the attempted murder of Ukitake Juushirou and Kira Izuru. For the fifteen hours where they sat there, every second was painful. They waited for the report of Kira or Ukitake's fate or the date of their executions. They waited for the day when this hell would end.

In the time that they had spent within the cell, they could already feel the injuries that they had withstood circulating harder throughout them. Closing their eyes to escape the pain did no good; all they could see were the bodies of the 13th Division captain and the 3rd Division lieutenant. It taunted them to no end; it brought them to sickness as they thought about it. For that crime they were sent to this cell.

"This is a pain in the ass," Renji breathed, resting up against the wall of the cell. "None of us were even involved in this. We're lieutenants," he shook his head. "We're Goddamn lieutenants and we're in a cage like we're animals…"

"It's alright," Hisagi stated, cutting the other lieutenant off, his eyes looking over at him. "We're all going to get out of this. Kyouraku will see reason soon enough."

They were starting to lose their minds to the thought that they might die during this whole fiasco, their executions leading to many others as the mass hysteria continued. They had heard only a few hours ago that 7th Division Captain Komamura Sajin was released from prison after extensive questioning had proven that he was innocent. They said that they were to do that to every one of them, but the three lieutenants knew better, Komamura was interviewed because he was a captain; the three of them were nothing more than three wrongly accused shinigami awaiting their fate.

Hinamori, who had been silent for hour, laid her head onto Hisagi's shoulder, her body limp up against his. He cringed as he felt who was next to him. This wasn't the Hinamori Momo that he knew, this was a caged animal that was seeking any sort of comfort as her life started to move before her eyes. They had turned her into a monster; there was no more dignity left to her.

"When is it going to come?" she asked, her voice quiet as her eyes looked blankly into the distance. "When are they going to start to kill us off?"

"Don't think like that, Hinamori," Hisagi answered, his hand moving to stroke her face, feeling the aftermath of tears moistening his fingertips. "Yamamoto-soutaichou would never do that to us. He knows that we didn't do it."

She moved closer to him, her heat rolling through his body, her breath condensing on his skin. For once in his life he could feel the pain that Hinamori was going through. He forgot all about his problems and for one moment could feel someone who had been harmed by this life too many time. His arm moved to wrap around her pulling her closer to him. The darkness in the cell made his heart break as he thought of one event that was inevitable: they were all going to die.

"Renji," a voice called out from outside the cell, it was Captain Kuchiki along with Lieutenant Choujirou who was holding the keys. The stoic captain had an ounce of anger within him as he looked down at the three lieutenants.

"Taichou?" Renji asked as he looked at his captain, rising to his feet as he grasped one of the bars. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to let you out," Kuchiki answered flatly as he looked over at Choujirou. "Open the door."

Choujirou walked toward the door, starting to unlock it. "I'm sorry about this, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Just unlock the door and we'll talk about this later," Kuchiki stated, his eyes falling onto the other two lieutenants. Hisagi could see what he was thinking; he knew that the other two would never be released. He could see in his eyes that he had given up hope on them; he only cared about Renji because he was the lieutenant's alibi.

As the door opened Renji fell to his knees. "Taichou, forgive me…"

"You don't need to apologize," Kuchiki answered as he looked down at his lieutenant. "Come with me. We'll see who did this and we'll have them executed for the crime…"

"Yes, sir," Renji stated as he walked out the door, his eyes looking back at Hisagi and Hinamori, melting the 9th Division lieutenant's hopes into nothing more than dead liquid ambitions.

Kuchiki looked at the 1st Division lieutenant again. "Close the door…"

"Yes, sir," Choujirou stated as the door closed, his eyes looking at the other two lieutenants, apologizing them to with his glance, he then turned and walked away with Kuchiki, Renji staying behind to look at his friends.

Renji grasped one of the bars, his dark eyes looking at the two of them. His body was shaking as he realized the barrier that was between them, even though he could feel them breathing, he wasn't able to reach them. His eyes closed as his hand trembled against the bars.

"You're going to get out of here," he promised. "Even if I have to tear these bars down with my own hand I will make sure that you will get out of there," he reached his hand through the bars. "Hisagi-san, Hinamori," he closed his hand to a fist. "You're not going to die in there…"

Hisagi looked up at him. "Thank you, Abarai."

Renji walked away, every step crushing Hisagi's heart deeper into sorrow. One by one the leaves of this tree was falling, slowly they were all leaving him behind in the world of prison. He closed his eyes, his sanity beginning to break. Was this how his life was going to end? Was this how he was going to die? Was this the end of his life? Was he to be a caged bird when it all was done? For once in his life, Hisagi knew that there was no fighting it, this was the end.

"He's lucky," Hisagi breathed, he took a deep breath as he fell down up against the bars. "Abarai still has his captain to come to him," he closed his eyes tightly, his hands moving to his arms as he looked away. "If Tousen-taichou was still here, he wouldn't have let them lay a finger on me…"

"Aizen-taichou might have," Hinamori breathed, her eyes starting to become blank. "I don't know what would have happened if he were there to stop it. Hitsugaya-kun and the others say that he's evil, but I don't know," she closed her eyes tighter. "I don't know, Hisagi-san…"

He moved closer to her, his hand moving to touch her cheek, his eyes looking into hers as she gasped lightly, her hand shuddering. As her eyes met his, he finally could feel some hope within her body, tantalizing her to no end. He took a deep breath as he moved closer to her.

"Don't think about Aizen," he breathed, his finger wiping away a single tear. "And don't think about any executions. But if there is an execution," he moved closer to her, his forehead resting up against hers, his body holding onto hers. "I will tell them that I did it and you can go free."

A smile rolled across her face and the darkness that was around them started to clear. There was an illusion of hope that had flown through the air. The two of them were standing before their own death, and for a moment they had seen some happiness in their time together. For one moment there was no pain, there was no worry, there was complete contentment.

That was the moment where Hisagi looked at Hinamori differently. He had always just seen her as the 5th Division lieutenant, Kira's friend. But now as he looked into her eyes, he saw her as her own entity. She was courageous, even at this point she had not given up. She waited for them to open the door. She was even stronger than he was as he dwindled in the thoughts of him dying behind these bars. She was still hopeful, he idolized that characteristic. He envied her possession of that quality.

"Ouch," she called out as she tried to move her arm; the wound that the hollow had given her was still surging through her. "I guess I got hit harder than I thought."

Hisagi moved to rip some of his pant leg off, looking into her eyes. "I should have stopped the hollow from hitting you. I had a chance to run in the way, but I blew it," he moved to wrap her wound as he pulled her sleeve up. "Do you forgive me?"

As the cloth was fully wrapped, her eyes moved to his once again. "I do, Hisagi-san," she smiled lightly. "Thank you for trying to protect Hitsugaya-kun, and thank you for helping me even now…"

The next moment was one of regret and recklessness. Before Hisagi had any time to think of his actions, his lips were up against Hinamori's, kissing her deeply. His arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her deeper into his embrace. Her hand was pressed up against the back of his head as she held onto him tighter, her body moving closer to his, their heat rolling through one another.

As he backed away from her, his hand moved to stroke her cheek as he realized what he had done. This wasn't supposed to happen; after all of the times that he and Hinamori had been through, he wasn't supposed to be drawn to her, but as her lips touched his palm, his eyes closed tightly, a sigh escaping her lips.

"If I had to be in any cell with any person," he embraced her tighter as he felt his cheek touch hers. "I'm so glad that it was you, Hinamori Momo."

Her silence was enough for him to know that she felt the same way. He could sense that she needed him more than anything; he was the only thing that he could lean on to. This was all accidental; it was going to clear up as soon as they got out of there. He was sure of it. She would go with Kira and he would walk alone. That was the way it had to be.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Blood slowly left his body as everyone could feel him getting colder. Every hour that passed, Ukitake Juushirou was slowly passing away. Captain after captain would come to ask Unohana how he was doing and everyone of them would leave with their face in a look of horror.

Only Kyouraku had stayed, his hand covering his face as his lieutenant sat next to him as he stood idle for hours on end. His hands trembled every second that went by; in his mind he knew it should be him in there. He should have been the one who went with Kira to fight the hollow. If only he had given into the wish, perhaps then Ukitake would still be in one piece.

He had many injuries, most of them near fatal wounds, most of them extremely deep. Bruises had also been found on many parts of his body, most prominently his neck and chest. Unohana had told him that it was a miracle that he was still breathing as the signs of strangulation were severe. He was supposed to have died out there, but he had been barely hanging on for hours. Yet Kyouraku knew that the moment when Ukitake would give up was coming soon. He was going to die.

"Kyouraku-taichou," Nanao stated quietly. "Are you going to be alright? You don't seem to be yourself anymore…"

He nodded. "I will be…" he closed his eyes. "As soon as I watch the person who did this suffer, all will be good. And I _will_ see them suffer, whichever one of those lieutenants did it."

"Soutaichou has let two of them go," Nanao continued. "Both Komamura Sajin-taichou and Abarai Renji-fukutaichou have been let out."

"So that means it's Hisagi, Hinamori, or Matsumoto," he bowed his head. "I never thought we would have another betrayal in the Seireitei again. Those damn kids," he closed his eyes tightly. "Why Ukitake? He isn't important, nor is he a downside to their plan. I just want to know why their doing this."

Nanao looked away from her captain as he broke down. Every lieutenant knew never to look at their captain while they were losing their mind. At that moment as Kyouraku trembled, Ise Nanao knew that there was no way that this would ever go away. His heart was breaking in front of her as a tear fell down his cheek.

Unohana walked out of the room and moved toward Kyouraku and his lieutenant, there was calm look on her face as she moved closer to him. The room froze as he knew that the news that she was bringing was horrible. He knew by the faltering look on the 4th Division captain's face that there was nothing more that could be done. Ukitake was finished.

"How is he?" Kyouraku asked as he stood up, looking into her eyes.

"He's going to be alright. All of his wounds are closed," as Kyouraku started to relax and rejoice, Unohana then continued to speak. "But he lost too much blood in that fight. He's fading fast. If we could somehow get some…"

"I'll do it, Unohana," Kyouraku breathed as he walked forward. "I'll give you all of the blood that you need to save his life, even if it's every drop that's in my body."

"Very well, Kyouraku-taichou," she turned and started walking toward the room, the silence that he had hoped for breaking. "Don't you think that your behavior on the battlefield was slightly rash?"

"I think that the decision was a wise one. If they aren't involved they will be let go, but I will not tolerate another shinigami to fall," he stopped as they were at the door. "I'm not going to make the same mistake that we made long ago."

"This is not our place to make decisions, Kyouraku-taichou," the 4th Division captain tried to explain. "Genryuusai-soutaichou will find a way to make all of this work out. You don't need to arrest the leaders of the 9th and 5th Division."

Kyouraku watched as the door opened, looking at Ukitake who was lying on the bed. He looked delicate, more delicate than before. As he walked closer to him, he saw the blood that was on the sheets, the sweat that was caked on his body. All he could think about was all of those hours ago. He could still feel him fading as he reached out to touch him.

All he could think about was the blood that was rolling from Ukitake's lips. He was stabbed with a claw as well as suffered many powerful thrusts upon his body. Anything could have made the sickness that was killing him worse. As Kyouraku looked at his dying friend, he couldn't act like himself, he had to break down every single time. Now he knew that this could be the end, it could be the last that he saw of Ukitake Juushirou.

"Has his sickness worsened?" Kyouraku asked.

Unohana looked over at him with a slight smile as she prepared the needle. "No," she walked closer to him. "His disease has not been made worse by the wounds that he has suffered. But as I looked at him I realized that he's reaching the stage where it may become even more fatal…"

Kyouraku stopped breathing his eyes growing wide. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop this? You're the 4th Division captain, you should know how to solve this…" he shook his head. "There has to be a way to stop this…"

"There is _one_ way," she walked in front of him to sit on the edge of the unconscious captain's bed. "But it will be the first time trying this. Even a person at my level might have difficulty doing this…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he walked toward him. "What are you trying to say, Unohana?"

"What I'm trying to say is we can cure it," she stated calmly.

As she said that, every moment that Ukitake and Kyouraku shared flew through his mind. He would be able to touch him, hold him close to his body without him pushing him away. To lie in Ukitake's warmth just for one moment without him trembling would send Kyouraku into madness. For once in his whole existence with him he felt like he was give a second chance. He felt like the life that he had dreamed for was starting to come true. He was never going to lose him again.

"If you do this," he reached out to run his fingers through Ukitake's hair. "Will it work?"

"I'm confident that it will," Unohana stated calmly. "It will be a long process, but the end of this will be what he's always wanted. He will be given a second chance at living. There will be no more fear that this disease will take him."

Kyouraku stroked his friend's hand as he looked into his eyes, his whole body starting to shake as he looked down at him. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched him breathe gently, hearing the slight bubbling in his lungs from the blood that was within them. One day, sooner than they though, the blood was going to disappear. The horrid rumbling was starting to vanish even now. He could already see the healthy aura surrounding him.

"I'll be right back to start the transfusion," she left the room, leaving the other captain to hold onto Ukitake's hand tighter.

Every footstep that led her away from the room synchronized with his heartbeat as he moved closer to Ukitake's body. He tightened his grip as their foreheads rested up against one another's, a smile rolling across his lips.

"You'll live, Juushirou," he moved closer to him as his body shook. "I promise that you'll live through this," the body heat that rolled through his body melted him against the 13th Division captain, his pulse rushing until his body started to give out on him. "I will destroy everything to hear you breathe one more time, because nothing is ever going to separate us again," he kissed his lips again. "I won't let you go… not again."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The hours still passed as slowly as ever since Renji had been let out. As the darkness of the cell became thicker, he knew that they were less likely to be let out. Out there they were all trying to find which one of the three of the prisoners had done this to Kira and Ukitake. Hisagi closed his eyes as he realized that they were all going to die. Three seemed like the magic number these days to be conspiring against the Soul Society.

He looked deeper into the abyss outside the bars as he stroked Hinamori's hair. She had been resting on his lap ever since Renji had left. She was terrified that they were all going to die because of this crime. She feared the words execution and justice, both of them sent her over the edge between sanity and fear. He had come to hate the word justice. They had called this justice, but he knew damn well, better than anyone else knew that this was not justice. This was inhumanity.

A chill then ran through his body as he heard footsteps outside of the bars. It had to be Choujirou or one of the 8th Division guards who were supposed to check on them. Yet deep within his body he had a feeling that it was something else. He closed his eyes tightly as he pulled Hinamori closer to his body.

"What's wrong, Hisagi-san?" Hinamori breathed, her eyes starting to open.

"Nothing," he answered as he looked deeper into the darkness. "I just thought I heard something," he held onto her tighter. "It must have been the wind…"

His eyes couldn't leave the bars that were holding them in, all he could think about was what might be out there. Hinamori held onto him tighter as well, as if she heard it as well. Their bodies shuddered as they waited and waited for this moment to for this all to go away.

"Hisagi-san?" she asked as she shuddered. "What if the one who's doing all of this isn't within the Soul Society. What if it's one of _them_?"

"It couldn't be," Hisagi answered. "They wouldn't do something so low key. Besides, we'd all be dead by now. It's just the wind… or the guards."

"I haven't seen any guards," she breathed.

"Don't give up just yet…" Hisagi responded holding onto her tighter. "We're going to get through this. No one is going to kill us."

As the chills increased, he held on tighter to her. He was losing his mind as he looked into the darkness. He knew that it didn't matter anymore; no matter what they did they were always going to be in the cell.

He closed his eyes as he realized that it was all over. He was destined to be in there forever. He was going to live the last moments of his life like a caged bird. This was the way that he never wanted to die, but it was the way that it was preordained. There was no more justice in this world. They were falling apart. But for a moment he knew that if he did fall apart, he had someone to fall with him. He wasn't going to be alone. He had Hinamori Momo with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_What happened? Why do I feel so numb? Am I dead?_ He opened his eyes looking around the room, feeling the needles digging into his arm. As he felt pain start to return to his body, it all came back to him like flash of light. The hollow, the blood, Ukitake, all of it ran through his head as he tried to take in the moment.

He moved his hand to touch his chest feeling the bandages that were wrapping around him, the mask that was on his face as he tried to breathe. His ribs were broken; he could feel it with every intake of air that the mask gave him.

He looked toward the window, it was dark outside, but he didn't know how long it had been. Had it been a day? Had it been only a few minutes? Had it been a week? Or had it been even longer than that. The pain told him that it couldn't have been that long, the stinging from the hollow's claws clung to him. His eyes watered as he looked around the room, his pulse rushing as he tried to move. He could only think of one person.

"Ukitake-sama," he tried to utter through the mask, a cough rolling through his lips as he fell back onto the bed. He closed his eyes in pain as his hands tightened in the sheets, the pain returning quickly.

That night was supposed to be the best night of his life; it was supposed to be the night when he told everyone what he could really do. It was supposed to be the night when he put the childish jealousy for Renji and Hisagi away. It was supposed to be the day when showed Kyouraku that there was nothing to worry about. It was supposed to be the night when he could see a genuine smile roll across Ukitake's face. That was supposed to be the night when Ichimaru Gin finally left him alone. But most importantly that night was supposed to be the night when he told Hinamori how he _really_ felt about her, something that he had been putting off for years. Now he had a feeling that it was starting to become too late as the whole society went into uproar.

"Hinamori-kun," he winced in pain. "I love you…"

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized that this was the end of the line. All of what he had been doing up until now, it was all wrong. He shouldn't have accepted Ukitake's request. It would have been better if they had never met. He closed his eyes hoping that when he awoke this was all going to be a dream.

* * *

I know that the whole Hisagi x Hinamori thing is random, but it gets huger as the story goes on. I would also like to take this moment to thank all of the reviewers who have reviewed so far and I welcome any people who have not reviewed to join our little party. Hope to get the next chapter up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Kyouraku/Ukitake, Ichimaru x Matsumoto, and Hisagi x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, minor language, some fairly heavy sexual content, references to violence, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**Matsumoto closed her eyes tightly as she looked back on what happened the last few hours of her life. One moment she was mourning over the loss of Ichimaru and then the next she was in a cell being punished as a criminal. Hisagi's words were still scalding into her like a hot blade. How could she be so blind?

"_Rangiku-san, I know you're scared, I know that you miss him, I know that you love him, but you have to let him go. Ichimaru will be replaced, but that doesn't mean that he is going to disappear forever."_

He was never going to disappear, she wished that was true. She wished that the last night that they were together was always going to be in her mind. Everything was starting to fade away. She could hardly remember how he felt while he lay in her arms; she couldn't remember what his lips felt like against hers. Hisagi had lied to her to make her feel calm, she hated him for that.

In that one breath he had brought up the last night before the crisis started, she should have known it was coming. He was holding her too tightly, as if he was going to forget her completely. Back then she referred to it as a farewell, she didn't know that was what it was going to become. He left her one more time and for one more time she didn't know where he was going or whether she meant anything to him.

"You idiot," she breathed as he looked away from the bars, looking for some light within the cell. "You Goddamn retard…"

"Now, now Rangiku. You know that ain't nice," her eyes moved toward the bars, hearing footsteps come closer. "Take that back before you hurt somebody's feelings."

Slender fingers wrapped around the bars as her eyes fell on what was out there. It was like a dream and a nightmare at once as she recognized the face that was outside of the bars. That smile had haunted her since the day that it had left her mind. She moved closer to the bars as she looked through the gaps.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Rangiku?" he asked his fingers tightening around the bar. "You missed me didn't you?"

"G-Gin," she breathed as she moved closer, her lip shaking as she tried to muster up enough strength to move closer. "Where have you been? You've been gone for so long that I've almost forgotten who you are? I hated you for leaving, I always wanted you to come back, but I didn't want you to come back now," she closed her eyes tightly. "Why did you come back in the most embarrassing part of my life? Why did you come back when I'm in a cage?"

His hand moved to hers, a gasp passing her lips. "I wanted to see you again."

"Why did you leave in the first place if you wanted to come back to me? If you knew that you would miss me, why did you leave?" she shook her head. "And if Hueco Mundo is as great as you think it is, then why did you come back here in the first place."

Everything froze as his lips touched her hand, pulling her arm toward him. She relished in his warmth and the brief passion of his kiss. She wanted this to be real; she wanted him to stay for as long as he could. She wanted to be free of the world of waiting, free of the world of harsh whispers. She wanted to be with him again. She wanted to be Rangiku and Gin again.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, his voice low. "I'm here to save you… but since you don't want me to," he turned around. "I'll take my leave. Bye bye, Rangiku," he moved farther away. "I'll see you later…"

"Wait Gin!" she cried out hearing him chuckle as she called his name. "Don't go; don't walk away from me again," her hands shook up against the bars. "If you came to free me, then open these bars," she watched as his smile transformed into confusion. "Please… open the door…"

He rushed to the door, her body shaking as she watched his hands pick the lock. He was so close; she could feel him right in front of her. Slowly she reached out her arm to feel his warmth up against the bars, his breath condensing on her flesh, her body convulsing at that feeling. When was he going to disappear? When was she going to wake up and see that she was alone again? Moving closer to him, she knew this was real, this was the way that she wanted to live.

"Out of everything that I left behind," he opened his ruby eyes to look up at her as he removed the key from the lock, his smile starting to fade. "Out of everything that remains here, the one that hurt me the most was you."

The door opened, her body falling into his arms, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. She could taste his lips; she could feel the force of his tongue as he kissed her back, her body up against the wall of the cell. For once in a long time she remembered why she missed this feeling so much, she remembered what they had before they left. This was different than every time they kissed each other before. This was like the first time all over again; she didn't want it to end.

"Gin," she shook as she held onto him tighter, hearing his breathing speed up, condensing sensually on her lips. "I'm not going to let go of you this time…"

His smile came back. "I'm glad to hear that you missed me. Can you ever forgive me for leaving you behind?" his smile faded as he felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Rangiku?" his fingers moved to wipe the moisture away. "I'm not going to leave you now; I won't desert you again…"

Her eyes looked into his, her body becoming weak in his arms as his lips moved to touch her forehead in a light kiss. But the kiss changed quickly for the second that he took her lips the kiss became hungry, sexual. His tongue moved violently in her mouth, light moans passing through his throat. She could feel her body starting to give into his as she was pushed deeper into the wall, one of his hands moving to dive into her uniform, gently messaging her breasts. Her breathing slowed as she moved closer to him, a small moan passing his lip

"I don't want this to end," she breathed in between deep kisses, her jaw weak from their passion. "I don't want you to leave me again Gin."

He took a deep breathed as he backed away from her. "It doesn't have to…" his voice was reassuring. "I don't have to leave you right now. We can spend as much time as we want at this moment, nothing has to keep us apart…"

"Gin…" she breathed as she kissed him again, her hands pressed harshly against his back as he moved closer still. Her mind left her body at that moment as she could feel his presence overtake her. Nothing else mattered.

The heat of the moment swirled violently over their heads as one thing lead to another. She knew that this might be a moment where she would regret Ichimaru Gin coming back to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake opened his eyes, his body still burning his pain every time that he tried to breathe. All he could see were the hollow's claws coming closer to him, violently piercing his flesh. His vision was clouded as he tried to look around the room, not finding the strength to call out for anyone. Yet the pain that was going through his body went away as he felt a hand tightly gripping his, his vision starting to come back to him.

"Juushirou," his eyes moved to see Kyouraku next to him. "You're awake," his eyes were swollen as if he were just crying. "I thought for sure that I was going to lose you," his hand tightened around his. "I'm glad to see you're okay…"

The 13th Division captain looked around the room; he was in the 4th Division. He remembered everything that had happened. He remembered the hollow, the claws, the blood, Kira. His body then froze as he realized that he had forgotten about.

"Kira!" he looked around the room, his body springing up to a sitting position, his body freezing as he felt a great pain roll through his body, the bandages binding deeper into his skin. He looked around the room as he took a deep breath, seeing Kyouraku pushing him back down to the bed.

"Calm down, Ukitake, he's fine…" his voice was soft. "He was severely wounded, but he's going to be fine."

Ukitake's vision swirled around the room as he saw the IVs that were dripping into his arm. He knew that he was nearly lost for a moment, the heated desperation still staining the room as the swollen flesh of Kyouraku's eyes screamed at him. This was worse than he thought; it was close to an uproar. He prayed with all of the soul that he had left that this hadn't started anything. All he could do was pray.

"That hollow…" Ukitake breathed, his eyes closing as he winced. "It wasn't normal. It was the strongest hollow that I have ever faced. How something of that power could even attack here is beyond me," he coughed once. "The power that was rolling through it, it wasn't even bearable. It was…"

"Shhh," Kyouraku soothed as he gripped his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. "It's alright, Ukitake," he stroked his face lovingly as he moved closer to him. "It's over, you're safe now…"

As his breathing started to slow down thoughts ran through his mind. There was no way that he was going to forsake everything that had been happening within him. It was more than the wounds from the hollow attack, there was something deeper that was taking him away from his life. As he looked into Kyouraku's eyes, he took a deep breath and finally started to stand up to his fear.

"Is this going to kill me?" he asked watching Kyouraku's eyes light up.

Kyouraku calmed for a second. "No, your wounds weren't too serious."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Shunsui," Ukitake shook his head as he looked deeper into his friend's eyes. "I'm talking about the consumption," he took a deeper breath. "When is it going to kill me?"

Silence filled the room as Kyouraku's eyes closed, a sigh passing his lips. Ukitake didn't have to hear what he was going to say. He was going to die sooner than he wanted to. He couldn't run anymore, there was a time in everyone's life where they would have to stop escaping what was bound to happen.

"It doesn't have to," Ukitake froze as he heard him say those words, the pain that was rolling through his chest disappeared for that second as he yearned to hear what he was going to say. "There is a way to save your life…"

"What are you talking about?" Ukitake asked as he looked into his friend's eyes. "Shunsui?"

Kyouraku didn't seem the same as he was all of this time. Ever sine he talked to him about Kira, he had become more cautious, more careful. He wasn't the same laid-back Kyouraku Shunsui that Ukitake had grown to know. This was someone different. He could believe that this was what Kyouraku was really like when he was hit with a large amount of stress. This was preposterous.

"We've come a long way since 2000 years ago, Shirou," Kyouraku continued. "There are medications that have recently been developed that can stop this. You don't have to suffer anymore. This is what you've been waiting your whole life for; this is the moment where you get to live again. You won't be in pain anymore."

"What if it doesn't work?" Ukitake asked.

"It can't get any worse than it is now," Kyouraku breathed. "What do you have to lose?"

Ukitake closed his eyes, through the years it had been nothing but pain, it had been an unraveling cycle. Everyday that went by he knew that he was running toward death when everyone else around him were walking, slowly moving. He always wished that he could casually walk alongside the ones who were close to him, but he gave up that dream a long time ago. Now that it was right in front of him, he wasn't sure if he should embrace it or if he should take it for false hope. He had found happiness in his life; he didn't want to lose that to some heartbreaking dream.

"If I do this," Ukitake took a deep breath. "What do I have to do?"

"Take the medications for a few months, the illness should die down," Kyouraku sighed. "Ukitake, if you do this, don't do it for me, don't do it for the Soul Society, do it because it's what's going to make _you_ happy. This is your life, it's your choice."

His hand then moved to Ukitake's cheek, the 13th Division captain's eyes lighting up as he looked into his friend's seeing more tears welling up within them. "Kyouraku…" he breathed as he looked into his eyes.

"But I want you to know, no matter what you choose, this is the happiest day of my life," Kyouraku's hand stopped right under his chin. "For a moment I feel like I'm not going to lose you anymore…"

"I share your happiness," Ukitake breathed. "That's why I'm going to do it," a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm overwhelmed by all of this. After all of this time, they give me my life back. I thought I was as good as dead."

Kyouraku wiped away of the tears until not a single one remained rolling upon his flesh. Yet there was not a dry eye in the room as they embraced each other, smiles upon their faces as they thought about what their future could bring. The happiness that they felt, even if it was short lived was the most beautiful feeling that they had ever felt in their lives together.

"I will wait for the moment where you won't be in pain anymore Ukitake Juushirou," Kyouraku held onto Ukitake tighter, his breathing starting to level in the embrace. "Even if I die on that day…."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Her eyes opened as she watched him straighten out his clothes, looking at the door to the cell. People were going to check on her; both she and he knew that. There was no telling what was going to happen as soon as they saw Ichimaru Gin with her. He was going to have to make haste and get out as fast as he could. But she didn't want this moment to end, it seemed like for the first time since he left she could be completely happy. She couldn't go back to being in that cell without him for the eternity that she was cursed to.

"I haven't felt that good since before you left," Matsumoto breathed as she straightened out her clothes as well.

Ichimaru turned to her, his ruby eyes gazing deeply into her own eyes, his voice had no tone of sorrow, there was no proof that he wanted to stay with her for even a moment longer. "I should go."

"Wait," he breathed immediately. "That's it? You come in here and make love to me and then you leave as fast as you can, and you're fine with that?"

"No, that's not what this is at all. I would love to stay, Rangiku, but I have to leave or I will never get you out of here," he turned to her, his hand moving to stroke her cheek. "This was not my way of getting a quick lay. I needed to see you again. Two hearts were broken that day; don't think you were the only one who was destroyed by that departure."

He then walked toward the bars, turning away from her. "I love you, Gin," she called out as he opened the door.

As the door opened, her heart was ready to break into pieces until she heard him speak up. "I love you too, Rangiku," he looked back at her. "I'll see you soon. I promise…"

Just like that he was gone again, nothing left but the sorrow that she had started with. Even now they couldn't be together. Once again, she wished that she could have held onto him a bit longer, even for just a second. There was nothing now, nothing but a memory of a moment that had died quickly, and her on the ground wondering the same thing.

"Where are you going, Gin?" she asked as she looked off into the darkness he had walked through.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hisagi's eyes opened as he heard footsteps coming closer to the cell, his whole body trembling as he knew who it was. Yamamoto had finally come up with their punishment. He looked over at Hinamori remembering his promise to her, he would die before he let anyone touch her.

"Hisagi?" the voice called out, as Hisagi looked up he knew that it wasn't Yamamoto, it wasn't even close.

"Komamura-taichou?" Hisagi asked as he stood up, moving closer to the bars. "What are you doing here?"

The captain looked at the lieutenant with wary eyes as he watched the 9th Division member tremble up against the bars. "I came to see how you two were faring. We've been worried about you. No one's heard any reports on you two."

Hisagi fell to his knees as he took a deep breath. "I haven't seen anyone to file a report. We've been alone since Kuchiki-taichou left with Abarai-fukutaichou."

Komamura's eyes widened. "Hisagi, you're trembling," his eyes looked deeper as he scanned the lieutenant fully. "And you've blanched. You're not doing well in there at all. Where the hell are those guards?" he pulled out a ring of keys. "I'll explain to Genryuusai-dono, but I can't watch you in there anymore."

Hisagi took a deep, struggled breath. "Stop, taichou, please," he coughed once, his body falling deeper to the ground. "I'm in here for a reason. I'm a suspect to the attempted murder of Ukitake-taichou and Kira-fukutaichou. I shouldn't be freed this easily. You were freed and Abarai was freed because they knew you two wouldn't do it, your motives weren't strong enough. What is a stronger motive than jealousy that could have turned into hate and the fear of a bankai that had knocked a captain down?"

Komamura shook his head. "I won't stand for this, and neither would Tousen. The last thing that anyone wanted was to see you like this, locked up like a dog ready for slaughter. You are a beacon of hope for not only the 9th Division, but other divisions as well. You shouldn't be in here."

"But that's what I am; I'm nothing but a dog!" Hisagi panted.

A fist slammed against the bars, Hisagi's heart freezing in his chest as he saw the captain hit the cage. He looked up into Komamura's eyes, not seeing the subtle hate that he had expected, but the deepest hate that he ever thought was possible.

"I never want to hear you say those words again!" Komamura roared. "I never want to see you giving up hope! I never want to see that look in your eyes that I see in Kira's! I don't want you to give up living because of what everyone labels you! When you get out of here, I don't want you to give up!"

"I know and soon they will let me out," Hisagi looked back at Hinamori, his heart sinking as he thought about what was happening to her, if he felt this weak, he didn't want to imagine what it would be like with her. "I have a favor to ask. Please, if you can only release one of us, take her with you. She won't last as long as I will."

"It's a deal, but I will stop them from executing you," his voice became low. "If Kyouraku spills one drop of your blood in his temper tantrum, I will destroy him and the one who started this in one blow."

A smile rolled across Hisagi's face as he looked at the captain. "You're a good man, Komamura-taichou, but I don't want you to kill someone for my sake."

"I will get you and Hinamori out of here, that's a promise," he then turned away from Hisagi and started to walk. "Next time we meet, I hope I can free you…"

As the captain left, Hisagi fell against the bars, his body shaking as he thought about what was going on in this prison. They had abandoned them; nobody had come to check on them. This was a test to see if they were going to confess to a crime that he knew neither of the committed. They weren't going to break him that easily, or so he thought, for as he leaned up against the bars, he knew that he was already broken.

* * *

I know that I cut out the lemon that happened between Ichimaru and Matsumoto, but I tried to let the sexual content in this story be a little less hardcore. I do have a elmon planned for later chapters so I wanted to save the heavy sexual content for that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Kyouraku/Ukitake  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, minor language, references to violence, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

The happiness in the room started to die as thunderous footsteps drew closer. Ukitake's eyes went to the door knowing who that reiatsu belonged to. As the door swung open he greeted the captain with a smile, but as he looked into Komamura Sajin's eyes he knew that a smile wasn't what he had come for. Komamura came closer with Iba by his side, his lips opening to ask a question that Ukitake didn't want to hear.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" the 7th Division captain asked, his eyes narrowing.

Ukitake's smile faded as he looked deeper into Komamura's eyes. His body froze as he thought of the damage that could have gone on in the days while he was unconscious. He never asked Kyouraku what happened right after the hollow was killed. There were loose ends that he needed to have tied up before he could go any further into this world. He had only been out for a short time, but already he felt like the Soul Society that he knew was a thing of the past.

"What are you talking about, Komamura?" Ukitake asked, his confusion getting the better of him.

"Hisagi Shuuhei is still in that cell!" Komamura looked at Kyouraku, the 8th Division captain not returning the glance. "Look at me when I talk to you, Kyouraku Shunsui! When is your madness going to end? You know damn well that he didn't commit the crime that you think he did."

Ukitake's eyes went wide, his body starting to shake; he had never felt so far out of the loop before. "What crime are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me, Ukitake," Komamura continued. "I know that Kyouraku has told you all about this case. It involves you after all," Ukitake almost fell out of the bed as he heard what came next. "Hisagi has been accused of planning the hollow attack that almost took not only your life, but Kira's as well."

Ukitake continued to shake. "How long…?"

Since the attack happened," Komamura answered, his voice civil as he realized that the 13th Division captain was clueless to what was going on. "That was around a week and a half ago."

Ukitake looked at Kyouraku who was now looking away from him, his eyes falling to the ground. "You've sunk low, Shunsui. Throwing people in prison for no apparent reason, what's going on with you?" he looked at Komamura. "Who else has been locked up?"

"Besides for Hisagi Shuuhei… Hinamori Momo, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji and I were imprisoned. However, Abarai and I were released as soon as there was no further proof left to say that we did it other than the mass hysteria of that night," the 7th Division captain sighed. "The other three were not so fortunate."

"Matsumoto? Hitsugaya didn't release her?" Ukitake asked.

"Genryuusai-dono believes that she is the one who is really behind all of this. She has a strong motive and no alibi," Komamura took a step forward. "We all know that she has been acting strangely ever since Ichimaru Gin left."

"And her health?" Ukitake asked.

"The 1st Division has been checking up on her," the 7th Division captain continued. "She's doing fine."

"And the others?" Ukitake asked, his eyes still not looking at Kyouraku. "What about Hinamori and Hisagi?"

"They are not as lucky," Komamura closed his eyes. "Every minute that goes by, Hisagi is getting paler, Hinamori can barely stand. Hisagi is starting to grow weak as well, he was barely able to keep still the last time that I saw him. They're dying in there."

"The next time that I see Genryuusai-dono I will request that he release them. This is an important issue," Ukitake stopped talking as the room became silent, Komamura shaking his head at the last comment. Just as the captain thought nothing else went on while he was unconscious.

His body felt numb as he thought about all of the ways that the place had fallen to ruin. There was more than just a whole other world that he didn't know of as soon as he woke up, a world where his best friend had destroyed everything that he was working so hard for. Ukitake wanted to know what hell they were in for.

"We believe that Ichimaru Gin is on the move," Komamura continued. "I heard from one of my men that they have seen him within these walls, but when a search was conducted, there was no trace of him."

Ukitake looked into Komamura's eyes. "For now, your division should be on watch for any behavior that seems to involve Ichimaru. And if he is here, we have to make sure that no harm will come to Kira Izuru. Find him," Ukitake continued. "For the second we find Ichimaru Gin, we find Aizen Sousuke."

Komamura nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." As they walked out the door, Iba looked up at his captain confusedly. "What is it, Tetsuzaemon?"

"Taichou, why did you agree to that? Chasing after Ichimaru Gin could turn into a death sentence," the lieutenant continued. "He's dangerous, and Aizen is deadly."

"I know that," Komamura breathed. "But the second that we find Aizen and Ichimaru, we will find Tousen."

As the 7th Division left, Ukitake's eyes fell back onto the 8th Division captain, who was staring directly into his eyes. Although he was right in front of him, Ukitake had no clue who he was looking at. This wasn't the man that he talked about restoring the innocence of the Soul Society with, this was a man that he would never be able to recognize no matter how hard he squinted.

He didn't know where he stood anymore; he didn't know where he belonged in the scheme that Kyouraku had developed. Did he even matter anymore to him? He looked away as he bowed his head, Kyouraku moving closer.

"Juushirou," he tried to explain.

"What are you trying to do?" Ukitake asked his head still bowed. "Why did you condemn them?"

"I did it for you," Kyouraku breathed. "Do you know how much pain I was in when I saw what happened to you?"

"And you thought that's what I wanted?" Ukitake asked, his voice thickening. "Damn it, Shunsui!" he lay back on the bed. "The last thing that I wanted was for this to start. Now there's talk that Ichimaru is here and you've weakened two divisions. Why did you even put Hisagi in there?"

"Tousen," Kyouraku stated.

"Tousen?!" Ukitake asked, his voice rising to a dangerous level. "What the hell kind of bullshit is that? You think that you can put everyone away, but did you think for a second that you just froze a whole division in less than ten seconds?"

Kyouraku looked at him, his eyes starting to calm. "Ukitake…"

"This is bad," Ukitake breathed, his body shaking as he started to cough, stray droplets of blood rolling down his lips, Kyouraku moved closer as he continued to cough. "Please…" Ukitake took a deep breath. "Don't touch me right now…"

Kyouraku backed away, a hurt look on his face. "You shouldn't get so excited…"

As Kyouraku walked out of the room, Ukitake looked over at him. "You're an idiot," his eyes started to glitter with tears. "Fix this…"

"You know I never wanted to hurt you…" Kyouraku breathed as he walked out the door. At that moment, all Ukitake Juushirou could do was stare at the ceiling and try to understand what happened knowing that he never could.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Komamura walked closer to the cell, the keys jingling in his hand as his pulse raced. After a long session of trying to convince Yamamoto that the two imprisioned lieutenants should be freed, he had finally made it to the point where the dream could be a reality. Anticipation was a rain that wouldn't stop falling until the moment where he was outside of the door looking at Hisagi in the state that he was in for the last time.

"Did you get the permission?" the 10th Division captain asked from his leaning position against the entrance to the 8th Division holding cell.

Komamura lifted up the keys, the jingling sound filling the area. "It took a lot more than I thought it would. Kyouraku has really brainwashed Genryuusai-dono into believing everything that he says."

The two of them walked into the building, the smell of sickness and sorrow smothering them to the end, the shadows that were in the hallway faded slowly into the nothingness that both Hisagi and Hinamori were trapped within forever. Arriving at the cell they saw hell, a deeper hell than they had seen before. The dark circles that were underneath the lieutenants' eyes were enough to stop the world on its axis, and the look that their eyes held were death incarnate. They were no longer the people that they were when they were first incarcerated.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya cried out as he looked at his childhood friend, his body shaking as he tried to take in all of the pain she was going through.

Her eyes moved to look at the door. "Hitsugaya-kun," she breathed weakly. "You came…"

"Open the door!" Komamura ordered as he handed the keys to Iba, his own large hands trembling as he looked at Hisagi leaning up against the wall panting. "Hisagi!"

The moment that the door opened there wasn't even a single second before both captains raced to the fallen lieutenants. Iba soon followed Komamura walking over to Hisagi, the lieutenant was already half gone. The breathing patterns escaping his lips were ragged and strained, his body shaking as he tried to breathe properly. Iba's hand moved to the 9th Division lieutenant's forehead feeling the heat rolling through him.

"He's burning up," Iba stated as he looked at his captain.

"Are you alright?" Komamura asked as he touched Hisagi's shoulder, feeling him shudder. "Hisagi? Can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah," Hisagi breathed as he coughed. "I-I didn't think you would come, K-Komamura-taichou."

Hinamori's eyes started to water as she heard Hisagi speak, her body shaking in Hitsugaya's grasp. "I thought that we were going to die," she moved closer to the 10th Division captain. "I thought you all forgot about us…"

Komamura's hand curled into a fist. "Did anyone _ever_ come here to check on them? Or were they treated as animals? Genryuusai-dono is going to hear of this, Kyouraku has done enough," he then looked over at his lieutenant. "Tetsuzaemon, bring Hisagi to the 7th Division, we'll try to get his fever down there."

As Iba lifted the dying lieutenant off of the ground, he looked at the captain both of them freezing in place. The look in Hisagi's eyes was heart-wrenching to the point where Komamura knew this madness had to be finished. Kyouraku Shunsui had started a war between everyone in the Soul Society. As Hisagi tried to speak Komamura stopped where he stood trying to hear what was about to be said.

"Komamura-taichou," Hisagi panted. "Thank you…"

"I want you to remember what I am about to say to you Hisagi," Komamura breathed walking closer to the lieutenant. "I would die for you. Tousen respected you like you were his own child, his own son. I would give every breath in my lungs and be damned before I let anything harm you."

Hisagi bowed his head, small tears falling like rain from his eyes onto the dirty floor, his body shuddering in Iba's grip, the other lieutenant struggling to keep him from falling. Komamura felt a wave of sorrow fill his body as he watched the lieutenant start to collapse in front of him. The urge to destroy Kyouraku Shunsui and everything that he stood for became stronger with every passing second.

"I owe everything to you," his eyes looked up at the captain. "You fulfilled your inner hope and you saved me. Thank you, Komamura-taichou," his eyes closed tighter. "I thought I was going to die in there," he shuddered in Iba's grip. "I thought that it was all over."

"Take it easy, Hisagi," Iba comforted. "I'm going to take you back to the office, you can lie down there… we can discuss this more when your out of here and off your feet."

Hitsugaya then looked at Hinamori. "I'll take you back to the 10th Division, we can discuss this as well," he helped her to her feet, his body shaking as he felt how weak her body was. "I'll go see Yamamoto too. You two were treated worse than the prime suspect."

Komamura looked around the cell as everyone left; looking at what the two lieutenants had been trapped within. Hitsugaya was on his side, and Kuchiki was still upset about the wrongful accusation of his lieutenant. He was confident that this was going to work. He closed his eyes as he turned from the cell, his body shaking as he thought about what caused this all: that hollow attack.

"I swear by the power of everything that is still full of justice in this world," Komamura breathed. "I will stop you, Kyouraku Shunsui. I will make your mess right again," he then looked forward. "And then I will deal with you Ichimaru, you will show me where Tousen is…"

He walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind him, the echo causing everyone in the 8th Division to freeze where they were standing. A civil war had broken out in the Soul Society.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why?" Kira asked as he bowed his head, his trembling hand pulling at the IVs furiously as his body shook. Everything had hit him in only a few seconds after Renji had entered the room. He knew everything; he knew what happened after the hollow attack. He had heard of what happened to Hinamori and Hisagi. The only thought that ran through his mind was that he wanted to protect him. That was why he wanted to become a captain to begin with.

While he had been in bed recovering, they were in a cell waiting for a day that they knew would never come. After all of this time he realized that he had failed once again, once again he was too weak to save someone who meant the world to him. His body shook as his sobs grew volume, Renji's rust colored eyes closing tightly as to fight the sorrow that was rolling through his body.

"They had nothing to do with this," Kira sobbed, his voice quiet. "Why were they locked up?" his voice grew into a scream as he lost control his emotions, every single one of them slipping through his fingers as he slowly let go. "I'm disgusting!"

Renji took a deep breath as he took a step forward. "Komamura-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou have let them out, but their condition isn't satisfactory in the least bit. I'm not sure if they're going to be okay, when I saw them the second they were taken out of that cell, I was sick to my stomach. I could have been in that situation… that's why I believe that it's Kyouraku who is disgusting."

Kira looked over at Renji whose eyes were starting to glitter with sorrow. "Abarai-kun."

"I don't know how you feel right now, I can't relate," Renji closed his eyes. "But I know that if I feel even slightly how you feel, I know that you're in pain," the glittering fell into his eyelashes, Kira's eyes expanding at the sight. "I don't know who could do that to another human."

Kira fell back onto his bed, tears falling from his eyes as he looked over at Renji seeing a single tear hanging onto his eyelashes, every single ounce of willpower in Renji's body preventing it from descending the arid frontier of his cheek. "I will pray for them and their souls."

He continued to sob, Renji bowing his head, his body losing his battle as the tear drop hit Kira's hand, the 3rd Division lieutenant shuddering at the feeling. Renji looked at Kira, his own body shaking as he thought about what was going through his mind. Both of them knew that the Soul Society was in ruins and there was no way to fix it in a clean manner.

"I will pray as well," Renji breathed as he backed away from Kira's bed. "With both of us praying, there's no way that it won't work, right?"

"Abarai-kun," Kira sobbed as he looked over at him, his hand desperately reaching out to the 6th Division lieutenant as if he was asking for something that he knew Renji would never give. He was asking for a warm embrace to help him realize that this situation wasn't so bad.

Renji complied by moving closer to situate in Kira's arms for a warm embrace. Renji never was one for embracing his friends, he was too strong for that, but at that moment, Kira knew that even Abarai Renji had reached his limit. He held onto him tighter as he felt Renji's strong arm hug him back.

"I'll stop this," Renji whispered. "Kuchiki-taichou is pissed about all of this. He's going to join Hitsugaya-taichou and Komamura-taichou in their struggle against this," he backed away looking into Kira's swollen blue eyes. "It's going to be alright."

Kira nodded as if he was agreeing, but he knew the moment that Renji had held onto him that the 6th Division lieutenant was out of ideas and was running out of hope. But a smile rolled across his face knowing that he was not alone. Renji was always going to be by his side.

* * *

This chapter is the point where I feel that the readers really understand there's a civil war. It's going to be a battle against everyone for the next few chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Hisagi x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, moderate sexual content, references to violence, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**"Try not to move too much," Iba stated as he set Hisagi on the couch. "You've been through a lot, you should try to rest," as Hisagi fell onto the couch, the 7th Division lieutenant started to turn to walk toward the door, still unable to look at the mess that Hisagi had turned into.

Hisagi winced as he closed his eyes, his body still in pain from the cell that he had been damned to. He settled down into the couch as he asked one question to Iba. "Do all criminals go through this, Iba-san? Or am I just lucky?"

Hisagi shivered as Iba looked at him, the 7th Division lieutenant letting out a sigh as he turned to him. Hisagi knew that this was a difficult time for the 7th Division as well. Komamura pulled strings that he shouldn't have to Hisagi from that cell. All he could think about was the war that was going to go one between the 7th and 8th Divisions and it was all for him.

Iba moved to sit at the weak lieutenant's feet another long sigh escaping his lips. "I have _never_ seen a criminal be treated like you before. It was like Kyouraku ordered them not to check on you. It must have been Hell. What was going through your mind that whole time?"

Taking a deep breath, Hisagi closed his eyes tightly thinking about his time in the cell. Thoughts had been running through his mind like clouds through the sun filled sky. Yet in his sky there was no sun, there were just dark clouds that wanted to consume him from within, the red sky of hopelessness shining through every so often. His eyes fell on Iba as his mouth opened to explain this pain that he was going through.

"For the first time in a long time I thought about how much Tousen-taichou meant to me," he closed his eyes. "Every time I go into that office, I'm reminded of him, I can hardly sit at his desk without blacking out for even a second. I feel empty whenever I go in there," he shook his head.

"You hide it well," Iba stated flatly, trying not to be overcome by the emotions that were pouring off of his fellow lieutenant.

"But I never make it obvious because I try to cover all of my pain up. I strive to be stronger so Kira and Hinamori can look at me and see that it is possible to move on. Yet at that moment," he closed his eyes tighter fighting the tears. "At that moment in that cell," a tear fell down his cheek, "I thought I was going to die, and I kept waiting and waiting for Tousen-taichou to come back for to let me out. But after a few days I realized the truth and I started to give up hope. I was wondering whether my existence even mattered in the first place. How can I exist in a world where I'm always alone?"

A hand was placed on his shoulder, his eyes moving to look at Iba. "It's going to be alright."

"I know, but I want to see Tousen-taichou one last time," his eyes filled with one last strand of hope. "I want to bring him back to this side of justice, the justice he once believed in, even if it costs me my life."

Iba removed his hand. "You need your rest. I can see that you're starting to feel better. But if need be, I will call for the 4th Division for assistance when I return to you, Hisagi."

"Iba-san," Iba turned around. "Words can't explain how grateful I am to you and Komamura-taichou. If you hadn't come, I don't know what would have happened."

Iba nodded as he left the room, Hisagi looking at the ceiling. What had he been for the past couple of days besides an animal? He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the night when he was arrested. Everything was chaos that night, Kyouraku had lost his mind. He knew that the Soul Society had suffered tremendously because of that day; he didn't want to think of how Kira and Ukitake were coming to grips with this situation. He curled deeper into the couch as he tried to clear his mind of all of his pain, but to no avail.

"Am I really the one that Tousen-taichou wanted to protect? Did he care about me that much?" he shook his head. "No, that can't be true. He left me so easily, he didn't even say a word to me as he left."

Tears fell down his cheeks as he remembered the moment where the three captains ascended up to the heavens, his heart breaking as he remembered that. How did he last this long without Tousen? He always thought that he would have been one of the firsts to give up despite his strength. Strength meant nothing once trust was broken.

And without that trust in the world, he was thrown into prison so easily. No one gave it a second thought who could immediately release him. And the guards had been ordered to ignore both he and Hinamori, he knew it to be true. He was nothing but an animal to them.

"I'm nothing but a useless dog, whimpering when his master isn't there to console him," another tear fell from his eye. "If I had tried, if I had just put in some effort, I could have stopped him, he would still be here," he shook his head as his body shuddered. "Forgive me, taichou," he closed his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath, "I'm such a weak lieutenant."

He closed his eyes as his breaths became shallow. He didn't know who or what he was anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Therefore, there is evidence that concludes that both Hisagi Shuuhei-fukutaichou and Hinamori Momo-fukutaichou were mistreated while they were incarcerated for a crime that they did not commit," Hitsugaya stated, Komamura by his side. "We come here not to drag Kyouraku's name through the mud, but to inform you of mistreatment that was under his control."

The old man looked at the two captains and sighed. "I was unaware of this mistreatment that was occurring. I apologize to you, Komamura-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou; it must have been a difficult time for the both of you. It is difficult to come to grips with torture that was thrust upon comrades."

Both captains bowed before Yamamoto as he spoke, waiting for the moment where he would call in Kyouraku and firmly rebuke him for his mistakes. Yamamoto then rose from his seat walking forward, this was a serious issue that most of the Soul Society was unaware of and it was only going to get worse.

"The aspect that drives us to believe that this conclusion has occurred is that Hisagi-fukutaichou has gone though not only physical distress, but he was also emotionally toyed with by this tortuous negligence," Komamura stated.

Yamamoto took a deep breath as the door opened yet again, another captain walking through, it was Kuchiki. "I'm here to request information from the guards that were posted at that cell, if there were any guards to begin with."

The general looked at the captain and sighed. "The guards that were posted there were of the 8th Division. To speak with them I must ask you talk to Kyouraku first, he can instruct you to the guards that were on duty."

As Kuchiki was about to turn and leave Komamura spoke up. "There have been other rumors going around the Soul Society that might have something to do with this scare," the 6th Division captain stopped as his grey eyes fell onto the fellow captain. "Ichimaru Gin is said to be in the Seireitei."

The sound of the cane hitting the ground then went through all of their bodies, every single captain in the room freezing. The urgency of the situation had increased tenfold as they had proof of a possible attack from the forces of Hueco Mundo. Kuchiki shook his head as he placed a hand over the scar that was on his chest from Ichimaru's Shinsou. The inevitable war was starting.

"I want the 6th, 7th, and 10th Divisions all to be on watch for any signs of Ichimaru Gin and secure the barriers to prevent him from leaving the area," Yamamoto stated sternly. "I don't know what Matsumoto Rangiku had planned but it will stop here. Arresting Hinamori and Hisagi made two division fall even more behind then they were to start with. We will stop this here."

Every captain nodded as they turned around to leave. But as two of them walked toward the door, Kuchiki Byakuya stayed behind to talk to the general. So many thoughts were rolling through his mind of this subject, thoughts that he could not easily put to sleep. He took a step forward as the old man sat back down, his eyes closing as he was in deep thought.

"Is this it?" Kuchiki asked. "Is this the start to the war that we have been dreading for so long? We weren't expecting this so soon."

Yamamoto answered him quickly yet powerfully. "If it's a war they want, it's a war they will get."

Kuchiki bowed as he walked toward the door, his eyes closing as his hand stayed over the wound. They had been trying to buy time to strengthen their regime, but they were now out. He knew that the war was unavoidable, but if it were to start now, they weren't guaranteed to win in the least bit. They weren't even guaranteed to be even close to the glory of victory.

"Taichou," Renji breathed as he moved to his captain's side.

"What have you found out, Renji?" Kuchiki asked as he looked into his lieutenant's eyes, ignoring the swollen surroundings.

Renji took a deep breath. "Kira is starting to lose hope, it's not certain that he will be able to complete his rite of passage to become a captain. I'm not sure if we're going to make it."

Kuchiki sighed as he shook his head. "We need to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. I want you to go to the 8th Division and find the guards that were supposed to be guarding the cell that held Hisagi Shuuhei and Hinamori Momo and arrest them."

"Yes, sir!" Renji bowed as he started to make his way to the 8th Division. _I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. I won't let you down Kira… I'll fix this. _He closed his eyes as he knew what was going on, he knew the second that he looked into his captain's eyes. This was more than an investigation, this was more than justice, this was the beginning of something larger than Renji had wanted. This was the start of the war. The wait was over.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinamori walked into the 7th Division office, opening the door to see Hisagi sitting on the couch with a bottle of Iba's sake in his hand. Her heart wrenched as she knew that meant he was in pain, trying to drown some of it out. As she stepped closer she smiled trying to make it seem like she wasn't in the same degree of hurt.

"Feeling any better, Hisagi-san?" she asked as she walked closer.

His eyes looked up into hers, they were swollen. She knew that he had been crying, how could he not? They had been through hell, and while she was in the 10th Division crying, she knew that he shared the same emotions. She began to wonder if she meant anything to anyone, but that was different now. Looking at Hisagi she knew that he needed her right now. She wasn't going to turn her back on him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about Tousen-taichou."

She moved closer to him as she sighed. "It's hard to bottle it all up on the inside;it's hard to suppress the pain until a moment where it all comes back to you, because that's the moment when it hurts the most. I spread my pain within me as to not bottle it too tightly. I did that for so long that I no longer feel any pain. I don't feel anything," her hands grasped the sake bottle, placing it onto the ground, her eyes looking into his as he met her glance, her body shuddering.

She moved closer still, burying her face in his shoulder taking in his scent of sweat and alcohol, her body tensing as she inhaled. As she breathed his aroma deeper, his hands moved to grasp her back, pushing her chest up against his, her breasts pressed painfully up against his musculature.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her in a whisper, her body shaking as his breath hit her neck. "What should I do, Hinamori?"

She closed her eyes, her hands pushing up against his shoulder blades. "We should share it," she heard him gasp at that. "Share the pain that we're going through knowing that no one was there to help us when they needed it the most."

They looked into each other's eyes as she moved from his shoulder, a smile rolling across his lips as she moved closer to him, taking him into a kiss. A gasp erupted from his body, but after only a few seconds he calmed down and started to kiss her back, his lips moving lovingly up against hers.

"Hinamori," he panted as he backed away. "You know… Kira is going through the same pain as us. We could share it with him as well…"

"I haven't seen Kira-kun in a while," she smiled, throwing his name to the side. "I wonder how he's doing…"

Her eyes then fell on Hisagi again as he moved closer to her, his breath dominating her lips. His body shook as he looked into her eyes, her body shaking more nervously than his. A blush across her cheeks as his lips were right up against hers, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"You make me feel like there's a reason for me to be free," he whispered on her lips, his eyes closing gently, his voice thick with passion.

"I don't want to hear you say that you aren't worthy of being free," she placed a hand on the back of his head, her fingers weaving through his dark hair. "You're worth more than you think you are."

"Hinamori," he breathed, his body trembling. "I know I…"

"It's going to be alright," she breathed, her nose touching his. "We're going to make it through this together. Everything's going to be just fine," she held onto him tighter, her embrace comforting him.

They kissed again, but it was different this time. His tongue slipped past her lips earning a moan from her as she moved closer to him, her fingers gripping tighter at his hair. The passion that was exuding from them was toxic, so toxic that even they felt as though they would be overcome by it. The forceful and dominant movements of his tongue against her innocent one made her head spin like it was full of burning fluid. With every movement, the liquidity of the sensation swirled with her thrust her deeper into fervor.

Her back fell up against the couch as her placed his weight gently on top of hers, her hands desperately grabbing onto him as he breaths got more wanting. Tears ran down her cheek with every breath that they took, her eyes screwed shut as she tried to return the fierceness and hunger of his kiss, causing him to moan as she showed him the dominance that he was giving to her.

"Thank you," he breathed when they separated briefly, before the kiss was continued, the water from his eyes running down her flesh, tickling every nerve in her body.

She closed her eyes tighter still as she knew that neither of them were useless, neither of them deserved to die, because although their captains were gone and no longer cared for them, they had one person in the world who needed them. They had each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Breath hammered throughout his chest as he opened the door to the 8th Division, walking by all of the members who stared blankly at him. He moved toward the holding cell hoping to find some trace of the missing guards. Members of the division called out to him, but all he was focused on was the mission that he had been given by his captain. This was more than just orders from Kuchiki Byakuya, this was to punish the ones who had thrown his friends into jail and had abandoned them.

His feet moved slower as he walked toward the cell, dropping to his knees as he reached the bars. He remembered when they were first placed in there, the look on Hisagi's face still rolling through his mind, the fear that was pouring from Hinamori making him shudder. His eyes closed in anger as he touched one of the bars.

"Damn it!" he cried out as he slammed his fist to the bars, his breathing becoming heavier as he continuously pushed against the metal, blood rolling from his hands as he proceeded. "Damn it…"

He then looked around the area seeing where the guards could have been. He knew that they would have fled by now. They had to have after Komamura came into the picture. He shook his head as he got to his feet preparing to talk to Kyouraku about what had been happening, dreading that moment.

Suddenly as he walked by the shadows, he felt a chill go through his body, his heart nearly stopping within his chest. "What the hell?"

He swallowed hard as he moved deeper into the shadows, down the hallway that lead to another exit. Judging by its dark appearance, it was obvious that no one had gone down that way.

"Is anyone down here?" he asked, but it was useless, he couldn't feel any reiatsu the way that he was going. "Another dead end," he sighed as he walked farther, seeing light at the end, this had to be another way out.

He proceeded to the light with a look of disappointment on his face. Once again, he and his captain had gotten absolutely nowhere in trying to solve the disorder within the 8th Division. But now with the guards nowhere in sight, he knew that they were going to be forced to start over again.

"Damn it," he breathed, his heart racing. "This is starting to piss me off. We're not getting anywhere in this investigation. When I reach the end of this hall I'll…"

But as he reached the light, he saw something that he didn't ever want to see. There right before his eyes were the two guards that were to be checking on the two lieutenants, their zanpakutou running through their chests pinning them to the wall. Renji's stomach churned as he looked at their open eyes staring at him, they had been dead for days. Knowing that, he fell to his knees and vomited, his bloody hands pressed up against the wall.

"They were killed," Renji breathed as he looked up at one of the guards, the lieutenant's body shaking as his vision blurred, one of his bloody hands moving to brush his red hair out of his face. "They were…"

He vomited again as he hunched over, his body trembling as he thought to what had occured. Water rolled down his eyes violently as he tried to take all of this in, he couldn't believe what this meant. This wasn't just a war that they were in, this was the Gates of the Underworld opening and swallowing everything in its path. This was the end of everything that they knew. They were doomed.

* * *

Next chapter the civil war is going to heat up as Hisagi goes to see Ukitake and Kira, and later on rash decisions are going to be made.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Kira x Hinamori and references to Ichimaru x Matsumoto  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, references to violence, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

He walked toward the room; it had been a while since he was allowed to be on his feet. He felt as though the world around him was completely different. When he fell unconscious in the hollow's latches, he left a world that was full of hope. Now as Kira's eyes opened and he was free, he had come back to a world where everyone was watching one another, a world where Abarai Renji had broken down and embraced him. This world wasn't the one that Ukitake had wanted. This was a disaster.

His eyes had then fallen into the room where Ukitake Juushirou was. His teacher seemed like he was healthy, almost ready to be released. He was sitting up in bed, his eyes looking gently at the door as a smile rolled across his face.

"I'm glad to see you're doing alright, sensei," Kira smiled as he walked into the door, watching the captain's smile grow broader.

Ukitake chuckled as his hair fell from his face as he lay back on the bed. "I'm glad to see that you're alright as well," he moved one of his hands to run through his porcelain locks. "I heard that you were upset about the arrests of Hinamori Momo and Hisagi Shuuhei. Don't worry, they're fine now…"

Kira moved to sit on the bed, his eyes locking with his sensei's. "That's good, I'm glad to hear that. I was worried that the effects were going to last longer than they have. To know that they'll be fine is such a relief."

Ukitake took a deep breath. "It's a relief to me as well."

"This whole situation that we're in, Ukitake-sama," his eyes closed. "How far has it gone? And can we fix this?"

As Ukitake was about to answer, he looked up at the door seeing two other lieutenants standing before him. "Hisagi-kun," Kira's eyes went wide as he heard that name. "It's been some time since I've seen you here…"

Kira's body froze as he turned. "H-Hisagi-san?" he looked over at his best friend who was in the doorway, Iba by his side, both of them with smiles on their faces as they looked upon the 3rd Division lieutenant.

"Hello Kira," Hisagi breathed.

"Hisagi-san!" he cheered as he ran in front of him, his arms wrapping around him tightly, hearing his breath start to speed up. "I've missed you," he moved so close that their chests were touching, their hearts beating up against one another's as the embrace tightened. "Hisagi-san…"

"I missed you too, Kira," Hisagi breathed as he embraced him tightly. "It's been so long since I've seen you…"

Kira buried his face in his best friend's shoulder, feeling his warmth rolling through him. "I'm so sorry about what happened," a single tear fell from his eye. "If I had known that this was going to happen…" he took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry…"

Hisagi chuckled. "It's alright, Kira. It's not your fault," he placed a hand on top of Kira's head, running a few fingers through his golden hair, a smile on his face. "You did nothing to cause that."

The blond lieutenant watched as his best friend walked toward Ukitake, a serious look upon his face. He feared that this had grown serious, but as he watched Iba and Hisagi move closer to the 13th Division captain, he knew that this was a critical situation. The world that he had left was no longer alive.

"I hear that you have direct orders from Yamamoto-soutaichou. Do you want the 9th Division to help with security at all?" Hisagi asked, his voice flat, not a single emotion within it, sending Kira through a cycle of confusion. But as he looked at Hisagi, the other lieutenant's eyes closed. "I want to help with this situation because I know that Tousen-taichou is involved. I want to use this as an opportunity to pull him back to our side. I have to stop his madness before it gets worse."

Ukitake sighed. "I want you to help guard the prison that Matsumoto Rangiku is confined within," his eyes then grew wide. "But you have to tell me something first," his voice shook as he looked at the lieutenant. "Why was she arrested?"

Hisagi shook his head as he looked at the ground. "She is the prime suspect to this crime. She has the strongest motive to attack both you and Kira. I was the one who first suggested it, but now most of the Soul Society believes that she was the one who started this. Now as I think back on it, I know that I was wrong to believe that. I made a mistake."

"You came here more than for permission, didn't you?" Ukitake asked as he rose from his bed to a sitting up position.

Hisagi sighed. "You saw through me…" he took a step forward. "I want you to tell me what I should do to stop this…"

"There's only one thing to do," the captain breathed, his dark eyes closing. "You have to make sure that this peace is not disrupted. We have to save this from the destruction that we're headed for."

"How do I do that?" Hisagi asked.

"Set Matsumoto Rangiku free," Ukitake answered.

The room froze as Hisagi shook his head. "I can't. That matter is no out of any of our hands," he looked at the frozen captain, looking at the pain that was in his eyes. "I can't do anything about that."

Kira's voice started to break. "What does that mean? Why is it out of anyone's hands? Hisagi-san?"

Hisagi's body shook as he said the next statement that passed his lips. "Because Matsumoto Rangiku has been ordered to be executed in fourteen days, this is the way that Yamamoto-soutaichou had wanted it to be. There's no stopping it."

Ukitake opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Kira had already grabbed Hisagi's shoulder pulling him closer to his body. As Kira looked into Hisagi's eyes, he saw that there was nothing within them. He didn't have a single ounce of sorrow for what was to happen to Matsumoto. Did he lock all of it away? His blue eyes burned intensely as he held onto him tighter.

"Why Hisagi-san?" Kira asked, his arm shaking. "She had nothing to do with this. She doesn't deserve to die and you know that."

"I do," Hisagi stated. "Don't you think I feel horribly about what's going to happen to her? But there's nothing that can be done. I know she didn't do it, but we have no evidence leading to anyone else. This is the only way to solve our problem."

"There has to be a way!" Kira yelled, his eyes watering. "There's _always_ a way!"

Hisagi shook his head. "There is no other way! But _someone_ has to pay for this. It's not a crime that can be cast aside and there will be no defying Yamamoto-soutaichou."

Kira's hand grasped onto Hisagi tighter, the older shinigami wincing at the feeling. "You aren't trying hard enough! You've given up because you don't want to look for the one who _really_ did this. You're going to kill a woman because Kyouraku-taichou got pissed over Ukitake-taichou's blood spilling. You don't know what you're doing!"

"There's nothing we can do," Hisagi breathed. "Now either you're with it or you're against it. And if you're against this, then please don't do anything reckless, otherwise I can't guarantee that you will live."

In the blink of an eye, Hisagi was on the ground, blood rolling from his nose. He looked into the eyes of his best friend, seeing Kira look at him scornfully as he moved toward the door. For once in the conversation, Hisagi's eyes showed some emotion, it was fear that Kira wasn't going to make it through this.

"I'm against you," Kira then walked out of the door leaving his friend on the ground, blood running from his nose.

Iba immediately went to Hisagi's side. "Hisagi!"

"I'm alright," Hisagi breathed as he looked at the door that Kira had walked through. "He's making a mistake. Doesn't he know that the ones who stand against the Soul Society will be met with more rebuke than before? This is nothing like the execution of Kuchiki Rukia, this is different. This isn't real."

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked as he looked at the lieutenant, his body nearly leaving his bed as he watched Hisagi wipe the blood that was on his face on his pant leg. "Why isn't it real?"

Hisagi rose his feet, his eyes locking with the captain's, finally telling him the truth. "This isn't to kill her. This isn't to _punish_ her. This is to bring out the one who we believe is behind all of this: Ichimaru Gin."

"Ichimaru Gin?" Ukitake asked, his eyes growing wider still as he realized what had been going on. The whole time there was a scare going on, a scare that everyone had been hiding from him. It was like there was no one in the world who still cared about him. Kyouaku had started a mess that had opened an opportunity to end the whole Soul Society. This was their last stand.

"Now that told you what we're doing, I have to tell you to do one more thing," his eyes started to burn so intensely that Ukitake was frozen where he stood. "Stay out of this, Ukitake-taichou. Don't try to prevent the execution and keep an eye on Kira as well. This time, you won't be spared for interfering, so don't try."

"If this happens," the captain stated. "Then I will try to stop it."

"I know how you feel, I don't want this to happen anymore than you do," he took a deep breath as Iba moved closer to him. "But you have to focus on your priorities. Your top priority is to make sure that Kira becomes a captain so the 3rd Division can get their power back. All the other divisions can take care of this."

"I will do what I want with my life," Ukitake breathed. "I won't take orders from you, Hisagi-fukutaichou."

"It's not an order," Hisagi turned around. "It's a request. Please, don't do it. Yamamoto-soutaichou will kill you without a second thought if you do. I will do everything that I can to stop this. I'll talk to Komamura about it, but I won't make any promises."

Ukitake closed his eyes. "Try your hardest."

As Hisagi left the room Unohana walked in. It seemed like all of the tension that had been over Ukitake's head was for once dissipated in a moment of complete comfort. The look on her face made him realize what this was about. He was about to get his life back, the moment that he had waited his whole life for.

"Did they upset you?" Unohana asked walking closer to him.

"No," Ukitake stated. "All it does it make me rethink my life. How much of it is really left. I can't stop this madness, my life is too limited. That's what I always thought would happen when the war came. But," he looked over at the doctor, "it's different now. I can have my life back."

She bowed her head. "So you've decided…"

He closed his eyes as he thought about what was going on in the world. Matsumoto was being used as bait for a war that the Soul Society would never win. He was the only one who still had some sense and enough courage to fight it. Hisagi told him that someone could either be with them or against them. At that moment he knew he was against them, but to be against them he would have to take a chance.

"I have," he looked into her eyes. "I want to take the treatment."

She then pulled out the container of pills. This was going to be the start of a road that he wasn't sure was going to be safe. But he knew in the world that he was in now, he had to take a chance for he had nothing to lose. She handed him two pills, his eyes meeting hers as he wanted to know what he had to do.

"You will have to take these everyday for six months," she then handed him two more pills, his body starting to shake as he realized that this was going to be more difficult than he had wanted. "You have to take these for only two months."

He closed his eyes as he popped all four pills into his mouth. He thought about all that he was risking: his division, his friend, his student. The more he thought, the more he knew that those had all betrayed him as he had betrayed them. If he did die during this they would all move on. But if it did work, he would have his life back, he would no longer be in any pain. This was the moment that he was waiting for. And with that thought, he quickly swallowed all of the pills without a second thought.

As Unohana closed her eyes, Ukitake knew what he had to do now. He had to get his body in better shape so he could stop this. This wasn't the only way, no matter what Yamamoto said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira made it to the 3rd Division, his eyes watering as he thought about the situation. He never thought that he and Hisagi would stand so far apart on an issue. Yet he knew what Hisagi was doing was the right thing, the honorable thing, he couldn't help but think of the pain that Matsumoto was going through because of this. As he looked at the 3rd Division, all he could remember was his former captain and Matsumoto talking as she tried to blow off her work, distracting him from his. A tear rolled down his face as both of them faded from that memory, leaving nothing but the office that it had all occurred in.

"If I hadn't gotten hurt, would they be killing you?" he fell to his knees, his body shaking, his voice starting to crack under the weight of the overwhelming sorrow that was strangling him. "I should have been there to save you."

He curled his hand into a fist as he thought of all that had happened. Innocent people had been arrested, there were going to be executions, and anyone who objected any of this would be executed as well. Kira now knew why Renji had been embracing him that day; he knew that the world that they knew was over. As his fist curled tighter, his fingernails embedding deeply in his flesh, his blue eyes opened, looking to the sky.

"This is all my fault," he breathed, his head bowing to the ground as his body shook. "I don't know what to do? What should I do?"

"Are you alright?" a voice called from behind him, his body freezing as he looked over his shoulder.

His heart melted in his chest as he saw the same innocent eyes that he thought that he would never see again in his life. It was Hinamori. She moved closer and fell to her knees, he hand stroking his tear streaked face. He started to slow his breathing as he closed his eyes, turning away from her, her own hand stiffening in shock.

"Kira-kun?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Matsumoto-san is going to be killed," he breathed, his body starting to shake again, yet his voice reaming a low stable whisper. "And there is nothing that I can do about it. I feel as though I'm alone, not even Hisagi-san is on my side."

"Hisagi-san is going to try to fix this," Hinamori comforted. "He just told me that he was on his way to see Komamura-taichou about all of this."

"There's something wrong with Hisagi-san," he breathed as he looked into the 5th Division lieutenant's eyes. "When I looked into his eyes, there was nothing there. I don't know what happened in that cell to you two, but to take everything away from someone's body even basic emotions is horrifying. It was almost like he knew that he was worthless."

Hinamori smiled nervously. "He'll be fine. He recovers quickly."

"He wouldn't have to recover quickly if I wasn't so dumb," he started to rise to his feet. "I was the reason you two were in there in the first place. I failed him that night, I failed my best friend," he shook his head. "I always fail him in the end; I always fail everyone in the end. How could I even dream of being a captain? I can't even find my own sense of justice to fight for."

"Rangiku-san will be fine," Hinamori stated as she looked into Kira's eyes, rising to her own feet. "Ukitake-taichou won't let them kill her. Nothing's going to happen."

Kira turned to the division. "I won't believe that. I can't believe that. I can't believe anything that I hear anymore," he walked through the door leaving Hinamori behind, not paying attention to the look on her face. He couldn't bear to go back out there; he couldn't fail her once again. He could never do that again. So he was going to do what Hisagi asked him to, he was going to stay out of the way.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyouraku looked at the blood that had spilled from his guards. All of this time he thought that his guards had fled, that they were followers of Aizen that that posed as shinigami in the Soul Society. Even so, he could never cover up the negligence that he had performed. Even though he thought that the guards had fled, he never posted new ones. He bowed his head as he realized that some of what had happened was all his fault. He now knew why the other captains looked at him with so much disdain.

"It's obvious that whoever did this wanted both Hisagi-kun and Hinamori-chan dead," Kyouraku stated, not needing to look at the blood to come to that conculsion. "So they slaughtered the guards to insure that could happen."

Nanao walked closer to her captain's side, adjusting her glasses. "But how could the person who had committed this have crime gone unnoticed? This division is full of guards. This person that we're dealing with is a lot more crafty then we thought. Do you think it's _him_?"

Kyouraku sighed. "I wouldn't count Gin out. He can be quite brilliant when he wants to be. I take it in this case he wanted to be…" he sighed again as he turned around. "I want the 5th and 9th Division watched over; they're in more danger than they think they are. We don't know when they're going to strike again."

Nanao nodded. "Yes, sir…"

"This will take a while to clean up, but I know we can do it," Kyouraku stated as he looked at the mess that was on the wall.

As Nanao walked away, Kyouraku closed his eyes thinking to the moment where Ukitake had thrown him out of the room. He had asked him if he was trying to destroy everything that he had worked so hard for. Was he? He had instantly made the partially peaceful world into a dangerous war zone. He didn't even know what he was trying to do anymore. He did know once, but as he looked at the mess that everything had exploded into, he wasn't sure what his point was.

"What have I done?" he asked in an almost silent whisper as he backed away from the wall, his eyes closing as he realized that there was no turning back. He had started this; he would be a mockery if he backed out now. He would have to follow the plan perfectly through no matter what Ukitake wanted. For as his sensei had told him, if it's a war Aizen wants, it's a war Aizen gets. There was no other solution.

* * *

More civil war coming up next chapter, Ukitake and Kyouraku talk to each other once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Hisagi x Hinamori and references to Kira x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, and references to violence  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Time passed quickly since the moment when all of the chaos had started. Yet as the world outside prepared for the upcoming war, Ukitake had stayed inside, hidden from all of the pain. He had been frail since the first week he had taken the medication for his illness. Hisagi had been trying his hardest to keep the society from collapsing, the weight of this whole operation on his shoulders. However, there was still a feud between Kira and Hisagi, they hadn't quite made up after their dispute. Kira still thought that what they were doing was wrong, even with his strong sense of loyalty to the law.

"Hey," a voice called from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ukitake asked as he looked out the window. "Don't you have more mess to clean up, Kyouraku?"

Kyouraku took a few steps closer to the bed, even if Ukitake would not look at him for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ukitake stated as he turned to look into his friend's eyes.

That was the moment where he knew the world outside had been crumbling down. Kyouraku Shunsui didn't look like the man that he had once known, he was different. All of the happiness, all of the love that he represented had all faded away. He wasn't the man that he sought comfort in anymore; he was replaced by merely sorrow and hate. At that exact moment, Ukitake realized that everything that he had ever wanted was already gone. There was nothing left of his dream. It was destroyed.

"I'm glad," Kyouraku smiled as he moved closer. His voice was quiet. He had been through so much since the day that the 8th Division guards were reported dead. There was a rumor that said that Yamamoto didn't even trust him anymore.

"Have you killed Matsumoto Rangiku yet?" Ukitake asked, his eyes looking over at his friend. "It has been two months since she was moved to a higher security prison."

Kyouraku shook his head. "She hasn't."

"How?" Ukitake asked. He couldn't understand. They were all so hell-bent on using her to bring Ichimaru out, why hadn't they done it yet?

"Hisagi," Kyouraku stated. "He's been sweet-talking Yama-jii into delaying the ceremony, but even that will be futile. There's only so long that we can keep her alive. It's inevitable that she will die."

Ukitake's eyes closed as he thought of one solution. "She doesn't have to die," he looked at his friend again. "We can stop this…"

Kyouraku's eyes widened. "No…"

"It will be just like last time," Ukitake continued.

"No," Kyouraku argued.

Ukitake reached his hand out to the 8th Division captain. "Just like what we did for Kuchiki Rukia…"

Kyouraku slapped the hand away quickly, Ukitake's smile fading as his hand fell to his side. "I said no, damn it!" Kyouraku turned away, his body starting to shake. "I can't do this. Not after what that beast did to you. Not after what has happened in the whole Soul Society."

"This isn't a game, Shunsui!" Ukitake argued, his voice growing in volume. "This is a woman's life! She's going to die if we don't do something."

"Then let her die," Kyouraku hissed.

"You don't mean that," Ukitake breathed, his body starting to shake.

"I do mean that, Juushirou. Every Goddamn syllable," Kyouraku turned to him and started to walk toward him. "She's the only option that we have left, and I will be damned if anyone lets her go. If she must die to give me back any piece of my dignity, then so be it."

Ukitake's eyes narrowed, his dark irises not even fazing his friend. "Then I will do this on my own."

"If you get caught," Kyouraku breathed heavily. "I won't be there to save you. I will not hesitate to raise a blade against you…"

Kyouraku started to walk away, the anger within Ukitake boiling until it was engulfed in a fire. After all of the time they had spent together, the promises that they had made, Kyouraku was going to leave him for his own personal gain. As he reached the door, Ukitake gave one last outcry.

"Remember that night; you said you would do _anything_ for me. Do you still feel that way deep inside? Or was that all just a lie?" Ukitake asked, his voice shaking. "Tell me… tell me the truth!"

Kyouraku turned to him. "Times have changed since then. That was before you almost died at the hands of a monster, a monster that I was a fool to let you go face."

Ukitake shook his head, his body falling limp up against the bed. "You aren't the man that I knew. You aren't Kyouraku Shunsui. I don't even know who you are anymore. You aren't the man who would do anything for me. You're nothing but a coward."

"Just because I will not save her doesn't make me a coward," Kyouraku grabbed Ukitake's shoulders, looking straight into his cold eyes. "Wake up from that dream of yours. Don't you get it? Look around you! This will never be the way that you wanted it to be, so why not try to embrace what this is now."

Ukitake shook his head. "I won't. I will stop this all by myself, and if I must I will raise a sword against you as well."

"We will kill you," Kyouraku warned.

"If she dies," Ukitake took a deep breath. "I'm as good as dead anyway."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hisagi walked through the doors of the prison, a feeling of coldness running through his body as he moved closer to the cell. This was all that could be done for her. She could only be moved to higher security prisons so that Kira or Ukitake wouldn't try to do anything to stop this. They all had to be patient. The last thing that anyone needed was the execution to turn into multiple ones. He couldn't lose Kira as well.

Knowing that the lieutenant would try something, Hisagi had put members from the strongest fighting division at the door. He had talked with Captain Zaraki, begging him to offer his services to the cause. Zaraki complied as he found out that the members of his division that he sent would be having some "fun" if anyone tried to break in. He sent his 3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku and his 5th Seat Ayasegawa Yumichika. With those two at the door there was no way that anyone was going to make it through.

"Move to the side," Hisagi commanded them, looking straight at Ikkaku. "I must speak with the prisoner."

Ikkaku laughed. "Don't try anything sneaky, boy," he grasped the hilt of his sword. "Or we'll cut you down. I don't care if you are in charge of this operation. That doesn't give you a right to bend the rules."

Hisagi's eyes burnt as he looked into the 3rd Seat's. "I'm not the one you should be threatening. Or did you forget that I'm the one who put her in that cell?" he turned away from him. "I would be contradicting myself if I broke her out."

He walked by the guards, looking at the 10th Division lieutenant as she sat in her cell. She wasn't the bright person that she had been known as. In that cell she had grown dull and pale, her whole body giving out on her almost instantaneously. Matsumoto Rangiku had grown ill since her movement to the new prison, and she was only getting worse. Her cold blue eyes looked out at him as he came closer.

"Why did you come here, Shuuhei?" she asked as she looked deeper into his eyes, watching his body freeze as she spoke to him. "Have to come to mock me like everyone else has?"

"No," Hisagi breathed as he moved to take one of the bars in his fingers. "I have come here to apologize to you, Rangiku-san. If I had just kept my mouth shut, if I hadn't said anything, maybe none of this would have happened."

Matsumoto put a hand to his as he slid to his knees, his hand sliding down the bar to meet her touch. "I don't blame you, It's alright," she took a deep breath as she watched pain well up in his eyes as if they were tears, but there were no tears in his eyes, just regret. "You were confused. You were lost, you still are…"

Hisagi looked into her eyes. "How do you know how I feel?"

"I can see it in your eyes," she touched his hand tenderly as she closed her own eyes. "I can see that you are crying out to him, waiting for the moment where he'll return to you. And you'll wait forever."

Hisagi closed his eyes remembering the day when Tousen left. He didn't suspect that anything was wrong with his captain; it was like a regular day. He couldn't tell that there was something within him similar to Captain Ichimaru. Ichimaru, he closed his eyes as he knew that he needed to find out if he was really in the city. He knew that there was only one person who knew if the rumors were true.

"Rangiku-san," Hisagi breathed as he opened his eyes, his irises growing cold. "Answer something for me," his breathing started to silence. "Ichimaru Gin, is he here? Have you seen him?"

"What?" Matsumoto asked.

"I know that if Ichimaru Gin were to come here, he would come to _you_," Hisagi breathed, his hand shaking up against the bar. "Has he been to see you?"

Matsumoto took a deep breath. "Why is it so important?"

Hisagi's voice started to shake as the memories flowed back to him. "Because Ichimaru went to Hueco Mundo, he knows where Tousen-taichou is. If I could find him, I would know where Tousen-taichou is," he closed his eyes, his breathing started to crescendo. "I don't know what else to do…" he shook his head, his heart sinking in his chest as if he no longer felt any attachment to his humanity and self worth, sadness projecting forcibly from his body as he spoke to her. "I need to see him and ask him why he did all of this. I want to know why he abandoned me. Komamura-taichou said that it was to protect me, but I don't know anymore…"

He looked at his hand questionably as if he was asking if he was still a human. Did he matter anymore? Without his captain he was nothing but a lieutenant trying to make it in a captain's world. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last going down that road.

"But when someone wants to protect you, do they usually leave you without a trace of where they went?" Hisagi's voice shook forcibly as he was on the verge of sorrow, but keeping his composure while he was in front of the two 11th Division officers. "He knew that I wouldn't be able to live without him. Why do you abandon someone like that?"

Matsumoto closed her eyes. "That's what people do. They think that leaving someone behind is more so protecting them than taking them along as they walk into danger. They will give everything to protect their precious people, even their own freedom to keep everyone unharmed…"

Hisagi took a deep breath. "Rangiku-san…"

"What's with all of this depressing talk?" she asked a smile coming to her face. "I know for a fact that you haven't been depressed while I've been locked up in here. Some talk of you and a certain 5th Division lieutenant have proven that theory wrong."

The 9th Division lieutenant looked up at Matsumoto, his body freezing. She knew about what was going on between him and Hinamori. Did everyone know what was going on? Did Kira find out? His eyes grew wide as he thought about what would happen if Kira did find out. He was in love with Hinamori, to the point where she was all that he thought about. If he knew that Hisagi had been with her, he would go insane. The effects could be hazardous.

"That's none of your business," Hisagi blushed.

"So it _is_ true?" Matsumoto beamed. "You have feelings for Hinamori-fukutaichou. How do you think Kira's going to take that?"

"He doesn't need to know," Hisagi answered automatically, trying to block out the thoughts of Kira finding out. "I know how Kira feels about Hinamori. The last thing that I want to do is break his heart by telling him that there have been sparks between me and her. He's under enough stress as is with you in jail, talk of Ichimaru in the Soul Society, and him trying to gain captain status. He doesn't need to know."

Matsumoto smiled, watching Hisagi's eyes widen as he looked at her. He could feel what she was going to say. He felt badly enough about what happened with Hinamori, but when he was around her it was the first time he felt like he could be free. There were no laws, there was no madness, and there was no chaos. There was just a man and a woman trying to overcome their inner pain. But he knew that he would never be able to tell Kira that even if he wanted to. He knew how Kira felt about Hinamori; he couldn't ruin that right now. He knew he'd have to tell him, but this wasn't the time.

"She'll decide who she wants," Matsumoto's smile faded. "But what will you do when you find out that _you're_ the one her heart wants, Shuuhei? Will you turn her away?"

He shook his head. "No," he took a deep breath. "I'll go with her," he shook his head again as he tried to get back on topic. "But now with the issue at hand, you're going to die," he looked into her eyes. "How do you feel about that?"

Her eyes grew blank as the thought of death rolled through her mind endlessly. "I don't think about dying anymore. All I can think about is the pain I'm going through, the illness that is rolling through my body. I'm too ill to think of my execution."

His hand touched her again. "I will do everything in my power to stall. That will give the 9th Division more time to find Ichimaru and we'll get to the bottom of this," he closed his eyes. "I'll save you, no matter what, even if I have to be in this cell too."

"You're a good man, Hisagi Shuuhei," she breathed as she looked into his eyes. "Your captain would be _very_ proud of you…"

Hisagi smiled as she stood up from his sitting position, his eyes closing as he turned away. He thought to all that was going on outside of these walls. There was a civil war against those opposed the execution and those who supported it. He was the one who had to keep the sparks from flying; it was all on his shoulders now.

"I will find Tousen-taichou, even if blood must be shed. I will bring him back to me…" he looked at Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Be on watch for those who would want to free her, she will be freed soon enough."

Matsumoto took a deep breath as she looked at the man who was walking away from her. "Tousen-taichou, where are you? Shuuhei needs you… where did you go?"

He walked away from the prison thinking about what was going on outside of these walls. The division that were guarding the borders had hardly been heard from. It had been a while since Renji had time to communicate with anyone, the border control consuming most of his time. And the 8th Division wasn't trusted at all; Kyouraku no longer had anything to do with the protection of the Soul Society. Hisagi had no sympathy for that madman.

"Another day, another Hell," he took a deep breath as he walked from the prison through the guards that had been walking down the street. There was work that had to be done; there was a society to save.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He placed the note on the bed as he looked out the window. There was nothing that he could do while he was behind these walls. It was like a nightmare for him, but instead of the tension disappearing when he woke up, the tension only built up. He never thought that if he were to be unconscious, he would wake up to a hell that his most trusted friend had created.

Kyouraku had told him that if he tried anything, he wouldn't protect him, but Ukitake knew that if he were caught the last person he wanted to see was Kyouraku. He wasn't sure who that man was anymore. Were all of the years that they had been planning to save the Soul Society throughout the years a lie or did he mean what he said? It was confusing.

As the note sat on the bed, his hand reached to grasp Sougyou no Katawari and place it at his waist where it sat before all of this happened. His eyes grew sorrowful as he thought about the world that he was in. He didn't want to have to use force to get peace.

"I'm sorry, Shunsui," he breathed as he opened his eyes. "I will do this," he shook his head, "with or without you by my side."

He moved to walk through the door, his heart breaking with every step. The life that he had known was gone; the people that he had known were nothing more than lies. He couldn't live in this world, so he made his choice. If he couldn't live in a world of hate, he was going to die for the world that he once loved, the world of peace and everlasting innocence.

"This is the path I must walk," he went through the doors of the 4th Division. "Goodbye Shunsui, and thank you for trying to stop me…"

* * *

The next chapter is going to show how extreme the civil war is going to go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Kyouraku/Ukitake  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, violence, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**She was going to die, there was no avoiding that. Everyone had been talking of her execution, how inevitable it was. Now Kira knew it was true. The civil war that was occurring was starting to disappear quickly as more people joined the half that wanted to execute Matsumoto Rangiku. He moved closer to the 9th Division where the man that he had once called his best friend was. He wasn't sure who Hisagi Shuuhei was anymore. He wasn't sure if he could call him by that name anymore.

He opened the door, to see Hisagi talking to a seated officer of the 9th Division about the security of the prison. Kira couldn't hear the words, all he could see was the look on the lieutenant's face as he talked to him, he was so sure that he was doing the right thing. He was an idiot to think that.

"I want a report from either Ayasegawa or Madarame every day, and I want a guard there at all times. If they both must leave then make sure that a new one is issued," Hisagi explained, his eyes falling on Kira once, quickly moving back to his subordinate. "I want you to give this information to them."

The subordinate nodded as he walked out the door, Kira moving into the office. He looked at Hisagi, but he didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to reach out and slap him across the face, but then part of him wanted to know where he really stood. After all of the years of knowing Hisagi Shuuhei, he knew that he wouldn't kill anyone without a solid reason. That wasn't the way of the 9th Division.

"Feeling better?" Hisagi asked as he kept looking at the papers in front of him.

"Why are you doing it?" Kira asked, not answering Hisagi's question.

"What do you mean?" Hisagi asked, Kira's body trembling as he fought the urge to scream at him. Why was he playing dumb around him? He knew exactly what Kira was talking about.

"Why are you going to kill Matsumoto-san?" Kira asked.

"We aren't going to kill her. I'm trying to get her out of there," Hisagi argued. "Think about what's going on before you come in here and start calling me a murderer, Kira…"

He was cut off by Kira's fists slamming up against the table, Hisagi's calm demeanor breaking open, leaving only confusion. "Why are you keeping her in that cell if you aren't going to kill her?"

"She's our prime suspect," Hisagi answered as he looked into his eyes. "Why would we let the only suspect that we have in custody out. For all we know, she could have done it."

Hisagi stood up and walked to the shelf, placing the papers on there and then grabbing another stack. He was brushing all of this off. This wasn't a normal argument. This wasn't like they used to talk to each other, one of their meaningless arguments. This was a woman's life. This was serious, and Hisagi didn't understand that, or if he did, he didn't want to discuss it.

"She couldn't control a hollow with that amount of strength," Kira answered, his voice quieting down, as he watched the other lieutenant go through all of the papers on his desk. "You know that as well as I do…"

"I know," Hisagi answered, his voice quiet. "But Ichimaru Gin could…"

Kira's body froze hearing that name again. Ichimaru Gin was back. He had a feeling that he was within the walls of the Soul Society, but he had tried to tell himself that there was nothing to be worried about. Now he knew it was what he feared. He swallowed hard as he watched Hisagi's eyes close.

"_He's_ back?" Kira asked.

"We think so," Hisagi continued. "And we thought that if we keep her in the cell we can draw him out from where he's hiding. And when we find him, all of our questions about Aizen Sousuke will be answered."

Kira's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Hisagi responded with a sigh. "I didn't want you to know that the man who caused you all of that misery might be within the Soul Society and responsible for what happened that night with the hollow. I didn't want you to be worried about all of this."

Kira shook his head as he tried to absorb the information that he was being told. "You're using a woman to bring out a dangerous criminal? You're going to sacrifice her life for some answers to some questions?"

"We never have to get to the point where her life is threatened. We can keep it the way that it is right now," Hisagi sat back at his desk. "We need answers to the questions. She might have been involved, that's why she's in the cell. And if she stays in there, Ichimaru will be compelled to come to us."

"You don't understand," Kira breathed, shaking his head. "Ichimaru is ruthless, he won't stop until we're all dead," he took one of Hisagi's hands, falling to his knees as he maneuvered himself to be at his feet, his eyes looking up into those of his best friend. "Don't you see? He will kill you when he finds out you were behind this. Especially after he knows what you're doing to her."

Hisagi took his hand back as he looked at his paperwork. Kira knew that it was useless. He knew there was no way that he could get Hisagi to understand where he was coming from. All of this time Hisagi was only concerned in the matters that were occurring within the Soul Society, he was too blind to see what was happening outside of the walls. Ichimaru Gin was going to destroy them.

"And I won't be a part of this," Kira walked out of the room, Hisagi's eyes lighting up as he sprung from his chair.

"Kira!" he looked out the door, only one thought rolling through his mind as he heard him run away. "Shit!" he grabbed his zanpakutou as he maneuvered around the desk, making his way down his friend's path. _I'm not going to let you get her, Kira. You don't know what you're doing._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyouraku walked toward the door as he thought about what had been going on between him and Ukitake. They had been slowly falling apart ever since the false imprisonment of the two lieutenants. Yet as the days went by he never questioned what he did, that night was necessary for the sake of all that inhabited the Soul Society, they had to put an end to the fear. Yet he knew that Ukitake would always hate him for that. In one night everything that they had worked so hard for was destroyed. It was too late to save it all.

As he entered the room, he wasn't greeted with the warm smile that he had longed for; he was greeted with an empty bed. He walked closer. Was this a dream? Was Ukitake discharged without him knowing? He took a deep breath as he thought about all that could have happened, until his eyes fell upon something that was on the bed, it was a note. He slowly picked it up and started to read it.

_I have not abandoned my sense of justice; I am not like you Kyouraku. I can't go on watching as the world that I love turns into dust. I will stop it with all of my might. Even if I die, it does not matter. When the world that I loved died, I died as well._

Kyouraku tightened his grip around the letter, crumpling it within his hand. "Damn it, Ukitake," he looked out the window knowing what he was going to do; he was on his way to the prison.

He turned from the bed and started heading in that direction, there was no choice, he had to do it himself. "I will kill you so that I don't have to watch Yama-jii do it to you. I will save you one last time…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn it!" Ikkaku cursed as he leaned up against the bars. "When are we going to see some action? I'm sick of sitting here doing nothing for weeks. It's boring! When does the fun start?"

Yumichika sighed as he looked over at his comrade. "For _us_, never. We were put here because of that damned Hisagi. Yamamoto-soutaichou is letting him call all of the shots while the rest of us have to listen to him," he took a deep breath. "The 9th Division is in charge because Yamamoto-soutaichou is afraid any other division will screw up. The 10th, 7th, and 6th Divisions are guarding the borders from any outside attacks; the 2nd Division is preparing to stop any internal attacks. The 4th Division is finding ways to save more lives and the 12th Division is helping them."

"But what are the 11th, 5th, 8th, 13th, and 3rd Divisions doing?" Ikkaku questioned, frustrated that the 11th Division had not been allowed to do anything.

"I don't know, but I know that the 8th Division has not been trusted ever since they screwed up in protecting Hisagi and Hinamori. Yamamoto-soutraichou is still pissed off about that," Yumichika sighed. "So until we find what to do, we're playing the role of security guards.

Footsteps then started to come forward, both of them instantly grabbing their zanpakutou; finally they were able to take out their anger on someone. They waited patiently for someone to come toward them, so the fun could begin. Their pulses rose as the person came closer still. They could wait no longer.

"Finally, some action," Ikkaku beamed.

As they ran forward, they were instantly knocked back, both of them falling unconscious in the blink of an eye. Matsumoto then rose from her sitting position, anxious to see what had happened. He blue eyes tried to focus into the darkness finding only a silhouette there.

"Gin?" she asked, her hand wrapping around the bar. The figure then walked forward and opened the door; it wasn't Ichimaru, her heart raced as she saw who it was. "Ukitake-taichou? What are you doing?"

"I'm here to free you," he panted as he looked into her eyes. "You're not going to stay here until they slaughter you…"

He grasped her hand, carrying her to the bridge that was going to save them from the prison. Matsumoto looked at the captain that was in front of her, what made him so determined? What drove him to want to save her? As she continued to think, the pain that she felt within her came back. She wasn't alright. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it. She looked at the captain, wanting to say something to him. But before she could they had stopped running.

Before them there was Hisagi Shuuhei, his zanpakutou drawn as he walked closer to them. As Ukitake looked into his eyes, he knew what the lieutenant had come for. The cold and emotionless eyes that everyone had described were right before him. The time in prison had done wonders on his mind to the point where he no longer saw a purpose other than to prove that he could walk on his own feet. His first test was going to be on Ukitake.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hisagi asked as he looked up at him.

"Out of my way, Hisagi-kun," Ukitake warned. "Move now and I won't have to hurt you."

Hisagi wasn't fazed by Ukitake's words as he extended his sword. "Put Matsumoto Rangiku back into her cell immediately."

Ukitake ushered Matsumoto behind him as he took a step forward. "Don't make too much out of this," he looked into Hisagi's eyes. "You don't want to challenge me, You know what you'll be against."

A sharp pain rolled through Ukitake' arm as Matsumoto cried out in shock as the blood fell. Ukitake looked at the lieutenant who had moved back to where he was standing before him, blood dripping from his sword.

"I will tell you one last time, Ukitake-taichou," he looked into the captain's eyes. "Put Matsumoto Rangiku back into her cell…"

Ukitake reached for his zanpakutou, drawing it slowly. "You made a mistake doing that, Hisagi."

Hisagi dropped his sword, the captain stopping where he was looking at him with confused eyes. He watched as the lieutenant reached out his hand, both of them making deep eye contact. Ukitake took a step forward as he lowered his sword. Was the fight over? It wasn't until he was right before him that he knew what the lieutenant was doing. The fight was far from over.

"Hado 63: Raikohou!" Hisagi smiled as he watched the captain dodge the spell, but barely as more blood fell from his body. "Still think that you can keep up this fight? Stop playing games and put Matsumoto Rangiku back into her cell. I don't want to hurt you, yet you're giving me no choice. I will kill you if I have to."

_How could he even control that, he didn't use an incantation and it was almost executed to perfection, _he moved back down to the ground, drawing his own sword, pushing the hilt into the lieutenant's stomach.

Hisagi gasped as he fell to the ground in pain, panting, gasping for air. His eyes began to water as he looked up at the captain, the warm smile disappearing, leaving nothing but anger and disproval.

"Run Matsumoto," Ukitake breathed.

He looked to her direction and saw her on the ground, breathing heavily. She was too weak to make it. She had gotten to dizzy due to an illness that Ukitake didn't even know. This was starting to become difficult.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I can't go on," she held onto her abdomen as she tightly closed her eyes, a small moan of discomfort passing from her lips. "I'm sorry Ukitake-taichou. You'll have to go on without me."

At that moment, Ukitake smiled again as Kyouraku appeared. After he thought all of the hope in the world was gone, he had gotten one last blast of it. He walked toward Kyouraku, he was finally complete again.

"You should go back into the cell," Kyouraku breathed as he looked at Matsumoto, not even glancing at Ukitake.

"Kyouraku!" Ukitake breathed happily as he ran to his side. "I was wondering when you would…"

The pain returned to his body, blood falling from his arm. He looked at his friend seeing one of his swords covered with his blood, a blank look on Kyouraku face. The hope that he had felt just turned into clouds of grey. Kyouraku wasn't here to help him; he was here to stop him. This is a battle that he might not be able to win as easily as he had against Hisagi.

"Put Matsumoto back in her cell or I will cut her out of you arms and do it myself," he looked into Ukitake's eyes, the 13th Division captain freezing at the glance.

"I-I don't want to fight you," he drew his sword. "But if I must I will, Shunsui. I'll kill you if I have to."

Kyouraku started to walk forward, his step sending chills down Ukitake's spine. "The punishment that you will face because of this will be catastrophic if you don't do as I say and put her in the damn cell."

Ukitake shook as he tried to find the courage to say something to him, finding as he looked at Matsumoto. "I will not allow you to use her as bait for Ichimaru. Don't you know what he's capable of?"

"That's not what you should be worried about," he drove his sword into his friend's shoulder. He closed his eyes as Ukitake cried out in pain as a splash of blood fell to the ground, blood falling onto their faces as he pushed deeper. "You should be worried about what _I _am capable of."

He withdrew the sword hearing Ukitake pant harshly. He moved to stab him again, his eyes looking down at him. All of the hardships that they went through, all of the joy they shared, none of that mattered now. They weren't Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushirou, they were different people now as they looked into each others eyes. They were strangers.

"Stop it!" Matsumoto breathed as she jumped between them, almost taking Kyouraku's blade. The blade moved closer and closer to her until it finally stopped. "What?"

"You two are acting like children," Hisagi groaned as he pushed the sword away from him, the tip grazing his abdomen. "Yumichika! Ikkaku," he looked back at the two 11th Division members.

"Are you alright?" Yumichika asked as he walked closer to the lieutenant.

Hisagi backed away from the sword as he looked at the two other shinigami. "Ayasegawa, I want you to put Matsumoto back into her cell, and find something to feed her, she doesn't look like she's feeling well," he then looked over at Ikkaku as Yumichika moved closer to Matsumoto. "Madarame, bring Ukitake to the 9th Division prison, I'll deal with him later," he then turned his attention to Kyouraku. "As for you, get a hold of yourself and shape up. You've already caused enough shame to the Soul Society. Your behavior today was disgraceful."

Kyouraku's eyes fell onto Ikkaku as he pulled Ukitake away. The look in the 13th Division captain's eyes made his heart sink, this was worse than he had expected. It wasn't just his friend that was being carried away; it was his will to protect the ones that loved leave as well. He couldn't bear to look Ukitake in the eye as he saw the look of disappointment within them.

"What have I done?" he looked at the blood that was on his hands made him feel sick. "Ukitake…"

Hisagi then turned and started to walk away. "Take care of what the 8th Division has to do. Get to the bottom of those murders," he then moved farther away. "I have to deal with Ukitake."

Kyouraku then walked away from the scene. What had he tried to accomplish? Was he really trying to save Ukitake or was he just so full of hate that he wanted to destroy him? He didn't know what he wanted to do anymore. He just knew that as he left that area he didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted to forget what had just happened. He knew that he had a mistake, a mistake that he knew no matter how much he tried he would never be able to erase. What had he done?

* * *

I have to admit that the reason why I keep spelling the name of Ukitake's zapakutou wrong is becuase I already had half of this story written and I didn't know how to spell it when I started and when I read through it again I keep missing the error. It will soon start being spelled right again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Hisagi x Hinamori, Renji x Rukia, and references of Kira x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, violence, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**"Ukitake-sama!" Kira called out as he ran through the 9th Division. He had heard all about the arrest, he had heard about the captain getting into a battle against Kyouraku. He moved faster still to see if what he heard was true, to see if the man that he had once followed was behind the bars of Hisagi's division.

He stopped as he saw him sitting in a cell, bandages all down his arms, his eyes empty. He was in pain. Kira moved closer to him, his blue eyes watering. They had managed to destroy his hope as lay bleeding before him. At that moment, Kira no longer knew what the Soul Society stood for. All he saw was a group of monsters that were fighting each other, trying to ignore their _real_ goal.

"What the hell happened?" Kira asked as he ran to the cell, wrapping a hand around the bar. "What did they do to you?"

Ukitake looked up at him with weak eyes as he opened his mouth to answer. "I made a mistake, Izuru-kun," he shook his head. "I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think of was that man coming here, destroying everyone. I was too afraid to think of the consequences."

Kira's hand tightened around the bar, fear rising within his body. "What did you do, Ukitake-sama?"

Ukitake looked into his eyes, he couldn't lie to Kira, the lieutenant knew that, but for once he hoped that maybe he could try. "I tried to break Matsumoto out. I can't stand to see her in there. I can't stand to think of what that man will do when he finds out that she's in there," he shook his head. "I wanted to save this place from Ichimaru Gin, I prayed that I could if I tried to break her out… but," he took a deep breath as his body shook. "As I was faced with Hisagi-kun and I saw the look in his eyes, I knew there was very little to save anymore, he was already gone. Then I was faced with Kyouraku, the man that I had trusted all of my life, the man that I had hoped one day would help me bring this place to greatness. He rose a sword against me," he pointed to the wounds that were all down his arms, the bright ruby liquid that had stained his haori. "I was defenseless against him."

"Taichou…" Kira breathed.

"I wanted to release her, but when I had a chance to fight Kyouraku, I couldn't knock him down. I couldn't stop looking in his eyes," Ukitake turned away as he thought more of what had occurred. "I couldn't do it… I didn't have the right…"

Kira was frozen as he thought about Hisagi; Ukitake had forgotten to mention if he was hurt. His stomach churned as he thought about the man that he had considered his best friend. All of this time, he kept moving forward because he thought there was a way that he could save everyone he held dear.

"But did you hurt Hisagi-san?" Kira asked.

Ukitake didn't answer.

"Did you hurt Hisagi-san?" Kira repeated, his voice raising. "Ukitake-sama, did you…?"

"No," Ukitake breathed softly. "I didn't hurt him; if I had I wouldn't be in here. I would be in worse conditions. He's alright, you don't have to worry."

"Don't have to worry? You're still in here, I still do have to worry," Kira's hand tightened still around the bar. "You were doing this to protect me from Ichimaru. You didn't have to so this anymore."

"There's more to it…" Ukitake breathed.

"Was it worth your title?" Kira asked as he looked into the captain's eyes, his own blue orbs staring to water with the start of tears. "Why would you sacrifice everything that you own just for a moment of incomplete glory?"

Kira watched as Ukitake took a deep breath, his mind wandering elsewhere. There was so much inside of the captain that he would never know, so much that he would never be able to understand. Kira had never thought about how the situation was on Ukitake, he was too busy trying to understand why everything had changed since he awoke. He didn't realize that Ukitake was unconscious during all of this as well.

"Because I don't have much longer to live," he said truthfully, Kira's heart stopping in his chest. "I'm going to die anyway, and I would rather die before my time than die in a world that I did nothing to save."

Kira had forgotten that Ukitake was dying. Throughout the whole time since he had awoken it had never occurred to the lieutenant what was going on. His glory, his life, his reason, it was all dying right before him. The beauty of a world that could be was starting to deteriorate, and Kira had closed his eyes on it, trying to block out the image. He knew now that there was no avoiding it.

"For a moment, I thought that I would be giving my life for something worthwhile. I thought that maybe even a dying man could make a difference in this crazy world. I thought I could open everyone's eyes and clear away the clouds of Kyouraku's madness. I thought I could save us," Ukitake closed his eyes. "I was wrong…"

"No, everyone knows you're right," Kira argued, his hand still grasping the bar. "What I don't understand is why Hisagi-san and Kyouraku-taichou would go up against you."

"You don't see it?" Ukitake asked with an almost unnoticeable smile.

"See what?" Kira was still wondering what he was supposed to be looking into, what was before him.

Ukitake closed his eyes and sighed. "Hisagi Shuuhei, when you look into his eyes you see that he doesn't know where he belongs anymore. Ever since he was released from that cell, he has lost all of his will to live life the way he saw it before. He's become desperate to find Tousen, feeling lost without him," he looked over at Kira. "He feels useless, like a dog without a master."

Kira shook his head. "I haven't noticed that…"

Ukitake quickly changed the subject as more tears began to well up in Kira's eyes. "As for Kyouraku, he wanted to save me. He thought that if he stopped me he would preserve me longer; he thought that stopping me there would prevent me from disappearing. He didn't know what he almost did."

As Kira was about to speak again, he heard footsteps coming closer to them. His heart sped up to an uncomfortable speed as he thought it might have been the mystery man that was walking throughout the streets looking to destroy all of the arrested seated officers. But as he looked at the doorway, he didn't see someone who could have been the culprit. He saw something different.

"Hisagi-san?" Kira asked, his hand tightening in anger.

Hisagi looked away from Kira as he tried to look at the captain. "Ukitake Juushirou," he walked to the cell. "How long do you think the sentence for your crime should be?" there was a small silence. "You know you should be killed for that, right?"

At that moment Kira lost control of his body. He charged toward Hisagi, his hands grabbing his shoulders forcefully, hearing a hiss from his once best friend. Anger had overpowered him to the point where there was no longer any time to think about his actions. He couldn't see the 9th Division lieutenant; all he could see was the man who had thrown Ukitake into Hell, the one who had stripped the wings from his Angel of Hope.

"Show a little respect," Kira hissed, tightening his grip on Hisagi. "He's still a captain and you will treat him like one. He's not a dog!"

"It's alright, Izuru-kun," Ukitake breathed. "I will take whatever punishment they feel I deserve…"

As Kira heard Ukitake's words, he looked into Hisagi's eyes. Hisagi Shuuhei wasn't in that body anymore, he was gone. As he glanced deeper into his soul, he could see the emptiness, the void that he knew he would never be able to fill. It brought tears to Kira's eyes as he realized there was nothing he could do to stop his friend's decent into worthlessness.

Hisagi moved from Kira's grip as the 3rd Division lieutenant loosened it, letting him pass. "I talked to Yamamoto-soutaichou for an hour discussing what to do with you. I tried to get you less time, I tried so hard to negotiate getting you out of here as soon as possible," he took a breath. "You still have to spend a week in here…" he stepped closer. "But if you ever pull that crap at the prison again, it's going to be your head."

A smile came to Ukitake's lips. "Thank you…"

Hisagi nodded. "However, I have work I must get to," he turned around. "I'll have someone check on you in an hour…"

As Hisagi left, Kira closed his eyes, his whole body shaking with unbelievable sorrow. "Hisagi-san…" he looked over his shoulder to watch the path that he had walked upon, thinking about all of all of the pain boiling inside of him. He closed his eyes as he tried to fight the tears that were coming to his eyes.

"You saw it didn't you?" Ukitake asked, his voice low with concern. "You saw the look in his eyes," he moved closer to the bars. "Every time I look into his eyes I feel as though it's my fault he feels like that. I would do anything to give him dignity again…"

"Why?" Kira asked, his body still shaking. "Why Hisagi-san? Out of all of the damn people in this place, why Hisagi-san?"

"Izuru…" Ukitake then stayed quiet, he knew there was nothing he could say to his protégé to make this situation light. He knew there was nothing in this world that could wipe away the hurt that the two of them had slept through. The nightmare would never end.

Kira closed his eyes. "All on my time as a lieutenant, all I ever wanted… was to be Hisagi-san. I thought he was unbreakable; there was nothing he couldn't do. Now as I look at him, it seems as though my dreams have been torn asunder," he shook his head. "They killed my ambition, they destroyed my life," he looked over at his teacher. "They caged my hope," he shook his head. "But not for long… I know that we will make this right. Just you and me…"

Ukitake looked into blue eyes as a smile rolled across his face. "We will, won't we?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The divisions that had been assigned to guard the borders scrambled about, attempting to find any signs of infiltration possible. It had seemed life forever since they had been given their orders only to find nothing as each day went by. Soon the captains disappeared leaving the two lieutenants in charge: Abarai Renji and Iba Tetsuzaemon. But as the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into months, the two lieutenants realized that the time had come.

"When do you think we should pull out?" Renji asked as he walked alongside Iba.

"What? Pull out?" Iba asked. "We're in an invasion."

Renji scoffed. "What invasion? We have been sitting here forever now and we haven't seen a damn thing. I think that Kyouraku made it all up, those guards weren't attacked by anything from Hueco Mundo…"

"You're just saying that because you're bored…" Iba smiled.

Renji nodded. "You're damn right I am. This isn't exactly how I want to spend this _war_. I want to see some action, not watch a freaking wall…"

"I hear ya," Iba responded. "But we can't pull out until a captain says we can. Captain's orders…"

The redhead bowed his head, wiping the sweat away from his forehead as the sun beamed down on them. "So I'm stuck in this Hell until Kuchiki-taichou gets his prissy ass down here? So freaking lame!"

"This isn't Hell," Iba said quickly. "The 8th Division is Hell. Kyouraku can't even take a breath without a member from another division giving him permission to. There's no privacy in that…"

"Better than being a border guard…" Renji muttered. "I would rather guard Rangiku-san than do this bullshit!"

Renji kept walking as he fully took in the situation. In his ears rang the sound of men sharpening their weapons, preparing fir a full scale battle. He could sense that it was close; he knew it was close ever since he first heard that Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen were traitors. But now he could taste it, he could feel it in his hands, it was right before his eyes. The time had come the second that the hollow had attacked.

He kept on moving as he thought about what would happen when the war started. Nothing would ever be the same again. Their lives would be different; they wouldn't be able to live this life anymore.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Renji asked quietly. "We're at war, aren't we?"

"Not officially," Iba stated. "But when we find dead bodies we will be… Aizen is coming closer to us," he looked at the 6th Division lieutenant. "Why Abarai? What's bothering you? Scared of dying?"

"No," Renji breathed. "I would be an honor to die…" he looked to the sky. _I won't die. I can't die. I can't let myself give up before I see you again. All of this time Rukia, all I wanted to say was… _

He couldn't even say it in his mind; he couldn't admit that he was in love with her and that it pained him to see here with Kurosaki Ichigo. He knew that no matter what there was nothing that could be done for them. It was all over…

"Renji," a voice called out to him, breaking him from his daze. As he came back to reality he saw him standing in front of him: it was his captain. "Report?"

Renji looked into his eyes. "Huh?" he was out of it. How long had Kuchiki been standing there asking for a report? He didn't even know what to tell him. There had been nothing happening since they day they were thrown into this Hell.

"Any sign of forced entry?" Kuchiki asked, repeating the question to make it easier for Renji to comprehend.

"No," the lieutenant answered. "There hasn't been anything. There won't be anything," he looked into his captain's eyes. "We should consider pulling out; this isn't going anywhere…"

Renji watched as his captain looked around. He knew what he was thinking. As he looked through the men sharpening their swords and drinking sake, he saw that they were wasting their time guarding the gates. At that moment, the lieutenant knew that he was finally going to keep peace in his mind as the war that was on its way was going to be put on hold. Peace would stay alive for just a little longer.

They captain and lieutenant of the 6th Division looked at each other as Kuchiki was reading him. And at that moment he knew it had happened. They were going to pull out of this war.

"Prepare to pull out in a week," Kuchiki answered sternly as he turned around. "Iba-fukutaichou, inform Komamura-taichou that you are pulling out and inform Hitsugaya-taichou as well…"

As he walked away, a smile danced across Renji's face for once in this whole time peace was rolling through him. He blocked out everything around him, the laughing, the scraping of metal, but then a sound came that he could no longer block out: the sound of someone screaming for him.

"Abarai-fukutaichou!" one of the men called out. "Abarai-fukutaichou!"

He didn't know what happened, but at that moment he ran faster than he ever had before. Faster than he thought he ever could. The faster he ran, more adrenaline pumped through his body as he wondered what the emergency was. His heart raced as he realized what was going on: this was war.

As he arrived, he stopped as he looked before him. Blood, flesh, bones, what he saw was hard to believe that they had been human once. He looked at the pieces that were strewn against the wall, trying to hold back the urge to vomit as he fell to his knees trying to find what division they were in, searching the scraps of bloodstained cloth. He then saw where they were from: the 10th Division. He closed his eyes as he knew that they had arrested the wrong person, Matsumoto Rangiku would never kill someone from her own division.

"Abarai!" Iba yelled as he ran toward the 6th Division lieutenant.

Renji could tell by the way his comrade froze that he was disgusted with the sight that was before them. The redhead closed his eyes as he heard Iba start to retch; dry heaving as he looked at the blood that Renji was rolling his finger's through. With the thought of what happened, even Abarai Renji felt as though he was on the verge of vomiting himself.

"Send for the 4th Division," Renji breathed as he swallowed the rising bile in his throat. "And tell them to clean this up," he looked at his shaking fingers as he took a deep breath. "And tell everyone to be on guard… someone has entered the Soul Society… we're not going to be pulling out anytime soon."

In a single moment, Renji never thought that all of his hopes and securities would extinguish. And as he hated to say it he knew that he could deny it no longer: they were at war.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The papers were stacking as the days went by. When Ukitake got sent to jail it was no better. The countless minutes that he had talked to Yamamoto still sent chills down his spine as he remembered practically begging to prevent the captain's execution. Those chills were never going to leave, he knew that very time he walked down the street of the Soul Society the world was different. There was nothing that would make all of the pain go away.

He had caused too much damage, first putting Matsumoto Rangiku in prison, then putting Ukitake Juushirou in jail, and then becoming practically Yamamoto's executioner. But the worst that he had ever done was taking his best friend's heart. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of the moment in the cell when he had kissed Hinamori so passionately. He couldn't believe he did that.

"Shuuhei…" a voice called out.

A chill ran through his body as he looked behind him to see where the voice had come from. He felt uneasy, his stomach churning as he got up from his chair, ignoring his paperwork. Then chills intensified as he knew who the voice had belonged to, his heart stopping as he uttered the name:

"Tousen-taichou…"

* * *

The next chapter, Kira finds out some information that he never wanted to know.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Hisagi x Hinamori, slight Kyouraku/Ukitake, references to Renji x Rukia, and Kira x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, references to sexual situations, references violence, and slight blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

They all had been called forth, even the lieutenants who had been acting as captains. The situation in the Soul Society had become only more severe as time went on. People were dead, and the numbers were only growing. War was beginning and there was no more trying to escape the subject.

"I think you know why we're all here," Yamamoto stated as the room filled with silence.

No one could say a word; no one could even think that they could be attacked. Fear filled all of them, sparing no one as they thought about how many losses they were in for once the war got underway. How could they stand against three of the strongest captains? If they could hardly beat Aizen's lieutenants, how would they even think of beating Aizen Sousuke himself.

"You've all heard about the 10th Division's losses," Yamamoto looked over at Hitsugaya, watching the captain look away; not wanting to face the fact that men from his division had too fallen. "My condolences about your loss of power, Hitsugaya-taichou. Your men were very brave to even think about standing up to him."

As the meeting went on, everyone knew that the 10th Division wasn't going to survive the hit of war. They were all going to be wiped out if their lieutenant wasn't released. The upcoming war made it imperative for every division to be ready to die for the cause with all of the power that they had. If only they had thought of that before they imprisoned the lieutenants, giving a distraction to let Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen into the Soul Society.

"They however were not killed the same way as Abarai Renji's previous testimony has stated. The guards of the 8th Division guards were impaled and hung from the wall until they bled to death. The 10th Division guards suffered from something even more sadistic," everyone's eyes fell on Yamamoto, they had now found out how the guards were killed. "They were sliced up into pieces of human flesh and cloth, completely unrecognizable. Abarai-fukutaichou is still trying to figure out who they were…"

The room was filled with different reactions as the lieutenants looked at Yamamoto with wide eyes not understanding what had happened. The older captains closed their eyes as they cringed at the thought of war that had happened. It was all over before they had anytime to prepare. The war could start the second they walked out of the building.

"What do you propose we do about this?" Kyouraku asked as he looked at the general.

"We are done resting," Yamamoto answered. "Every division is going to be given a task that they will be diligent in completing," everyone looked at the general ready for their division's job. "The 6th, 7th, and 10th Divisions will remain with what they are doing now. They will guard the borders. No one enters, no one leaves."

Komamura, Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya nodded at their challenge. They knew that they were the divisions that would suffer the most losses out of all of them.

"The 4th and 12th Divisions will work on medical research and how to counter any biological warfare that Aizen might use," he looked at the two captains. "Are you two going to take this seriously?"

"Of course," Unohana stated.

Kurotsuchi scoffed. "Not like we have much of a choice…"

Yamamoto continued to speak. "The 9th Division will continue to run the intake of prisoners and any legal matter that go alone with that task," he looked at the lieutenant in charge. "Can you handle that Hisagi-fukutaichou?"

Before Hisagi could even speak, he was interrupted by the arguments of captains.

"You think that worm can take care of such a big job all by himself?" Kurotsuchi laughed. "That child will be lucky if he gets out of all of this alive," he laughed. "A lieutenant in charge of a whole division… how do we know he won't go the same route as his captain?"

Hisagi was about to speak in his defense only to be interrupted again, this time by Komamura.

"Hisagi Shuuhei is not the type to run away from a fight like Tousen; he's not going to walk the same path as him…" Komamura stepped forward as he looked into Kurotsuchi's eyes. "A man of your intelligence should know the difference between a captain and a lieutenant…"

"A man of your intelligence shouldn't know anything at all…" Kurotsuchi continued.

"That's enough!" Yamamoto shouted as the captains looked straight at him. "I haven't told the rest of the divisions what the plan of action is, so if you two could wait until after to squabble about nothing…"

"My apologies, Genryuusai-dono," Komamura stated as he backed away to stand next to Hisagi again. "Don't let anything that man says get to you…" he looked down at him. "There are some captains here that don't feel as though you lieutenants should be here…"

Hisagi looked around the room to see the captains that had surrounded them. How many of them were against him? He all of a sudden felt as though he meant nothing in this society. Yet this was his chance to prove to everyone that he was more than just a lieutenant in a captain's world. He could change the way the way the Sereitei ran and would run for future generations.

"Hisagi Shuuhei isn't going to be going through this alone," Yamamoto looked at Zaraki. "The 11th Division will help him with guarding them, and the 5th Division will help him with all of the paperwork."

Kurotsuchi laughed at that. "Because that's what we should do, add Aizen-chan with Tousen-chan," he laughed harder as he got deeper into his happiness. "Why don't you add Ichimaru-chan as well? Then maybe all of them could join their masters in Hueco Mundo…"

Kyouraku stepped forward. "That's enough out of you, Kurotsuchi…"

"Stay out of this Kyouraku!" the scientist stated. "This doesn't concern you."

Komamura narrowed his eyes. "Stop this or I will…"

Yamamoto stepped forward. "Look at all of you! You're fighting each other! Don't you know what's going on out there? We're at war people!"

Everyone froze as the general walked toward them, raising his voice. They never thought that they would live to see the day when he had finally given into the stress. If this situation was great enough to upset Yamamoto, only God knew what it would do to the rest of them.

"If we don't work together, then we're all as good as dead," he continued, as his eyes looked at all of them. "We have lost lives; we have put people in prison. Has none of this affected you? Aizen Sousuke was telling the truth when he said he wanted war. And he will come to destroy us…"

The room went quiet after that, not even Kurotsuchi said anything. Yamamoto was right. Aizen was going to come back and he was going to destroy them all. There was no avoiding the subject anymore.

"The 2nd Division and the 8th Division will be guarding the inner borders. This has become crucial since we know that they walk among us," he looked at Kyouraku and Soi Fong. "Can you handle this?"

"Yes, sir," Soi Fong answered.

Kyouraku looked up at his sensei. "Yes…"

Yamamoto walked back to sit down. "As for the 3rd and 13th Divisions, they will continue to work on getting the 3rd Division back to the level that it was once at. We cannot allow them to fall behind anymore," he looked at Kira, the blond freezing in place from his glance. "Can you handle this?"

Kira nodded. "Of course I can…"

"Good," Yamamoto stated. "Those are your orders. Meeting adjourned."

As everyone was leaving, there was one voice that still cried out. "Yamamoto-soutaichou," it was Hisagi. "If the 13th Division is going to be working with the 3rd Division, shouldn't we release Ukitake-taichou?"

The 12th Division captain scoffed. "You just don't know when to quit do you, boy?" he turned to face Hisagi walking closer to him. "You are a lieutenant in a world made for captains. You'll be lucky if you last more than a minute in here…"

But Hisagi would not be deterred as he kept his eye contact with the captain commander. "All of the work that the 3rd Division has will get done faster if we release him," he took a step forward. "You can't deny that fact."

"You filthy lieutenant!" Kurotsuchi called out as he grabbed the lieutenant, turning him to forcefully face him, his grip on Hisagi's shoulder tightening painfully. "You dare to give captains orders? Who do you think you are? You're the dog, you take the orders…"

"Kurotsuchi!" Komamura called out. "Enough!"

"Stay out of this Komamura!" he laughed as he looked at Hisagi struggling to get free. "But are you _really_ a dog? A dog has a master does it not?" he smiled wickedly as he watched the lieutenant's eyes narrow. "You're nothing but a stray looking to go to the slaughterhouse. All because your leader was a coward, too scared to die, and to save his own skin he sold his soul to the Devil!"

Hisagi pushed himself out of the scientist's grip grasping his zanpakutou as he looked into his eyes, the 12th Division captain laughing at the lieutenant. "If you speak one more word of Tousen-taichou in that tone, I will destroy you…"

"Hisagi Shuuhei is different from the average lieutenant," Yamamoto breathed as he looked at the two feuding shinigami. "For without Hisagi, this situation would have been worse that it currently is. No other member of the Soul Society has contributed more to the resistance; no other captain has put everything on the line to make sure that everyone was going to live."

"But soutaichou…" Kurotsuchi started.

He stepped down to walk toward Kurostuchi. "Shut your mouth, Kurotsuchi, and know _your_ place in this matter," he turned away again. "Everyone will follow the orders they are given and anything that goes astray, they will result in imprisonment."

Hisagi moved toward Yamamoto. "I'm sorry for all of the outbursts today, Yamamoto-soutaichou," he bowed. "I don't know what I did to start this, but whatever the reason was, I am sorry."

"There are parties that do not support you," Yamamoto breathed. "Kurotsuchi and Zaraki feel as though you lieutenants have no right at these meetings and will try to bring you three down," he walked closer to Hisagi. "And the look in your eyes makes you an easy target for their taunts."

Hisagi closed his eyes and bowed his head. He had heard that on many occasions. People kept whispering about what they saw within his eyes, or rather what they _didn't_ see. The knew that he had lost the will to live, that he was questioning his worth ever since he was imprisoned. He knew that it was obvious, he knew that everyone knew. He just wished that it wouldn't haunt him every day.

"Is it that obvious?" Hisagi asked, he wasn't able to look at the older man directly in the eye, in fear of what his reaction may be.

Yamamoto reached to touch Hisagi's shoulder, the lieutenant gasping at the feeling, his eyes looking directly at him. "It is natural for a lieutenant to want to follow his captain to the ends of the Earth, even after he has left," he looked deeper into the lieutenant's eyes, Hisagi freezing in place. "To pick up after the departure is difficult for even the strongest souls. With that said you were hit the hardest, no one even knew that Tousen Kaname was involved in this. It came as a shock to all of us."

"I could have stopped him. I could have…" he shook his head. "I could have done so much; I should have known something was wrong…"

"No one knew, not even the strongest captains knew," Yamamoto moved his hand from the shivering lieutenant, watching the emotion course through him. "But that's why I feel we need some stronger captains to take the spots of those who abandoned us. I want you to take one of those spots."

"Soutaichou!" Hisagi's body started to shake violently, sweat becoming his new skin as his voice broke with every syllable. "I-I can't," he took a deep audible breath as his vision clouded. "There are tests! Requirements! Prerequisites! I can't just jump into something like that…"

"As far as I'm concerned you've passed every test. You're one of the best lieutenants we've seen in a while," Yamamoto moved back to sit down, watching as Hisagi's eyes never left the ground, staring blankly into nothing. "You've done more than my captains have," he took a deep breath. "You've even cleaned up the mess that my students have made of this place. And just for that, you will become a captain after this war is done."

Hisagi swallowed hard as he fell to his knees, his eyes clouding with tears. How could he be crying now? How could he cry in front of Yamamoto? As the tears hit the ground like rain, he let out an echoing laugher of endless happiness, a weight that had been crushing him suddenly weightlessly floating away. He was nothing more than a child in front of him.

"Thank you, soutaichou," his voice shook even harsher. "No words, no gestures, no emotions can show you how grateful I am for this opportunity."

Hisagi struggled to his feet as he backed away from the commander of the Soul Society, drying his eyes from the tears that had leaked from within him. For once, if anyone looked into his eyes, they would see something more than emptiness. They would see the glance of a future captain.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, you have potential that only come along only once a millennium," Yamamoto breathed as he watched the lieutenant leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake glanced at the ceiling. There was a meeting today. He closed his eyes as he thought about all that could have occurred in there. Were they at war? Were all of his dreams burning and he was too occupied being locked up to try to suffocate the flames. He shook his head as he tried to block out the thoughts. He wanted to break free from the walls that he had been trapped behind to see what had happened to the place that he had once called home.

His prayers were answered as the door opened, the 9th Division lieutenant walking in. Ukitake looked up at him, but was surprised at what he saw. Hisagi looked different, there was a smile on his face, and his eyes were red and swollen. Something had happened.

"Hisagi-kun!" Ukitake gasped as he watched him walk closer with the keys. "What happened?"

Hisagi looked up at the captain with a smile on his face. "You're free," he unlocked the door, opening it quickly as he looked at the lieutenant. "You're needed to help Kira finish his work."

Ukitake got to his feet as he walked forward, his body shuddering as he walked through the cell door and was released. Everything was different since he left that cell, even if it had only been a few seconds. He felt as though he was reborn, he was finally alive. Overwhelmed by joy he looked into Hisagi's eyes and wrapped his arms around him taking him in a tight embrace.

The lieutenant gasped as Ukitake tightened the hug. Hisagi had been having one hell of a day. Now he felt as though he had done more than unlocked a door. He had given someone else another chance at life. With that knowledge, Hisagi wrapped his arms around the captain, taking him into a deep embrace.

"Thank you, Hisagi-kun," Ukitake whispered as he shuddered up against the lieutenant. "Thank you so much."

Hisagi closed his eyes, his emotions still running wild since his talk with Yamamoto. A tear fell down his cheek as he felt the captain up against him, thanking him for his kindness. And at that moment, he had a glimpse of hope thinking that for once he had a purpose since Tousen left him.

"Hey," a voice called out form behind them, causing the two shinigami to separate to see who the voice had belonged to.

"Kyouraku?" Ukitake asked as he took a step forward. "What are you doing here?"

Kyouraku took a step forward as he looked into his friend's eyes. "I wanted to see how you were…"

Ukitake closed his eyes as he turned away, starting to walk in another direction, not wanting to look at his colleague. "I'm fine," he looked over his shoulder to look at the other captain seeing the look of pain in his eyes caused by the callous rebuttal. "What do you want?"

"I know I was too harsh on you," Kyouraku's eyes fell onto the bandages that covered Ukitake's body, his heart breaking as he realized where those were from. "I shouldn't have done what I did… but you gave me no choice."

Ukitake turned to him. "Kyouraku…"

"No," Kyouraku stopped Ukitake from saying what he was going to say. "You don't know what I'm going to say. I know that I made a mistake. I locked you in that cell. I destroyed you, something that I never wanted to do," he shook his head. "The whole reason everyone is in this mess is because I didn't want anything to happen to you, yet I was the one who almost killed you."

"Kyouraku…" Ukitake tried to say.

"Listen to me," Kyouraku continued. "I messed up, I know that now. For days I thought about you in that cell, how they were treating you. It made me sick to know that I put you in there," he took a deep breath. "I know that I did something wrong…" he closed his eyes. "Because I missed you, Shirou," his voice faded into a whisper. "I missed you…"

Ukitake placed a hand over his chest as he bowed his head, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to take in the words that Kyouraku had just told him. His eyes started to water as he heard his friend say those words. For so long they had been on different sides, for so long the two of them had been feuding; now it had come to a close.

"Shunsui," his voice shook as he turned to face his comrade- no, his friend. "I missed you too…"

The two of them moved toward each other embracing tightly. After all of the hate, all of the disagreement, they had survived and they knew that they needed each other more than anything. They held onto each other tighter as Ukitake was fighting tears. That was the moment when Hisagi knew that he had to leave. He had outstayed his welcome.

"I will never raise a sword against you again," Kyouraku whispered. "I promise, Juushirou…"

Hisagi walked down the halls and through the doors until he was out of the 9th Division, but still he could hear their laughter, still he could see the tears in the captain's eyes. So he moved faster still. He had been trained to leave whenever a captain started to cry, a lieutenant should never see tears fall from his superior's eyes.

As he left the building he looked in front of him, seeing Hinamori standing before him. She had been waiting for him. But as he moved closer to him, a cocktail of feelings was going through his body: want, guilt, disgust, hate, fear, friendship, love. She was his everything. As the cliché would say, she completed him.

"Hinamori," he breathed as he walked toward her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled as she moved closer. "I wanted to see you again," her eyes melted right through him as she spoke, and she knew that fact, a blush rolling across her face.

His hand moved to touch hers gently as she moved closer to him, their warmth circulating through one another. Even though they longed to be closer to one another, they knew there was so much pushing them apart. Kira should never know.

"What was the meeting with Yamamoto about?" Hinamori asked as she tried to break some of the tension between her and the 9th Division lieutenant, the blush across her face burning brightly.

"Nothing too important," he breathed with a long sight. "He just wants me to become a captain when the war is over."

Her eyes lit up as she heard those words pass his lips. "Are you kidding?" she ran her hand along his arms, causing him to shudder in shock. "That's great news! You're going to be a captain… and you don't need a test. That only happens like once a millennium."

He looked into her eyes as he heard her excitement. He eyes didn't match her words. Within her eyes there was a fear that he never thought she could hold. Only in his imagination could he fathom what she was thinking about. In that moment he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as she looked away from him, at that moment he knew what she was thinking. "Hinamori…"

"Am I next? I mean, you and Kira are going to become captains, are they going to do the same to me?" she looked up into his eyes. "And when they do, is he going to kill me? Aizen-taichou, people say that he's bad, and if he is… will he let that slide?"

Hisagi pulled her to his chest, hearing her coo softly like a child. "Don't think like that, Hinamori," he stroked her back. "He's not going to lay a finger on you. I swear that as long as my heart beats and I breathe, I won't let him touch you."

Hinamori took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes, her body starting to calm down. "Is there anything I can do to force him to leave me alone? Even now I can feel him calling to me, and it's driving me insane. I wasn't him to disappear… but I don't know how to make him."

Hisagi held onto her tighter as he stroked her face. "Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around," he released her as he smiled. "Now there's work to be done…"

"Yeah," she breathed as she followed him, he hand falling into hers.

This time he didn't fight it. At that moment he didn't care who saw. If only he knew that at that exact moment he should have cared, because that was the moment when Kira's eyes laid upon them and saw their hands entwined, his heart breaking at the sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Abarai-kun!" Kira yelled as he ran toward the 6th Division lieutenant, his voice becoming weaker as he got closer to him. "Abarai-kun!"

Renji looked away from Iba forgetting the reports that they were sharing in hopes that the other lieutenant would go away faster if they pain him heed. He watched Kira walked closer to him, expecting some mindless tripe, but when he saw the look on his face, he knew there was something important going on.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Renji asked as he looked at his comrade.

Kira ran to his side, desperately trying to catch his breath. "I saw them…"

Renji gasped as he looked over at Iba. "Tell the men that Tousen and Ichimaru have been found," he looked back at Kira. "Where were they?"

"Outside the 9th Division," Kira breathed, his eyes closed. "They were holding hands, laughing, embracing…"

Renji raised an eyebrow. "_Okay…_?" he tried to block out thoughts of the two former captains doing anything that was remotely close to the words Kira had described. "Any visible weapons?"

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked, wondering if Renji had lost his mind. "Hinamori-kun and Hisagi-san weren't carrying any weapons…"

Renji's jaw dropped as he realized the joke was on him. "So you're not talking about Tousen and Ichimaru?" Kira shook his head. "False alarm boys!" a groan was heard throughout the ranks as he turned his attention to Kira again. "Why did you come to me with this rubbish?"

"_Rubbish_?" Kira asked. "My life is ruined…"

"You're overreacting…" Renji breathed. "The 9th and 5th Divisions are working closely now," he took a deep breath. "And maybe if you had made a move like a told you too, this wouldn't be happening."

Kira sighed. "It's not time to tell her yet…" he looked up at Renji. "And I won't do it until you tell Kuchiki Rukia how you feel about her…"

Renji snickered. "Hinamori will be fucking Hisagi-san by then…" he continued to laugh until he stopped as he saw the look on Kira's face. "Oh I'm sorry… she'll be _making love _to Hisagi-san by then."

"Can you be serious about this?" Kira begged, his voice starting to become a whine as he continued to go on with the conversation. "This is _really _important to me."

Renji rolled his eyes. "If you think that they are getting romantically involved, then you have to work fast. One second could cost you everything. So you have to stop waiting and get yourself in the game…"

Kira shook his head as he closed his eyes. "I picked one hell of a time to try to get my life together," he took a deep breath as he thought about all of his pains. "When there aren't hollows attacking, my best friend is trying to steal the only one I've ever loved…"

The redhead sighed. "I have work to do, Kira. If we could talk about this another time…" he looked into Kira's blue eyes. "The best way to impress her is to become a captain. The power route always works like a charm."

"I should go do my work as well," Kira then turned around and started to walk away. "If I don't focus on something I'm going to go insane…"

As the 3rd Division lieutenant walked away, Renji looked over at Iba and thought about the scenario that was going on. Although he was trying to be supportive of Kira, he wasn't sure how supportive he could be when the competition was Hisagi Shuuhei. The guy had everything: looks and power.

Renji looked deeper at Iba. "Who do you think will win the battle for Hinamori's affections: the pretty boy or the boy next door?"

Iba didn't even have to think as he said his response. "I put _all_ of my money on the pretty boy…"

* * *

The next chapter something BIG happens and someone gets severely injured.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Hisagi x Hinamori, Kira x Hinamori, and slight Ichimaru x Matsumoto  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, slight references to sexual situations, violence, and blood. And there is a charecter injury as promised.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Another month had passed, and Kira had not yet had a close to all of his problems. Although he had only become closer be being a full captain, the thoughts of Hinamori and Hisagi wouldn't leave him alone. All he could see was those two together, and there was no one there to help him through it. Renji had cut Kira off from asking any "stupid questions" until he actually did something to change the outcome.

Even now as he was in his office trying to work, he couldn't get them off of his mind. He talked to Ukitake every so often to keep himself on task. That was never enough; there was only so much satisfaction that Ukitake could give him as they talked to one another, there was only so much that could get the sight of those two together. And one thought kept going through his mind.

"I'm not sure if I should be a captain," he breathed looking at Ukitake. "It's been months and I haven't made any progress. Who's to say when I will ever again?" he looked through his paperwork. "I mastered bankai, but I'm not sure how much progress I'll be able to make when _he's _coming back."

Ukitake looked up from his portion of the paperwork to look at the lieutenant square in the eye, taking a moment to see if he could strike everything that was said from the record. The captain was the only one who he could talk to like this, everyone else had shut him out. But Ukitake was never one to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"You know you shouldn't be occupied with the invasion," he stated softly. "There are other divisions that are taking care of that. You and I have to follow our orders or only God knows what will happen to us…"

Kira heard the words that Ukitake had said. They had to follow their orders. Ukitake was never one to back down when fighting for something he believed in, but he had no choice. The man had been faced with execution for his previous antics, it took everything that Hisagi had to get him away from that fate. Kira knew why Ukitake was backing down now; he didn't want Kira to die in vain.

"Why did you do it?" Kira asked.

"What?" Ukitake looked into the lieutenant's eyes, wondering what he was getting at.

Kira closed his eyes. "If you knew that you were going to regret it, then why did you try to break Rangiku-san out?" he shook his head as he thought about the mess that was made from that whole act. "What drove you to do that?"

Ukitake took a deep breath as he put the paperwork down. "I did it for one reason, and only one. The fact that it was wrong," he closed his eyes. "They were using her as bait to draw out Ichimaru to kill him on the spot. That's not only underhanded, but also inhumane. And the death of Ichimaru Gin will only invoke the wrath of whatever Aizen Sousuke had been developing. The lives we would lose would be too great of a risk," he shook his head as the thoughts rolled through him. "And if Tousen were to come, I don't want to think about what that would put Hisagi-kun through…"

Kira's hands tightened into fists as he thought about all of the pain that those three had caused and the reason why he wanted to be a captain came back to him. He wanted to protect the people that he had helped place in harms way. He felt as though he owed it to them after all that they had been through. He couldn't risk allowing them to go through anymore pain.

"If I ever saw Ichimaru-taichou again," he took a deep breath, thinking about his words. "I wouldn't know what to say or do. It's been so long since I've seen him," he thought deeper about the captain, his heart breaking as realized what they wanted him to do and what he longed to do himself. "I wouldn't know whether to kill him or to embrace him. My honor says to kill him, but I heart longs for him, needs him here by my side. I don't know how I've gotten so far without him…"

"It's going to be difficult when you see him again," Ukitake answered flatly as he tried to put himself in the same position that Kira was in, failing to give all of his emotions to that form of sorrow. "All of the ones who were close to Ichimaru have been changing, distorting themselves. Matsumoto has become mysteriously ill, pains, vomiting spells, insatiable hunger. I don't want to think of what effect this has had on her," he closed his eyes. "We have to work faster to get her out of there. Hisagi-kun is moving too slow…"

"That's understandable," Kira stated quietly. "He has his eyes on _other _things."

No matter how hard he tried, he knew that he was never going to get the fact that Hisagi was with Hinamori off of his mind. They were only getting closer as everything around them started to burn. And as it all was engulfed in flames, Kira could feel his flesh scald as well. He had moved to slow, and now he thought it was too late.

"He and Hinamori-kun are so close, they go everywhere together," he took a deep breath, trying to stay focused on the paperwork, but the more he thought about it, the less he could stay on task.

"They do have to work together now," Ukitake knew what Kira was thinking, the captain was a lot more intelligent that Kira had bargained for. "They're merely having a professional relationship. Hisagi-kun and Hinamori-kun would never put work aside to engage in a romantic relationship."

"I hope you're right," Kira closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears that were coming.

He didn't know why he was crying, he couldn't control his emotions anymore. But as he thought about what he was about to cry for, he knew what the reason was. He wanted to be with Hinamori so badly that he was ready to give up his title of lieutenant and advance to a captain. Now he didn't know what to do.

"She's the reason why I wanted to be a captain in the first place," Kira whimpered. "It was for her that I wanted to advance. But now it's all changed, it's all different now. She will never be with me, Hisagi-san is moving to close to her…" he shook his head. "Losing her is not an option! I will work! I will train! I will give up everything until I am better than him! No matter what it takes…"

He dropped the paperwork as he walked out of the office, leaving Ukitake wide eyed and confused. "It's a good thing that I didn't tell him that Hisagi is going to be a captain without passing any test."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hisagi walked forward to the cell where Matsumoto was. She had been in there for months and her health was starting to fail. He made it a habit to check up on her every other day to make sure that she was going to be alright. This time he had brought Hinamori with him so she could better understand their work.

"How are you today, Rangiku-san?" Hisagi asked as he came closer to the cell, looking straight at the 10th Division lieutenant.

She looked the same as she always did, her skin was pale and she was weak. Everyday it had bothered him, what was the cause of all of this pain and agony? It ate him from the inside of as he tried to think about what was happening to her, if he had anything to do with it. But it all made one fact burn brightly: they had to get her out of there.

"I've been better," she stated as she looked up at her, her watering blue eyes sending a barrage of chills down his spine.

He took a step forward as he looked at her. He was an idiot to put her in that cell in the first place. If he had just stayed quiet, if he hadn't opened his mouth, it all would've been better. She would have been free, helping Iba and Renji guard the borders. If Hisagi had just let go all of his suspicions and fears, none of this would have happened. It was his fault.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he stated barely above a whisper.

The words that he said must have confused her, for her eyes broadened with an emotion that he hadn't seen within her for a while. As she looked up at him, he knew that he was giving her false hope, teasing her. That wasn't what he was trying to do to her, that was the last thing.

"Why do you care so much?" she closed her eyes. "You got out of here."

"Don't you remember? It was my accusation that put you in this cell," he wrapped a hand around one of the bars. "I refuse to let you die in here as bait. We all know you didn't do it, every single one of us knows that. We're using you to draw Ichimaru out…"

"I have been waiting for Ichimaru forever and he never came back for me," she closed her eyes tightly. "What makes you all think that he'll come back now out of all of the times he could?"

Hisagi smiled. "That doesn't matter, because I'm going to get you out of there… no matter what the cost."

His eyes fell onto Hinamori, seeing the fear in her eyes. This was the first time that she had been faced with the prison. He knew how she must have been feeling, she was getting sick to her stomach as he head started to reel with questions. It was a painful experience, even for Hisagi who had been there countless times. However, there was something different within Hinamori: determination.

"How are you going to get her out of here?" she asked as she looked into Hisagi's eyes, disarming him immediately.

Hinamori's hope fell onto him as he looked deeper into her eyes, a smile rolling across his face. He knew that he was going to be able to do this. There was no way that he could give up now.

"I'll find a way," he stated boldly, Matsumoto looking at him surprised, not expecting to hear him so sure of himself. "No one should be used as bait, not when they are getting this ill."

"Shuuhei?" Matsumoto asked.

"I once thought that the Soul Society was better than this, but everyone bent to Kyouraku's liking the night of is outburst. We are too busy fighting each other to realize that a war is going on, and it has got to stop. I would kill for it to stop."

"Then there's only one solution," Hinamori stated as she looked at Hisagi. "I will go to the office and finish the paperwork, and you can stay with Rangiku-san. We can discuss this in more detail later…"

As she left Hisagi looked back at her. Why was she leaving so suddenly? Where was she going? He couldn't even focus since the day that he had been thrown into that cell. He didn't know what the Soul Society stood for. It wasn't the same, it was like he had fallen into a world of everlasting nightmare, and he could only wait for him to wake up. As Hinamori left, he wasn't sure if she was contributing to the nightmare. Was she going to fall in this sick game? No, he would die before he let that happen.

He was interrupted by hearing Matsumoto snicker. Was it that obvious what he was thinking? He looked over at her, to see a smile on her face, something he thought had faded a long time ago.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She took a breath as she stopped snickering. "You like her, don't you?"

Hisagi sighed as he closed his eyes. "I don't know how to answer that question."

"Yes or no…" Matsumoto stated. "Do you or don't you like her?"

"It's _complicated_," he stated, looking away from her.

"There's nothing complicated, everyone knows what's going on," she continued. "The chemistry between you two is burning down the Soul Society, like an explosion. Especially since Kira got absorbed into his work. He has been so focused on being a captain, he's forgotten all about his friends."

"Being a captain isn't supposed to be used as something to impress other people, especially Hinamori" Hisagi stated flatly, disgusted by that thought. "I know that Hinamori respected Aizen and still respects Hitsugaya-taichou. But to be with her, body and soul, you don't have to be a captain."

He thought about everything that they had been through from the first kiss in the cell to the moment where she just walked away. It was more than anyone else could ever get from her, because he was the only one who would give all of him to her. Kira couldn't do that, he would always keep things from her; he would always drive her crazy. Hisagi would never. He hadn't so far, so he never would.

"She's kissed me twice already and we embrace so deeply," he took a deep breath as he thought about it all, not knowing that he was inadvertently breaking Kira's heart. "And there are times when she falls asleep in my office and never leaves. I'm only a lieutenant and I've achieved so much. And I'll remain a lieutenant until the last beat of my heart."

He tried to ignore the memories of Yamamoto's wishes, tried to forget the offer to be the glorious rank of captain. He knew that the war was never going to end and that dream was going to fade into the eternal darkness. All he wished was for was for everyone in the Soul Society to understand the mistakes that they had made.

"But it doesn't bother me that that's all he will ever see, as long as I see Tousen-taichou one last time. As long as I get to be the one to bring him to justice…" he closed his eyes as he thought of his captain. "See him as the Tousen-taichou that I know…"

He looked at the sky seeing a tinge of hellish red. They were only getting deeper into all of the peril. He took a deep breath as he looked to the outside world, smelling the chilling smell of blood rolling through the air, his heart racing as he realized what was to happen.

"The Gates of Hell," he looked out the window. "They've opened…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Renji rolled up his sleeve, looking at one of his many wounds. The men were starting to revolt, insanity rolling through them as they thought about what they were getting themselves into. They knew they were all going to die, so they turned on each other. Renji would not have any of that insanity going on under his watch, so he defended the ones that stayed loyal and arrested the ones that had wanted to stray away. The wound that was on his arm was a reminder that this war had invoked a spark that they had not expected. People were taking sides.

It had gotten so bad that he went back into the office, Iba taking care of the remaining men. Iba had told him it was for his own good. Renji knew what that meant, they were afraid that he was going to face the same amount of insanity. He knew he would never; he would never lose anything of great value to him. And as long as he didn't, he knew that he was going to be alright.

"How's your arm?" Kuchiki asked from his desk, watching his lieutenant tend to the deep wound that he had been dealt.

Renji focused on the wound as the blood kept oozing from him, dripping onto the ground. He winced as he covered it with a sake soaked cloth, his body igniting with pain. He couldn't believe that it had gotten this far. That he was to be attacked by his own men.

"It's still a little sore…" Renji breathed as he dabbed the wound with the cloth, wincing at the pain.

At that moment, Kuchiki stood up. "I have to step out for a moment. I have to report this to Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"Taichou," Renji winced as he looked over at him. "You should wait. It's getting bad out there. I don't know how many more of those men are hostile toward everyone in favor of keeping the borders guarded…" he stood up. "I'll go with you…"

"No Renji," Kuchiki stated flatly, not looking at his lieutenant. "You have been through a lot today; the last thing that we need is for you to get even more wounded."

"Taichou…" Renji tired to argue.

"I won't repeat myself," Kuchiki answered.

Renji shook his head. "But…"

"You have a job to do, if we both go, then how much progress are we going to make?" Kuchiki looked over his shoulder. "Stay put…"

The lieutenant bowed his head as he allowed his captain to leave. But the second that he walked through the door, a chill ran through his body. He didn't feel comfortable doing this. He knew no good would come from it. Yet he stayed. He stayed and continued to treat his wound.

Though every second that passed, his heart would race, his body would shake. He couldn't help but think that he made the wrong choice by letting his captain leave. In this crucial time, he knew that people should never travel alone. He added more pressure to block out his thoughts, replacing them with pain. He couldn't think of what could have been anymore.

"Something's not right," he stated as he looked at the blood red sky, his mind starting to swirl through a chasm of wonder.

He broke his promise to Kuchiki and left the office. He had to see what was going on at the barrier. With every heartbeat he could feel the agony of those around him. Did they get another one? He sped up as breath started coming to him with more difficulty. All of the pain from his wound faded away as his vision clouded. What was happening?

"Iba-san!" he cried out as he saw the lieutenant staring at the ground. "What's wrong?"

As he stood next to Iba, his stomach churned again. There at his feet were the bodies of all three divisions' casualties piled on top of each other. He closed his eyes and reopened them, hoping that it was the pain tricking his eyes. Every time he opened his eyes, all he saw was blood, flesh, and tatters of clothing. He then gave in and fell to his knees, vomiting as he thought about what had happened.

"What happened?" Renji asked quietly as he got hold of himself.

Iba looked down at the shaking lieutenant. "I found them like this. Someone has decided to take violent force," he took a deep breath as he made the call that sent chills down Renji's spine. "We have to get everyone inside. It's too late, they're here."

At that moment, Renji's heart stopped as he thought about Kuchiki. He was out there all by himself. He closed his eyes as he tried to focus on finding his reiatsu, desperately yearning for him to find it. Tears started forming in his eyes as he begged the higher power to save his captain.

He stumbled to his feet as he ran away from the pile of dead bodies, away from Iba. He needed to find where his captain was. There was no time to think of anything else, all he could see was Kuchiki Byakuya. He followed the path of reiatsu to try to find the place where he was, his heart racing faster.

"Abarai!" he heard Iba yell as he chased after him.

He ignored him as he kept moving forward, he couldn't think about Iba now. He couldn't think about the guards. He couldn't think about the other divisions. All he could think about was the three demons destroying his captain, bathing in his blood. His stomach rumbled as another urge to vomit rolled through him.

"Taichou!" he yelled, his voice almost breaking as he kept running toward the reiatsu feeling it starting to fade. "Taichou!"

He could feel that his captain was in a fight, that he was wounded. He could feel the strong pulsations of stabbing pain within his chest as he focused on his location. Everything was fading into a haze as he kept moving, Iba's voice almost disappearing. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the hurt drove deeper into his chest, wrenching his heart until he felt like it was going to burst.

"Taichou!" he screamed, feeling his throat on the verge of bursting as he kept moving.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes falling on a single figure. There right in front of him was his captain, on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Renji moved closer as he tried to block out the pain that was rolling within him. Everything around him turned black except for him and his captain who he had let go on his own.

"Taichou?" he asked as he walked toward his captain. "Kuchiki-taichou?"

As he moved closer he could see his captain struggling for breath as his hand grasped his chest, blood pouring from his chest violently. Renji froze as he looked into his captain's eyes, seeing them open staring at the red sky, blood bubbling from his mouth, tears rolling down his eyes. His wound that he had been dealt was only a few inches to the left of his heart, but still deadly. The lieutenant couldn't breathe as he moved closer falling to his knees as he was beside him.

"R-Renji? I-is that you?" Kuchiki asked, his voice hoarse and bubbly as more blood rolled from his lips.

"Yes," Renji breathed. "I'm here…"

Kuchiki took a deep breath before he coughed up another glut of blood, droplets spattering on Renji's face, the lieutenant starting to shake as his fingers danced through it. It was so warm, it was his captain's. He let out a whimper as he held back the urge to scream, his rust colored eyes falling onto his captain.

"What happened?" Renji asked as he looked into his captain's glassy eyes.

Kuchiki swallowed a mouthful of blood as he moved his hand to take Renji's, his eyes showing more emotion than Renji thought that his captain had in his body. "Th-they're… h-here…"

He left out a breath as his eyes remained open, staring directly at the lieutenant. Both of his hands had fallen from their positions, leaving the wound on his chest open, still bleeding. Renji took a deep breath, barely able to keep control of his body as he looked at all of the blood.

"Taichou…" Renji breathed as he put one of his hands on his chest to stop the bleeding. "Taichou!"

He pushed his hands as hard against the wound as he could, his eyes watering as he felt his warmth starting to fade away, his heart starting to slow down. The darkness that had consumed the world around him had now consumed his captain as well leaving him all alone. And for the first time in his life he felt the insanity that the other's felt as he looked around him trying to figure out who did this. He had given in, he no longer existed.

He took a deep breath as he cried out to the heavens, his voice breaking as his throat was on the verge of snapping "Taichou!"

* * *

This chapter was a monster to edit, there were so many mistakes. The next chapter is going to take place right where this one left off and it's way more chilling than this one. Renji reacts negatively and the Soul Society sees a side of Yamamoto that they didn't want to see.


	22. Chapter 22

**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Kira x Hinamori, and references to Renji x Rukia  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, heavy language, violence, and blood.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

He could no longer scream, his voice already starting to become hoarse. So he fell breathless on top of his captain, the faint beating of Kuchiki Byakuya's heart in his ear echoing for ages within his mind. He was starting to go insane, starting to feel the same sensation as all of those other guards. Kuchiki Byakuya was struck down and it was the Soul Society's fault.

"Abarai!" Iba breathed as he looked down at the captain and lieutenant. "Kuchiki-taichou? What happened Abarai?"

Renji didn't answer as his hand clutched tighter against his captain's bleeding chest, feeling the warm liquid stain his fingers, mixing with his tears of pain as he tried to speak. He couldn't take this. He couldn't live through this moment. He was Kuchiki's lieutenant, and he wasn't there to protect him. He was so weak.

"Abarai!" Iba continued as he walked closer. "What happened?"

Renji looked up at him, his rust colored eyes filled with so much hate it burned, smoldering his irises until they were red hot, freezing Iba in place. The 6th Division lieutenant was gone; there was nothing in there to make Iba believe otherwise. He had seen the same look in the eyes of the people that he and Abarai had arrested for their outbursts; they never understood why they acted like that. Now Abarai knew, he was one of them.

"Go to the 4th Division and get a squad down here," Abarai stated quietly and hoarsely. "Go…"

"Abarai…" Iba stated walking toward him.

"Go!" Renji's voice screeched loudly as he had already lost his sanity to the countless minutes of panicking. "Please," his voice became low as he looked down at his captain. "We have to save him…"

"Abarai, calm down…" Iba stated. "All of the blood you've seen, it's getting to you. All of the dead guards and now this, it's no wonder that you're feeling this way," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to lie down…"

Renji slapped his hand away as another tear threatened to fall down his face. "Just go, Iba-san," he looked into the 7th Division lieutenant's eyes, his heart breaking as he did so, tears extinguishing the smoldering Hell in his eyes. "Please…"

At that moment, Iba knew what he needed to do. He needed to help him out in anyway possible. He walked away, no, he ran away. As he ran, he knew that Abarai was sinking deeper in what they had called a "blood haze", the sight of blood was starting to destroy him. He had to hurry if were to get back and explain to everyone what was going on.

Renji looked down at the ground as Iba ran away, his breathing starting to calm down as he looked at his captain. "I shouldn't have listened to you, you fucking blue blood," he laughed at himself. "Then again, I guess I had no choice… Kuchiki-taichou," he looked to the red sky. "Who did this to you?"

"_Th-they're… h-here…"_ That line was going to haunt Renji for as long as he lived. Who were _they_? Was he talking about Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru? And if they were here, who was the one who was telling them where to go? Which person in the Soul Society would do that? As he was lost in his thoughts, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Abarai!" it was Hisagi. "What's wrong?"

Renji closed his eyes as he heard the 9th Division lieutenant gasp at the sight. Who did Hisagi think he was trying to share his pain? Who did he think he was being so surprised to see that the captain had fallen? Who did Hisagi Shuuhei think he was in general? As Renji looked over at him, his eyes only saw one thing: an enemy.

"What happened?" Hisagi asked as she ran to Renji's side, looking into the other lieutenant's eyes. He must have seen what he was feeling on the inside, he must have seen the same "blood haze" that had taken over Kyouraku that night, the same "blood haze" that had taken over Hinamori on the day when they found Aizen "murdered."

"We were invaded," Renji breathed, his voice not going over a whisper. "Nine guards are dead… and now Kuchiki-taichou…" he took a deep breath as he shook his head trying to block out the urge to break down yet again. "I sent Iba-san to the 4th Division… he should be back soon…"

Hisagi shook his head as he looked at Renji. "Why would you even think about leaving your captain?" he watched as Renji looked away, knowing that he didn't have an answer. "What were you thinking? You knew how dangerous this situation was."

"Shut up…" Renji breathed through clenched teeth.

"You were at the border and you didn't even understand that?" Hisagi asked. "Abarai, I don't doubt the fact that you're a great shinigami, but what you did… it was reckless. For all we know, if you had been with him, this wouldn't have happened…"

"Shut the fuck up!" he pushed Hisagi to the ground, drawing Zabimaru as he look at him.

He didn't know what he was doing. He had no control of his body. All he could see was his captain's blood dripping to the ground, the blood of guards that were torn to pieces, and the blood of the guards that were supposed to protect Hinamori and Hisagi. He was too blinded by the blood to see that it was Hisagi right in front of him, laying wide eyed on the ground with Zabimaru pointed at his throat. Abarai Renji was lost.

"You seem pretty calm about this," Renji hissed as Zabimaru shook in his grip. "You're so easy to blame me, aren't you?" his eyes started to burn with the smoldering ash of the haze. "It was _you_? Wasn't it?" he thrust his zanpakutou forward and inch. "Wasn't it?!"

"Abarai, get a hold of yourself," Hisagi begged, hoping to find some humanity inside of Abarai Renji at that moment. He found none.

"Shut up!" Renji roared as he looked down at him. "It's easy for you to do this, isn't it, _Executioner_? You think you can just fuck with people because you're better than all of us. You cheeky son of a bitch…"

"You've gone mad," Hisagi breathed, backing away from Renji, trying desperately to get to his feet. "I wouldn't last a second against Kuchiki, you know that as well as I do…" he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "If I fought him, I'd be dead."

"Shut up!" Renji shouted again, his eyes meeting Hisagi's, his arm shaking as he held Zabimaru. "I've had enough with you. Draw your sword and fight like a man. Show me your innocence."

"You've gone mad…" Hisagi breathed. "I was in the prison the whole time. I didn't harm your captain…"

"Draw your sword!" Renji growled. "And get on your feet!" Hisagi stared at him blankly. "On your feet!"

Hisagi rose to his feet looking at his crazed comrade. He could still see him as the haze rolled around in his head. He knew that he was still in there; all he had to do was find Renji within the beast. Find something that showed him that there was hope; no more blood had to be shed. But as Zabimaru came swinging at him, he knew there was no other way. He quickly flash stepped out of the way to save his life.

"Don't make false accusations," Hisagi hissed as he grabbed Renji's left arm, holding him back. "This isn't the time to go looking for people to blame. We'll find out who did this, I promise you…"

"Easy to promise when you were the one who let them in," he struggled from Hisagi's grip. "You let Aizen in here. It was easy for you. They gave a measly little bitch-ass lieutenant something that he's not big enough to do. You're a toddler in an adult job!"

As Renji struggled and winced in Hisagi's grip, other captains and lieutenants showed up. There was still no Yamamoto in sight. This was the last wave to stop him before Yamamoto showed up to take Renji away to the death like the others with "blood haze." They wanted to save the lieutenant and they were ready to die for that cause.

"Hisagi-san!" Kira screamed as he ran toward them. "What's wrong?"

Renji broke free from Hisagi's grip, pointing Zabimaru at him again, a dark chuckle passing his lips as his eyes became even more crimson. "Don't let your guard down, _retard_."

"Abarai-kun!" Kira shouted from the side. "That's enough…"

"Stay out of this Kira!" Renji breathed harshly. "This doesn't concern you," he looked over at Hisagi seeing the lieutenant shaking in anticipation. "You're going to go through the same amount of pain that Kuchiki-taichou went through," he smiled as he chuckled menacingly. "Right… _now_!"

As he ran toward Hisagi, he felt his body stop as if he was being pulled back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his last shred of hope. It was Kira, looking at him with sorrow filled blue eyes, tears starting to form within them. He was calling out to him, trying to break him out of his haze. For only a moment did Renji calm, his hand moving to touch Kira's against his chest, backing away from Hisagi.

"Please," Kira whimpered. "That's enough…"

Renji closed his eyes as his body started to shake. "Kira…" he looked over his shoulder. "Get out of here. You're only going to get hurt if you get involved in this fight," he closed his eyes, his body trembling more as he moved against his grip. "Go away… stop trying to interfere."

"I can't do that," Kira stated. "If you don't get a hold of yourself, they're going to kill you. They're killing people going through this. They're killing them as an example to the sane ones. Please, stop this…"

Renji walked forward, breaking from Kira's grip, hearing him cry out in sorrow, a tear falling down his cheek. "Then bury me…" he looked at Hisagi. "Because I'm not stopping, until that ass-clown is dead…"

"Abarai-kun!" Kira howled running toward him.

"Stay back," Hisagi ordered, pointing his sword in Kira's direction. "I will take care of him. This doesn't concern you," he looked into Renji's eyes. "You want to kill me? Then do it! I know you don't really want to, but if it will get you to come out from this haze, then do it!"

"Big words," Renji chuckled. "But what did I expect from a lieutenant that's going to be a captain without passing any tests? Of course you're going to speak big words…"

Hisagi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the 6th Division lieutenant. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. The blood is going to your head. You're not thinking clearly."

"Oh I'm thinking very _clearly_," Renji breathed as he walked right in front of Hisagi, Zabimaru only inches away from his chest. "You've been sneaking around, you blamed Matsumoto, and now you've become Yamamoto-soutaichou's number one lieutenant, his _favorite_. You can get away with all of this."

Hisagi looked around at all of the captains and lieutenants, Yamamoto was nowhere in sight. There was still time to save Renji from this madness. He pointed his own sword at Renji and looked him in the eyes, seeing the sorrow starting to shine through them. He was confused. Hisagi knew that the words that he had said made sense, and he knew that Renji understood that. But as rust colored eyes looked at Kuchiki Byakuya, a scream of anguish filled the area as a sharp pain went through Hisagi's shoulder, blood falling to the ground.

"You…" Renji winced almost silently. "Why?"

"Abarai…" Hisagi breathed, wide eyed as he watched his blood fall to the ground. "I… I…"

"Why did this happen?" Renji asked, his eyes looking into Hisagi's, as his body starting to shake, he was breaking out of the haze. "Hisagi-san…"

Hisagi felt the sword get pulled out of his shoulder as Renji fell to the ground, breathing harshly as he stared at the blood on his hands. He pressed them to the ground, trying desperately to wipe the blood away, but it was never going to leave, even if he couldn't physically see it, he would always feel it on his hands. At that thought, a tear managed to fall from Renji's left eye as he looked at his captain's blood, burying his face in his hands.

"Abarai-kun!" Kira shouted as he tried to run to Renji's side.

"Stop!" Ukitake grasped his wrist pulling him back. "We don't know if the madness has worn off."

"So we're just going to watch this?" Kira asked looking at all of the captains. "That's disgusting! You're going to watch as Abarai-kun is here in pain and you're going to wait until Yamamoto-soutaichou comes back to kill him? You're monsters!"

"We may be monsters, but show some respect," Soi Fong stated. "We are still captains and you are still a lieutenant. Know you're place boy! And remain silent…"

Just as everyone thought that the moment couldn't get any worse, Hinamori walked through the crowd to the front, gasping as she looked at Kuchiki on the ground. Kira looked at her with wide eyes, hoping that she wasn't going to say anything that was going to trigger another one of Renji's outbursts.

"Oh my!" she gasped as she looked at the fallen captain. "What happened?" she then looked at Hisagi clutching his shoulder as Renji grasped his sword again. "Why aren't you all stopping this?"

Ukitake took this as his cue, taking a deep breath as he walked in between the two lieutenants, ignoring the cries of protest that the other captains were yelling toward him. He looked into Renji's eyes as the lieutenant looked up at him, freezing for a moment.

In his eyes he saw blood. He saw nothing but blood and confusion. It was too cloudy to see anything else. That's why they called it a blood haze, because through the person's eyes they wouldn't be able to see anything through the sight of all of the blood. No one thought that Abarai Renji would be a victim, but then again no one really thought that Kuchiki Byakuya would fall.

"You have to stop this, Abarai," Ukitake breathed as he looked down at him. "Byakuya has fallen, but you don't have to do anything to clear it all away. He chose to go on his own, it wasn't your fault."

Kira took a step forward. "What is he doing?"

"He's trying to calm him down," Kyouraku stated, as he looked away from the scene of the captain and lieutenant. "He's apologizing to him to try to clear the haze that is in that boy's mind. But doesn't he know that whoever gets too close to a man suffering from _blood haze_ will die?"

Renji looked up into Ukitake's eyes. All he saw was a captain. All of this became this way because of captains. It was a captain that locked them in a prison. It was a captain that put him at this wall. Captains had caused all of the bloodshed that he had seen, so a captain must have caused this. He looked over his shoulder at Kuchiki, seeing his dead grey eyes looking straight at him, remembering his last words. Tears formed in his eyes as he clutched Zabimaru tighter. There was only one thing to do.

"What do you propose we do about this situation?" Renji asked, looking up at Ukitake.

"The most important thing is to take Kuchiki to the 4th Division," Ukitake stated, as he looked down at Renji. "Now put down the sword and we can deal with you…"

Renji's heart raced as he heard those words, seeing only red as he looked up at Ukitake. "Deal with me?" he ground his teeth together as he closed his eyes. "Deal with me?" he got to his feet. "Deal with _me_?" he grasped Zabimaru tighter as he looked at Ukitake. "You son of a bitch!"

Ukitake felt as he was pushed to the ground, watching as the lieutenant got to his feet. Renji looked deeper into his eyes as the words went through his mind. He didn't know what was compelling him to do this; he didn't know what was taking over his body. Now as he was trying to break out of it, he couldn't. He looked around at all of the captains; he knew why he couldn't break out of this.

They all were waiting for the moment where they got to see a performance, the moment where Yamamoto would come and kill him. He saw it in all of they're eyes. They all wanted to kill him. They all were waiting for the grand show, the time where more lieutenants would be played with.

"What are we to you?" Renji asked as he looked down at Ukitake. "Are we toys? Do you even care about lieutenants?"

"Abarai," Ukitake breathed. "I don't know what's wrong with you…"

"How many of us have you locked up? How many of us have you caused to bleed? How many of you think that we're dogs?" he looked into Ukitake's eyes. "What do you think I am?"

Renji pointed Zabimaru at Ukitake, looking into his eyes as he waited for an answer that he knew he didn't want to hear. He knew what captains thought of lieutenants. So why was he asking for an answer that he already knew?

Ukitake looked into Renji's eyes. "You're alive…"

As he heard those words, another tear came to his eyes. He was alive. For the first time in a long time he had heard a captain saw something different from the others. This was a difficult time for lieutenants, and yet Ukitake was showing some sort of kindness to him. It was insulting.

As he hurled his sword toward him, he made contact with metal, arms wrapping around him, pulling him away. He opened his eyes to see Hisagi in front of Ukitake blocking the attack with his own zanpakutou as Kira was pulling him away from behind. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes again. He knew this was madness.

"Abarai-kun," Kira winced as he held onto him. "Don't do this…"

Renji looked down at Ukitake who was getting to his feet, walking toward him, placing a hand on Zabimaru's hilt. They made eye contact at the moment, the haze that was within. Everything that he had thought for that moment, everything that he had felt, it was all fading away. Even as he looked at his captain's dead eyes, he could feel a calming sensation run through his body. He lost grip on Zabimaru as he looked into Ukitake's eyes.

"Abarai-kun…" Hinamori whimpered as she took a step forward.

Ukitake placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're alive…"

Renji knew what that meant. He wasn't a toy, he wasn't a plaything. He was alive. He had feelings. He could scream. He could cry. He could laugh. He could do everything that a living entity could do. Renji knew that Ukitake knew the pain that the lieutenants had gone though, and he was living his life to stop it.

As Renji took in the words, he fell to his knees and vomited. How could he think about doing that to his comrades? How could he live with himself knowing that he was only going to cause more bloodshed by falling into the same state that he had promised himself that he would never fall into?

"Abarai!" Hisagi cried out as he moved closer to him. "Abarai!"

Kira looked down at his fellow lieutenants. "Abarai-kun! Are you alright?"

Renji shook his head as he couldn't find the strength to look at them. "I don't know…"

Hisagi looked into Kira's eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Before Kira could answer, a feeling of cold ran through their bodies. They were too late, Yamamoto had shown up. All eyes fell on him as they knew what was going to happen. Someone was going to die. Knowing that, Renji was unable to look at him. He had tied his own noose and dug his own grave.

"What is going on here?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at all of the captains and lieutenants gathered together.

Ukitake walked forward, looking his sensei in the eye. "Kuchiki-taichou was injured… we're waiting for the 4th Division…"

Yamamoto looked around at all of his subordinates; none of them were able to say a word as they glanced into his eyes. "Who did this?"

Renji looked up at him, saying the last words that Kuchiki had said. "They're back. Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname, and Aizen Sousuke," everyone froze as he forgot to call them captain. "They're all back, and they were the ones who did this to him…"

Yamamoto walked toward the 6th Division lieutenant, pushing his cane against the ground, causing Renji's eyes to expand to twice their size. "Have some _blood haze_ issues, Abarai-fukutaichou?"

Renji shook as he looked into his eyes. "I can explain!"

Yamamoto pressed his cane up against Renji's face, hearing his swallow hard. "You don't have any excuse for this. You will be arrested and then executed for your actions here. I won't have anymore _blood haze_ in my society."

At the moment Renji closed his eyes. He hated himself. How could he allow such a thing to take over? How could he allow himself to be another one of the ones who were wrongly killed? A tear rolled down his cheek as he realized that it was over for him. This was where he was going to die. He tried to contain the shaking of his body as he placed his hands in front of him, extending them to Yamamoto, bowing his head, tears falling to the ground like rain.

"You chose to give up here?" Yamamoto asked, extending his sword. "Then I will finish you right here…"

Renji closed his eyes, trying to be stronger. He always knew he was going to die, but this was too much. After all that he had been through, they were going to take his life away from him, just at the moment where he found out that he was truly alive. He was more than a dog. He choked on the sobs as he felt the sword rose over his head, waiting for the moment where it would strike down on him, taking his head for this crime.

"Sensei!" Ukitake shouted. "Stop it!"

Yamamoto looked over at his student. "What is it, Juushirou? Can't it wait?"

Ukitake shook his head as he heard the lieutenant holding back his sobs. "No, it can't," he walked next to Renji, placing a hand on his head. "We can't execute him…"

"Why not?" Yamamoto asked, looking into his student's eyes.

"He is now the senior member of the 6th Division," Ukitake explained, running his hand along Renji's red hair trying to comfort him, hearing him continue to choke on his cries. "Killing him would destroy the whole division."

Yamamoto looked down at the lieutenant who was still waiting for his death, tears falling to the ground. "I will allow it," a smile rolled across Ukitake's lips. "But only if you find a replacement to fulfill his prison time."

Renji looked into his eyes. "What?"

"If you want to live, you must find someone to go to prison for you," Yamamoto lowered his sword as he looked at the shuddering lieutenant. "If you cannot, then you will die right here…"

"You can't be serious?" Renji asked.

"Soutaichou?" Hisagi questioned. "That's madness…"

During the silence, Kira rose to his feet walking toward Yamamoto, only to be blocked by Hinamori who knelt beside Renji, looking up into the general's eyes without fear. At that moment, Kira knew what was going to happen.

"Hinamori-kun!" he cried out as he ran toward her. "What are you doing?"

Hinamori looked into the eyes of Yamamoto as she moved so close to Renji that she could feel the warmth of his tears. She tried to stay strong as she heard Renji's sobs, watching one of his hands move to cover his eyes. There was only one thing that she could do at that moment to stop those tears that she hoped that she would never see.

"Take me," she breathed.

"Hinamori-kun!" Kira shouted as he ran toward her, only to be stopped by Ukitake. "Ukitake-sama?"

"She's saving Abarai-kun's life," Ukitake stated, holding him back. "I know that it hurts, but you can't make this personal. This is her choice; it's what she wants to do. Respect that…"

Yamamoto looked down at Hinamori. "You would go in his place to prison?"

"Yes," she responded.

Renji looked over at her taking a deep breath as he looked over at her. This was more painful than just killing him. This wasn't sparing his life. This was his new punishment. He would have to walk down the streets knowing that Hinamori was serving his sentence. How could he sleep at night knowing that? He shook his head as he looked at her. She didn't have to do this.

"Hinamori…" he breathed.

"It's alright, Abarai-kun," she responded as she looked over into his eyes, an innocent smile on her face. "This is what I want," she held his hand as she started to tremble with fear. "I will sacrifice anything so they won't kill you, even my own life…"

"Why can't you let me die?" Renji asked, closing his eyes. "I wouldn't mind. You know that I wouldn't mind."

"_I_ would," she moved closer to him. "Someone needs you… and she's going to need you even more now. If you die here, she'll be all alone. I can't let her tears rot on my conscience."

Renji closed his eyes as he held on tighter to her hand. "I'll get you out of there…"

She smiled as she looked away from him, fighting back her own batch of tears. "Thank you, Abarai-kun," she bowed her head and reached her arms up to Yamamoto. "Goodbye…"

Yamamoto nodded. "It's a deal…"

"Soutaichou!" Kira shouted, still being held back by Ukitake.

Renji looked at the ground; he didn't know what he had started. He was the reason why everyone was suffering. At that moment he wished that he could have been killed. He wished that Ukitake hadn't jumped in front of that sword. He wished that for one moment in his life he didn't have to be so much weaker than everyone else.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou," Yamamoto called out. "Take Hinamori Momo to the prison… put her in the same cell as Matsumoto Rangiku"

"But…" Hisagi started to argue.

Yamamoto raised his sword again. "Do it or they will both die right here."

Hisagi nodded as he walked toward Hinamori. "I'll do it…" he grabbed her wrists and pulled her off the ground, hearing her howl in pain, Kira grinding his teeth in protest. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he started to pull her away.

"Isai-san?" Kira tried to fight out of Ukitake's grip, painfully twisting the captain's arm. "Isai-san! Isai-san! Stop it! Isai-san!" he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Isai-san!!"

As Hisagi walked by, he heard Kurotsuchi laugh. "It's not easy being Yamamoto-soutacihou's hangman, is it Hisagi-chan?"

Hisagi looked back at Renji who was looking at the ground, his body trembling, watching as Iba ran to his side, the 4th Division running to Kuchiki. At that moment, Hisagi didn't know what the Soul Society was anymore, and for once in his life, he didn't want to know.

Through it all, Kira fell to the ground sobbing as he watched the 7th Division take Renji away for him to calm down, hearing his cries. He never wanted to see Renji like that, he never wanted to see the moment where his life was about to be taken away and then it was given back at the price of another. As Kira looked at Yamamoto, he no longer saw the great man that he once thought he was, he saw a monster. All of the captains were the same too; they were all going to watch as Renji was killed.

What was so great about being a captain? Was it the fact that you could take the life of whoever you pleased? Was it the fact that you could look at a lieutenant and call it a dog before you behead them in front of a crowd? If that's what a captain was, then he knew that he wanted no part of it. After watching all of his friends make the most difficult choices of their lives, he knew that he could no longer do it.

"I don't want to be a captain anymore…" he took a deep breath as he looked up at Ukitake.

"Izuru…" Ukitake stated as he walked toward him, he knew it was useless, after what he just saw there was no way that he could convince Kira to become what had almost killed the three people closest to him.

"I don't want to do this anymore," he rose to his feet, looking away from the captain as he remembered the look in all of three of their eyes as Renji was about to be slaughtered. "I want to walk away from you and never come back. After what I saw today, after I saw all of you almost take the life of a lieutenant who had committed no crime, I don't want to continue trying to become a captain."

Ukitake took a step forward as Kira started walking away. "Where are you going to go? Are you going to go back to being a lieutenant and throw everything that we did away?"

"Exactly," Kira stated bluntly. "I am willing to give up how far I've come because of this. You make me sick, Ukitake Juushirou, all of you captains do," he continued to walk.

"You don't know what you're walking from," Ukitake shouted after him. "You don't know what opportunity you're turning your back on…"

"I do know what I'm walking away from nothing on the road to nothing," he turned to Ukitake. "It's about time that we stop fooling ourselves…"

As Kira walked away, Ukitake looked up to the red sky closing his eyes. He could see all of the blood that Renji had seen; he could feel the pain that he had gone through. It was monstrous what was going on. He knew why it had forced Kira into a decision that he didn't want to make.

"You would have made a great captain, Kira Izuru. You would have shown some humanity to these monsters," he bowed his head as he thought about all that had happened. They had made a mistake.

* * *

This chapter is probably one of my most "M Rated" ones. I know that this chapter was intense and at the same time a risk, but I wanted to take that risk. In the next chapter I'm going to bring Rukia into this story and she finds out what happened to her brother... from Renji.


	23. Chapter 23

**Pairing:** This chapter contains slight Kira x Hinamori and Renji x Rukia  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, some language, references violence, references to blood, and slight sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

"_Thank you, Abarai-kun… Goodbye…"_

His eyes opened as that line went through his mind. Her eyes, her voice, it was all so real. His stomach churned as he thought back to that day. He didn't know what happened. He didn't know what he did to cause that. He looked out the window as he took a deep breath, his heart starting to race as he remembered as she knelt down next to him. He could still feel her hand on top of his as she took his place. She saved his life and all he could do was think about how he wanted to die. He was so ungrateful.

He looked around the office as he sunk deeper into the couch. It was quiet since his captain was attacked. The only noise was when division members would come in to see him every now and then. They would engage him in conversation, some of them actually getting him to smile. It all faded away as he was reminded of that day.

"Abarai," he turned around to see Iba in the doorway. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Renji stated softly, he was lying to himelf.

He had made a habit of lying to those who were close to him; he didn't want them to worry. He knew that he wasn't worth it. He was nothing more than a man who cheated death by throwing one of his comrades into a world that she didn't deserve. He had put her back into the world that had tried to break her: the world of prison.

Iba had been there for him when he needed him the most, he had been the one who took him back to the 7th Division where he gave him enough sake to lose grip on what the world around him. When the sake wore off, as did his happiness, there was only his pain left.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou wants to see you," Iba stated as he walked closer.

Renji gritted his teeth at the sound of that name. How could he respect the one who had been sitting back and watching as the world crumbled beneath him? Since the hollow attack, he had been arresting so many people and sending to their death, and through it he never thought twice about what he was doing. He didn't care about the pain that he was causing people. He was disgusting.

"It's nice to want, isn't it?" Renji huffed.

"Like it or not, he is still the soutaichou, Abarai!" Iba looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "You have to respect him."

Renji looked over at him. "I can act like I do, but on the inside I will always find him nothing more than a disgusting creature."

"Abarai!" Iba gasped.

Renji walked toward the door, his eyes looking out the window toward the prison, his heart breaking as he realized what was going on. This sick game was his own prison, a prison where he had to face his mistake everyday. He had to live knowing that Hinamori was in there dying. He knew that he would never be able to do that.

"Someday, someway, I will get you out of there…" Renji breathed as he looked at the prison deeper. "I will release you from the hell that I have put you in…"

He walked out the door as he thought about everything that he had seen. He had seen both Heaven and Hell, he had seen fire and ice, he had looked death in the face only to be embraced by life. All of his experience wasn't going to let any of his friends die, even if he had to destroy the whole Seireitei. He was ready to destroy anyone who got in his way.

"I will save you, Hinamori," he breathed as he continued walking. "And I will see you smile again, Kira," he took a deep breath. "No matter what…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

He walked through the doors to see Ukitake and Yamamoto standing with each other, both of them looking directly at him as he continued. He could look at Ukitake in the eye; he had tried to save him. No, he did save him. Ukitake held out his hand when all was lost and tried to save him from the water that he was drowning it. It was the man who was standing next to him who had destroyed the dream; the one who had plucked the wings of tranquil hope of Ukitake's back making his good look like darkness.

Renji couldn't look at Yamamoto without thinking about the pain that he had caused them. He had imprisoned them once, and then he had torn them apart. The great power that was their soutaichou was nothing more than a monster, a man who got high off of playing with his subordinates, twisting them for his pleasure. He was no better than Aizen himself.

"Abarai Renji," Yamamoto called out. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Renji looked up at him; his hate for him must have been obvious as he watched Ukitake flinch. "What did you call me for?"

Yamamoto didn't want to stall this meeting as he said it quickly and bluntly. "Kuchiki Rukia…"

Renji gulped as he heard that name. "What about her?"

"She's in the world of the living," Yamamoto looked into the lieutenant's eyes. "I want her back immediately. _You're_ going to bring her back here."

Renji's heart raced as he heard those words. What was that monster going to do with her as soon as he got his hands on her? Was he going to kill her? Was he going to destroy her for being close to him? He closed his eyes as he thought about that. Yamamoto wasn't that much of a monster; he wouldn't kill an innocent woman.

"She's needed for the upcoming war," Yamamoto continued.

Renji looked into his eyes. "I'll bring her back."

He turned and walked away, not wanting to be near Yamamoto anymore. He couldn't look at him as he thought of Rukia. Rukia was more than a comrade to him; she was one of his closest allies. They had been through so much together, he could never forget that. But she was even more than that even though he hated to admit it. She was everything that he couldn't be and he was everything that she was scared to be. He was in love with her.

"_Someone needs you… and she's going to need you even more now. If you die here, she'll be all alone. I can't let her tears rot on my conscience."_

"Thank you, Hinamori," he closed his eyes as he remembered her words. "Thank you…"

As he walked forward he saw Hisagi standing before him a blank look on his face. Hisagi was hit harder than Renji would like to believe, but Renji knew more than everyone thought that he did. He knew how Hisagi felt about Hinamori. The two of them had become close, too close for Kira's liking. Hisagi was falling in love with the 5th Division lieutenant, he couldn't hide it.

Renji walked forward, wanting to know what this confrontation was about, knowing that it was about the previous events. Hisagi couldn't forget the look on Renji's face as Yamamoto almost stole his life from him, he couldn't forget Hinamori as he threw her in the cell. Renji knew that Hisagi Shuuhei was in the deepest pit of Hell that existed.

"How are you today?" Hisagi asked as he looked at Renji.

"Pissed," Renji breathed. "That asshole keeps coming back for more, doesn't he? I couldn't even look him in the eye as he talked to me. I couldn't help but think of her, the words that she said to me," he looked into Hisagi's eyes, trying to ignore the bandage that was around his shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

Hisagi sighed. "It's alright, you were confused. I would have done the same thing in your position," he looked into his eyes as he took a deep breath. "You don't have to apologize," he then realized what had happened. "Where are you going?"

"To the world of the living, I have to get Rukia," Renji breathed. "How do I face her knowing that I was the reason her brother was destroyed."

"You don't have to," Hisagi answered.

"You mean lie?" Renji asked looking into his eyes. "I can't do that. I can't tell her I had nothing to do with it. Whenever I close my eyes, I see him looking at me. I can hear him say those words to me. They're back…" he shook his head. "If I lie to her, than I will be lying to myself…" he looked over at him. "How are you?"

"Frustrated," he breathed. "Kira's given up on being a captain. He won't speak to me. I'm his best friend and he won't speak to me…" he shook his head. "Without Hinamori, I guess there's no reason for him to do anything anymore," he shook his head. "It's been a almost two weeks since the day that he gave all of that up for the life that he now has now. He has gone into nothingness, and he won't me help him."

Renji looked into his eyes. "What should we do?"

Hisagi glanced deeper into Renji's eyes hearing him gasp as he overwhelmed him with more hope than his eyes had held in months. "I'm going to save him from himself, pull him out of this grave that he dug himself and tell him that there is more to life than just moping around. He's going to have to stand and take the opportunity that he was given. I won't let him fall into the sorrow that he has. I will save him…"

Renji smiled as he chuckled, Hisagi shuddering as he watched the other lieutenant genuinely happy. "I never thought that I would live to see the day that you had that much hope within you. It's calming…"

"Someone needs to have hope," he responded flatly with a sigh. "With Kira acting like this, I realized how wrong he was to give up," he looked into Renji's eyes watching as the other lieutenant never broke eye contact with him, hardly even blinking. "There's no reason to give up just because you weren't dealt a winning hand. I have to try to be the best that I can be, even with only a measly shred of hope."

Renji walked forward placing a hand on Hisagi's shoulder. "I don't want to see that hope leave your eyes ever again, not even for a second."

As Renji started to walk away, he heard Hisagi say one last thing. "And with that hope, I'm going to save Kira…"

The 6th Division lieutenant smiled as he heard those words, a smile coming to his face. Yamamoto might have thought that he won, but he hadn't. He wasn't even close.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake took a deep breath as he looked at his sensei, remembering Kira's words. Kira had told him that he was disgusted by him, that he didn't want anything to so with him. For two weeks he was able to keep up that act, trying to rebel from the captain who had helped him achieve so much.

It was difficult for Ukitake; he had grown accustomed to Kira's smiling face, to seeing a slight amount of hope within his eyes. Now he was gone. He had put everything into Kira's success, but he was only met with the wake of the dream. As he looked at his sensei, he could feel the pain that Kira had gone though, his heart breaking painfully within him.

"Kira has left my control," Ukitake stated as he looked deeper into Yamamoto's eyes. "He no longer wishes to be a captain…"

Ukitake had said that to get some sort of humanity out of his sensei to prove that he wasn't the cold man that everyone thought that he was. He wanted to tell himself that this situation didn't destroy the man that he knew the way that it did to Kyouraku. He waited for his answer, praying that he was right and that everyone else was wrong.

"Everyone has a moment where they don't want to be captain," he stated flatly as he looked into his student's eyes. "You've had some himself, Ukitake, but that's what's made you one of the strongest captain that I know. "

Ukitake closed his eyes, there was no humanity. A normal answer to flattery. Everyone was right. Yamamoto had lost his head throughout this endeavor; there was nothing in his eyes, nothing but the law, nothing but rules and edicts. He knew how the lieutenants felt now. He felt as though he was being cheated, being used. He was nothing to him, just a toy.

"I don't feel that strong," he continued, closing his eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to help anything. The 3rd Division has left my care and Kira doesn't even want to speak to me anymore. There's nothing that can be done."

"Don't focus on it then, terminate your connection to the 3rd Divison," Yamamoto stated, Ukitake gasping in shock. "You should worry about other matters. You're dying, Juushirou, take care of your health now. You're useless when you're an invalid."

Ukitake closed his eyes as he heard those harsh words: his sensei thought of him as a sick, dying man and nothing more. He looked at the ground as he realized that he was useless all of this time, nobody thought he could do anything in his condition. He was excused for being so weak because he was dying. Even when he rose above the sickness, all Yamamoto would see was a dying man. That's all he was.

"I can't do that," Ukitake stated.

"Oh?" Yamamoto asked.

Ukitake smiled as he looked into the commander's eyes. "I'm not dying anymore. Therefore I can't do what you told me to…"

"You've been cured?" Yamamoto asked,

Ukitake shook his head. "Not completely, but I have been given my life back. I now know the value of life once you found out that you were dying. I know that life is precious and when an opportunity comes to you, you shouldn't let it go because you might never get another chance to get it again."

Yamamoto nodded. "I hope you can get Kira to understand that…"

Ukitake took a deep breath. "So do I…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira closed his eyes as he thought about that day, remembering as Hinamori was carried away to the prison where she had been sitting for weeks. She had made the sacrifice that he wanted to make; she had gone in Renji's place in a prison where he knew she was going to die. She had given up her freedom in exchange for Renji's life. Now he was the one who couldn't stop thinking about it.

He knew that Renji and Hisagi were in pain. Renji had locked himself in the 7th Division for two days with enough sake to place him into a coma and Hisagi had become more absorbed in his work, trying to find a way to break her out of there. As he watched the two of them walk down the street these days he did not say hello, he didn't even look at them. His pain was nothing compared to theirs, so he stayed on the sideline and watched as everyone tried to sort it out. Once again he felt like he had been sleeping for too long waking up in the middle of a nightmare.

"What am I?" he asked himself as he looked down at the desk. "I couldn't even save the ones who were close to me. Abarai-kun, Isai-san, Hinamori-kun, all of them were left to suffer while I stood with Ukitake-taichou. I'm just as much of a monster as those captains…" he closed his eyes as he whimpered and shuddered. "Everything that I've ever gone through has become nothing more than a lie… I couldn't even save the ones who were saving me."

"Izuru?" a voice called out, he looked up in the doorway to see Ukitake standing there, a look of longing in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Kira asked.

"I've been worried about you," Ukitake answered as he walked into the office. "I haven't spoken with you in a while…"

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Kira asked as he looked into Ukitake's eyes. "I told you I didn't want to be a captain. I don't want to talk about what could have been. Leave me alone, I'm nothing now…"

"I don't agree with that," Ukitake stated as he looked into Kira's watering blue eyes.

Kira shook his head as he looked at the captain. "You don't know what it's like to see everything disappear from your heart, hazing away with your eyesight. You don't know what it's like to know that you haven't a reason to live," he looked deeper into Ukitake's eyes. "You don't know what it's like to feel like you're dying."

"You're wrong," Ukitake said immediately after Kira was finished speaking. "I do, and it's suffocating," he look turned away from the lieutenant as he looked into the distance outside the window. "I know what it feels like to know that no matter what you do, you can't make a difference, to know that everyone you get close to is in danger of earning the same fate. It consumes like a disease and it kills you."

Kira's eyes widened as he remembered. The coughing, the blood, Ukitake was once dying right before his eyes and he prayed that it would go away. No that it had, he had turned his back on the captain. He had buried him now that he was living, embracing him when he was dying. Kira looked into Ukitake's eyes and he knew he was making a mistake.

"I-I'm sorry," Kira shook his head as he thought about what he had said to the captain. "I forgot all about that. It seems like so long ago that I…" he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'm a monster, aren't I? I'm a monster for what I've done to Hinamori, to what I've done to Renji, and thinking that Hisagi was trying to steal Hinamori," he sighed as he fought the tears. "I was too caught up in his work to notice and now look at me…"

As Kira bowed his head, he felt the captain touch his shoulder, comforting for a second. The hope that rolled through Ukitake was still there, it still made him want to continue on his quest, but with so much lost, he wondered if he could still do it. Could he be one of the men who stood around and watched as Yamamoto was about to kill Renji? Could he do that? He bowed his head a he knew the truth. He could never…

"The road to being a captain is hard, but they can do it if they're together, they're almost there," Kira's shoulder shook beneath his grip. "Just a few more steps and…"

"I told you no!" Kira swatted Ukitake's hand away. "I don't want it, I can't want it anymore…"

Ukitake took a deep breath. "I could make it easier…"

"Nothing you can do can take the pain away," Kira argued, standing up from his chair, the captain backing away. "So please, I beg you… stop trying…"

"You can't blame yourself," Ukitake answered. "You and I know it's not your fault…"

Kira looked Ukitake in the eyes as he shook his head. "Get out. Please leave my office and don't come back," he pointed to the door to make his point. "I need to catch up on my work…"

Ukitake turned around to walk away only to turn to the lieutenant away, his peace filled eyes becoming cold and callous. "You're throwing away months of work and dedication," he walked forward. "If I leave, all of the sweat, all of the tears will be in vain…"

"I don't care!" Kira stated. "Hinamori-kun is going to die anyway…"

Ukitake shook his head as he walked toward the door. "She went there to save you, so that you could become a captain. Giving up now will make her pain and sacrifice mean nothing," he shook his head. "But you don't care, do you?"

As the captain left, Kira let the first tear fall, his body starting to shake. "Why, Ukitake-sama? Why have you been filling my head with these dreams? Why did you give me hope?" he let another tear fall as his heart was breaking. "I was wrong to think I could be a captain. I'm nothing but a hideous, disgusting beast that shouldn't be alive. That's all I will ever be…"

He then continued to do work with tears in his eyes remembering the days when he held so dear onto a dream that should have never happened in the first place.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Renji walked up to the Kurosaki clinic, his heart stopping as he knew who was in there. She was in there with _him_. He couldn't think about the mission as he thought about her. She was poison to him; she disabled him every single time. She put his mind in a haze that was impossible to shake. She was controlled him.

"I need to bring you back," he breathed he looked at the window, he closed his eyes as he jumped up to rest on the windowsill, surprised to see that nothing was in there. No Kurosaki, no Rukia.

He opened the window and walked through to sit on the bed. This was where she had been for all of the months that he had been in pain waiting for the day when he would see her again. His heart raced as he thought about her reaction to his failure to save her brother. There were no words that he could say to ease that pain.

He closed his eyes as he waited for her to come back. The minutes seemed like hours as he lay on Ichigo's bed waiting for her to return. Every moment that passed her prepared himself for the tears, for the screams. His heart stopped as he heard footsteps come closer. The door then opened as his heart started beating again, Rukia standing in the doorway.

"Renji?" Rukia asked as she looked at him.

"Rukia!" he gasped as he sat up, looking at her in the eye. "Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked toward him.

"I came for you," he answered bluntly.

She rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

Renji closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. "We're at war, Rukia…"

Her eyes widened as she heard those words, looking at Renji. "What? How did this happen?"

Renji looked out the window. There was no avoiding it no matter how he wished there was. How could he have held it from her this long? It had been two weeks since her brother was attacked and had fallen into a coma and she didn't know. Part of him didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had to.

"Aizen's back," he stated flatly.

"Aizen?" she asked.

"That's the least of this," he swallowed harshly as he tried to must the strength to say what he had to say. "Kuchiki-taichou's in a coma, he was attacked…"

At that moment, everything that Renji had feared came true as he watched the tears well up in Rukia's eyes. But what he thought would happen next didn't happen, instead she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, burying her face in his shoulder as she sat on his lap. His body shook as he allowed his arms to return the embrace, holding onto her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, holding onto her tighter. "I should have been there…"

"I'm glad you weren't," she whimpered as she rested her head up against his shoulder, her hand moving to stroke his face. "I couldn't stand losing you too…"

His body started to burn as she stroked his face, pressing her body closer to him. "Rukia…" he ran his nose through her hair taking in her scent as she pressed harder against him, he hand moving to grasp his hair tightly. "It's alright."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" she asked, her voice starting to break.

He closed his eyes trying to block out the memory of his almost execution. "No," he lied. "I haven't been harmed."

She closed her eyes as she let a tear fall down his neck causing him to shudder. He didn't want to put her through this pain. He didn't want to be the one to tell him what happened. But as he held her, he was glad that he was the one who told her. The last thing that she needed was to be given harsh news any harsher than he had given it.

"I promise you that no one is going to harm you," he breathed as he held onto her tighter. "Not while I'm alive…"

Renji sat there for what seemed like a century holding onto her as she cried on his shoulder. He lay on Kurosaki Ichigo's bed holding onto Rukia tightly, stroking her back as he whispered words of comfort in her ears. Through it all he knew that it was no use. There was no way that he could make her feel better, but he had to try as hard as he could.

"Rukia," he breathed as he placed a hand on her chin, looking into her eyes, feeling her breath on her lips. "I…"

Before he could say anything else, her lips hit his in a light kiss, his breathing speeding up as they separated. His heart stopped at that moment as he looked into her eyes. He didn't know what had happened. And for once in his life he didn't care. He held onto her tighter, praying that they could stay there forever in a world of peace.

* * *

As you know, there is going to be a lot more Renji x Rukia in this story from here on out, I hope that doesn't bother anyone. The next chapter is pretty much going to show everyone's reactions to what is going on in the world around them. Not much action.


	24. Chapter 24

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Hisagi x Kira, slight Kira x Hinamori, references to Ichimaru x Matsumoto, and Renji x Rukia  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, references to violence, references to blood, and slight sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

The moment he walked in the first thing that he saw were tears rolling down her cheeks. His heart broke as he walked closer. In the cell he was watching as his everything was dying, a piece of his own soul being suffocated. Her eyes didn't even look at him as he came closer. She could sense him, but she couldn't look him in the eye as he walked toward her. There was nothing left in her gaze, nothing but sorrow.

"Hinamori," he breathed as he looked down into her eyes.

She looked up at him, the dark circles under her eyes freezing him in place. "Why did you come here?"

"I was worried about you," Hisagi whispered as he fell to his knees watching her look away. "I'm not here to tease you or give you false hope," he reached his hand through the bars hearing her gasp. "I'm here because I care about you…"

More tears fell down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes, her body starting to shake as she touched him. It wasn't like this all of those other times they were together. She was never in pain, she never cried. Yet his touch made her break down this time. For one time, he wasn't able to comfort her; he was becoming the enemy who stood outside the bars. Everyday that he came, he was teasing her. It was inhuman.

"I'm going to be killed in a month," she breathed as a tear hit his hand. "They said I just had to serve the prison time, but now I'm going to be executed."

Hs eyes grew wide as he thought of the moment where she threw herself in front of Renji. She had been told she would be serving his time, a form of punishment to measure Renji's loyalty to the Soul Society. This was too much. She was now going to be killed in Renji's place, a fate that Renji would have gladly taken if he had known. Yamamoto had lied to them.

"Don't give up," he breathed as he closed his eyes.

"How can I go on?" she asked. "I can't breathe in here, Hisagi-san. I almost died the first time I was in here; the only one keeping me alive was you. Now that you're not by my side, I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'll make it," she looked into his eyes. "I need you…"

"I'm right here," he answered. "And I'm not going anywhere. Ayasegawa and Madarame are filing reports right now. I can't leave you unattended, so I'll stay with you for a while…"

"I'm scared," she breathed.

"I'm not leaving," he responded as he pulled her hand through the bars, kissing it softly, watching as another tear rolled down her cheek. "I've found evidence that could bust both you and Rangiku-san out of here…"

Hinamori's eyes widened. "What is it?"

Hisagi took a deep breath. "The wound on Kuchiki's chest, Abarai and I analyzed it together. It wasn't Shinsou. The wound was far too shallow for that. If Ichimaru Gin knew he was fighting Kuchiki Byakuya, the only way he could do it was for it to be a surprise attack using Shinsou's shikai. But that would make it deep."

Hinamori looked into his eyes. "Suzumushi?"

"We found it wasn't that either. The wounds showed that there was some struggle. If Tousen-taichou were to try to defeat Kuchiki-taichou he would have used his bankai that would have immobilized him," Hisagi shook his head.

Hinamori's eyes went wide. "Kyouka Suigetsu…"

"Exactly," Hisagi answered.

She shook her head. "You shouldn't make accusations that Aizen-taichou is here. You don't know what you all could start. There would be a panic; a destructive civil war would break out. We would lose countless men…"

"It's the only one that makes sense. Aizen is one of the strongest captains we know. He could walk up to Kuchiki-taichou and know that he was going to win. He moved close to him and ran his sword through his chest, Kuchiki tried to fight back and then got a good look at his face," he looked into her eyes as he held on tighter to her trembling hand. "They're here… that's what he said."

Hinamori shook her head, fear welling up in her eyes coupled with excitement. "This is the moment I've been waiting for. The moment where I either find out that he had attacked everyone or the moment where I see that I was right…"

"Hinamori," he breathed.

"I will see if his blade will pierce my flesh again," she breathed as she closed her eyes. "I will see if he will finally kill me like Hitsugaya-kun said that he wanted to," her whole body was trembling. "I will finally see if I meant anything to him…"

"I won't let him kill you," Hisagi breathed, holding on tighter to her hand, moving closer to the bars. "I promise you…"

His lips them touched hers, their eyes closing as purrs and coos escaped them. As he kissed her, her tears were starting to dry. He was saving her life; he was giving her a reason to live in a world of pain and devastation. With just one kiss, he was able to end it all. He was able to soothe her.

"I wish…" she breathed as she drew back from his lips. "I wish that you were in here with me…"

He looked into her eyes, feeling her breath on his lips. "If I was in there with you, I would die in your place," he kissed her lips again lightly, hearing her harshly intake breath. "I would take the execution for you…"

She then gazed into his eyes and he knew that there was no chance that she could ever be with Kira again. Kira had shut himself off from everyone. He hadn't talked to anyone since his imprisonment. Kira hadn't paid attention to Hinamori since he had tried to become a captain. Hisagi knew that every second that went by Hinamori was falling for him, something that he had never wanted to happen to Kira.

"I haven't seen Kira-kun in a while…" she looked into his eyes, backing away from him.

"He hasn't spoken to anyone," Hisagi said flatly as he thought about his best friend's desertion to his friends. He was too busy for them now to the point where it was like they didn't even exist.

She closed her eyes and tried to smile. "I wished I could see him before I walk the green mile," she turned away. "But…"

"He'll show," he stated, watching as she gasped in shock. "You mean more than you think to him. He'll do anything to save your life…"

She looked into his eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Everyone wants to save me. You, Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, you all want to save me. I chose this fate; I couldn't bear to watch as they killed him. I couldn't watch as they did that to someone I care about…"

As he moved closer to the bars, he felt his breathing start to stop, the air in the cell suffocating him. He remembered when he was in there. Prison does strange things to people, it distorts them, tears them from the people that they were. That had happened to him. He came out of there questioning his own worth as he watched as Kuchiki released Renji after only a few hours of imprisonment. What was prison? What was the purpose of keeping people who everyone knew were innocent confined?

"It's going to be alright," he stated as he looked into her eyes, a smile on his face. "We're going to clear this whole mess and it will be like nothing ever happened."

As she looked into his eyes, he knew that she understood why he was saying that. He wasn't saying it to her, he was saying it to himself. The memories of prison still burnt fervidly within him. As she looked into his eyes, she didn't say anything to comfort him, she let it go knowing that she couldn't do anything to ease his pain.

"I know…" she stated as she looked into his eyes.

He then looked over to see Matsumoto in the corner, her eyes empty as she looked out the window, he hands clutching her stomach. He then asked himself one question: what had this become?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Renji watched as Rukia buried her face in her brother's chest, her eyes staring at the wall. He couldn't understand her pain to the same degree. Although he had gone through a blood haze, he would never know how she felt. Kuchiki was her brother. He was the closest thing to a family that she had ever had. He gave her a life after she thought that she had lost hers. He saved her when she thought that it was all over. He had taken her out of the ashes of Hell and placed her on a pedestal that she never thought was ever to be hers.

He walked closer to her, running a hand through her hair as he watched her bury her face deeper within his captain's chest. His heart broke as he watched her, how could he allow this to happen? How could he allow himself to put all of the people that he had held close in pain? He lost humanity at that moment; he lost his worth as a shinigami. And once more, he had wished that they had executed him at that moment when he felt Yamamoto's sword above him.

"I'm going to find those three, and when I do I'll kill them with my own hands…" he looked down at her as she met his eyes.

"That's insane," Rukia breathed. "Don't you know what could happen?"

"I do," he answered. "Payback. Vengeance. Restoration of my dignity and heart. So much rides on this moment, so much that I'm not willing to give up," he rubbed her shoulder with more care, caressing it gently as she looked into his eyes. "I owe it not only to myself but to those who sacrificed their freedom to save me…"

Her eyes widened in shock as she heard those words. "You said they didn't harm you…"

"I lied," he breathed. "They were going to execute me," he looked down at her watching more tears roll down her cheeks. "Don't cry, it wasn't that big of a deal…"

"Not that big of a deal? Don't give me that horse shit!" she yelled as she rose to her feet. "They were going to kill you! That's a huge deal…"

He turned to her and groaned. "Why do you care anyway?"

She shook her head. "You really are an asshole aren't you?" she walked closer to him. "I'm sorry give a shit about you…"

"You give a shit about me?" Renji asked. "You want to know how it happened?" she nodded. "When I saw your brother on the ground, choking on his own blood, my mind went blank. I started to attack everyone who was close to me. When I calmed down Yamamoto-soutaichou gave me a choice…" he closed his eyes. "I could either die there or someone could take my place. Hinamori took my place and she is in prison rotting for me…" his fist curled tighter as he took a deep breath. "She's going to die, and it's my fault…"

"Renji," she moved closer to him. "I…"

He shook his head. "If I could go back to that moment I gladly would. I would lose my head right there, spill blood, tear my own heart out of my chest to save her from that hell."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked back. "Because I don't feel as though my life is worth hers. She didn't have anything to do with it. I forced her into it…"

She walked closer to him. "I would go in your place if I was there. I would die a thousands deaths to save you. I would never want to see you die for something so harsh," she moved until she was right next to him, taking his hand. "I care for you, Renji, more than you will ever know…"

He looked down at her, his heart starting to race as he tried to think about the words that she had said. Did she know? Did she know how he felt about her? She couldn't. After all of the rough times they had together, there was no way that he could show any sign of romance, any sign of anything more than being acquaintances. He never was to be with her the way that he wanted to be.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder. "Do you think that I'm disgusting to allow myself to cry like a woman when welcomed with an escape from this world of skewed views on laws and strictures?"

She looked into his eyes; she didn't know what he was talking about. Everything that he had told her made her heart break. The near execution, the lack of security to protect her brother, none of it led to Renji being a monster. She smiled, sending chills down his spine, answering bluntly.

"They're the monsters," she breathed.

"What?" he asked, did he hear her correctly?

"I could never think of you as anything like that," she walked closer to him. "I don't think you a monster; I don't think you're disgusting, I don't think you're soft. I don't think your human…"

He looked into her eyes. "Thank you," his eyes then fell onto the door as his heart stopped, realizing what he had to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He took another sip of sake sitting at the entrance of the 3rd Division as the moment repeated in his head. He shuttered as he remembered the look in Renji's eyes as he was met with his death, the tears that were in Hinamori's eyes as she went in Renji's place, the sound of Hisagi's voice as he tried to defy what was happening.

"What have I been doing up until now?" he asked as he took another sip of sake.

He then remembered, the moment in the rain, the day when he told him he wanted to be captain. That was the day when all of this started, the day when the whole world that he had become a part of had gone to ruin. That was when he fell unconscious and woke up to a world where the laws no longer made a sense, to a world where everyone that once had faith in one another watched their backs waiting for the next traitor. He had awoken during a witch hunt.

Tears came to his eyes as he thought about what his friends had to go through. He was once jealous of Abarai Renji, but now as he looked at the situation he was in, he knew he had cursed the 6th Division lieutenant. His captain was gone, he was left to run a division all by himself as well as take the words of hate from the grieving Kuchiki Clan. Renji was thrown into a world of twists and turns that could make anyone want to rewind to the moment where he almost lost his life.

He had once been jealous of Hisagi Shuuhei as well; he always wanted to be him. When he awoke, he saw that Hisagi wasn't the same; there was nothing in his eyes. He felt as though he was useless. Then he found some usefulness as Kurotsuchi referred to him "Yamamoto's executioner." He watched as his best friend fell into a desperate search for his former captain. Hisagi, once considered to be the most powerful lieutenant in the Gotei 13, had now crumbled.

Hinamori, he had once thought that he loved her. He wasn't so sure anymore. He could only watch as she continued to live her life, walking away with the rest of his friends into a distance that he knew that he would never reach. Hinamori, once broken and shattered now was nothing more than tiny particles of what she used to be. Hinamori was rotting in a cell because Kira wasn't strong enough to save her.

He was an idiot when he made that deal. He thought that he would save everyone that he had once loved, but he did nothing but destroy them in the end. The paths that they were walking were all because of him and his stupidity. He didn't deserve to say that he was in pain.

"Is there room for one more in that sad world of yours?" a voice called out in a whisper.

He looked up to see Hisagi standing before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw something strange in your eyes that day," he stated as he looked down at him. "I saw nothing. The more that I see of that emotion the less I like," he took a deep breath. "The will to end your life, it's overwhelming, isn't it Kira?"

Kira watched as he sat next to him. "Don't come here and try to make me feel better…"

"That's not my intention, I know nothing I say will make you feel better about yourself," he breathed. "We're two of a kind, Kira… we're both in a bind."

"I wasn't in a bind before I wanted to become a captain," Kira breathed as he looked over at the 9th Division lieutenant. "I was fine before he walked into my life."

Hisagi shook his head. "No you weren't. You were in a bind since the day that Ichimaru left, you never could think of why he left. Now that he's gone, your heart is calling for him and you know that he won't answer you," he took a silent breath. "Now you don't know whether to replace him or if you should wait. It's tearing you to pieces."

"Wow, you got it all figured out, don't you?" Kira asked.

As he looked over into Hisagi's eyes, he saw something different. He saw strength. He couldn't breathe as he looked deeper into them, his heart starting to break as he knew that it wasn't the strength that he had always wanted to see. The strength showed Kira that Hisagi wanted to end his life, escape from this world of heartache and false accusations.

He placed a hand on Hisagi's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, you don't have to find ways to escape."

"Why? This world is never going to be what it used to be. We're at each other's throats. The Kuchiki Clan is no doubt forming a lynch mob to destroy Abarai-kun. Kuchiki Rukia is no doubt the only one stopping them. Hinamori's going to be executed," he closed his eyes. "When I became the lieutenant of the 9th Division, I was convinced that Tousen-taichou was going to bring justice to everyone, so everyone would live in peace. I was an idiot…" he shook his head. "This is the path with the most bloodshed, Tousen-taichou saw that… and he was right."

Hisagi took the bottle of sake, taking a drink from it as Kira's mind started to wander. He remembered when there was still some peace in the middle of this witch hunt. He remembered that Hinamori and Hisagi had become closer than ever before. They were so happy together always smiling, always together. This was the moment where he needed to know.

"What was going on between you and Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked as he looked over at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Hisagi asked as he put the bottle back on the ground.

"Don't play coy with me," Kira breathed. "I know that you two were close…"

Hisagi sighed. "It was a professional relationship. That's all that it was, that's all that it will ever be. She's going to be executed with Rangiku-san soon, there's no avoiding it. Yamamoto has made his decision."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Kira asked, his eyes watering as he looked away from Hisagi.

Hisagi closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't have the powers of God, Kira. I never will," tried to block out the sound of Kira's cries. "They only listen to me so much; I'm a lieutenant in a captain's world."

"Being a captain is shit!" Kira scoffed as he looked over at his friend. "They don't listen to what you have to say. They just stand and watch as Yamamoto does whatever he pleases. They're monsters!"

"They have to listen to him, we're at war," Hisagi watched as a tear rolled down Kira's cheek. "I can feel Tousen-taichou's presence even now…" he then took a deep breath. "But he wasn't the first one here. The sword marks on the guards, they were from Shinsou… Ichimaru Gin has returned."

Kira shook his head as he heard those words. "No!" he closed his eyes as he tried to block out the thoughts of his captain, a shiver rolling through his body. "Do you people know what you've done? You captured Matsumoto-san; he's going to be so angry with me!"

"Then I should get back to the prison," he took another sip of sake, standing up. "This isn't going to be a regular battle, Kira Izuru," he looked down at the blond lieutenant. "This is going to be the battle of our lives."

Kira closed his eyes as he looked away from Hisagi. "Then we all should get ready to die, shouldn't we?"

Kira stood up to look Hisagi in the eyes. They both were the same; they both shared the same fear. How were they going to defeat their own captains? How were they going to defeat the men that they had served for so long and respected? Kira looked into Hisagi's eyes seeing that maybe through all of this there was a way that they were going to make it. They were going to survive.

"Yeah," Hisagi answered. "I guess we should…"

* * *

The next chapter we're going to find out what's happening to Matsumoto, and the news makes Kira go crazy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Pairing:** This chapter contains references Kira x Hinamori, references to Ichimaru x Matsumoto, references to Hisagi x Hinamori, slight Ukitake/Kira, slight Renji/Kira, and references Renji x Rukia  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, strong language, slight violence, a tiny amount of blood, and slight sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Hinamori's eyes looked over at Matsumoto as she let out a cry of pain. "Rangiku-san? Are you alright?"

It had only gotten worse since she first got in there. Hinamori had watched Matsumoto go through so much pain everyday that had passed. Yumichika would constantly come in to feed her, sit with her and ask what the problem was. He never found out. Yet at the same time Matsumoto refused to go to the 4th Division every time, leaving herself to bathe in her pain.

"It's only a cramp," she stated. "You don't have to worry about me…"

Hinamori looked at the older woman as she took a deep breath. There was something wrong. It wasn't a cramp. She thought back to the moments before she had been thrown in this cell, on that day when Renji was going to be killed. She remembered the look in Renji's eyes as she knelt beside him. He begged her not to go, that he was fine dying. She stayed anyway, hearing Kira's voice cry out to her as if trying to stop all of the madness that was going through his mind. She then remembered, Hisagi's grip as she was put in here, it was obvious, she was going to die.

Was this how Matsumoto felt when she was put in this cell? Did she replay the scene of her arrest over an over? Matsumoto had to live with Hisagi yelling to her as Renji and Hinamori were carried away. She had to think of Kyouraku's broken eyes as he looked upon them like they were nothing more than insects. She was dying.

Did either of them matter? Hisagi said that he was going to free them, but Matsumoto had been in there for months. Did he lie to them? No, she couldn't believe that. It wasn't Hisagi, it was the captains. All of them looked upon them as just lieutenants, they could be easily replaced. They didn't matter to them.

"We're going to get out of here," Matsumoto breathed. "I guarantee that…"

"Hisagi-san is taking too long. He's losing faith in this. I don't know what it feels like to be him, to be a lieutenant trying to convince captains. It must be horrifying," Hinamori closed her eyes.

"He'll get us out," Matsumoto stated. "He'll find a way…"

That moment, everything changed as Matsumoto covered her mouth. Hinamori watched as the older woman retched, her other hand moving to her stomach. It had become more than a cramp it was serious now.

"Ayasegawa-kun!" Hinamori yelled as she looked into the darkness. "Come quick Ayasegawa-kun!"

Yumichika arrived at the door with the keys in hand as he quickly unlocked the door. "Rangiku!" he opened the door as he ran to the 10th Division lieutenant's side. "What happened?"

Hinamori looked at him. "Her health is failing. I don't know what's wrong…"

Yumichika moved his arms to help Matsumoto to her feet. "Easy, Rangiku. We're going to get you to the 4th Division, you can't stay in here anymore," he looked over at Hinamori. "Can I trust you to stay here and not do anything stupid?"

She looked into his eyes; the 5th Seat was begging her not to ruin the chances of setting her free. "I promise…" she watched as he closed the door taking Matsumoto away. "Thank you, Ayasegawa-kun…"

She closed her eyes as she remembered the pain that Matsumoto had gone through. That was her fate. She was going to be the one howling in pain soon enough, she was going to be the one taken to the 4th Division. She knew it was worth it, for every moment she was in that cell, she could hear Renji breathe and it was soothing to her. It was a life for a life, she had saved him.

"I will be saved too," she stated as she looked into the darkness. "Hisagi-san is going to get me out of here."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hisagi-fukutaichou!" Yumichika yelled as he ran toward them, Hisagi turning his head to look at him. "Come quick."

"Ayasegawa?" Hisagi asked as he looked over at the 5th Seat, turning away from Kira. "What's wrong?"

He watched as the 11th Division member stopped in front of him trying to catch his breath. Many reasons ran through Hisagi's mind, the biggest one being that Hinamori was in trouble. But her execution hadn't been announced yet, he was still working on the appeals. At that moment he stepped forward, watching as Yumichika looked into his eyes.

"It's Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Yumichika answered breathlessly. "There's something wrong with her. She's in the 4th Division…"

Hisagi looked at Kira and the two started running. Hisagi should have known. He had watched as she had started to get sick and he had done nothing for her except give her more food. That was all that Yamamoto let him do. Yamamoto, he was the one who started this mess. His idea of justice and peace was the reason why Hisagi was running to the 4th Division. He ran faster still as he thought about what could have happened.

She was only arrested because he had to talk. She was only arrested because he had to blame her. It was his fault and he had tried to fix it with all of his might. He had failed. He had allowed her to fall into the clutches of the 4th Division. He had to know what was wrong.

He entered the 4th Division as Kira looked into his eyes. "How could this happen?"

Hisagi looked into his eyes. "For the past few months, Rangiku-san has been ill. We don't know what it was. I have tried to help her, but you know Yamamoto-soutaichou's orders…"

Kira gazed deeper into Hisagi's eyes. "What was happening to her?"

"She had been putting on weight, like she was swelling up, she also felt weak, had vomiting spells, bouts of sorrow," Hisagi shook his head. "I have a theory about this…"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

Before he could answer, they looked over to see Unohana in the doorway. The look on her face was enough to melt all of the hope that was within them. It was more serious than they thought. She looked into their eyes and took a deep breath, finally able to reveal what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Hisagi asked. "What disease is it?"

Unohana shook her head. "It isn't a disease," she took a deep breath. "But I feel that Ichimaru Gin is back…"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, shuttering at that name.

"Matsumoto Rangiku isn't dying…" Unohana paused as she looked at the 3rd Division lieutenant. "She's pregnant…"

Hisagi caught Kira as he almost fell to the ground, his eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. How could that be possible? The security was tighter than ever. There was no way that Ichimaru would be able to get past it. The 9th Division lieutenant looked at Unohana, she wasn't joking about it. This was serious. Hisagi had only one question.

"How far along is she?" he asked as he looked into the captain's eyes.

"Approximately four months, around the time of the hollow attack," Unohana answered as she looked at the two lieutenants, watching their eyes close.

The hollow attack, that was the time when the security was looser than it ever was. Ichimaru had been able to get past all of the guards and still be able to get to Matsumoto. He was behind all of the dead guards. It was only obvious that he was also the one who had taken Kuchiki Byakuya out.

"I was wrong," Hisagi breathed. "I shouldn't have put her in that cell. This is my fault that she's in this situation. I was the one who got her pregnant…" he shook his head. "She's not going back in that cell. No way in Hell! Ichimaru would destroy us all if he heard that we had imprisoned his unborn child."

"Can we see her?" Kira asked.

Unohana nodded. "Yes."

The two lieutenants walked into the room where Matsumoto was, watching as she looked blankly at the ceiling, a hand on her stomach. As the walked closer, they could see the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. It was a shock to her as well. Hisagi moved closer as he fought with himself trying not to go insane.

"Are you alright, Rangiku-san?" Hisagi asked as he looked down into her eyes.

She nodded. "Yes," she took a deep breath. "For once I feel relieved," she looked over at the 3rd and 9th Division lieutenants, a smile on her face. "I knew that I was with child since the day that Ukitake-taichou tried to break me out of the cell. I could tell from the way my body felt. But it wasn't confirmed, not until now."

Hisagi closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Is Ichimaru the father?"

Matsumoto nodded. "He is…"

Kira stepped forward. "What did he do to you?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at them. It had been a while since they had seen her like this. Their hearts broke as they looked into her eyes. She was free, and the second that she was set free they knew she was going to be stuck in yet another prison, one without appeals.

"It had been so long," she breathed. "So long since I had seen him," she fought back another storm of tears as she looked into the other lieutenants' eyes. "Seeing his face one last time it made me feel as though for once in my life nothing else mattered… not even the fact that I was to be killed."

"Matsumoto-san," Kira whimpered.

She could no longer hold her tears as they ran down her cheeks ferociously. "I wished that I had held on longer as well," she choked on a sob. "Even now I wish that I could have held onto him without the fear of losing him once more…"

Kira shook his head. "Ichimaru is a monster. He left you to carry his burden."

"I don't care," she breathed.

"Rangiku-san?" Hisagi asked as he looked deeper into her watering eyes.

"I don't care," she breathed. "It's a burden that I had always wanted to carry. I have no regrets…"

Hisagi looked at Kira. "If Ichimaru is back, then Tousen is close by…"

Kira scoffed as he turned away walking out of the room. The pressure had gotten to him. He was unable to live with what he had just absorbed. After all that he had thrown away, he still hadn't avoided the fact that the ones that everyone that he had loved was going to die.

"Kira, don't be too hard on yourself," Hisagi called out to him.

"There is a madman out there that will kill us all!" Kira yelled as he looked at Hisagi. "He's going to kill me… do you have any idea how long I've been trying to take his title?! I've got to tell him all about this."

"If you take it then you won't have to suffer his wrath. You'll be untouchable…" Hisagi breathed as he walked closer to him. "And if you tell him anything that has happened here, you know that Yamamoto-soutaichou will kill you…"

"I'm not a child, Isai-san," Kira breathed. "I can achieve bankai and I will do whatever I can to get him out of my mind, even if it means killing him," he looked deeper into Hisagi's eyes. "You should do the same…"

Kira left the room, Hisagi taking a step forward. "Kira!"

"Let him go, Shuuhei," Matsumoto breathed.

"Rangiku-san?" Hisagi asked as he looked back at her.

"You don't have to worry about him," she breathed. "You do have to worry about Hinamori though. You should go see how she is faring throughout all of this."

Hisagi took a deep breath, walking forward. "I will stop this… I will catch Ichimaru and I will finish all of this madness…"

As Hisagi left the room, Matsumoto stared at the ceiling again, thinking about the situation that they were in. Everyone had known that Ichimaru was back, but now she had given them tangible proof. The world outside of the walls of the 4th Division was a war zone full of fear and "blood haze." She sighed as she thought about what the world that she had once loved had become. It was now Hell.

"You made a mistake Gin," she breathed as she looked at the ceiling. "They're going to kill you. And what are you dying for? Aizen?" she took a deep breath. "You're pathetic…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira walked down the street, his eyes fixated on the road ahead of him. He had made a mistake by wanting to become a captain in the first place. He wanted to save them. He wanted to save all of them. Now as he looked around, he saw that he had saved no one; he had lined them all up for execution. His heart broke as she thought about what this had become. This had become a blood bath, they were all going to perish here, there was no avoiding it.

"Hey," a voice called out.

Kira looked behind him. "Oh, it's you… what do you want Abarai-kun?"

Renji walked closer. "Kira, about what happened that day. I'm sorry about what I did… I didn't want her to go in my place. I wanted to die there…"

"Yeah, a lot of people wanted you to die there," Kira hissed.

"You don't mean that," Renji whispered.

"Yeah, I do…" he walked closer to him. "You're an idiot; you just had to lose your mind, didn't you? You made Hisagi-san look like a god in Hinamori's eyes. I look like someone who doesn't care, someone who can't do anything. So that's what I'll be, I'll back off…"

Renji walked closer. "You do that and she'll die…"

"She'll die no matter what I do," Kira hissed again. "All thanks to you. So I'm going to close my eyes to all of this and pretend that I don't see it. I'm going to pretend that I don't care so my heart doesn't break more…"

His face was then set aflame as he felt Renji's fist put against his cheek, the inside of his mouth shedding blood. His hand moved to touch the bruised and torn part of his face, his eyes looking at his friend. In Renji's rust colored his eyes he saw the same emotion that he had feared when he first decided to become a captain, he saw the need to draw his blood.

"You don't really love her do you?" Renji asked. "You've been lying to yourself this whole time, haven't you?"

"You asshole!" Kira yelled as he got to his feet, throwing his fist into Renji's chest. "You prick!" he continued to punch as his chest, watching as Renji didn't even flinch, his eyes staring at him with a look of shock hidden deep within them. "I hate you!" he kept hitting him. "I hate you!"

He then fell into Renji's arms, his head resting up against his chest as he fought the tears. Closing his eyes, he listened to his friend's heart, his body shaking as he felt Renji's arm wrap around him, his hand moving to stroke his back.

"I'm so weak," Kira breathed as he took a deep breath. "I'm so damn weak," he pressed himself deeper into Renji's chest. "I couldn't get to my knees that day, I couldn't save you. I couldn't save Ukitake-sama from the hollows. I couldn't stop Hisagi-san from his pain. I couldn't save Matsumoto-san. I was too weak to save anyone."

"It's going to be alright. You have to stop crying," Renji breathed. "Toughen up, Kira… then look at all of your weaknesses and try to repair them," he shook his head. "You aren't weak…"

"I can never be a captain," Kira breathed as his hand tightened on Renji's chest. "I can't look at the scars on Ukitake-sama's arms without thinking of that hollow. Or the scar on his forehead without thinking of the pain that he caused him," he let another tear fall from his eye. "I can't even watch him take those pills without thinking of him dying," he closed his eyes, his voice starting to break as he thought about the 13th Division captain. "I'm not worthy to be near Ukitake-sama, he _is_ a god. He's a god…"

Kira backed away from Renji seeing the look in his eye. He knew that Renji still had faith in him; he never gave it up for a second. Renij was the one who had always pushed him up, the one who had wanted him to get stronger without any conditions. Renji was more of a man that Kira ever would be. He was a god among rats. He was the only heart in the world of heartlessness. Abarai Renji completed him.

"What are you going to do?" Renji asked as Kira started to walk away. "Leave the game when it gets too rough? That's why you never get anything you want. You always run away when you only have a few more steps to go because something insignificant happened. Stop running; accept what you have right in front of you…"

"Accept it?" Kira asked. "Don't you see, Abarai-kun? I want to run away," he looked over his shoulder. "Running away is something I should have done a long time ago…" he turned around and started to walk away again. "Goodbye Abarai Renji-fukutaichou…"

Renji took a step forward. "You retard!" he yelled after him. "Don't you see that I'm still here for you? I'm still here and I'm not fucking leaving! You asshole! I still care about you! I'm still here, Goddamn it! I'm still fucking here! Kira!"

Kira walked away as he continued to hear Renji scream at him, cursing him for thinking that no one cared when there still was one left. Kira choked on a sob as he heard Renji yell after him. He did care about him, he was the only one. At that moment Kira knew that Renji was right. He did always run away from what he wanted. He wanted to be the one who saved Renji. He wanted to be a god.

* * *

Next chapter, Kira meets a ghost of his past and makes a final decision about rank.


	26. Chapter 26

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Ichimaru x Matsumoto, slight Ukitake/Kira, slight Ichimaru/Kira and, slight Renji/Kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, slight language, some violence, some blood, and slight sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

He could still hear Renji's voice even though he was miles away. He still believed in him. After all that they had been through, Renji still believed that he was going to survive. Kira thought back to his road of pain and agony. He had lost so much along the way, including his mind, but still Renji wanted him to see it through.

"I don't deserve your hope, Abarai-kun," Kira breathed as he looked at the sky, watching as the stars glistened. "I don't even deserve to live after all I've done. I could have easily died that night, I should have, but now I guess it's too late."

He then heard someone come closer to him, his hand reaching the hilt of Wabisuke. Which one was coming for him? Was it Aizen? Was he going to make his appearance that night? He swallowed hard as his hand shook on his zanpakutou as he looked into the darkness before him, waiting for a face.

His blood froze as the darkness cleared leaving a figure of a man before him. It was his old captain. He couldn't breathe as he looked at him, his heart starting to slow as he realized that his nightmare had come true. Every step that them man took froze him in place, he had nowhere to run.

"Why did you come back?" Kira asked as his whole body started to shake involuntarily.

One of Ichimaru's hands touched his head, freezing him in place. He was completely defenseless before him. There was no way that he was going to escape this time. He thought back to the moment he wanted to be a captain, this is what he feared would happen. Ichimaru was back to protect his title.

"Why are you wandering the city all by yourself, Izuru?" Ichimaru asked, that deadly smile on his face as he wove his hand through Kira's blond hair. "You could get hurt…"

A sense of power rolled through Kira as he pushed his captain's hand away. "Shut up!" he looked into his former captain's eyes. "I don't want you to touch me, you monster! I know what you've been doing. It's disgusting… you tried to kill me that night. I know it was you who sent that hollow, I've always known."

"You've known all this time?" Ichimaru asked, his smile widening. "Then you should know why I've been doing that. I won't be replaced, not by a crybaby lieutenant who hasn't been able to stand since I left you…" he stepped closer. "I will not let that division fail because of you, Izuru. We both know you're not fit to be a captain."

He took a deep breath as he bowed his head. He wasn't captain material. This whole time, all of the ones that were around him were crumbling to pieces and it was all because he couldn't balance being a captain and communicating with them. Ichimaru was right.

"I don't want to talk to you…" Kira breathed as he looked into his eyes. "You're disgusting…"

At that moment, he felt one of those hands wrap around his neck, his whole body being pressed up against a wall. He couldn't breathe. His hands moved to Ichimaru's wrist, desperately trying to free himself. It was all in vain, he was pinned. His eyes watered as the grip was tightened, his body shaking as he tried to break away. Everything got hazy as he looked at his captain, his red eyes open, the smile that graced his lips fading away.

"Listen to me, and listen well," he hissed as he tightened his grip on Kira's neck. "You should have never tried to replace me. Maybe then Ukitake wouldn't have almost died, maybe Abarai-kun wouldn't have gone mad, and maybe Hinamori wouldn't be in prison," he tightened his grip, tears rolling down Kira's face as he moved in to whisper. "Admit it, Izuru, you're nothing without me," he pushed him deeper into the wall, Kira letting out a howl. "I'm always going to be stronger than you no matter how many bankai you achieve."

Kira coughed as he looked into his captain's eyes. "What about you?" he struggled to breathe. "Maybe if you never came back Matsumoto-san wouldn't be carrying your child…"

Shinsou was then put up against his neck as he whimpered, Ichimaru's hand tightening. "Leave Rangiku out of this! She has nothing to do with this. I should slit your throat for what you bastards did to her."

Kira closed his eyes as he thought about all that he had seen. The world that was surrounding them had changed. It had grown dark, so dark that no one could notice Ichimaru lurking in the shadows. He was going to die at that moment and all he could hear were the words that Renji had been screaming to him. There was one person who believed in him, one person who he held dear to his being who thought he could beat this. He looked into Ichimaru's eyes, feeling Shinsou move closer to his neck. For once in his life, he wasn't scared.

"Then kill me," Kira breathed. "I was the one who put her in there."

"What?" Ichimaru asked, his eyes burning.

"Come on, _Gin_," Kira hissed through clenched teeth. "Kill me!"

Ichimaru moved closer to Kira's ear, his breath hot up against him. "I missed you, Izuru…"

He dropped him on the ground, Kira coughing violently as he grasped his neck trying to catch his breath. His eyes looked up at his former captain watching as he smiled again, placing Shinsou back in it's sheath. As he looked at him, he didn't know what he saw. He tried desperately to see Aizen's dog, see the slave that he had become, but as he looked into his eyes he knew that he couldn't see that. All he could see was the man that is heart had cried out for. This was Captain Ichimaru, _his _captain.

"I missed you too," Kira stated as he drew Wabisuke. "I missed the fact that I hate you. I won't be manipulated anymore," he pointed his sword at his former captain. "I never wanted to kill you until this moment. Everything that you've done, it's all monstrous. The captain that I knew wouldn't do this.

"Calm down, Izuru," Ichimaru laughed as he looked at his lieutenant.

That moment changed everything that Kira had felt previous to this day. Wabisuke had sliced through Ichimaru's skin, drawing his blood. With every drop, Kira took a deep breath as he looked into his captain's eyes, his heart breaking as he realized what he had to do. He had to surpass him. He had to let him go. He had to show everyone that he was more than "poor Izuru-chan." This was his moment.

"I don't want to this," Kira breathed as his body shook violently, his eyes looking into Ichimaru's. "But I have to, I have to protect everyone who I care about," he grasped Wabisuke tighter. "I have to kill you!"

"Kill me?" Ichimaru asked as he looked down at Kira. "You couldn't kill shit."

"I will kill you," Kira breathed.

"Then come on," Ichimaru breathed as he drew Shinsou, throwing it the side, Kira's heart stopping as he heard it hit the ground. "Come on! Kill me!" he watched as Kira started to shake. "Are you too scared? Or are you changing your mind? Kill me!"

Kira's eyes watered. "Ichimaru-taichou…"

"Kill me…" Ichimaru offered. "Show me what you want to do to me…"

Kira's hand shook on Wabisuke as he looked into Ichimaru's eyes. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. All of this time, all of the words that he had said to Renji, he knew that he wasn't as tough as he would have wanted to be. Renji had told him that he could do anything, that he would be a captain if he really wanted to be. He looked into his eyes, his hands tightening on Wabisuke. He then threw it to the ground, moving forward to embrace his captain.

As he was in his arms, he felt safe. He felt like he had gone back to the days where they were all happy and alive. All of the bloodshed and tears were gone at that moment leaving nothing but hope. In his embrace was the world of joy, the world where his friends weren't in pain. It was the world that was destroyed as soon as he wanted to be a captain. But now he had found it again. He was content.

"I missed you so much," Kira whimpered. "I didn't know what to do without you. I…"

"I'm back," Ichimaru breathed as he stroked his back. "And you can hold onto me forever. You can have your life back with all of your friends in one piece. All you have to do it leave my position alone."

Kira felt as those arms left him, his eyes moving to the man that he had respected with all of his heart. "Where are you going? Don't leave me again. Don't run away from me again. Stay with me…"

Ichimaru looked over his shoulder. "You have gotten stronger, Izuru," he turned to face him, freezing the lieutenant in place. "Next time I want to see that bankai I've heard so much about. I want to rip it to shreds with my own hands…"

Kira shook his head. "Taichou…"

"Bye bye, Izuru," Ichimaru waved as he walked away. "I look forward to our next meeting…"

As Ichimaru disappeared, Kira fell down to his knees, tears running from his eyes. The blood that was on his hands, it haunted him, his heart stopping as he looked at them. It was his captain's blood. After all of the respect that he once had for that man, he still felt as though he should raise a sword against him. He was a monster. He was as corrupt as the other captains.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself as he closed his hand, he was just another captain, he had no mind of his own.

Or was he? He fought for what he believed in; he wove around the laws to face the man that he had feared for so long. He had challenged the law and decided to breathe on his own. He wasn't one of the people who were watching as Renji was about to be executed. He was different than that. If he was in that situation, he could be the one to show them that it was okay for them to step forward and stop a disgusting display of barbarianism. He could save Renji's life.

"Why am I running away?" he asked as he thought back to Renji's words, remembering the look in his eyes as he screamed after him. "Why do I always run?"

"_No matter how much I respect him, no matter how much I feel as though my life would change without him, I know that I would have to move ahead of him for the better of the division. When someone leaves, someone needs to be there to pick up the pieces so no one has to die."_

"Abarai-kun," he breathed. "Thank you…"

He thought back on that day when Renji and he had spoken about what Renji would do if Kuchiki ever betrayed him. He would stand and he would fight. He would try. Kira's eyes watered as he realized what he was being, he was being swept away by a tide of despair as he watched all of those who were close to him on the shore, trying to reach to him. He was a fool to think that they didn't care. He was fool to give up on them.

He rose to his feet, remembering what Ichimaru had said to him. He wasn't strong enough to be a captain. All of this time, he had told himself that. He had convinced himself that he wasn't supposed to be a captain. Yet now as he heard the words that Ichimaru had said he knew that he was wrong. Maybe he was stronger than he thought. He looked down at the place where he had fallen, his heart sinking as he realized that he had made the greatest mistake of his life when he gave up the dream that he and Ukitake had shared. Instead of running away from a world where he just stood and watched, he had run into it. He had become what he had hated for so long, it was painful.

His eyes scanned his surrounding, stopping as they fell upon the 13th Division. He was so mindless to think that he could live a life that he wanted when he threw all of his dreams away. He had been so blind to think that he saw a life aside from the one that he had suffered going through. If he gave up, everything would be in vain. He had to change his course to save the smiles on their faces.

"Hinamori-kun, Abarai-kun, Hisagi-san," he took a deep breath as he started to move from where he stood. "I will save all of you no matter what."

He walked closer to that building remembering the day in the rain. He had been thinking the same way back then as well. He had thought that his world was over and the only way to save himself was to take a chance and try to become a captain. He remembered the look on Ukitake's face as he told him that he wanted to go to the next level. He couldn't believe it, it as a surprise.

All of his life he had wanted to live in Ichimaru's shadow, to live the life that Ichimaru wanted him to. He never made his own opinions; he never reached for his own goals. Now that he did, Ichimaru slammed him, told him to stay the course that he had started him on. Kira was fed up; there was only so much of this he could take. Ichimaru was gone; it was no longer his rank.

He walked closer, his heart racing as he thought about what Ukitake would say. Would he welcome him back? Or would he tell him that he blew all of his chances? He had let Ukitake go roughly that day; he hadn't had a civil conversation with him since. Kira had blamed Ukitake for Renji's near execution and Hinamori's arrest. Kira didn't want to say it was his fault, but now he knew. He could have spoken up, he could have done something, instead he stood still.

He opened the door and walked into the office, seeing Ukitake sitting at his desk, looking through paperwork. As the captain's eyes gazed upon him, Kira knew that he had seen the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kira-kun?" Ukitake asked as he stood up. "What happened?"

The lieutenant's whole body started to shake as he looked at the captain, his heart racing as he choked on the words that he was going to say. He didn't know how he could react, but he no longer cared. He didn't care what anyone else wanted. He knew what he wanted, and for once he was going to listen to his own heart.

"I changed my mind," he breathed as he walked into the office, Ukitake running to his side. "Make me a captain…"

He collapsed in Ukitake's arms as he came closer to him. Judging by the smile on the captain's face he knew that he was going to be accepted again. The nostalgic warmth of the captain's body make his heart race, a smile tugging at his lips. This was where he belonged. This was what he wanted.

"What made you change your mind?" Ukitake asked as he moved to set him on a couch, his eyes looking into his.

Kira thought back to what he had heard earlier that night. The words still echoing in his mind as a smile rolled across his face. All he needed was a push to get him started and then he would be the one who fell down the hill into the waters of success. He owed that all to one man.

"_What are you going to do? Leave the game when it gets too rough? That's why you never get anything you want. You always run away when you only have a few more steps to go because something insignificant happened. Stop running; accept what you have right in front of you…" _

He looked into Ukitake's eyes right before he fell into unconsciousness, a smile on his face as he remembered that moment. "Abarai-kun…"

* * *

The next chapter, Ichimaru is going to do something that's EXTREME, even for him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Ichimaru x Matsumoto, slight Ukitake/Kira, Hisagi x Hinamori and, references to Renji/Rukia **Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, violence, blood, and moderate sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach**, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

His eyes opened as he looked up to see Ukitake holding a cup of tea, a smile on his face. Kira was still in the 3rd Division, he had spent all night there. The previous night was nothing but blur. All he remembered were Renji's voice and Ichimaru's words, but it was enough to make him realize that his whole life was starting to go into the wrong direction. He was making a mistake that day when he walked away from Ukitake, but now he was right where he belonged.

"Good to see you again," Ukitake smiled as he handed Kira cup of tea. "Here, it will make you feel better…"

Kira took the cup away from his teacher, looking in to see his reflection right before him. "Ukitake-sama?" he asked as his eyes were still fixated on his reflection, for once in a long time, he could recognize who was standing before him. "Are you angry with me?"

Ukitake chuckled, sending chills down Kira's spine. "Angry? How could I be angry with you? You were right to not want to be a captain. After that display, I almost threw my title away…"

Kira took a deep breath. "I saw him tonight."

"Abarai-kun?" Ukitake asked. "I couldn't imagine why you wouldn't have seen him. He's been up and about helping Hisagi-kun figure out who did this to Byakuya. It's tearing him apart really…"

Kira shook his head. "Not Abarai-kun. Ichimaru…"

Ukitake gasped as he heard that name. "You saw him?"

The lieutenant's hand moved to the bruises that were on his neck, watching the captain's body shake. He didn't know that one man would be enough to make the whole world crumble. He never thought that the betrayal of his captain would be enough to make everyone break underneath the pressure. He had prayed that it was a dream last night, that he had passed out after he had walked away from Renji yelling out to him. The bruises reminded him of those hands that had pressed him into the wall as Shinsou was held to his throat. It was real.

"I did…" he breathed as he ran his finger along the bruises. "He admitted to the hollow attack that almost killed you and me. He said that he didn't want me to take his place no matter what I did… he would kill everyone I loved before he let that happen."

Ukitake took a deep breath. "I can't believe that he's actually here…" he shook his head. "I can't believe that he's the one who's doing all of this…"

Kira took a deep breath. "I don't care what he said. I'm going to take his place. Too long have I been that man's servant, and for what? For the satisfaction of watching as he lies to me, killing everyone I cared about? No, I can't do that again… to know that I'm nothing, to know that I'm going to die useless has haunted him for a few weeks. That's why I came to you. Now he's going to take it all away…"

Ukitake moved to sit next to him; Kira's racing heart calming as he felt his warmth next to his. He had missed this, missed the glory that he had tried to run away from for too long. This was everything that he had ever wanted, this was comfort, this was peace, this was the place where he wanted to live and die. This was Eden, Ukitake was the most beautiful man that he had ever met, and for once Kira felt grateful to have him. He had finally realized that he deserved him.

"Nothing's going to harm you…" Ukitake breathed as he looked at the lieutenant. "There's nothing to fear. When we're together, I will never let him touch you…"

Kira could feel his cheeks burn as he heard Ukitake say those words, the red hot sensation of a blush tinting his cheeks violently as he tried to conceal a smile. "No one's ever protected me before…"

Ukitake moved closer, his head resting on Kira's shoulder, the lieutenant gasping at the sensation, his heart starting to race as he moved his hand to stroke Ukitake's white hair. He could smell the godly aroma that was coming off of him, it calmed Kira's nerves, allowing his fingers to weave through his hair, feeling Ukitake chuckle at the feeling, disarming Kira for a moment, he was completely weakened around him.

"You can share all of that pain of yours. You don't have to keep it all to yourself. I feel that we're close enough to share what we've got. I can tell you everything about me and you can tell me everything about you. We're more than a captain lieutenant now, I feel as though were comrades," Ukitake breathed. "I want to know everything about you…"

Kira looked down at him, his eyes watering as he looked into the captain's, his heart racing as he touched him, his fingers dancing across the captain's cheek. "I've never felt this safe before," he took a deep breath. "I've woven a bond with you that I never thought was possible."

Ukitake moved closer to him as he still looked into Kira's eyes. Kira felt odd around the captain, his whole body becoming numb as he held onto him that moment. His fingers moved to touch his cheek, his hair, the corners of his mouth, the captain's eyes burning with an emotion that Kira didn't want to know. For once, the 3rd Division lieutenant knew that Ukitake was more than a captain to him, he was the one that he had started to live for. When he was around him, he forgot the pain that he had caused his friends, he had forgotten the hopelessness he had felt around his former captain, he learned how to get around Kyouraku's condescending looks. It was utopian bliss.

"The hard part of a bond," Ukitake whispered. "Is not making it, Izuru," he looked into Kira's eyes. "It's keeping it alive…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_I love you too, Rangiku. I'll see you soon. I promise…"_

He had promised her that she would see him again, he had lied. Every moment that he had managed to get into the Soul Society, all he did was torture them. She couldn't count how many times she watched as those four lieutenants were being torn apart, all of them being pit against each other. Renji had become obsessed in finding and destroying the one who wounded his captain, putting everything else on the back burner. Hisagi had devoted himself to trying to keep order to the Soul Society, feeling as his body was pulled in two separate directions. Hinamori had sacrificed herself so that Renji could live and continue his quest for the intruder. And then there was Kira, he had locked himself out of everyone's live completely, blaming Hisagi and Renji for what happened the day Hinamori was arrested.

As she closed her eyes to attempt to fall into slumber, she felt a set of hand wrap around her body holding her closer to their own body. She didn't need to look over he shoulder to know who it was, she knew just by the way that the hands felt up against her.

Responding to the touch, she took the hands that had held onto her and took a deep breath, turning her head to take his lips in a loving kiss. Their lips barely touched, merely brushing up against each other, but still her heart stopped in her chest as she felt him move closer up against her back.

"I missed you…" she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"Rangiku," his hand moved lower to touch her growing stomach, his eyes closing as his lips gently brushed against her ear, sending a hitch in her breathing cycle. "I'm sorry about this… I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"It happened," she purred. "And I'm not upset at you…" her hand moved to stroke his cheek, feeling him turn his head to kiss her palm. "I'm happier that I've ever been in my life. For the first time in a long time I feel as though I don't have to cry whenever you leave me. You'll always be with me, even if it is through the life of another…"

Their lips touched again, this time with more passion. She moaned as his tongue slipped past her lips, pushing her tongue into submission as his hands mover to grasp her hands tightly. She closed her eyes as her hands returned the grip, her lips moving with stronger strokes that she had ever used before earning her a deep moan from his lips.

"Why did you come here?" she asked as she looked into his eyes, backing away from his mouth, his breath still condensing on her flesh.

A smile came to his lips as he moved to kiss her cheeks. "I want you to arrest me…"

Her heart stopped. There was no way that she could have heard him correctly. Did he say that he wanted to be arrested? His crimes were severe: he attempted to kill Hinamori and Hisagi while they were in prison, attempted to kill Kira and Ukitake during the hollow attack, massacred a number of guards, and he had put Kuchiki Byakuya into a coma. Those crimes could cost him his head. No, he couldn't have asked for that fate. She knew him better than that. He was terrified of dying, there was something behind this, she knew there had to be.

"Are you retarded?!" she yelled as she looked at him. "Gin, they have every right to kill you right on the spot! Do you know how many people want you dead?"

His eyes looked down at her stomach, ignoring the words that she was saying to him, that was Ichimaru Gin; he never listened to anything that anyone said, he never cared enough about what anyone else had to say.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Ichimaru asked as he touched Matsumoto's stomach. "You're getting _big_…"

"Around four," she breathed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you could have fooled me. You're _huge_! How much have you been eating?"

She shook her head as she looked back at him. "Stop being cute, Gin," she sighed. "You came here to get arrested?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then why not go to Hisagi?" she asked as she turned away from him.

Ichiamru shivered as she said the lieutenant's name. "Hisagi-fukutaichou is scary. He'll probably want to kill me for all that I've done. I've come to you because I know that you won't cut my head off on the spot."

She shook her head as she closed her eyes. "I can't arrest you…"

"You have to," he took a deep breath. "Aizen-taichou has a plan… but if I'm in prison it can buy you some time…"

"Why are you helping us?" she asked quickly.

"Because I know that you all don't stand a chance against what he is trying to do. I'm here to tell you that you're going to die. He's on his way here, he's going to kill all of you," he kissed her lips again, his lips trembling. "You have to arrest me if you want to live…" he took a deeper breath. "I love you, and that's why you have to arrest me…"

She looked into his eyes, she didn't have a choice.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"How's Hinamori?" Hisagi asked as he looked at Yumichika.

Everyday he asked the same questions, he always wondered how Hinamori was doing, hoping that she was going to be alright. He remembered the pain that he had gone through while he was in there with her. He recalled the promise that he made to her, if there was an execution, he was going to die in her place. He wanted to keep that a truth as he looked into the 11th Division member, he knew right after this conversation, he was going to go to Yamamoto's office and confess to everything. He would not see her caged.

"She's fine," Yumichika answered. "She's doing well now that she knows Rangiku-san is doing alright…"

Hisagi sighed as he closed his eyes. "I'm glad to hear that…"

"Hisagi-san?" Yumichika asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how I feel about all of this," he closed his eyes. "Everyone seems to be acting so differently. I don't know who any of these peoples around me are anymore. I've never seen Abarai like this…"

"Renji is doing all he can to help you and Hinamori out. You know as well as I do that Renji blames himself for what happened that day," Yumichika bowed his head. "I've been sending Ikkaku to check up on him every now and then, he says that he's never seen Renji like this, he's giving up hope…"

"_Abarai's_ giving up?" Hisagi sighed. "Then we really are doomed aren't we?"

As the moment, he heard the door start to open as his hand moved to his zanpakutou, the 11th Division 5th Seat doing the same as they looked at the direction of the noise. Hisagi's heart raced as he took a deep breath, his hand shaking as he looked at the door. Was it Ichimaru or Tousen? Which one was coming for him? Sweat of anticipation started to form on his body as he saw it open, seeing the silhouettes of the figures in his vision.

Matsumoto walked through the door. "I found this in the 4th Division…"

Hisagi's eyes widened as he saw who was in her grip, it was Ichimaru. His heart raced as he remembered it all: Renji's tears, Hinamori's screams, Kira's torture. In those eyes he could see the blood of the ones who had suffered. His hands shook harsher against his sword as he looked deeper into those eyes, hearing Renji's screams as he walked closer to him, remembering Kuchiki Byakuya on the ground, bleeding out, his dead grey eyes looking to the sky. This was the monster. This was the man who had turned their home into Hell.

His stomach churned as he looked at him, he was tempted to take his head right on the spot, see how he felt when his life was being taken and there was nothing he could do. He wanted to make him feel useless, worthless, like he was nothing. He wanted him to carry the pain that he had made so many carry. Hisagi Shuuhei wanted Ichimaru Gin to feel _his_ pain.

"Ichimaru Gin," he spat, his voice filled with venom and his eyes full of disdain. "What are you doing here?"

Ichimaru giggled. "Aizen's order of course. Why else would I come here to play with you broken toys…?"

Hisagi pulled him out of Matsumoto's grip, his hand around his neck, pressing him violently to the wall, his other hand pointing his sword at his throat, watching as no fear welled up in his eyes. How could he be so inhumane? How could he watch as he tortured people who had done nothing to harm him? How could he do that and still have that grin on his face? Hisagi closed his eyes as anger filled within him, boiling harshly.

"Listen to me you bastard! If Tousen is with you I'll kill you," he pressed harder against Ichimaru's neck. "Is he with you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe when you find Abarai-kun's dead body we'll know…" Ichimaru grinned. "Have you checked the 6th Division lately?"

The lieutenant's fist slammed against the former captain's watching as the blood fell to the ground. "Don't fuck with me!" his hand shook as he looked at him. "You… do you know how much damage you caused?"

Ichimaru spat, revealing blood covered teeth as his eyes looked straight into the lieutenant's eyes. "Then I guess my work here is done…"

Hisagi looked back at Yumichika. "Ayasegawa!"

"Yes?" Yumichika asked as he put his sword back in its sheath, a disappointed look on his face.

"Take Ichimaru Gin to the prison…" his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "We're going to free Hinamori…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

They reached the cell, Hinamori's eyes lighting up in fear as she watched the four people walk toward them, seeing the man that was in Hisagi's grip. There was the man that she had learned to hate, the man who had destroyed her life. Her body shook as she felt them move closer, his red eyes looking at her, that smile still on his face as he spoke to her.

"Hi Hinamori-chan, how have you been?" Ichimaru asked, his words killing her.

"Ichimaru Gin," she spat.

Hisagi opened the door and without a second thought, he had pushed Ichimaru into the cell, his hands moving to pull Hinamori out of there before the former 3rd division captain could do anything to stop him. She melted in Hisagi's warmth as she looked at the man behind the bars. For once she felt as though all of her suffering was worth something.

"You caused the blood haze, you serve the sentence," Hisagi growled. "Maybe we'll let you out of here with your head, but don't count on it…"

"You wouldn't know how to cut my head off," Ichimaru laughed. "You're not even strong enough to become the 9th Division captain when Izuru is taking my spot…"

Hisagi narrowed his eyes. "Silence! Or I will show you just how I can and will cut your head off, Ichimaru Gin."

Matsumoto looked at the former captain walking toward the cell. "What are you going to do with him now that you have him?"

Hisagi held onto Hinamori thinking about what to do. Killing him would be too kind. He wouldn't have to face the same amount of pain that Renji faced as he was put in the presence of death. He didn't have to think about what he would have to lose. Abarai Renji, who was never afraid of death cried like a weakling as he knew that it wasn't death, it was worse than that, it was injustice. Hisagi knew that no matter what Renji would never be able to feel as though his pain was resolved, he would always wear the scars of injustice. He was never going to feel at peace.

"You and Hitsugaya-taichou are going to watch him," Hisagi breathed as he looked over at her. "You two are going to make sure that he doesn't leave this cell and do anything else," he turned away. "I will talk to Yamamoto-soutaichou about keeping him alive. He's the only lead we have to Aizen…"

Hisagi was starting to walk out the door with Hinamori, when he heard Ichimaru's voice pull him back, his heart stopping as he heard him. Hisagi couldn't breathe around that man; he didn't know how anyone could. As he looked into his eyes, he awaited what he was going to say to him.

"Tousen-san will come," Ichimaru explained. "If Aizen-sama comes, then Tousen-san will come as well…"

Hisagi nodded as he moved toward the door. _Tousen-taichou, I will bring you back to the side of justice even if it takes all of my power. I will do it, whatever it takes, I will do it. You will come back…_

As he took a breath of the outside world, he looked to see a smile on her face, his mind starting to rest in peace. Maybe this world was going to be what he had expected to be. Maybe everything was going to come to a great, beautiful finish. He held onto her hand as he realized that everything was going to be alright. He knew that she wouldn't have to tell him that, he knew it all by himself.

"I'm sorry," he breathed as he moved closer to her. "I should have never let them take you away…"

"Don't be…" she smiled, her hand moving to touch his, hearing him gasp at the feeling. "It wasn't your fault, Hisagi-san…"

"Please," he whispered. "You don't have to call me that anymore," he smiled as she looked into his eyes. "You can call me Shuuhei…"

She giggled. "Then you have to call me Momo…" he looked into her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Stop trying to take all of this pain by yourself. I want to be there with you every step of the way, _Shuuhei_…"

His heart stopped, melting into red hot liquid as he tightened his grip on her hand, hearing her giggle. "Thank you so much… _Momo_."

The two of them walked through the darkness of the night sky as they smiled at one another. For once in his life, he didn't care about Kira, he forgot him for that moment. Hisagi couldn't stop the feelings he was experiencing around her. She hand his smile permanent. She was the one who could help him become _him_ again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Renji sighed as he walked back into the 6th Division, his heart breaking as he thought back on the events. Rukia was dying before him, she kept telling him that she was alright, but he knew better, he knew her for so long that he could read her every emotion. She was in excruciating pain and he couldn't be there for her. He couldn't be there for her again. He didn't know what he could say to make the hurt go away.

"Fuck…" he whispered as he leaned up against the door, his back sliding along the hard surface.

His heart slowed to a steady pace as he thought about what he had been doing to her. He had brought her into a world where he knew she didn't want to be in. After all that he tried to do to protect her heart, he had failed her once again. He was nothing more than a burden…

"Renji!" he heard a voice call out from behind the door. "Open up!"

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "What do you want, Ikkaku?"

"Can we come in?" the 3rd Seat asked.

Renji looked over his shoulder at the closed door. "_We_?"

"Yeah, _we_…" Ikkaku answered. "We've got something that will make you feel better…"

Renji shook his head. "I doubt that you have anything that will make me feel better…"

There was a silence as Renji looked at the ceiling. He didn't want Ikkaku to come in here with whatever he had. Didn't he know? He had to know that after all of this time, he had managed to mess up something that was so delicate. All of the times that he had with Rukia that could have turned the way she looked at him around were nothing now. He was always going to be the one who made her hurt and then as unable to help as she crashed and burned. Madarame Ikkaku had nothing that would make him feel better.

"We have sake," Ikkaku breathed.

Renji's eyes lit up. "Why didn't you say so, you greedy son of a bitch," he moved to open the door. "I could use a drink."

As Ikkaku walked through the door, he looked down at Renji. "You look horrible. What the hell have they been doing to you to make you this worn out?"

The lieutenant took a deep breath as he looked into his friend's eyes. "I've been looking at Kuchiki-taichou all day. I found strangulation marks…"

After Ikkaku entered, Renji watched as Iba and Yumichika had followed. His breathing stopped as he realized that they had abandoned their posts at the border and at the prison cell. They had left their posts to come see him, were they that worried? A smile came to his face as the door closed behind them.

"You guys are retards…" Renji smiled as he closed his eyes. "You all left your posts to come see me?"

Iba smiled as he sat down. "What posts?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Renji asked as he opened his eyes, watching as Ikkaku pulled out a bottle of sake. "You guys are supposed to be protecting us. You can't just stand up and walk away every time you feel like it."

Yumichika shook his head. "We were relieved of our duties…"

"What?" Renji asked, as he took the cup from Ikkaku looking at his former 11th Division comrades. "You guys were relieved?"

Ikkaku nodded. "They got him," Renji placed the bottle to his lips. "We caught Ichimaru Gin…"

Renji swallowed the sake painfully as he heard those words, coughing as his throat burned. "What?"

He looked at the other three shinigami as he realized this wasn't a joke. He took a deep breath as he remembered the hollow attack, the day the evil had begun, where their troubles had first occurred. He closed his eyes as he tried to fight the urge to run to the prison to kill him. Kuchiki's eyes were still in his mind as he heard those words roll past his lips.

"_Th-they're… h-here…"_

He took deep breath. "He's here?"

Iba nodded. "Rangiku-san found him in the 4th Division…"

"I should kill him, after what I found on my captain I should kill him right now," Renji took another sip of sake as he remembered all of the marks that were on his captain. "He's a monster…"

"What happened to Kuchiki?" Ikkaku asked as he put down his bottle of sake.

Renji closed his eyes, his heart stopping as he tried to remember everything that he found. He got to his feet, went to the desk and grabbed the file, tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered. His captain was more than just attacked. Whoever did this to Kuchiki Byakuya didn't want to just kill him. They wanted more.

"It's all in here," he passed the file to Ikkaku as Iba and Yumichika looked over his shoulder at the photos. "Strangulation marks, dark bruises along the wrists, the list goes on," he closed his eyes as he picked the bottle of sake up.

"Damn," Ikkkaku muttered.

"Whoever did this didn't want to kill him…" Yumichika breathed, closing his eyes, looking away from the pictures.

"They wanted to belittle him," Iba stated flatly.

Renji closed his eyes as his body shook, his stomach churning. "I would like to say that they wanted to _dominate_ him…"

Ikkaku looked up at him. "You think that…"

"It's a possibility. He wanted to make him feel like he was less powerful, like he was useless," he shook his head. "You saw the pictures, you saw the bruises, you saw the marks, you saw the tears in his clothes."

"That's a huge step to take, Abarai," Iba breathed.

"I'm going to take it," Renji responded as he walked to the window, looking at the night sky. "They will learn their lesson one way or another. And the next time I see them, they will know that they should never fuck with Abarai Renji…" he looked back at the three shinigami. "Unless they want to die…"

Yumichika looked at Renji. "Are you going to tell Rukia-san?"

Renji bowed his head. "No… _never_…"

* * *

The next chapter contains another captain injury as the sword of evil is once againm raised claiming more blood. (I wonder who it is...)


	28. Chapter 28

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Renji x Rukia, slight Kyouraku/Ukitake, and Ichimaru x Matsumoto  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, violence, blood, references to rape, and somewhat heavy sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**He looked down at his captain, his fingers running along the wound that was on his chest. He ignored the tubes and wires that were keeping him alive, he couldn't think of what had happened to him. Every time he took a breath, he watched as his captain struggled to, the wound to his left lung making it difficult to breathe, as the tube down his throat pumped the blood out of his lung, the gurgling sound haunting Renji as he tried to touch him, feeling his body silently shuddering in pain.

"I'm here, taichou," he whispered to him. "I'm here…"

He held onto his hand as he watched the IVs drip, the blood flowing in and out of him, the tubes that were pumping oxygen into him wheezing harshly, making a shrill noise. Renji closed his eyes as he looked at the bruises on his neck, holding onto his hand tighter as he heard the wheezing again.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I… I should have been there for you…"

"_Why would you even think about leaving your captain? What were you thinking? You knew how dangerous this situation was."_

He closed his eyes as he remembered those words. "I should have been there… I shouldn't have let them do this to you, Kuchiki-taichou," his other hand moved to touch his sweat covered face. "I shouldn't have listened to you…"

As tears were starting to form in his eyes, he heard the door open, his heart stopping as he heard a voice. "I thought I'd find you here…"

He turned around to see Rukia in the door, a smile on her face as she saw the tears that were welling up in his eyes. She smiled as she walked toward him, a bounce in her step as she didn't look at her brother on the bed, she only looked at Renji, her eyes filled with joy as she moved, her thumb wiping away one of his tears.

"That's not sweat, Abarai-fukutaichou…" she smiled as she ran a hand through his red hair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you," she breathed as she sat next to him. "You've been avoiding me…"

"No, I haven't," he responded.

"Oh?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Then why haven't I seen you in days?"

"I've been busy," he breathed.

"Busy?" she asked. "Renji, don't lose your mind in this…"

He looked into her eyes. "Rukia," he took a deep breath. "I didn't want to see you again on these terms… I wanted…" he shook his head. "I don't know what's been going on these days. I don't know why I act the way I do around you, all I know is that…" he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "Shut up," she breathed.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"I know that's not why you've been avoiding me, it's much more different than that," she looked deeper into his eyes, his body shuddering as he saw the look in her eyes. "I've known for a while, Renji…"

"You don't know anything," he breathed.

"I know more than you think," she placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face as she looked into his eyes, moving closer to him. "I remember the way that you looked at me when I kissed you that night," she moved so close that her lips were almost touching his again. "You were breathless…"

He purred as he felt her breath tease his lips, her hand moving to touch the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pushed him closer. His body ignited as her lips brushed up against his, another groan passing his lips as sweat started to form on his body. She was arousing him. His hands moved to her shoulders, grasping them tightly, hearing her moan.

"Renji…" she breathed as she moved closer to kiss his lips, hearing another strangled moan passing through him.

Her lips hit his, her tongue pushing past his as she pulled at his hair, hearing another noise bubbling from his vocal cords, her body shaking up against his. She could feel his heart racing up against her chest, her eyes watering as her legs trembled, almost involuntarily moving to wrap around his body.

"Renji…" she breathed as his hand moved to dive into her kimono, caressing her breast lightly, a gasp passing her lips. "I…"

He kissed her lips again, his hands moving to the sash that was keeping her clothes closed, sliding it loose as his lips moved to kiss along her neck, a moan passing her lips. He wasn't going to be like Kira, he wasn't going to run away from his feelings. He wasn't going to isolate himself from her. He couldn't do that, not anymore.

"Abarai!" a voice called out, it was Iba.

Renji backed away from Rukia, as she closed her kimono, looking away from the 6th Division lieutenant. He looked over at Iba as he watched the 7th Division lieutenant stare blankly at the sight before him.

"What is it Iba-san?" Renji asked.

"I was just coming to check on you. They need you at the 6th Division," he walked closer as he looked over at Rukia. "Hey Kuchiki…"

"Iba-fukutaichou…" she nodded as she held her kimono closed, trying to catch her breath.

Renji looked down at her. "I have to go…"

"Yeah," she breathed, a smile on her face. "I would like to go with you…" she watched the confused look grace the 6th Division lieutenant's face. "Please Renji, I don't have anything better to do and you could use the help…"

Renji sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Fine," he watched her smile. "But we have to talk to Kyouraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou about a few things. I have some questions on your brother's status."

She nodded as she stood up and started to leave the room, Iba looking at Renji with a grin on his face, sending the redhead into shock.

"What?" Renji asked.

"You were going to fuck her weren't you?" Iba breathed.

"No," Renji sighed as he looked down at Kuchiki Byakuya, his heart snapping in two. "I was going to _make love_ to her…"

Iba smiled. "If _he_ was awake, he'd kill you…"

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Renji asked as he walked toward the door. He closed his eyes as he realized what had just happened. They had shared a moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you know that they let Hinamori Momo out of prison?" Kyouraku asked as he sat on Ukitake's desk. "Apparently they caught Ichimaru Gin…"

The 13th Division captain looked down at his work. After all of the pain that he had gone through, he felt as though it was all worth it. The flickering flame of happiness that was before him started to burn passionately as he heard those words. They had caught Ichimaru Gin, they had finally put all of the peace this world. For once he thought that he was going to make it out alive. They were going to live through this.

"My question is why Yama-jii wanted to kill Abarai in the first place," Kyouraku shook his head. "He didn't commit any crime…"

"I recall someone else putting Abarai-kun on Death Row for something that he didn't do," Ukitake smiled, brushing his hair out of his face. "It involved a hollow and the injuries of a captain and a captain to be. Who could that someone be…?"

"Alright maybe I was a little out of line…" Kyouraku laughed as he looked at Ukitake, seeing the look of joy on his face. "Okay, I was _really_ out of line…" he then shook his head, his smile fading. "But what happened that day… Byakuya… they butchered him…"

"Have you heard Abarai-kun's speculation?" Ukitake asked as he looked into Kyouraku's eyes, taking a sip of tea from a nearby cup.

"You mean that his captain was raped?" Kyouraku asked. "I don't know what I think about that theory…"

Ukitake put the cup down. "Kuchiki Byakuya was strangled, held down, and then stabbed through the lung. There are signs of struggle all over his body. He's covered with bruises, of course Abarai-kun is going to make that theory," he shook his head. "And I think it's a possibility. Ichimaru is sick enough to do it…"

"The Kuchiki clan is going to go rip-shit," Kyouraku sighed. "If they find out that mongrel touched their 28th Head, pure Kuchiki blood, they'll kill him…"

"That's why we're keeping these theories quiet," Ukitake whispered. "You don't cry rape every time someone is injured. We need solid evidence of the act."

"When he wakes up, maybe he can enlighten us…" the 8th Division captain sighed. "I'll ask Abarai for a few files on Byakuya and I'll tell you if I find anything…"

That moment as Ukitake was about to open his mouth to speak, Renji walked through the door. As Ukitake looked at him, all he could think about was that day when he had stayed by Kuchiki's side, the day when he had watched the lieutenant break down. Ukitake stood up as he watched Renji look into his eyes, a smile on his face as he wanted to hear what the lieutenant had to say.

"Abarai-kun, what's wrong?" Ukitake asked.

As he looked at Renji, he watched as Rukia walked in to look her captain in the eyes. "Good morning, Ukitake-taichou…"

"Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked. "What are you two doing here?"

"Asking about Ichimaru," Rukia breathed. "I have been empowered by the Kuchiki Clan to ask one question: is he going to die for his crime?"

"Kuchiki," Ukitake breathed. "I can't promise…"

"The Kuchiki Clan wants blood, the blood of the man who has done this," Rukia continued as she looked into Ukitake's eyes. "They will do it by their own hand. They won't think twice…"

"Nor will I," Renji said flatly. "As the lieutenant of the 6th Division it is my duty to make sure that my captain is taken care of. I want to see the man who sullied my captain's pride destroyed by any means necessary…"

The 13th Division captain sighed. "He's a witness; we need to keep him alive…"

Renji's voice then pierced through Ukitake's heart as he heard him speak. "So Aizen is behind this?" he took a step forward. "You think that he's the one who did this to Kuchiki-taichou?"

Kyouraku looked at the lieutenant. "Ichimaru isn't intelligent enough to come up with this on his own; he has to be Aizen's puppet. I can't see this being possible any other way…"

Ukitake took another sip of tea as he heard the words that were being said. This had become more than just the hollow attack. Ichimaru was being accused of rape as well. Ukitake remembered the day that he had talked to Kuchiki about making Kira a captain. If he hadn't gone to him would Ichimaru had seen him as a target? Would he had been held down and emasculated by the force that Ukitake had been trying to fight. His stomach churned as he tried to hold back the urge to vomit. He had raped Kuchiki Byakuya.

"And Tousen? You think Tousen's involved?" Renji asked.

"I hope that he doesn't come back here," Ukitake put the tea cup down as he sat back down in his chair, choking on his own vomit as he remembered looking at Kuchiki's body. "Hisagi-kun isn't ready to see his face again just yet. He was reminded that he's alone, he doesn't need any false hope that Tousen would give him," he took a deep breath. "What he needs is time to recover."

Rukia closed her eyes. "One last question," she looked into Ukitake's eyes. "Taichou, when is the war going to start?"

"Soon," Ukitake answered, bowing his head. "But in the short amount of happiness we have we will make Kira Izuru a captain. In a week the 3rd Division will have a new head."

The 6th Division lieutenant's eyes widened in shock upon hearing those words, his voice starting to shake as he spoke. "Kira came back to you? He's going through with this?"

Ukitake's eyes looked upon the lieutenant, his smile sending chills down Renji's spine. "As long as the ones who are important to him are in trouble, Kira will want to be captain," he closed his eyes as he thought about all that Kira wanted to protect, those who were important to him. "As long as Hisagi-kun has that look in his eyes, as long as you are grieving, and as long as Hinamori-kun is in pain, he will pursue this dream," he looked into Renji's eyes. "For all of you, Abarai-kun."

"Then I will wait for that day," Renji stated, his voice full of hope. "I will wait for the day when your guidance transforms this world into a place that will thrive with beauty and prosperity."

Rukia nodded. "So will I…" she moved closer to Renji, her hand touching his, a gasp passing his lips as he looked down at her. "We will take our leave now. The 6th Division needs to rebuild and I need to talk to the Kuchiki Clan…"

As the two young shinigami left, Ukitake bowed his head. They were going to await a day that Ukitake knew would never come. They were going to be waiting forever for something that he knew was a lost cause. There would never be peace, not as long as Aizen Sousuke was breathing, not as long as his eyes fell on the Soul Society. He looked out the window again, his heart racing as he tried to block out the pain that they were going through. He was going to try to bring a last moment of peace; he was going to fulfill his promise to Kira. He was going to make him a captain.

"You're working miracles," Kyouraku breathed.

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked.

"You saved that boy from suicide," Kyouraku continued. "If only you could do the same for Hisagi-kun…"

"After Kira-kun becomes a captain, Hisagi-kun will as well…" Ukitake answered. "Genryuusai-dono already told him of the offer…"

Kyouraku shook his head. "You need to stop thinking about all of the pain that the world is going through and you should rest. You worked long and hard. You should await the moment where all of it is going to pay off," he jumped off of the desk. "And you'll see just that as that boy is pronounced an honorary captain with no interruptions this time…"

"I look forward to seeing you that night," Ukitake breathed. "You'll be there right?"

"Of course…" Kyouraku answered as he walked toward the door. "I wouldn't miss it for the world…"

"I know you wouldn't," Ukitake smiled as he watched his best friend walk out the door, his eyes moving down to his paperwork. He took a deep breath as he tried to fight the smile on his face. Although he was happy, he could not deny the fact that they were at war.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So," Ichimaru hummed as he looked out the cell door. "How long until Aizen-taichou comes here to break me out?"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had been sitting in front of that cell for hours, watching to see if Ichimaru was going to do anything strange. He did nothing of the sort. He sat there smiling, humming joyful tunes, teasing them about Aizen's arrival. All the while they had heard the rumors from Ikkaku: he had raped Kuchiki Byakuya. Matsumoto didn't want to believe it as she looked at him, the Gin that she loved would never do that. Hitsugaya knew better, he knew that man would do anything to belittle the ones around him, even hold them down to the ground and forcibly pull the dignity right from their bodies.

"How long, I wonder?" he hummed once again.

"Shut the hell up Gin, or I'll shove my sword down your throat!" Matsumoto hissed at him. "We don't give a damn about Aizen…"

Ichimaru scoffed. "The 10th Division is not made for taking care of prisoners, are they? That's why they let the 9th Division do it. I bet Hisagi would treat me like a human…"

"Hisagi would kill you on the spot for what you did!" Hitsugaya hissed.

"Why so bitter, Hitsugaya Toushirou?" Ichimaru asked, as he moved closer to the bars. "Do you have a grudge against me?"

The 10th Division captain's eyes narrowed as he looked at the former 3rd Division captain. "I have every right to hate you, Gin. I should kill you for what you did to Hinamori, you bastard!"

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Ichimaru sighed as he fell up against the wall. "You attempt to kill a girl once and then all of a sudden you're hated for the rest of your life."

"Once?" Hitsugaya looked at the man in the cell, his anger boiling over the edge. "Once my ass!" he grabbed the bar harshly as his green eyes looked straight at Ichimaru, the man not even flinching. "You killed the guards that were at that cell. You wanted to kill her again didn't you?"

Ichimaru smiled. "So you knew?" he sat up as his red eyes looked right into Hitsugaya's. "You knew that I killed those guards so that Hisagi-kun and Hinamori-chan would die…" he moved to the bars again. "But do you know why?" his voice was thick with venom. "You see… Aizen-sama wanted to finish the score with Hinamori-chan and to make Tousen-san cooperate with him, he threatened his precious Hisagi's life," he laughed as he looked deeper into Hitsugaya's eyes. "The finishing blow was for me to take out my own lieutenant to end all of those who had failed them. Poor Ukitake was just in the wrong place at the wrong time as was Abarai-kun…"

There was a silence before Hitsugaya spoke again. "What about Kuchiki Byakuya? Was he at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichimaru scoffed.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about," Hitsugaya hissed. "The man that you butchered. The man that you destroyed. You remember what you did; you just want to be cute…"

Ichimaru shook his head, Hitsugaya's eyes expanding. "No, I didn't touch Byakuya. If I had tried he would have killed me," he looked into the captain's eyes. "Don't you know? He's stronger than me…"

"Then who did it? Who attacked Kuchiki-taichou?" Matsumoto asked as she looked into Ichimaru's eyes.

The traitor closed his eyes. "Were more guards killed after the hollow attack?"

"Yeah," Hitsugaya answered. "Why?"

Ichimaru took a deep breath as he looked away from them. "He's back… Aizen's here… and where there's Aizen, there's Tousen."

"What's your purpose?" Hitsugaya asked. "Why did you all come back? Why are both you and Tousen here? Why are you two working separately?"

Ichimaru was silent as the 10th Division officers looked at him. He had told them that he was not alone, that he was not the one who had assaulted Kuchiki. He had told them that the only one who could have done it was Aizen. Hitsugaya felt his stomach churn as he thought about what Aizen could have done to Kuchiki; he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think that the first act that Aizen had done since he walked back into the Soul Society was rape Kuchiki. It was disgusting. He looked at Ichimaru; he made him nauseous, all of them made Hitsugaya nauseous. They were monsters.

"Aizen has been having trouble with both Tousen-san and I. We've been fighting for affections from him, trying our hardest to outshine each other on every level. We have been trying our hardest to prove who's better. We did everything we could," he laughed as he reminisced, Hitsugaya growing even more disgusted by him. "I took control of the hollow attack to prove that Izuru didn't mean anything to me. The less humane I was, the more Aizen would appreciate me. I gained his respect by planning that so I was put in charge of the destruction of Hinamori-chan and Hisagi-kun," he chuckled as he closed his eyes tightly. "I guess I won…"

"What would you have done if we didn't arrest them?" Hitsugaya spat.

Ichimaru shrugged. "I guess I'd have to brutally murder them…"

At that moment, Hitsugaya moved closer to the bars, his hand on Hyourinmaru, only Matsumoto's hands holding him back. Ichimaru didn't flinch at this; he looked directly into the 10th Division captain's eyes and laughed at the way he was reacting. Matsumoto looked at the prisoner and shook her head. Ichimaru Gin had lost his mind.

"They don't mean anything to you! Why do you want to tell them?" Hitsugaya asked, pulling away from Matsumoto's grip.

"That's exactly why," Ichimaru breathed. "Because they don't mean anything to us. They are easy obstacles to overcome in my goal of surpassing everyone for my captain's affections," his eyes narrowed as he looked straight at the wall. "I will always be his right hand man no matter what! Not even Tousen-san will stop that!"

"Forget about Aizen…" Matsumoto growled. "Don't you understand that he's using you?"

"I can't, Rangiku," he looked into her eyes. "He's the only reason why you're still breathing. I didn't want to join Aizen for free. I needed some incentive," he took a deep breath. "I'm still there because he's keeping you alive. I made him promise that he wasn't going to hurt you in this plan. If I leave, only God knows what he'll do…" he closed his eyes. "And now that he's back, you'll have you watch your backs."

Hitsugaya looked behind him at the doorway as he knew one fact was true: the war had begun. They had arrived.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He looked through the files on Hinamori's arrest, trying to destroy all evidence of her ever being there. Hour upon hour he had been sitting at that desk waiting for the moment where he could completely free her from all of the pain. He had become a slave to the paperwork. He rarely talked to anyone else as Renji had his own paperwork and Kira had his. Their lives had become pile upon pile of papers. The peace that they had always dreamed of had a heavy price…

"Still working hard aren't you, Shuuhei?" a voice called out.

Hisagi froze as he heard the voice, he knew who that was. "Tousen-taichou?" his eyes grew wide as he looked at him, his heart racing as he knew who was before him. "Is that really you?"

The former 9th Division captain walked closer to him, his hand moving to touch Hisagi's face. Tears started to roll down the lieutenant's cheeks as he saw his captain in front of him. He had come back. All of the waiting, all of the hopes of seeing him again weren't in vain. He had listened to his prayers.

He remembered when he was in the cell, waiting for the day that his captain would come back to him. He looked into his eyes as he took a deep breath. He had given up hope so long ago. Now as he looked at his captain he realized that he was fool to think that he wasn't going to be able to bring him back. Here he was right in front of him. For once Hisagi knew that he had the opportunity to save him. He was going to bring him back.

"You've grown pale and haggard," Tousen breathed, his hand stroking Hisagi's cheek. "I and you have a fever…"

Hisagi took a deep breath. "Why are you here?"

At that moment, he felt his captain's arms wrap around him. Tousen Kaname was never one to embrace his lieutenant; his affection for him was different. They were more of a professional partnership than most of the other captain/lieutenant pairings. They worked together, they discussed issues together, but never had Tousen showed him this kind of contact. Hisagi closed his eyes as he sank into the embrace, tears rolling down his face, he couldn't control them.

"I will kill Ichimaru for what he did to you," Tousen breathed.

Hisagi swallowed hard as he closed his eyes, his body starting to shake. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to save you…" Tousen answered, Hisagi gasping at the response.

"Save me?" Hisagi asked.

At that moment, everything became blurry, a sharp pain throwing itself against the back of his head. His vision blurred as he felt his body fall forward, falling against his captain. That second he knew that his captain was trying to get him out of the way. He was trying to save him, but how? He asked himself that as everything became black and he fell into unconsciousness.

Tousen then started to move the unconscious lieutenant to the couch. "What are you going to do, Tousen?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Komamura," Tousen sighed.

"Why did you hurt Hisagi?" Komamura asked as he walked forward.

Tousen took a deep breath as he turned around to answer him. "I came here to save him. Something is going to happen tonight, something like you've never seen before. I don't want to see him hurt during this," he started to walk away. "I did him a favor…"

"What are you talking about?" the 7th Division captain asked.

Tousen stopped in the doorway, and with all of the earnestness in his being he said: "Don't go near the 8th Division tonight… and tell Hisagi this was all a dream. Tell him that I was never here…"

As the blind man was about to walk out the door, Komamura called out to him. "Are you going to run again, Tousen?"

The former captain then walked out the door, leaving both Komamura and Hisagi behind, not even looking back as he entered the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kyouraku-taichou…" Nanao stated as she looked over at her captain. "You should get some rest, it's late…"

He looked through the files, looking at pictures of the fallen captain. Kuchiki Byakuya was in bad shape. But that wasn't enough to go on. Theories had sprung up as this case went on; everyone looked at the prison with disdain these days. When Kyouraku brought it up as a for instance with the Kuchiki Clan, they almost vomited at the thought. Any Kuchiki was not to be touched by Ichimaru; his filthy hands would do nothing but lessen his pure blood. Kyouraku Shunsui had to prove whether he did or didn't.

"Kyouraku-taichou," Nanao sighed. "Abarai can do this…"

"Abarai is losing his mind in this, I'm helping him out," Kyouraku answered. "That boy needs a break; he's been through too much. I don't want him to be the one to find out the conclusion of what happened. I don't want a lynch mob to form…"

The lieutenant sighed as she walked closer. "I don't think if getting involved in these matters is a safe investment. There are dark forces surrounding this case, the last thing that I need are those forces taking you out…"

"Nanao-chan," Kyouraku sighed. "You're tired, go home…"

"Taichou…" Nanao breathed as she looked into her captain's eyes. "I…"

"Go home, I'll see you tomorrow…" Kyouraku smiled. "I'll be fine alone…"

Nanao nodded as she walked toward the door, Kyouraku looking down at the files as she disappeared. He looked at Kuchiki's wrists; the dark bruises were an obvious sign of struggle and submission. The marks around his neck showed signs of asphyxiation. He was finding nothing new as he looked at Abarai's pictures, about ready to give up. Then he saw it.

He looked at the way his clothes were torn, the hakama almost undone as the kimono was wide open, small dark marks on his chest and collarbone. Abarai's theory seeming to make sense as the simulation ran through his mind. Ichimaru held Kuchiki down, Ichimaru wrapped his hand around his neck to keep him from speaking, Ichimaru broke the veins on his chest and neck with his mouth, and then he started to tear at his clothes. Hearing Renji scream for his captain, he was out of options and ran Shinsou through his chest and then ran away. It was attempted rape.

As he was about to go to the 6th Division with his theory he looked at the files of the dead 8th Division guards at the sword wounds made by Shinsou and then at the 10th Division guards, they're wounds were different. He then looked at Kuchiki's wound on his chest, matching it to the dead guards at the border. Then it hit him.

The door opened again as he looked at the pictures. "Nanao-chan, I told you to go home…" he stood up and walked toward the door, his eyes still looking at the pictures. "I told you that I…"

His words were cut off by blood rolling from his lips, a sharp pain in his stomach as a sword pierced through him. He shook as he looked at the hand that was holding the sword, his eyes moving to look at his attacker in the eye, his heart freezing as he finally knew what was going on.

"It was you…" he fell to the ground, his vision clouding as the sword was withdrawn, the person turning to leave. He looked at the blurring ceiling as he knew what was going on; he knew who had done what part of the invasion. His eyes closed as he let go of the picture of Kuchiki's chest wound, falling next to his own wound. They were identical.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake grabbed his stomach, a sharp pain running through it as he closed his eyes. His heart stopping as he looked toward the window. Sweat formed on his body as he looked into the distance trying to find something out of the ordinary. He found nothing. His eyes closed as he gripped his stomach, coughing gently.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked looking up from his paperwork.

Ukitake's eyes grew wide as he knew what had just happened, his eyes looking into the darkness as he tried to clear his thoughts. His body trembled as he shook his head looking deeper into the shadows, trying to think of another scenario other than the one that had just occurred.

"Shunsui…" he whispered as he dropped his pen, standing up from his chair, one of his eyes watering. He was too late.

* * *

I'm sorry for the depressing ending, but it will only be worse next chapter. And the long anticipated lemon is in the next chapter as well, hope you're all looking forward to that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Renji x Rukia, slight Kyouraku/Ukitake, slight Ukitake/Kira, and Hisagi x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, violence, blood, and heavy sexual content (lemon).  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**"Tousen-taichou!" he screamed as he nearly jumped off of the couch, his eyes looking around the room. He remembered it so clearly. He remembered his captain being there. His eyes kept searching as his body started to go limp the pain returning to his skull as all of his efforts were in vain.

Moisture then came to his forehead as he felt the cloth touch him, his eyes opening once again as a gasp passed his lips. A cold, moist cloth was put to his forehead. He then ventured to see someone sitting next to him, pushing the cloth to his forehead.

"Hinamori?" he asked, his voice shaking. "What are you doing here?"

The 5th Division lieutenant looked into his eyes as she rubbed the cloth up against his head. "You passed out last night. When I found you, you had a fever so I thought that I should cool you down…"

He shook his head. He knew what had happened last night. Tousen was there, he could still feel his captain's embrace. That moment was so real; he could even feel the sharp pain that was in the back of his head. Did he dream that all? He couldn't have, he never had dreams like that before. He knew that Tousen was there, he wasn't imagining it. Or was he?

"What time is it?" he asked.

She closed her eyes. "It's still night time; you weren't out for that long…"

"I see…" he fell back onto the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"But you're alright now," she breathed as she looked into his eyes, a smile on her face. "I'm here and I'm going to take care of you," she closed her eyes. "Please, Shuuhei let me take care of you…"

Hisagi took a deep breath as he closed his own eyes, it was a dream, the pain he was feeling was nothing. But as the pain returned he knew that it wasn't his imagination, he was in pain, he was hurt. What he thought was a dream was a reality. Tousen had come back; he was in the Soul Society. First Ichimaru, then Tousen, that meant Aizen wasn't far behind.

"You're overworked," Hinamori continued. "You've been working yourself until there isn't anything left. You're losing your mind and I'm scared that it'll kill you," a tear started to form in her eye. "You have a horrible job, looking through files, watching prisoners, coordinating executions. You have seen more despair and death than any of us should ever see in our life times."

"Momo…" he breathed.

"You have to maintain a division all by yourself and you still have to look through all of those appeals of my and Rangiku-san's arrests," she took a deep breath. "It's no wonder that you're falling apart."

"Falling apart?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. "Am I really falling apart? I…"

He was silenced by her lips hitting his gently in a small kiss, her fingers on his lips as she backed away. He looked wide-eyed at her as she smiled, his whole body starting to shudder as he bathed deeper in his sin.

"Shhh," she soothed. "You shouldn't get worked up. You need to rest…"

"You look tired as well, perhaps you should get some rest too…" he answered.

His eyes fell onto her body, her uniform starting to hang off of her. Depression and imprisonment weren't kind on her body as she had started to lose weight. He imagined what she looked like underneath her clothes, if she was skin and bones or if there was any real flesh left to her at all. He then looked into her eyes again, seeing her return the glance, his heart speeding up as he saw the blush on her face.

"You've been losing weight," he breathed.

She closed her eyes as she looked away. "Do I look disgusting to you?"

He shook his head. "No," a smile rolled across his lips. "You look like you've been through a lot and you have."

The door then opened, Captain Komamura walking in. The look in his eyes was a combination of relief and uneasiness, something that Hisagi never thought could be seen within the captain. As Komamura came closer, Hisagi's heartbeat filled his ear, wondering what the captain was going to say. Did he see Tousen too? Was what Hisagi thought was a dream really a reality? As the 7th Division captain went to Hisagi's side, the lieutenant waited what he was going to say.

"Are you feeling better, Hisagi?" the captain asked. "It's not like you to pass out on the job…"

Hisagi shook his head. "I don't recall feeling unwell…"

"Even so, I think you should get some rest," the captain breathed. "The 9th Division would collapse if you got ill…"

Hisagi could feel it in Komamura's voice, the captain was hiding something. Was he there last night? Did he see Tousen? This was all a lie to make him think that Tousen no longer existed; this was all a lie to make Hisagi feel as though nothing had happened. He was trying to calm his nerves. Once Komamura said that he wouldn't let anything harm Hisagi, not even words of Tousen, he had erased the former 9th Division captain to calm him down, nothing more.

"Did you see him?" Hisagi asked, catching the captain's attention. "Did you see Tousen?"

The captain turned around and in the darkest tone of voice Hisagi had ever heard he sad: "Tousen's not back, it was just a dream."

As Komamura walked out of the room, Hisagi felt like something was taken away from him. He had a right to know if Tousen was ever going to come back. He had a right to know if he was going to be part of the invasion. Komamura was protecting him, but in the process he was killing him. All of this time Hisagi wanted to see Tousen again, brushing this off as a dream would be impossible for him. He looked at the ceiling as he knew that Tousen was back. The Soul Society was doomed.

"Tousen-taichou," he breathed as he looked at the ceiling, feeling Hinamori press the cloth to his head. It wasn't a dream.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake looked out the window, his heart racing as he wondered what it was. The pain that had run through his body, it wasn't something that he had ever felt before, it wasn't something that he ever wanted to feel in his life. He took a deep breath to try to calm the pants that were passing his lips as his eyes danced across the horizon one more time.

"Are you _sure _you're alright?" Kira asked as he looked at the 13th Division captain.

Ukitake looked away from the window. "Yeah…"

He then started to work again as he heard footsteps approach the door, hurried like they were running. Just then the door swung open revealing the 8th Division lieutenant Ise Nanao. She was panting, tears running down her face as she looked at the 13th Division captain, her hands covered with blood.

Ukitake looked at the blood rising from his chair as he looked at her, the chair falling to the ground with a thud. That sound echoed in his ears as he looked at the blood, his stomach starting to churn as his mind spun around in a cycle of confusion. His lip trembled as he tried to speak, a tear rolling down his face as he knew what had happened. His hand slammed against the desk as he almost lost balance, Kira running to his side.

"Ukitake-taichou," she breathed. "Come quick… the 8th Division… Kyouraku-taichou…"

Ukitake didn't stand for a moment longer as he already started to run out the door, Kira following him. Tears welled up in his eyes as his chest burnt with every heart beat. He was praying that nothing had happened to his friend, that this was all going to clear up as soon as he got there. His vision clouded as he ran past all of the other division's, his body starting to give out as he arrived at the entrance of the 8th.

Ukitake slowed down as he walked through the entrance, following the horrific trail of rubies as he walked through the halls. His breath was harsh, grinding up against his throat with every expiration and inspiration that passed his lips. The trail stopped at the source, the door to the 8th Division office cutting it off.

He pressed his hand to the door as he opened it, the second he saw what was inside, his stomach tied in a knot, taking all of his strength not to vomit. He walked deeper into the office as he dropped next to the source of the blood. There in the middle of the room was the bloody, unconscious body of Kyouraku Shunsui.

Ukitake looked at his dead blue eyes looking at the ceiling, blood falling down his cheek. Blood was pooling around him, outlining his body with a crimson aura of despair. The wound was on his stomach, bright as the sun to Ukitake's eyes, the blood spilling onto a picture that was beside him. The 13th Division captain's fingers moved to the picture, brushing the blood away: it was a picture of Kuchiki Byakuya's wounds, they were identical.

"Ukitake-sama!" Kira yelled as he walked through the door, freezing as he looked down at the captain. "My God…"

Ukitake dropped the picture as he moved to stroke his friend's cheek, looking into his eyes, his heart breaking as he felt that it was still warm. As the warmth ran through his body, he found a new anger within him. His anger was toward Ichimaru. The hollow attack was a message, the guards were a tragedy, Kuchiki was an outrage, this was overkill. He had to stop Ichimaru Gin before he destroyed all of them.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he began to tremble, his heart starting to speed up as he closed his eyes, his stomach continuing to churn. He looked at the blood on his hands as he thought back to the moment during the hollow attack. He had done this to Kyouraku once, and for once in his life he was truly sorry that he did.

"What are we going to do?" Kira asked, his voice shaking.

Ukitake looked up to the two lieutenants. "Ise… take Kyouraku to the 4th Division."

"Yes, sir," Ise breathed as she walked out the door.

Ukitake followed her; Kira's heart breaking as he realized what was going to happen. He looked into the captain's eyes as he passed him, he saw hate and vengeance. The lieutenant moved from where he was standing as ran after the captain. His heart raced as he realized what was going on. Ukitake had fallen into a "blood haze" just like Renji had that day. He followed him through the cold night air to stop him, stop him before he was executed.

"Ukitake-sama!" Kira yelled as he ran after his mentor.

"Stay back!" Ukitake yelled as he stopped, turning to the lieutenant. "Go back to the 13th Division, I don't want you to see what I'm about to do…"

Kira's heart raced as he walked to Ukitake's side looking into the captain's eyes. "You're going to kill, Ichimaru, aren't you?"

Ukitake was silent. He didn't even want to look at the lieutenant. What did he know about this situation? He was only a lieutenant. He had already been used as an example, as were all of his friends. They had gotten out with their lives. Kyouraku was bound to be dragged into this, but he was worse off than the majority of the people who were brought into this. He was going to die. Ukitake couldn't look at Kira for that reason. He was naïve to the subject. He didn't know what he was talking about. He walked away from the lieutenant, leaving in the dust. Kira had served his role, now it was time to end it all.

"Hado 31: Shakkahou!" Kira yelled as he fired a blast of kidou at Ukitake, the captain dodging it as he turned around to look at the lieutenant.

He then drew Wabisuke running toward him. Every step was painful as he looked at who he was about to strike. Ukitake had been his reason and his life, he had been his everything, but now it had come down to a moment where the only way to clear his mind was to raise his sword against him and fight.

"I will protect Ichimaru-taichou no matter what!" Kira hissed as he ran closer to Ukitake.

"It doesn't concern you," Ukitake breathed he placed a hand on Sougyou no Kotowari, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the lieutenant. "Stay back or I will cut you down right where you stand…"

Kira gritted his teeth as he held out his zanpakutou. "Raise you head, Wabisuke!" he moved his sword to point it at the captain, watching as he didn't even flinch at the action. "Move one more step and I will kill you…"

Ukitake turned around, only to feel the hook of Wabisuke wrap around his neck, the blade nearly severing his flesh. "Know your place," he breathed, closing his eyes. "You're a lieutenant… you don't need to get involved…"

Kira took a breath. "Don't make it personal," he begged. "That's what Aizen wants. He wants you to kill Ichimaru. He's wanted him dead all along…"

In a single flash step, the whole situation turned around. Ukitake was now in front of him, pointing Sougyou no Kotowari at his throat, his eyes burning through Kira's heart. This was the man that had trained him, this wasn't the man who had become his angel, this was the haze taking over him. He saw the same look in Renji's eyes on that day, he remembered it all. He was gone.

"That's what I want…" Ukitake breathed. "I want to watch that man suffer for what he did to me. I want that man to feel the pain that he has put me through. Ichimaru has taken everything from me and he had given nothing back," he shook his head as he took a deep breath. "Kyouraku never wanted you to be a captain. I had to convince him to let me go on with it. He was on their side all along and still they killed him," he shook his head, his sword shaking. "They should have killed me… I was the one wanted you to be a captain," a tear rolled down his cheek. "I was the one who wanted to replace him…"

Ukitake fell to the ground, tears falling from his eyes like the rain that had fallen upon them on the day when Kira had gone under his wing. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, even though a lieutenant could never look at a captain cry, he couldn't stop looking at him. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch him, embrace him tightly, kiss his trembling lips, but the other more dominant part of him knew that all he could do was watch. It wasn't his place.

"I know how he felt now," Ukitake wheezed. "I know how Shunsui felt on that day…" he wiped some of the tears on the back of his hand. "I scolded him… but now… now I feel the pain. I f-feel it," he collapsed deeper into the ground, Kira's heart shattering as he heard the captain's voice cry out to the heavens. "Shunsui!"

Kira closed his eyes as he looked away from Ukitake. "I'm going to fix this…" he then walked away from the sobbing captain, moving in the direction of the prison. "I'm going to wipe those tears from your eyes with my own hand…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira walked through the door of the prison seeing Matsumoto and Hitsugaya staring at him as he walked closer to the cell, his eyes swollen with tears. He didn't even acknowledge them as he moved closer seeing those red eyes staring at him, the damned beast chained to the wall. The 3rd Division lieutenant's eyes never left that man as he moved closer. For once he wasn't scared, he was going to destroy him.

"Has he been here the whole time?" Kira asked stoically.

"Yes," Hitsugaya answered. "Unless he can have out of body experiences, he's been here the whole time," the captain took a breath. "Why? What's going on, Kira?"

Kira's eyes met those ruby ones again, his heart racing as he saw a smile roll across those cursed lips. It took all of his strength not to break down the bars and kill him. It took all of his respect to not speak to him in a harsh manner. It took all of his control not to destroy him on the spot. It took more than he thought he had.

"Hello Izuru," Ichimaru greeted innocently.

Kira gave up his control and slammed his hand into bars, his eyes igniting as he looked at him. "Who did you send? Who did you send to attack Kyouraku Shunsui?!" he moved closer to the bars, his eyes flaring with hate.

Ichimaru scoffed. "You must have forgotten, Izuru. I follow the orders, _Aizen_ gives them…"

"Why is Aizen here?" Kira asked, spitting at the former captain.

Ichimaru laughed as he whispered. "To kill all of you…"

Kira looked at the man that he had respected, seeing nothing there, nothing but a dog. He then backed away from the bars as a smile rolled across his face, red eyes not decreasing in venom for a second.

"We'll see about that, _Gin_," Kira breathed as he turned around. "We won't let you kill any of them. We'll be the ones to kill you three," he started walking out the door. "Bye bye, Ichimaru. I'll see you later…"

As Kira left Ichimaru smiled wickedly, a laugh passing his lips. "You think that don't you boy? Mock me all you want, but you don't even know what we have in store for you…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Renji buried his face in his hands as he took a deep breath, trying to block out the sobs that are erupting from Rukia's body. She cried everyday since her brother had fallen, no matter how he tried to comfort her she cried. It hurt him to see her like this, but he let her come to the 6th Division everyday, he let her cry on his shoulder, he let her fall asleep on the couch as he held her. He gave everything to try to bring a smile to her face, but nothing worked, she was always going to cry.

"Is this war?" he asked as he looked at her crying. "Are we all going to die?"

She closed her eyes as she tried to get a hold of herself. "What are you going to do next?" she opened her eyes looking into his. "And how long?" he looked up at her, eyes full of confusion. "How long until they come for _you_, Renji?"

He rose and started walking toward her, her blue eyes looking up at him as he looked down on her. She looked into his eyes, her heart racing as she felt his hands move to lift her from the ground, embracing her gently. She felt as though she could melt in his arms, felt as though nothing else mattered when she was around him. He was going to protect her.

"I'm a lieutenant, they don't need to kill me," he breathed as he moved her to the couch, sitting her on it gently.

Her hands moved to pull him onto the couch as well, her eyes looking into his. He complied as he moved to sit next to her, allowing her body to move closer to his, his heart racing as his breathing started to speed so slightly that only she could sense the change.

"Will we escape this?" she asked, her voice a breathy whisper.

His fingers moved to frame her face, a smile taking control of his lips. "Of course we will," he chuckled. "Nothing is going to destroy us. You and I, we're going to live through this, Rukia…"

He planted a light kiss on her lips, her eyes closing as he drew back from her, his breath still on her. She looked into his eyes as she moved a hand to run through his red hair. Blue met rust as they stared at each other, their chests colliding as they panted. Her body ignited as his hands moved to her back, her legs trembling at the sensation, her toes curling as his lips moved closer to hers.

They kisses again, only with more passion the second time, his lips taking hers, parting them forcefully as his tongue passed them taking control of her mouth. Her hand tightened in his hair as he took a deep breath, a moan passing her lips as her legs continued to shudder at the feelings.

"Nothing's going to hurt you…" he breathed, backing away from her lips, looking into her eyes, a smile rolling across his face as he breath touched her lips. "We're going to live, no matter what… I promise…"

Her lips touched his again as they fell deeper into the couch, her hands running along his back, feeling his breath speed up against her lips, a moan passing his lips. Their lips touched again as the warmth that she had felt over the past few years grew more intense against her lips, his tongue sliding between them.

"Renji," she moaned as she pushed him away from her lips, he hands running down their bodies to undo the tie that held her keikogi shut. She kissed him again, pulling him closer to her lips, he legs spreading to allow him to go in between them, their bodies warm up against one another's.

She felt hands go inside of her keikogi, feeling him take hold of her breasts gently with his fingers as his lips moved to her neck. The haze built up in her eyes as she gripped tightly at his beck, her mouth hung open on a moan as she felt tears roll down her face, a whimper passing her lips.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked gently as he stopped what he was doing, stroking the tears away from her cheeks, watching her trembling body move closer to his. "Rukia," he breathed. "It's okay…"

Her hand moved to undo his keikogi, as her lips moved to kiss at his neck, hearing him sharply inhale, his body freezing up against hers. Curious hands explored his chest, tracing the outline of his tattoos with a single finger, giggling as he moaned quietly. She followed the inked line lower until she touched his navel, hearing him wince lightly in pleasure, a smile rolled across her face as she ran one of her fingers inside of the indent. Passion built up between them as their breath started to speed up, their lips just barely touching in a kiss.

"Renji," she purred as she kissed him, her fingers moving to trace a circle around his hardening nipple. He let out a low wince as she continued to move her fingers, her lips hitting gently up against his neck. The rhythm made her feel dizzy as well, heat boiling throughout her body.

Then it happened, she felt him grow hard up against her, hearing his breathing start to level as she rubbed his back gently, understanding what she was about to do. She was about to share her first experience like this with Renji, she was about to give him her virginity. She stopped for a second as his breath started to slow down dramatically.

"Rukia," he breathed, she kissed his lips fully, he didn't even need to finish the question, he stroked her face gently as she freed his arousal from his clothes, pulling the keikogi off of his shoulders, feeling the sweaty surface of his flesh.

"Renji," she breathed as he pulled off her keikogi completely, throwing it to the ground as she closed her eyes, feeling him getting closer to her body, the warmth emitting from his flesh surrounding her, strangling her until she could barely breath, her pulse rushing to match his as they kissed again. The trembling in her body stopped as she wrapped her arms around him.

Electricity crackled within their minds as the kiss deepened, her eyes watering more as her blood boiled within her body, throwing her over the edge. Her breathing became jagged as it sped up, the couch below them becoming moist with her sweat. It was too good to be true, it stole her mind away. She couldn't formulate any words but Renji's name, repeating it over and over as his hands traced the outline of her body.

"Renji," she breathed again, his hand moving to caress her left breast, her knees buckling as he eyes were screwed shut, a low man passing her lips. "R-Ren…"

She was interrupted again as her lips hit his in another passionate kiss, tears rolling down her cheeks as his tongue slipped past her saliva soaked lips. This was everything that she had ever imagined he would feel like. He made her blood run so hot that it scalded her veins and magically transform it into a cool bubbling broth. He was the only one who made her feel completely vulnerable.

"Rukia," he breathed as he backed away from her lips. "I love you…"

She took a deep breath, trying to formulate words to say to him. "I love you too…" she kissed his cheek lightly, her body shaking as she heard a soft coo pass his lips, her hands weaving through his scarlet hair, pressing her chest up against his sweat covered chest.

Her mind spun in a circle as she was lost in her thoughts, his body so close to hers. As his warmth went into her, entwining in a fabric that stole her breath away, she couldn't help but want all of him, everything that he had to offer her. For one moment, she wanted to throw everything aside and listen to her own heart. And passion took hold of them embracing their bodies tightly, smothering all of the sense out of them.

"Renji," she breathed as again as she felt his arousal so close to her body, her muscles tensing as she looked into his eyes, feeling his breath on her lips. "Please…" she tightened her hand in his hair as she rested her forehead up against his. "Please… Renji…"

They didn't need to say anything more, she knew that he understood what he meant and she knew that he comprehended. This was made certain as he pulled her from the couch to sit on his lap, one leg on each side. Her eyes closed as he kissed her breasts gently, his hand running through her ebony locks. It became difficult to breathe as he looked into her eyes, moving his hands to her hips.

He didn't have to say anything; she knew what he was going to ask. She nodded in agreement. After that he lifted her from her position, and in the blink of an eye he had entered her. With a small, meek wince, her hand moved to grasp tightly at his ponytail as she took in the sensation of his length within her. Then, as if giving him permission she looked into his eyes, nodding yet again.

The first movement set her body ablaze, her eyes opening as she took a deep breath, choking on a moan. As the movements continued, the pulsations rolling through her body, she was asphyxiated with pleasure. Every beat, every thrust, during every single thought she let out a deep breath, throwing her head back as she breathed heavily.

"Renji!" she moaned as she moved against his rhythm, her hand tightening in his hair as she became overwhelmed with a wave of pleasure, her body feeling a warm liquid rush as they progressed.

His hands were on her back, his arms wrapping around her tightly, pulling her closer to him as they shared a kiss, their bodies synchronized as he moved deeper within her, her inner walls rivaling his embrace around her body.

"Rukia…" he breathed through clenched teeth. "Rukia…"

She closed her eyes as she moved harder against him, the pulsations within her bringing her to a deeper level of pleasure, tears rolling down her face as she looked into his eyes, feeling his breath on her lips, his gaze never separating from hers as he quickened the pace. In his eyes, she saw something that she never thought she would see. At that moment, she knew what it was. It was love.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What are we going to do now that we have Ichimaru, taichou?" Choujirou asked as he looked at his captain.

"We question him, find out about Aizen, and then we execute him," Yamamoto breathed as he looked at his lieutenant. "I want all three of those traitors dead."

"Don't you think that we should question Aizen as well? We could get valuable information out of him…" the 1st Division lieutenant explained as he looked away from his captain. "Executing them could be doing what they want."

Yamamoto sighed. "I don't care about what _they _want. I want them dead; they have caused too much trouble. Not to mention the Kuchiki Clan has ordered the execution of whoever touched Kuchiki Byakuya. They want blood and they won't rest until they have it…"

As they continued to talk, Ukitake walked through the door to look them in the eyes; his eyes swollen as blood feel from his hands. His steps echoed through the room as he walked closer, his eyes staring blankly at his sensei and his lieutenant. As he arrived at their feet, he opened his mouth to speak, the words that he said cutting through them like a blade.

"We're at war," Ukitake breathed. "They got Kyouraku… Hell has come to torment us and there is no more dancing away from it…"

Yamamoto looked at his student as he stood up, looking at his swollen eyes. "What do you want done, Juushirou?"

Ukitake closed his eyes. "In the best interest of the Soul Society, I think that we should move the promotion of Kira Izuru up to tomorrow. We're running out of time, and the 3rd Division is going to need a leader by the time we face Aizen in war. It can't wait any longer."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blood on the 13th Division captain's fingers. "Is that what you want?"

Ukitake nodded; there was no more denying it. All that he had lost was all for this moment. Kyouraku was injured because he selfishly wanted to make Kira a captain. It was this whole situation's fault that he had fallen; it was this whole situation's fault that anyone was suffering. If he said no to this, then everything was going to be destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"It is," he answered. "It will help us hang on to the little trace of peace we have left within our bodies."

Yamamoto turned around. "I agree as long as you see me before the festivities. I have something very important to tell you, Ukitake…"

Ukitake bowed. "Thank you, soutaichou…"

He walked out of the room, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he realized that all of the hard work that he had pulled off wasn't in vain. He looked up at the night sky as his heart started to slow. Everything that he had done since the beginning of this mess wasn't in vain. His dream was no longer the reason why everyone was ganging against each other. He was going to bring union. He was going to save the hope that was within every single shinigami for decades to come.

"It wasn't Ichimaru," Kira breathed as he walked toward him. "He said it was Aizen…"

"Then we really are at war," Ukitake sighed. "Everyone is getting worked up about it; I even let Rukia go off to the 6th Division to clear her head. It seems only Abarai-kun is able to sooth her nerves," he shook his head. "I haven't seen her upset since Kaien…" he stopped himself before he said anything else, not able to say those words. "At least now she has Abarai-kun to talk to… it's easier when you have someone."

He closed his eyes as he remembered Kyouraku. They were supposed to go through all of this together; they were supposed to reach the top while they were standing alongside one another. The blood on his hands was proof enough that their dream had sacrifices. They weren't to be together. He was alone. As he watched as everyone else had someone to lean on, he finally felt that he was alone. But as he looked at Kira, seeing the look in his eyes, he thought maybe there was something more.

"What were you talking about in there?" Kira asked, a smile on his face, melting the ice of sorrow from Ukitake's heart.

Ukitake then took a deep breath. "I'm going to make you a captain tomorrow. Genryuusai-dono agreed. We need to strengthen our forces before the war against Aizen… I think that you can help us do that…"

"I guess that's all we can do, get stronger and wait," Kira breathed as he looked to the stars, his body shaking as he felt all of his goals in reach. For the first time in this whole cycle, he felt like he was going to protect the smiles on his friend's faces. He was going to save them.

* * *

There are only a few more chapters until the end, and they're going to be surprising and predictable at the same time. I hope you all enjoy the last few chapters.


	30. Chapter 30

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Renji x Rukia, slight Kyouraku/Ukitake, slight Ukitake/Kira, and Hisagi x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, talk of violence, and references to sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**A knock filled the room as her eyes opened. She looked around the office and took a deep breath as she stretched out her sore body. Her head was spinning as her legs hurt to move, a pain surging from in between them. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her clothes that had fallen to the ground and started to redress herself, her eyes falling onto Renji.

She smiled as she looked at him, the look of his current state bringing a surge of happiness within her. His hair had become free from its tied back style, falling down his shoulders, the bright color making her heart race as she wove her fingers through it one last time, placing a kiss on his disheveled uniform as he lay face up on the couch, gentle breathing passing his lips as he shuddered almost unnoticeably as she touched him.

"Abarai-kun!" a voice called from outside the door.

Rukia moved to the door as she tied her uniform shut, opening it to see Hinamori behind it. "Hinamori-fukutaichou? What brings you here?"

"Where's Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-kun?" she asked as Rukia walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Abarai-fukutaichou is… _indisposed_…" Rukia sighed as she looked into the lieutenant's eyes. "You can tell me and then I can relay the information to him…"

Hinamori ignored the other woman's words and continued on the road that she had come here for. "Kira Izuru's date for promotion has changed; he is going to be made a captain _tonight_."

Rukia's blue eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"I am," Hinamori's eyes then scanned Rukia's body, her eyes losing some light to them as they became full of suspicion, her eyes moving back to the door. "What in Hell happened in there last night? You look like you been to Hell and back, Kuchiki…"

_I could ask you the same, fukutaichou._ Rukia looked at the lieutenant's disheveled uniform, her hair was let down instead of its usual tied back style. Everyone knew that Hinamori Momo and Hisagi Shuuhei had gotten closer to one another, so close that no one believed that it was just a professional relationship. The two of them had fallen in love, starting a secret affair from the eyes of everyone else. Rukia knew that anything was a possibility with Hinamori and Hisagi, even what had happed between her and the 6th Division lieutenant last night. But she knew better than that, both Hisagi and Hinamori weren't the type.

"What's going on with Abarai-kun?" the 5th Division lieutenant asked as she walked toward the door.

"He had a rough night," Rukia breathed. "He was up all night doing work for the Kuchiki Clan, he's completely exhausted…"

At that moment as a smile rolled across Hinamori's face, Rukia knew that there was no more hiding it, the lieutenant knew. She no longer needed to see what was behind the door, she knew what it was. The smile stabbed blades through Rukia's body as she tried to conceal the blush that was across her face. Hinamori knew, a look of disappointment in her eyes as she looked at her, seeing the wrinkles in her uniform. The lieutenant didn't want this to happen.

"I'll be expecting you there to represent the Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki-kun," she breathed as she started to walk away. "Tell Abarai-kun…"

Rukia opened the door and closed it behind her, the blush that was on her face, burning brightly as she slid against the back of the door. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. Hinamori knew that she and Renji had made love last night, she had caught on easily. But what bothered Rukia was the fact that the lieutenant seemed almost upset about what had happened. At that moment, Rukia felt as though she had done something wrong. Her clan didn't want this to happen, her brother didn't want this to happen, and now her superiors didn't want this to happen. Did she make a mistake?

"She found out didn't she?" Renji asked as he looked at her, straightening out his hair. "Hinamori knows what we did last night…"

Rukia watched as Renji tied his hair back, a sigh passing her lips as she closed her eyes. "Yes, she knows…"

"Do you regret it?" Renji asked.

"I didn't tell her…" Rukia breathed.

"I didn't ask if you regret telling her," she answered as he worked the wrinkles out of his kimono. "I asked you if you regretted what we did last night. I know there are forces that are working against what we've been doing."

Rukia shook her head as she looked up at him. "I don't care what they say, Renji," she breathed, moving to her feet. "I'm in love with you…"

Renji laughed as he heard those words. "Wow, I had been waiting forever for you to say those words to me…" closing his eyes he took a deep breath. "Rukia… I…"

She moved to his side almost immediately and placed a kiss on his lips, her body trembling against his as he kissed her back, gently placing a hand on the back of her head as she deepened the kiss, pulling his hair with her fist as a purr passed her lips.

"Renji… I know that you've felt this way for a while," she breathed, kissing at his nose. "I knew before you did…" she stroked his cheek. "Now this is how _I _feel. I've never been happier in my life than I have been with you… I don't care who finds out about us: Yamamoto-soutaichou, Hinamori, the Kuchiki Clan, nii-sama, I don't care. I love you…"

He smiled as he tried to conceal his blush. "You should get back to the 13th Division, your captain probably is wondering where you went…"

She kissed him again right before she got to her feet and walked toward the door, leaving him behind. His heart raced as he remembered what happened last night, it all seemed like a dream, but when he saw her walk into the room again, he knew it was something more, he knew that Rukia had fallen in love with him. He never thought that she would ever feel like that, he always thought that she had fallen in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, he always thought that he was always going to be the best friend. But now he knew better, he knew that he was more than the best friend, he was the one that she had fallen in love with a smile rolled across his face as he realized what had happened.

"It wasn't a dream," he breathed as he stood up and walked back to his desk, trying to hide the blush that was still on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinamori entered the 9th Division, seeing Hisagi on the couch going through more appeals. Her eyes watered as she walked closer to him, his eyes looking over to her. That moment, they didn't have to say anything; they knew that their lives were going to change forever. They had bathed in sin for too long; it was time to dry off.

"Momo?" he asked as he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She walked toward him; the pain that was going through them disappeared for a second as she moved closer to the couch, a smile on her face. She looked at the files that he was looking through; they were the files that showed the evidence of her and Matsumoto's arrests. Hisagi had spent so much time trying to get those files to disappear to clear their good names, he gave up on other matters such as guarding Ichimaru and looking deeper into the murder/attempted rape of Kuchiki Byakuya. He had become so fixated on the files, that he knew nothing of what was going on around them, he didn't know of Kira's promotion being moved.

"How much more work do you have because of me?" she asked.

"I've almost appealed the whole thing, it's almost like it never even existed," he breathed as he looked into her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, a look of worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You've been working too hard," she breathed. "You should take it slow or you'll pass out again…"

"It wasn't a dream, it was real. I swear it was," he answered as he closed his eyes. "I could feel Tousen, he was here…"

She looked into his eyes. "You shouldn't say that, we don't need anymore of those people behind these walls…" she shook her head. "Not on the night when Kira is going to achieve greatness…"

"What? He's becoming a captain _tonight_?" Hisagi shook his head as every single one of his dreams crashed and burned before him.

All of the moments that he and Hinamori had shared no longer held any glory; they were nothing more than a series of sin and backstabbing that he thought that he would never commit to his best friend. Every second that went by he tried to forget what he was doing to Kira; he tried to forget that he was hurting him every second that went by. He was awakened at that moment as he looked at Hinamori, his stomach churning.

"I guess that means he has something to tell you tonight," he breathed, closing his eyes. "I can't wait to see you're reaction…"

Hinamori closed her eyes before she spoke. "The last few months meant everything to me. They were wonderful… they were more than I wanted or deserved Shuuhei. I felt like I was invincible," he stood up and turned away from her. "And for a moment all of the fear and attachment to Aizen-taichou left me. I felt like I could live on my own."

He looked into her eyes, shaking his head. "I can't do this. I know what Kira's going to say to you tonight. He's going to say that he loves you…" he closed his eyes, breaking her heart as she looked at him. "Our relationship, it was more than a professional one. We got out of hand…"

"You fell in love didn't you?" she asked as she stood up, walking toward him. "You fell in love with me…"

"I can't, I couldn't. I knew how much Kira has wanted this. It's all he's ever wanted. I could never take that from him," a sigh left his lips. "Maybe he'll give up, as soon as he realizes that Abarai and Kuchiki…"

He watched as she shook her head, his heart breaking as he realized what happened, his mind wandering through a sea of sorrow as he could picture Renji and Rukia happy together. His whole outlook on life had been shattered.

"What do you mean?" he asked his voice shaking.

Hinamori closed her eyes as she looked away. "They made love last night…"

He closed his eyes as he turned away. "Fuck," he whispered. "I was an idiot to think that I could do this with a clean conscience," he placed his hands on the desk, taking a deep breath. "Kira is in love with you…"

"He hasn't said anything to me yet, _I_ can still choose who _I _want," she argued. "Stop playing with me like I don't have a say in this…"

"You do, but I think that you should make the right choice," Hisagi breathed.

"The _right _choice? Kira-kun hasn't said anything yet, for all you know he might never say it. Shuuhei, I know who I want to choose. I know the person that I want to be with. I know that the past few months that we had together made me realize who I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"As soon as Kira says he loves you, everything that we've had will be useless. We will either break Kira's heart or break each other's," Hisagi closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "I think I can break my own heart."

Hinamori stood up and walked toward him. "What about me? What if I don't want to break your heart? What if I don't want to go back to the way things were before we were together? What if I don't want to live my life without you? I love you, Hisagi," she walked closer. "I love you more than I could ever love Kira… please, don't take that away from me…"

Hisagi turned to look into her eyes seeing the pain that was within them, seeing the agony that the girl was going through. The past months were priceless. For once in his life, his sin felt like it was the right thing to do. He had forsaken his friend's wishes, but at the same time, he had found a love that he thought that he could never have. His heart felt like it had made the right decision for once as he looked at the 5th Division lieutenant. But he had been so loyal to Kira up to this moment, he couldn't allow himself to break the trust that they had made.

"I don't want to…" he breathed. "But Kira has worked so hard, it wouldn't be fair to him if I took everything away. I can't allow myself to do that to my best friend. You don't understand what I've done to him. I destroyed his life in more ways than one."

She shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "You shouldn't give everything up for your friends, Hisagi…"

As she left, he felt an emptiness start to build up within him. He had fallen in love with her. He had become dependent on her face to make his life seem like it was worth living. He had become accustomed to her presence to the point where he took it for granted. At that moment he knew that he had made a mistake letting her go. For once in his life he felt like he was given up more than he had always wanted, he was giving up his reason for living. He had committed suicide.

He moved to his desk and looked at the ceiling as he took a deep breath, his eyes closing tightly as he realized what had just happened. Tonight was the night when he was going to lose her forever. It was the night when he would have to fake a smile when she goes off with Kira. He grasped the bottle of sake as he put it to his lips, taking a long sip as he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to be happy for her," he closed his eyes tighter as he shook his head, moving the bottle of sake to his lips for another drink. "No matter what happens and no matter how I feel I will be happy for her…"

He took another long sip of sake as he fought the tears that were coming to his eyes. He had let her go, and with her departure he had let something else go: his freedom. For a moment he found himself trapped in a cage.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake looked down at Kyouraku, watching as the IVs dripped liquids into his bloodstream. After all of the moments that they had shared, all that they had accomplished, Ukitake never though that this was going to happen, he never thought that Kyouraku was to be the one who fell first. This was painful, to the point where Ukitake knew that it would be difficult to carry on. They had waited for this day forever; they had been torn apart and sewn back together for this moment. Yet as the moment occurred they couldn't share the glory together.

The 13th Division captain couldn't share the glory with any of the captains who had originally supported the promotion as he remembered what had happened to Kuchiki Byakuya. The 6th division captain had promised him that he would support the promotion no matter what. That was taken away with a single moment of absolute torment. Now there was no one. Nobody was on his side. He was all alone.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I never wanted it to be like this, Shunsui. I never wanted to see you like this as I waited for the results. You always said you wanted to switch places. But I never wanted that, I never wanted you to suffer."

He fought the tears as he remembered everything that Kyouraku had been. He had been a shoulder to cry on, he was there to pick him up when he had fallen, and whenever he was in trouble, Kyouraku Shunsui never left his side. And in a single moment all of that, all of the support that he had given him could have been taken away from him.

"Ukitake-sama?" a voice asked from the doorway, it was Kira. "How do I look?"

Ukitake looked over at his student seeing him wearing a 3rd Division captain haori. A smile came to his face as he looked at the expression that Kira was wearing. He was shaking as his blue eyes stared widely at the man who had gotten him so far. Ukitake closed his eyes and shook his head as he responded to his protégé.

"Like a new captain," Ukitake breathed. "Scared shitless…"

Kira bowed his head. "Ukitake-sama…"

Ukitake smiled as he stood up walking toward him. "You finally did it, Izuru-kun. You finally lined up the pieces of your life. You're finally the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen."

Kira blushed as he looked into Ukitake's eyes, his body shaking furiously as his temperature rose significantly. "That's all thanks to you…"

"But to make you so great, I had to shatter what I am, giving up everything that I ever loved," Ukitake sighed. "Do you think it was worth it?"

"I do," Kira answered. "You'll have the peace that you want, Ukitake-sama. I promise you…"

Ukitake nodded as he looked at Kyouraku one last time. _Thank you, Shunsui, I owe you my life. _He looked at Kira, a smile rolling across his face. "Let's go, Kira-taichou, we have an engagement to attend."

A smile rolled across the lieutenant's face. "We do, don't we?"

* * *

This chapter was short, but I thought it was important ot show the pain that Hisagi is going through and will be going through for the next few chapters. The next chapter is the celebration for Kira's promotion, but there are surprises that lurk around the corner. Happy Independence Day!


	31. Chapter 31

**Pairing:** This chapter contains Renji x Rukia, slight Kyouraku/Ukitake, slight Ukitake/Kira, Kira x Hinamori, slight Ichimaru x Matsumoto, and Hisagi x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, talk of violence, slight blood, and references to sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**They walked into the room, all eyes falling on the former 3rd Division lieutenant as he walked through wearing a captain's haori. He was no longer Lieutenant Kira Izuru, he was _Captain_ Kira Izuru. He remembered the first time that this had happened to him, he could still see the smiles from before. It was different now, there were no smiles, faces were missing as he scanned the crowd. Everyone looked at him with a look of silent joy on their faces as they thought of the ones who had fallen during this. He sighed as he realized that this wasn't the time for joy, it was the time for heartache, but they had to try to look forward. This was going to mark the end of peace and the beginning of war. It was their last time to rejoice before more fell.

"I have to consult Genryuusai-dono about something," Ukitake breathed as he looked at Kira. "I'll see you in a while…"

Kira watched as Ukitake walked away, all of the eyes in the room looking upon him. He froze as he looked at the 8th Division lieutenant and Kuchiki Rukia, both of them were mourning their losses as both Kyouraku Shunsui and Kuchiki Byakuya had been on the wrong side of a battle. He walked through the room as he heard whispers erupt, looking into everyone's eyes as they stared at him, seeing worry fill everyone as they knew why the lieutenant had been promoted. War was coming.

He looked over in the corner seeing Renji and Hisagi talking to one another, Hisagi with a bottle of sake in hand. As Kira looked at him, Hisagi took a far too gracious sip of sake, Renji's eyes falling on the newly promoted captain, a large smile on his face.

"Kira-taichou!" Renji breathed as he looked at him. "I was wondering when you were going to show. I thought you might have stood up your own party."

"How are you two doing tonight?" he looked over at the 9th Division lieutenant. "Hisagi-san?"

Hisagi took another large gulp of sake as he glanced away from Kira. "I have to go talk to Iba for a second…"

He walked away faster than Kira thought that he possibly could. For once in his life he was concerned that their friendship had been wounded throughout this. Kira never paid attention to Hisagi during these past months and whenever they did meet something negative would happen. Now he realized that Hisagi had become sick of it to the point where he had walked away from everything that held those two together. He had finally chased him away. But Kira didn't know why. He closed his eyes as he watched Hisagi start to talk to Iba, thinking to the last time where they talked, the night when he found out that Matsumoto was pregnant. He had run away from all of his friends that night and closed them all off. But as he looked to his side, he knew that one was always going to be there. Abarai Renji smiled as he looked at him; it was all worth it just to see his face glow again.

"He's just tired," Renji breathed. "He's been going through appeals for days. Hinamori's really looking for something to cheer her up."

"Yeah," Kira blushed. "Speaking of Hinamori-kun, I don't think I can tell her…"

Renji shook his head. "Oh you'll do it, or _I'm _going to do it."

He looked at Hinamori and took a deep breath. "Well why don't you tell Rukia how you feel if it's _so_ easy?"

The 6th Division lieutenant's lips curled into a smile as Kira said those words. "Don't mind if I do…"

Renji walked to Rukia who was looking out the window, taking a deep breath as she felt the wind roll across her face. Everyone knew just by looking at her that she was thinking about her brother, her body shaking as the breeze danced across her face. Only one thing took her attention off of the night sky as her eyes moved to look upon Renji, a smile rolling throughout her.

"Renji," she whispered.

"You look upset," he breathed.

She sighed. "I've never been a representative before. I'm an unseated officer at a huge promotion. I'm nervous. I don't know what to do at one of these things. I don't know what to do at anything," she shook her head. "If nii-sama dies… I'm going to be the head of the Kuchiki Clan. I don't know what to do if that does happen. I don't want to imagine him…" she looked into Renji's eyes. "I mean he's your captain, how would you feel if he…?"

Renji walked to her side and looked out the window. "That pompous aristocratic asshole isn't going to die. He's got too much pride for that. Whatever happened to him, we're going to fix it, and we're going to make all of them pay. I will do whatever I can in my power to make sure that he didn't fall in vain."

She shook her head. "I don't know, Renji. I don't think that I'm ever going to feel happy again…"

"Ever?" he asked. "Never is a long time, Rukia. I don't want to see you become so cold, so distant that…" he took a deep breath. "Let me ask you a question. Are you happy right now?"

"What?" she asked. "Renji? What are you…?"

"Are you happy talking to me?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. "Tell the truth. I won't get mad. I don't bite, unless you want me to…"

Rukia took a deep breath as she heard those words. "Being around you has been the only thing that has made me happy throughout all of this."

The lieutenant bowed his head as he took another breath of air. "Do want to keep that happiness forever?"

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want to keep an ounce of that happiness for the rest of your life?" he asked. "You're not catching onto this are you, Rukia?" he looked at the blank look on her face. "I knew you wouldn't get it. That's why I prepared Plan of Attack B," he reached into his pocket pulling out a ring. "Since you're more human world savvy, I guess this is the only way to get to you."

She looked at the ring that was in his fingers, her body freezing as she realized what had just happened. "Are you proposing to me, Abarai Renji?"

"That all depends, Kuchiki Rukia," he breathed, a grin upon his face. "Are you accepting?"

A tear rolled down her face. "Renji…"

"You can keep all of the happiness that we had all of these years and it can all be yours to hold. I can be yours, and only yours to hold. There doesn't have to be anyone else. Just you and me, that's all we need," he slid the ring on her finger. "I love you, Rukia. I've loved you for a few years now…"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you too. I want to be with you, Renji, for the rest of my life… there's no questioning that these days together have been the happiest for both of us. And you have made me the happiest woman in all of the Soul Society."

He opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone draw close to Rukia. "Kuchiki!" she cried out, it was Matsumoto with some other female shinigami, all of them swarming the representative of the Kuchiki Clan. Renji smiled as he walked away, receiving a nod from Hinamori.

"Congratulations," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you…"

"Thank you, Hinamori," he walked away from the 5th Division lieutenant and walked toward Kira again, a look of confusion upon the captain's face. "Your turn now."

"What did you do?" Kira asked gesturing to the swarm of women.

"I proposed to her," Renji answered bluntly.

"Proposed? Why would you do that?" Kira asked, his voice breaking.

"Because I admitted that I loved her a long time ago. Unlike you, I've been spending time with Rukia. Quite a substantial amount if you think about it," he smiled at the captain. "Your turn, Kira. Go to Hinamori and tell her that you're in love with her, that you can't get enough of her, and then this agonizing game will be through and you can stop whining."

Kira looked at Hinamori who was talking with Rukia, hugging her gently as she looked at the ring that was on her finger. She was the reason why he wanted to be here in the first place. Now that he had become a captain the last thing that he wanted was for everything to burst in his face. He saw what he had done to Hisagi, he had chased him away, he had made him start to feel like he no longer mattered. Had he done that to Hinamori? Had she moved on with Hisagi like the rumors had said? No, Hisagi would never leave her unattended if they had.

He looked into her eyes and swallowed hard as he walked toward her, feeling Renji and Hisagi's eyes on him. Looking back at the two lieutenants looking at each other, their glances burning through him, he ignored it as he proceeded, it was now or never. He had to do it now.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake put the cup to his lips as he took another sip of tea, looking at his sensei and his lieutenant. He took a deep breath as he thought of what the meeting was about. It had come down to nothing but countless words of congratulatory remarks. He looked at his sensei, and he could sense that it was more that just words of kudos, there was a deeper reason. He put down his tea cup and took a deep breath.

"I know you didn't call me here to pat me on the back, Genryuusai-dono," Ukitake sighed. "There's something on your mind."

"You don't think you deserve a pat on the back?" Yamamoto asked. "I think that you've done enough for a few moments of rejoice. You really pulled all of this together when no one had any faith in you."

"Thank you," Ukitake bowed his head as he took a nervous sip of tea, looking at the 1st Division lieutenant.

"That's not why we called you here, taichou," Choujirou breathed after getting a nod from Yamamoto. "We called you here for something _top secret_."

"Top secret?" Ukitake asked. "What could be so important that it's top secret?"

Yamamoto looked into his student's eyes and with the most earnest look upon his face said. "I want you to be the next Commander of the Gotei 13, Juushirou."

Ukitake almost choked as he heard those words, did he hear him correctly? He thought that he heard that he wanted him to take his job. But that would mean that he was either resigning or he was intending on dying. Ukitake couldn't breathe, for once since he had started curing his illness he felt like he was going to suffocate. He looked into his sensei's eyes as he shook his head.

"What are you…?" he asked.

"I'm not going to be here forever, Juushirou. There's a war out there and we don't know who's going to die or who's going to live. But with Aizen Sousuke on the loose, I fear that my assassination is going to come sooner than or I the Soul Society would like," he looked at Ukitake. "I have to prepare."

"But why me? Why not Shunsui…?" Ukitake asked. "You know he's stronger than me…"

"Shunsui doesn't have what you have, Juushirou. He doesn't have the patience and will that you have," Yamamoto answered. "You're the only one who's cut out for this job. You're the only one who can take my place."

Ukitake shook his head. "Genryuusai-dono…"

"Yamamoto-soutaichou has given this a great deal of thought. It's difficult for him to think about this happening, but you know that it's a possibility," Choujirou stated. "Ukitake-taichou, he called you here tonight to tell you the location of the King's Key…"

"What?" Ukitake asked.

"The location of the King's Key has been passed down verbally from Commander to Commander of the Gotei 13. Since he is unaware of when the assassination is going to hit, he's going to tell you tonight so when he does die, you will know," Choujirou explained as he bowed before the captain. "Ukitake Juushirou-taichou, do you accept this offer?"

Ukitake looked into the cup of tea as he closed his eyes. He never once thought that he was going to be the next Commander. He always looked at Kyouraku and saw that coming to him. Yet as Kyouraku had always told him, Ukitake was Yamamoto's favorite. Even though he thought of that, he couldn't help but thinking of the joy was him wishing death upon the man who had taught him everything. He couldn't do that. Yet one look into his sensei's eyes, he knew that he didn't have a choice.

"I'll be glad to do it," Ukitake answered. "This is an honor that I never thought could happen."

Yamamoto nodded. "You have to promise that you will tell no one what I am about to tell you," Ukitake nodded. "The King's Key is located…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Goddamn cur!" Hisagi breathed as he looked at Kira. "Why the hell is he taking so long?" he took a long sip of sake, feeling the burn course though his body. "Just get it the hell over with!"

Iba sighed as he looked at the 9th Division lieutenant. "You should lighten up on the alcohol, Hisagi. You're going to hurt yourself."

Hisagi scoffed. "This is a really happy ending isn't it, Iba-san? The man gets the woman that he has always wanted, and I'm just the friend who has given way too much for his happiness. I have bleed and wept for that man. I have broken my spirit for him, and this is how he repays me, taking too long to get the girl that I sacrificed for him? Some friend he is!" he took another sip of sake. "Everybody's dreams are coming true except for Hisagi Shuuhei's."

"What do you mean Hisagi Shuuhei's dreams aren't coming true?" Iba asked with a scoff. "There is practically a 9th Division haori in your office right now just waiting for you to fill it. Your dreams are going to come true."

Hisagi shook his head as he remembered the moment in the office. He could see the look on her face as he sent her away, as he gave her to Kira. She didn't want that. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to be by his side for the rest of her life and like an idiot he sent her to a life of misery. She had told him that she felt safe around him, that all of her fears were gone when she was in his embrace. But like a loyal friend, he let Kira have his dream. He was a friend that Kira Izuru didn't deserve. He gave them their happiness.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I don't care about being a captain. That's the last thing on my mind," he took a deep breath. "I have other things to think about."

Iba sighed. "You love her, don't you?"

"I don't know," Hisagi breathed, shaking his head. "It's all so confusing."

He watched as Kira turned to talk to Renji again, the 6th Division lieutenant slapping him across the face and pointing in the direction of Hinamori. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the smile on their faces as they talked to each other. Kira no longer needed him, Kira had moved on. He had become so close to Renji that all of the times that he and Kira had together no longer meant anything. He shook his head as he took another drink of sake.

"Come on," he whispered. "Do it quick, Kira. Before I change my mind…"

"Kira's going to go over there soon," Iba breathed. "Abarai's really pushing him."

"If that's what will make Hinamori and Kira happy, then so be it," he whispered. "Think of it as my final act of kindness…"

Hisagi looked at Hinamori in the eyes again before he turned away. Every time that he looked at her, all he could think about were the times that they had shared. As he looked at her face, he could see the sorrow that in her eyes. She didn't love Kira. She couldn't even learn to love Kira. He looked at the bottle of sake and handed to Iba, bowing his head.

"Take it. I'm done," he walked away from the 7th Division lieutenant as he moved to the corner, facing away from Kira as he walked closer to Hinamori, a single tear rolling down his face as he realized that he didn't just miss her, he was hopelessly in love with her.

Kira walked to Hinamori's side. "Hello Hinamori-kun."

"Kira-taichou," Hinamori gasped. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The 3rd Division captain blushed at her response. "You don't need to be so formal around me. I might be a captain, but I'm still your friend, Hinamori-kun. You can call me Kira-kun."

She sighed as she looked into his eyes. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kira took a deep breath. "This is a difficult time for me. I never thought that this would happen to me of all people. I never thought I would become a captain."

She sighed. "I did…"

"The strange thing is… there was only one thing that kept me carrying on as went through all of the training and obstacles of becoming a captain," he breathed harshly.

Her eyes looked to Hisagi who was in the corner, not looking at her, her heart breaking as she could feel the tears in his eyes. "And what was that?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, he body not even moving as he looked into her peripheral vision. "It was _you_, Hinamori-kun…"

Her eyes moved to look into his, trying her hardest not to show that her heart was breaking. "What? I was the one who made you go through all of that? You became a captain to impress me?"

"Yes…" he then took her lips into a fragile yet passionate kiss, her eyes moving to look at Hisagi who was now back up against the wall looking at them. A tear rolled down her cheek as her heart went out to him. The only lips that she wanted to kiss were Hisagi's, the only embrace she wanted to be in was Hisagi's. Kira used to mean something to her, but it all faded away in that cell, so fast that it could have never been considered love or even deep like. It was friendship.

Kira backed away from her. "I love you, Hinamori-kun. I have for a while now."

She nodded. "I know you do," she couldn't say that she loved Kira, she didn't. She was in love with Hisagi, she always would be.

As Kira walked away, he received a nod from Hisagi as he took Hinamori's hand, parading her like she was some prize to be won. But as she passed Hisagi, he looked away, a single tear rolling down his cheek. She then knew that he couldn't hide it any longer. He was in love with her.

"I did it, Abarai-kun," Kira breathed. "Now you can get off my case…"

She looked away from Renji and Kira's laughter and looked at Hisagi who had moved to the window, his hand against his forehead. "You're a good friend, Shuuhei," she whispered. "Thank you for letting Kira-taichou have his happiness, but I won't be so kind…" she then looked over at Kira again, joining his conversation.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Biggest party of the year and we have to stay here and guard old fox-face," Ikkaku muttered. "This is a pain in the ass!"

Yumichika sighed. "Well on the bright side, we're the first ones to have fun if he decides to break out," he looked into the cell. "I don't think that he'll be moving tonight. Not unless he had some sort of help."

"Still a pain…" Ikkaku breathed.

"Will you shut up about it," Yumichika scoffed.

At that moment the door instantly swung open, a nostalgic face running into the room. The two 11th Division members smiled as they drew their swords walking toward the former captain, smiles on their faces.

"Well, well, Yumichika what have we here?" Ikkaku asked. "Tousen Kaname…"

"That we do, Ikkaku," Yumichika laughed as he rose to his feet. "What should we do to out dear long lost friend?"

Ikkaku smiled widely. "Let's give him the 11th Division greeting!"

In a blink of an eye the two guards were knocked to the ground as Tousen walked closer to the cell that Ichimaru was in. The former 3rd Division captain looked up at his comrade, a smile returning to his face as the cell door opened.

"I knew you would come," Ichimaru smiled. "You and Aizen-sama are screwed without me…"

"Oh no, quite the contrary actually," Tousen answered as he grasped Ichimaru by the neck, hearing him wheeze and gasp for air. "Ichimaru Gin, you have failed Aizen-sama for the last time. Now is the time for you to face the final judgment of Aizen-sama."

Ichimaru coughed as he was dragged out of the cell. The words of failure and last time flashed behind his eyes as he realized what was about to happen. This was what he had always feared. This was the day when he would either be deemed useless or given one last chance to prove himself. He closed his eyes as he knew that this was the last stand for the Soul Society. The war had begun.

"Come Ichimaru, we're going to see an old friend of yours…" Tousen laughed.

Ichimaru closed his eyes as he coughed, his heart racing as he sputtered out one name. "Izuru…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake walked out of the room where the 1st Division had summoned him, his breathing starting to race. He had just been named the replacement for Yamamoto if he was ever to be assassinated. He felt as though hundreds of pounds of weight were thrown upon him, his body crumbling under the strength. He had been told everything: where the King's Key was, all of the secret plans, everything that he never thought he would ever know was now in his head spinning around, possessing him to the point where his vision started to cloud. He had been given an honorable burden, one where the fate of the world rested on his shoulders.

"Ukitake-sama!" Kira shouted. "We did it! All of our hopes, all of our dreams, they've really come true. Everything that you said is a reality. We can bring the innocence back to the world. And none of it would have been possible if you hadn't believed in me," he wrapped his arms around the 13th Division captain. "Thank you, Ukitake-sama, thank you so much…"

Ukitake smiled as Kira backed away. "I never thought I'd live to see the day, the day when I feel that the peace and innocence can come back," he looked into Kira's eyes. "We can keep things like this forever if we work together, Izuru. Remember that…"

As Kira was about to say something, Ukitake coughed lightly. "Is something wrong?"

"My throat feels a little dry," the older captain answered. "It must just be a side effect of the medication," his vision then started to cloud as he fell to his knees, coughing harsher.

"Ukitake-sama!" Kira yelled as he dropped to his knees.

Ukitake shook his head and in between coughs said. "Something's wrong…"

The door then opened, all eyes moving to the entrance as the say nothing but shadows outside, everyone taking a step forward as Kira moved in front of Ukitake. The room filled with silence as all eyes gazed on the shadows watching as one moved toward them, applause filling the air, sending vile psychological shockwaves that made everyone's heart stop.

"A party!" a voice called out. "I didn't know one of these was going on. I just don't understand… if you all threw a party…" the face finally came out of the shadows. "Then why wasn't I invited to partake?"

Everyone froze as a single voice stated the man's name, as the man walked deeper into the room, Hinamori called out. "A-Aizen… t-taichou…"

Aizen sighed. "A nice get together with joy and peace and jubilation, but I think you all forgot one little thing," he looked at Ukitake who was on the ground coughing. "We're at war, people."

"Hisagi!" Komamura cried out.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya yelled as well, worry in his voice.

As he looked around the room, Hinamori and Hisagi froze looking at him, Komamura and Hitsugaya running in front of them to protect them from any attacks that were to be thrown. As he watched all of this, Aizen chuckled gleefully walking deeper into the room, until he was right in the middle of the room.

"War is here!" he announced. "There's no more hiding it! You're finished…"

* * *

The next chapter marks the real start of the war against Aizen and more surprises lurk around the corner until the shocking ending.


	32. Chapter 32

**Pairings:** This chapter contains Renji x Rukia, slight Kira x Hinamori, Ichimaru x Matsumoto, and Hisagi x Hinamori  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, violence, blood, and references to sexual content including attempted rape  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**The silence was broken as Ukitake took a step forward, looking Aizen square in the eye. "What are you doing here, Aizen?"

The former 5th Division captain looked at the 13th Division captain, a smile rolling across his face as he walked closer, the whole room stepping back as Ukitake stood his ground, looking straight at Aizen, his gaze not trembling once.

"I came here to talk to Yamamoto," Aizen answered, a wicked smile across his face. "But I don't see him here," he laughed as he closed his eyes in joy. "Must have been something in that tea…"

Ukitake's heart raced as he heard those words. Aizen wouldn't do that. But as his heart continued to race, he knew that there was a possibility. He had felt odd since he had drunken it. The speed of his heart then transformed into deep surges of absolute pain, his chest feeling like it was going to combust and bleed on command. He fell to his knees as his head started to spin in a never-ending circle. There was something wrong to begin with, he had been poisoned. He looked up at Aizen as his vision began to cloud, his body trembling.

"Ukitake-sama!" Kira yelled as he dropped to his knees, standing by Ukitake's side, watching his sensei shudder in pain, his eyes moving to Aizen. "What have you done to him? What have to done to Yamamoto-soutaichou?"

Aizen closed his eyes and sighed, holding a bloody sword proudly before him, the blood dripping to the ground as everyone froze in shock. "I killed them… both Yamamoto and his lieutenant are dead…"

Ukitake's eyes looked up at him, his heart freezing. "How? How did you manage to do that, Sousuke?"

"You belittle me, Ukitake," Aizen smiled. "I poisoned the tea, and then I went in there and destroyed them while they were too weak to fight back. They put up a good fight, but it was in vain," he looked down at the 13th Division captain. "The poison would have killed them anyway, but it's been a while since I could fully _dominate _someone."

At that moment Rukia's eyes lit up as she took an aggressive step forward, her heart freezing as she heard those words. She remembered looking through Renji's files seeing the accusations on the top. It was never Ichimaru who did that to her brother, they were wrong.

"It was you!" Rukia howled. "You were the one who did that to Byakuya-sama!"

Aizen looked at the woman and grinned widely. "I did, and it felt good to hear him protest, to feel his muscles tighten beneath my touch. I never wanted to stab him; it wasn't like what I wanted from Kyouraku. No, I wanted Kyouraku to die, but I wanted Kuchiki to be in more pain than that," he looked at Renji who's eyes burned through him. "I wanted to destroy his resolve by taking everything from him. It was a shame that I had to stab him; raping him of his dignity would have sufficed…"

"You son of a…" Rukia ran forward, pulling at her sword, Renji grasping her, taking her aback.

"Don't!" he warned. "You'll never put a scratch on him…"

"I see," the former 5th Division captain breathed. "Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia, what a wonderful pair we have here. I wish the two of you the best wishes that I can, that the two of you will have a joyful life together…"

"You bastard," Renji hissed.

Aizen's eyes then fell onto Matsumoto. "And congratulations, Rangiku. I never thought that I would see the day when you were going to be a mother. How long has it been? You must be thrilled," he then looked around the room. "But I don't see the lucky man who is the father of this child around here. Where could he be?" he looked toward the door. "Let's bring in the man who is responsible for all of this, the man who was too busy screwing this whore to carry out the simplest orders. Everybody, I bring you: Ichimaru Gin…" he pointed to the door. "Kaname!"

Hisagi and Komamura froze in place as they saw the former 9th Division captain walking into the room, Ichimaru in his hand. Hisagi knew that he wasn't dreaming the day when he thought that he had seen him. Now as he saw him again, he knew that this was moment that he had waited for. He had descended into the darkest moment of his life. There was no going back.

"Tousen," Hisagi breathed, looking at him.

"It's been some time, Shuuhei…" Tousen grinned. He threw Ichimaru to the ground with that comment, the former captain letting out a yelp as he hit the hard surface, his eyes searching desperately for some hope.

His eyes then fell on Aizen, the two partners seeing each other after what had seemed like an eternity. Ichimaru seemed grateful, thinking there was some force from above that had allowed them to be together again. Aizen did not return that glance. Instead he looked at his former lieutenant with all of the disdain that he could muster. The reunion that Ichimaru was expecting wasn't going to be. Everything had changed.

"You came back for me, Aizen-taichou," Ichimaru smiled. "I knew you would come to free me…"

"Shut up," Aizen said curtly as he looked down at his lieutenant, his eyes narrowing as he walked forward. "I don't want you to say another word, you worthless dog."

Ichimaru shook his head at that comment. "I did everything you wanted me to do and more. How can you call me worthless?"

"Because, Gin, look around you! Hinamori and Hisagi are still alive when I told you to kill them," Aizen's voice was filled with anger. "You disobeyed me."

"They were going to die eventually, once the war started they were going to be destroyed," Ichimaru responded. "You were going to kill them, Ai…"

Aizen's hand swept across Ichimaru's face, the room filling with a gasp as they watched water roll down the former 3rd Division captain's eyes. The two who they all thought was going to destroy them now lay on the ground and standing before him, divided by hate. The fear that once rolled through everyone as they looked at Ichimaru Gin faded away as he was no longer attached to Aizen.

"I don't want you to speak, I don't even want you to look at me," Aizen hissed with all of the venom in the world. "When you look at me, I get nauseous. Don't come near Hueco Mundo, you're no longer welcome there," he looked up at the people in the room. "This is where I make my leave, and all of the Soul Society will be under a rain of fire that will never be forgotten, though all of you will be destroyed."

As Aizen walked away, Hinamori pulled out Tobiume, moving to run after him. "Aizen!"

"Hinamori!" Renji moved quickly behind her, starting to walk toward the door. "Rukia! Stay here!"

"Renji!" Rukia called out.

"Stay here!" he ran out the door after the 5th Division lieutenant as Rukia closed her eyes, turning away from the direction where he was running. "Hinamori! Stop!"

Kira broke out of his stupor as he saw the man that he had once thought that he had respected on the floor, his eyes looking into a distance that Kira couldn't see. He was broken into more pieces than Kira thought was even possible. The man that he had respected, the monster that he had feared, was now on the group, curled up like a child, broken and shattered. He walked forward, casting all of his fear aside as he looked down at him.

"Go away, Izuru," Ichimaru muttered to himself as he looked away from the new 3rd Division captain. "I don't need or want your pity, nor do I deserve it. I've done such terrible things to you… don't look at me."

Kira moved to sit down next to his captain, placing a hand on his shoulder feeling him tremble slightly. "Are you going to be alright?"

"No," Ichimaru answered as he struggled to move. "All of the years, all of the wasted time, it was all for this. I never saw what I was doing, too blinded by my own ambition to see what was right in front of my eyes. I never thought about what I was doing to you, Izuru, and I can never find the words to use to apologize to you. Nor will I find the words to apologize to you, Rangiku," he struggled to his feet, not looking back at the room full of captains and lieutenants. "I won't be discarded, you won't leave me here… Aizen!"

He ran through the door, Kira's heart breaking as he watched his former captain run once again from him, but until all of the other times, he didn't know where he was going. A tear rolled down his face as he realized this was all because of him. The Soul Society had suffered because of him. It was on his head.

Tousen took a step forward as Ichimaru ran away, looking at the area that was left behind. "I think you all understand this situation. You should all stay here and try to hold onto your lives for as long as you can."

Komamura snarled upon hearing those words, his patience finally leaving him. "Tousen, this is no longer a game. I'm going to end this right here and now!"

As he took a step forward, Iba ran in front of him. "Taichou, this isn't the time to be acting rashly, think about Hisagi."

Iba's words, now matter how strong they seemed, were thrown to the side at the moment as Hisagi moved forward, his sword making contact with Suzumushi. The room froze as they watched the 9th Division lieutenant charge at his former captain, the hate in his eyes burning so brightly that they couldn't breathe, the heat suffocating them. As the metal ground up against each other, Hisagi's voice could still be heard, one question that had been haunting him rolling through the atmosphere.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly? Why do you want to kill all of us so badly?" Hisagi asked.

"It's the path with more justice," Tousen answered bluntly. "If you all stay calm, you can keep your lives."

"You're lying to yourself, Tousen," Hisagi dropped his zanpakutou to the ground as he reached his hand out pointing at his former captain. "Hado 63: Raikohou!"

Smoke filled the room as Tousen was knocked through the wall, falling to the outside world, only to be met with Hisagi's blade to his neck. As the smoke cleared, could feel the tip of Hisagi's sword at his neck, feeling the anger that was coursing though him. As he tried to escape and move to slash at Hisagi, he was blocked yet again, falling to the ground.

Tousen tried his hardest to best the man that was in front of him, but he couldn't do it. Every movement, every second that passed had transformed into the two of them trying to prove who was right, which one was the stronger man. Every hit, every swing, every blast meant nothing as they all missed until one movement from Tousen allowed him to win the whole game. He moved the hilt of Suzumushi to Hisagi's stomach, pushing it in as deep as he could. As blood splashed though the lieutenant's lips, Tousen backed away, moving in another direction.

"I'm coming Aizen-sama!" he cried out as he left Hisagi coughing on the ground.

As Hisagi tried to get to his feet, he was stopped by Komamura. The moment that he had longed for, the taste that had been haunting his mouth was nothing more than a few seconds of the most humiliating moment of his life. After all of the time, all of the promises to himself, he still came up short. He wasn't able to even put a mark on the man that he had respected and soon learned to hate. As he looked up at the 7th Division captain, he didn't know what to say. They were supposed to pull Tousen back to them, but all he did was sit there and watch as he ran away as he fell helplessly to the ground. He was worthless, nothing but a dog, a lieutenant in a captain's world. He was weak.

"Stay here, Hisagi," Komamura said calmly. "We'll take care of Tousen."

Hisagi felt a deep pain roll through him as he watched the 7th Division captain walk away from him. He couldn't do anything; he was completely useless during this fight against the traitors. All he could do was distract Tousen to let Ichimaru get closer to Aizen, putting all of them in the same direction as Hinamori and Renji went. He could have killed all of them. He could have destroyed the world they live in.

"Isai-san!" Kira yelled as he ran toward the 9th Division lieutenant. "We have to get there before they kill Hinamori-kun and Abarai-kun."

Hisagi shook his head as he remembered the words that he had said to Komamura. "No," he looked into the distance. "I have to go somewhere else."

Kira stared blankly at him. "I'll go with you…"

"No," Hisagi got to his feet, looking at his best friend one last time. "You have to go help Abarai and Hinamori, Kira-taichou. Let me go alone, I'll catch up with you soon."

He looked at the 3rd Division captain and saw something in his eyes, he was worried about him. After all of the neglect, Kira had learned that ones who were around him were suffering because of it. He was reaching out to him, trying to save him before he got himself killed. But Hisagi couldn't let him do that, all that was happening was his own burden to bear. He was an observer while everyone else was trying to correct his first mistake. He should have never pointed the finger at Matsumoto, that was the first mistake that was made and it erupted in a civil war. This was his last chance to prove that he could fix everything.

"Hisagi…" Kira breathed as he walked toward him. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to correct one of my own mistakes," Hisagi turned to look at the captain. "Try to understand."

At that moment, he felt Kira's body move closer to him, his arms wrapping tightly around him in a firm embrace. He closed his eyes as he could feel his friend trembling up against him. He was terrified. It was like he knew what Hisagi was going to do. He knew there was a chance that he wouldn't come back. No, he wasn't going to come back, he was going to open his captain's eyes no matter what. And if that meant he would have to die, then so be it.

He returned the hug as he felt Kira's warmth. He had done so many wrongs to him. He had taken everything that Kira had ever wanted and he taken it as his own. He could never make up for all of the wrongs; he could never give back the love that he had stolen from him. He had fallen for her; he had fallen in love with Hinamori. He could no longer live watching them together, he couldn't allow his own greed to get in the way of the happiness that the two of them longed for and deserved. He was going to walk away to give them what he had stolen from them: their happiness.

"Come back to me," Kira was on the verge of tears. "Promise me that you will come back to me safely, Isai-san…"

Hisagi swallowed on a sob as he heard those words. "I promise…" he backed away from Kira. "Now go…"

Kira backed away reluctantly, looking at Hisagi one last time. As he ran away, Hisagi felt as though there was only one option. Risk everything that he had to save everyone that he had held close. He had robbed every one of their lives; he had nearly killed the whole world. He had to stop this while he was able to; he had to give his life to make everyone live their lives the way that they wanted to. He was going to be a captain just like Yamamoto wanted him to be. He was going to face death and save the ones that he had held close.

"I am going to open you eyes," he started running in the direction that Komamura had run in and looked into the darkness. "This is one mistake that I'm going to correct."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake moved to open the door to the room where he had left his sensei behind and looked at the blood that was before him. Even through the clouded vision that the poison had given him he could see the death that Aizen was so proud of. He walked forward, nearly stumbling as he saw the bloodied and lifeless bodies of his sensei and his lieutenant. It was not too long ago when he was in that room with them talking about his promotion when Yamamoto died. The time had come, as of now Ukitake Juushirou was the new commander of the Gotei 13. But he didn't want it. He couldn't.

He fell to the ground as a tear fell down his left cheek, followed by one down his right until they wouldn't stop, until all of the tears that his body had held were rolling endlessly. He never wanted this. He didn't want to live to see the day when his sensei died. For once he was alone. His lieutenant was gone, his best friend was gone, his sensei was gone, and his student would soon he gone as well. He was a man who had inherited everything that had nothing. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his whole life he felt as though there was no way to save the world that he was in. The Soul Society would never know peace, they were all going to die, all because their new leader was naïve.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself as the tears continued to pour. "What do you do in a situation like this, sensei?" he choked on a sob, as his breathing started to seize, his throat hurting with every breath. "It's a war out there and there's no stopping it, they're all counting on me. But what can _I_ do?" he shook his head as to try to clear his blurring vision, failing to do so as he felt his heart start to race, burning inside his chest. "What I can do as soutaichou? What did you want me to do?"

He had so many questions for his sensei, questions that would never have answers for as long as he lived, but still he wanted them. He wanted to know what he could do in this position. Why was he chosen? Tears continued to fall as he fell to his hands, relying on them for support as his body started to die on him. In his last moments in life, he was the captain commander, but he couldn't do anything.

"You made the wrong choice, Genryuusai-dono. You should have chosen Kyouraku while he was still able to fulfill this position. I'm not cut out for it."

His body shook as he started to sob, his voice breaking as he let his emotions loose, thinking about what he had wanted throughout the whole civil war. He wanted peace. He wanted happiness. He was an idiot. When in war with Aizen he should have known those words didn't exist. There was no happiness. There was no peace. They were as good as dead the day when those three ascended to the Heavens. This was the Judgment Day and the only one who could save them was him. The world rested on his shoulders, but for once in his life he knew that he had to do something that he should have done a long time ago: he was going to give up.

"I am weak, so weak to think that peace was the world that I longed for and believed we deserved," he tried to get to his feet, unable to, too weak to even stand up, as the toxin rolled through his veins, he knew this was the end. "I can't do this…"

He then heard the door open, his attention still on the dead officers that lay before him. "What is it, Kuchiki?"

Rukia walked through the door and looked down at her captain. He wished that she wouldn't. He wished that she would just walk away and leave the fool who thought that he could reach a world of hope alone. All of this time, his constant prattle about peace meant nothing. They weren't going to live in that world, he was only humoring himself.

"What do we do now, Ukitake-sama?" he gasped at the way that she used his name. "It's getting bad out there…"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know what to do. We should just sit here and wait."

"Sit here and wait?!" Rukia's voice filled with anger faster than he thought that it would. "My brother risked his life and body to stop that man, Kyouraku risked his as well. Both of them now lay on hospital beds. They gave everything and you're not going to do anything?" she took a step forward. "My fiancé is out there risking his life, he's going to die and for what…?"

"For the Soul Society?" Ukitake asked.

"For _you_!" Rukia continued watching as the new captain commander shuddered where he sat. "Countless captains and lieutenants have left this area to go out there and face those three not for personal game. They are tearing themselves apart for _you_!"

"Kuchiki…" Ukitake breathed.

"Please, Ukitake-dono. Do something, we need you…" she breathed.

Those words cut him deeper than he had ever been cut in his life. As he heard her pleading for hope, he could feel his heart start to melt. He wanted peace, he dreamt of peace everyday. Now was his chance to keep the order in the Soul Society that he had wanted during the civil war. A new age was about to begin. An age without fear and despair. An age with hope and prosperity. That age was now.

He struggled to his feet, feeling his body screaming at him as the poison tore him open on the inside. The first obstacle to overcome was going to be this damned poison. As he stood on his feet, he turned to look at Rukia, his eyes filling with more determination than he thought he could have in the wake of all of this death.

"Hide in the 13th Division, you should be safe there," he ordered. "Tell everyone within there to stay put and wait until I send someone to come get you. I'm going to stop this as my first order as soutaichou."

He smiled as he watched a smile rolling across Rukia's face. There was no time to stand still. As he felt the poison roll through his body, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he was going to fix this. He was going to live the dream that Yamamoto had before he died. He was going to be the next captain commander.

* * *

I know that you probably weren't expecting Yamamoto to die, but it was necessary for further development of Ukitake's charecter. In the next chapter, the battles are going to continue and some more suprises may shock and bring you to tears.


	33. Chapter 33

**Pairings:** This chapter contains some Renji x Rukia and slight Aizen/Ichimaru  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, talk of death, heavy violence, and heavy blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**"Aizen!" Hinamori screamed as he ran toward the former 5th Division captain, watching as he turned to acknowledge them with nothing more than a disappointed face.

"You two are like insolent little flies, aren't you?" Aizen turned to them, his hand on the hilt of Kyouka Suigetsu. "You just don't know when to stay put so you can save your lives do you. Then again, if you didn't have that trait, I would have never met you, would I have?"

The two lieutenants drew their swords as the looked into his eyes, watching the former captain not even flinch. All he could do was laugh at them for even trying to stand up to him. He knew that they didn't stand a chance. They knew they didn't stand a chance. They were just doing this all to avenge Yamamoto, even knowing that they would soon share the same fate.

"You two should calm down before you get yourselves killed," he breathed as he took a step forward.

Hinamori's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Snap, Tobiume!"

Renji knew that she wasn't going to stand a chance on her own, she was going to get herself killed, that's why he came in the first place. Now was the last time where he could save her, he was going to make sure that he died before she did to try to save her as long as he could. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

The two of them started to move toward Aizen, threatening to destroy him in one movement. All they could think about was all of the pain that he had caused everyone in the Soul Society all of the anguish which they knew they would never be able to clear up no matter how hard they tried. But they knew that if they gave their lives to destroy Aizen, the world would be a better place. The world would no longer be in pain and they could finally live in the Eden that they had fought so hard for. All of those dreams were torn apart as Aizen threw the two of them back causing them to tumble feet away from him, a smile on his face.

Even through the defeat, Hinamori was determined to destroy him, getting to her feet quickly. Aizen didn't look at her; he didn't want to see the laughable amount of anger in her eyes. He knew that she could never raise a blade against him no matter how much anger was within her. She needed him. She missed him too deeply for that. He was however shocked to hear the words that came out of her mouth.

"What was I to you?" she asked, her voice thick with venomous anger. "Was I your lieutenant or was I just a toy that you needed to play a sick game?"

"Hinamori," he chuckled. "The only man that I ever considered my lieutenant was the man that I have just severed myself from."

"Aizen!" she yelled as she ran toward him, not paying attention to Renji's outcries for her to stop.

"Hado 4: Byakurai," Aizen fired a single spell at Hinamori.

In the blink of an eyes, Hinamori felt her body be pushed to the ground, not feeling the spell her flesh. She opened her eyes to find herself in a shadow, blood falling onto her body as she heard the sound of harsh breathing. Slowly she brought her eyes to what was above her, her heart stopping in her chest as she saw what had just happened.

"Abarai-kun…" she breathed.

She looked at the wound that Renji had taken in her place. He had been shot through the chest with that kidou spell, blood pouring from his lips and chest as he fell to the ground coughing, more liquid rolling from his lips. She was frozen as she looked at him clutching his chest, wincing in pain. She tried to speak, but she was unable to, she couldn't even scream. All she could do was feel Renji's blood rolling underneath her uniform, adhering the fabric to her skin.

"A-Abarai-kun…" she uttered. "Abarai-kun!"

"Stay focused on Aizen, Hinamori!" Renji commanded as more blood rolled past his lips. "Don't worry about me!"

Hinamori looked at Aizen, gaining enough confidence to finally attack him full on, he wasn't the captain that she respected, he was nothing more than a monster that had tried to kill all of them. She didn't know this man. "Hado 4: Byakurai!"

The effect of the kidou spell wasn't the same for her. There was no blood, there was no pain. It missed him completely as he dodged with so much ease that it killed her. It made her feel uneasy as he disappeared. Where did he go? Her eyes searched everywhere for him, but she couldn't find him, she couldn't see him. That all changed in a second as it went from worry to absolute pain as she felt a blade run across her shoulder, blood falling to the ground as she looked up to see him right next to her, Kyouka Suigetsu buried within her body.

"A-Aizen…" she cursed as she fell to the ground next to Renji, their blood mixing together as she feel into a state of unconsciousness.

Aizen walked away from her side as he sighed to himself. "You're weak, you have always been weak. You were nothing more than weak brats, sobbing when you thought you were going to die on that day. None of you had any potential for greatness," he held on tighter to Kyouka Suigetsu. "Kaname was the only one with a lieutenant who had potential. He's so much stronger than you two…"

He was broken out of his triumph as he heard footsteps come closer to him. He quickly drew Kyouka Suigetsu feeling it make contact with another metal. As he looked at the man who had hurled the sword at him, a smile rolled across his face. Looking into those eyes that stared upon him with such hate, he chuckled.

"Hello Gin," Aizen smiled. "What took you so long to get here?"

"You thought you could replace me?" Ichimaru roared as he looked into his former captain's eyes. "You thought you could leave me like a piece of trash, like a broken toy? You're wrong. I've come back."

He moved his arms to swing Shinsou at Aizen, Kyouka Suigetsu blocking him again. Every move that Kyouka Suigetsu made, Shinsou would counter. Every move Shinsou made, Kyouka Suigetsu would counter. The war between blades raged on, as sweat fell and breathing sped up, eyes staring at each other endlessly as they continued to attempt to strike one another.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichimaru asked as he looked into Aizen's eyes, pushing Shinsou up against Kyouka Suigetsu forcefully. "Why did you leave me? I gave you everything."

"No," Aizen answered coldly. "You didn't give me everything. You did everything I said, but you never put your full heart into it. Neither did Kaname. Those kids were always going to get in the way of that. They were always going to control you."

Ichimaru looked over his shoulder to see the lieutenants bloody and panting on the ground. As he watched the blood fall from them he realized what he had been doing. All of this time, he was pulling people into this that didn't have to be a part of it. He used to love Aizen, he used to idolize him, but now he saw how ugly he truly was. He didn't want anything to do with him.

"They're just kids," he said as he looked at Aizen.

"I don't care what they are. I don't care about them," he pointed a finger at Hinamori, watching as Renji looked over at her. "Hado 4: Byakurai."

"Hinamori!" Renji screamed as he moved in front of her, the kidou spell hitting him in the stomach, a generous splash of blood passing his lips as he fell, using his hands for support. He kept coughing as the blood kept bubbling from his body, his limbs shaking as his vision started to cloud.

"Abarai-kun!" she yelled as she looked at him.

Ichimaru filled with anger as he watched the 6th Division lieutenant bleed out. His hands grasped Shinsou tightly as he thrust the blade toward Aizen. His body was flung back an inch as his sword was blocked by Kyouka Suigetsu. He looked up into his former captain's eyes, seeing a smile on his face. Ichimaru knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to win this, he was finished.

"Why do you try so hard?" Aizen asked, a smile plastered on his face as he watched his former lieutenant struggle against the pressure between the zanpakutou. "You'd die for them?"

"I'd die to see you killed," Ichimaru answered, grunting as he pushed harder. "You won't live to see another day, _Sousuke_."

"There's nothing you can do," Aizen laughed. "You've lost, Gin. You lost the second that you drew your sword against me."

At that moment, Ichimaru gasped hearing Aizen cry out in pain. His ruby eyes watched as the blood poured out of the former 5th Division captain's back, falling onto his feet. Ichimaru was frozen as he saw who was standing right behind Aizen, his zanpakutou in his back. Everything froze for a moment as he saw that captain robe before his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was here.

"Izuru?" Ichimaru asked. "What are you doing here?"

Kira pulled his sword out of Aizen hearing him howl, his eyes falling on Ichimaru. "I won't let anyone kill you, Ichimaru-taichou. I'd die first…"

Ichimaru looked at Kira in the captain's robe; he looked so right in it. For once in his life, it seemed like he had gotten everything together. Ichimaru didn't see "Izuru-chan" anymore, he saw Captain Kira the captain of the 3rd Division. He had outgrown him. He no longer depended on him. Now as he stood before him, it was different then those weeks ago when they had met on the street. He was no longer jealous of him. He was proud.

"Isn't this adorable," Aizen mocked as he looked at the two of them. "Lieutenant comes to save captain. That's so heartwarming."

Kira took a step forward as he moved to Ichimaru's side. "What are you doing, Izuru?"

"I'm here to help," Kira breathed. "You wanted to see it, right?"

"What?" Ichimaru asked.

"You wanted to see my bankai," Kira breathed as he looked at his former captain square in the eye. "I'll show it to you now…" he held out Wabisuke. "Raise your head, Wabisuke."

Ichimaru gazed at Kira for what seemed like an eternity as he looked at his former lieutenant holding his sword out. "Izuru…"

Kira closed his eyed as he held Wabisuke in front of him. "Bankai…"

Ichimaru stared wide eyes as he watched Kira rise off of the ground, white light consuming him. He felt the power start to get to him, his knees shaking as he tried to breathe. The power that he wanted to see, it was brilliant. He couldn't take his eyes off of it as he watched Wabisuke transform into a scythe, brilliant wings rolling from his back. Ichimaru never thought that he would feel this way around Kira, terrified and proud at the same time. A tear rolled down his cheek as he realized that he wasn't needed anymore. The 3rd Division was going to be fine.

"Izuru…" he breathed again.

Kira moved toward Aizen, watching him extend a hand to stop him. Still he pushed forward, trying his hardest to destroy him. He was the reason for all of the pain and suffering. He was the reason why Hinamori and Hisagi almost died. He was the reason why he almost lost Hinamori to Hisagi. He was the reason why the whole world had crumbled. He had to be stopped no matter what. He didn't care if he lost his life, just as long as that man was killed.

Suddenly, Kira watched as Renji had gotten to his feet and grabbed Aizen, holding him in place, the former captain's arms pinned to his side. He watched as the blood ran from Renji's body, seeing his eyes start to fade as his body became weaker. He was risking his life to help Kira out. Kira continued to move closer to Aizen as he looked into Renji's eyes, this was going to be his last chance to destroy him. Renji was going to last much longer.

"Hurry up, Kira!" Renji yelled as Kira came closer to him. "Aizen is going to stand still for much longer!"

Kira closed his eyes as the white light filled the area. _Sorry Abarai-kun_. He closed his eyes as he could feel his power crumbling everything around him, hearing Hinamori and Ichimaru gasp in pain as they were hit with the power. A tear rolled down his face as he kept telling himself that he was doing this to destroy Aizen. But as he opened his eyes and the light cleared all he could see was Renji unconscious on the ground, in a puddle of blood.

"Abarai-kun!" he yelled as he got to the ground, falling to his knees, holding his body as he heard his breathing start to slow down. "Abarai-kun!" he shook him a second time, feeling blood roll from his lips, onto his flesh. "Renji!"

"K-Kira…" Renji coughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold him."

"It's alright," Kira held onto Renji tightly as he felt his heart start to slow down up against his chest. "I'm just glad to see you're alright."

"Kira," Renji breathed as his body shook, a tear forming in Kira's eyes. "If I don't make it…"

"You will," Kira demanded as the tear fell down his cheek.

"If I _don't_… tell Rukia that I… tell her that I'm sorry…" Renji shuddered in Kira's grip as the captain held onto him tighter. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Kira looked at the wounds that were on his chest, his eyes widening as he looked deeper at the wound, watching the large amount of blood that he was losing. "Just stay with me, okay…"

Aizen looked over at the captain and lieutenant as a smile rolled across his face. "Such a dreadful emotion… you couldn't control your feelings for him could you?"

Kira looked over at Aizen. "What are you talking about?"

Before Aizen could say anything else, he was interrupted by Ichimaru charging toward him. He blocked Shinsou once again as he looked into his former lieutenant's eyes, a smile rolling across his face. They all humored him to no end. They thought that they could defeat him. They were wrong; no one was going to even put a scratch on him. Two had already fallen, there were only two left to destroy.

"You can't do it, Gin. Admit it," Aizen chuckled as he watched Ichimaru freeze. "You can't defeat your captain."

Ichimaru was caught off guard as he tried to process the words. Was Aizen right? Was he never going to be able to defeat the man that he had once called his captain? He froze as he felt the blade come closer to him. Aizen was right. Every movement that he made, every attempt at destroying him was nothing more than a vain attempt. He was going to be destroyed.

That moment when he thought all was lost, he felt himself be pushed to the ground. He looked around, trying to find out what had happened. Was he cut down? He didn't feel any pain. Then as he looked above him, he knew what had happened. He was saved.

"Izuru," he breathed as he felt his lieutenant shaking on top of him, blood pouring from his back. "Why?"

Kira opened his mouth to answer, but fell on top of Ichimaru as he fell into a state of half consciousness, his breathing speeding up up a series of pants. Down his back was the wound that Kyouka Suigetsu had given him, slicing the 3rd Division emblem from his back. That moment, Ichimaru knew what he had to do. Aizen had to be destroyed.

"Prepare yourself," Ichimaru whispered as he looked at Aizen. "I've only started to get serious…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tousen was thrown back as Komamura moved his blade to thrust into him one last time. Komamura was serious about this; after all of the time telling himself that he was going to bring him back, he meant it this time. He was going to pull Tousen out of that dream of his. This was the moment that both he and Hisagi had been waiting for, there was no going back.

"We've been waiting a long time for you," Komamura breathed. "Why don't you just come back and admit that you're wrong?"

Tousen panted as he tried to catch his breath, wiping the blood from his lips. "Stay out of this Komamura; you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Why don't you put the sword down and go home?"

Komamura shook his head at that and raised his sword, "You leave me no choice. Roar, Tenken!"

He moved toward Tousen, remembering his promise to Hisagi, he was going to keep it. Tousen was going to be brought to justice even if he had to lose his life. There was no other way for him to win this war and see the joy that he wanted to see so fiercely in Hisagi's eyes. This was his last chance. But it was taken away as his sword was blocked by Suzumushi; the two of them stuck in a clash of blades which he knew was never going to end.

"Taichou!" Iba yelled from the side as he took a step forward.

"Stay out of this, Tetsuzaemon. This doesn't concern you… stand back if you don't want to be killed."

They moved toward one another, the deadly clash of blades continuing. Every movement was everything to Komamura. This was what he was waiting for, for the day when he would look into Hisagi's eyes and he would see something within him. There was no more time for him to think, there was no time for him to talk. This was the last moment that he had to prove that he was right about Tousen and everyone else was wrong. He wasn't like Ichimaru; he wasn't attached so fully to Aizen. He never wanted him to be Ichimaru. That all changed earlier that night when Ichimaru turned on Aizen, when he gazed into his eyes and saw that the attachment, everything that they had was nothing more than power. Aizen wanted Ichimaru for his power, not for him. Tousen would have to see that it was the same for him. Aizen didn't care about him.

"Aizen isn't going to give you what he promised you. Everyone that you love is going to die…" Komamura hissed.

"You don't know that," Tousen breathed.

"After he killed Genryuusai-dono, after he nearly murdered Kyouraku Shunsui, after he nearly destroyed Kuchiki Byakuya, after what he could have done to Hisagi you're still going to side with him?" Komamura's voice was tough and sharp like a knife. "Why?"

Tousen pushed Komamura back, Tenken falling out of his hands as the former 9th Division captain walked forward. "This is the path where less people have to die. If I am on this side, I can control the outcome," he pointed Suzumushi at the man that he had once called a friend. "Yet every path needs at least one drop of bloodshed to work. Even if it is from a man I once called a comrade…"

"Taichou!" Iba yelled as he watched the sword move closer to his captain, running toward him.

The sound of metal hitting bone and flesh filled the area, a gasp coming from Komamura's lips. Tousen winced as he felt the blood roll onto his skin. Something wasn't right, Komamura's reiatsu felt fine. Although he could not see who was in front of him, he turned his attention to the direction where his sword had struck. It wasn't Komamura.

"T-taichou," a voice stated, blood dripping from his mouth onto Tousen's hands. "I came for you…" he coughed a glut of blood falling to the ground as Tousen realized who it was in front of him.

"Shuuhei!" he called out, his hand shaking up against Suzumushi's hilt, his own breathing starting to speed up as he felt his lieutenant's become ratcheted, struggling to intake oxygen, blood passing his lips as the sword shook within him. "Shuuhei!"

Hisagi fell into his arms, the sword still going through his chest. His eyes were starting to glaze as his body became cold, pain rolling through him. A trembling hand moved to grasp Suzumushi, pulling it from his captain's grip as he fell to the ground, shaking.

"Shuuhei!" Tousen cried out as he knelt beside his lieutenant.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou!" Komamura shouted as she watched the lieutenant fall into Tousen's arms. "Why, Hisagi? Why did you…?"

"I-I came for you, just like a lost dog I came to you…" Hisagi breathed, his body becoming heavy, his fingers moving to grasp his captain's hand. "Taichou, I'm here for you. I…" he coughed again as he clutched his chest. "Tousen-taichou," his eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

Everything was starting to freeze for a moment as Tousen felt his lieutenant's hand in his, as he felt the last real person that he had left behind slowly started to fade away. At this moment he hated being blind, he hated not being able to see the look on his lieutenant's face as he started to leave his body, to see just how much pain he was going through as he died. He grasped on tighter, trying to fight the urge to scream out his name as he left his side, his reiatsu fading.

"It hurts…" Hisagi breathed, holding on tighter to his captain's hand. "But knowing that it was your sword, it was your hand that struck me down, it makes me feel easier," he took a deep breath as his head fell to the side, his eyes starting to lose life. "I-I wish I could have stopped you, once again, I was too blind to see what was going on," he coughed one last time as he choked on his own breath. "T-Tousen… I…"

"Shuuhei?" Tousen asked, his voice shaking. "Shuuhei?" he shook his lieutenant's body as he felt him become almost idle. "Shuuehei!"

At the moment Tousen felt as his lieutenant's life drifted away leaving only his dying body behind. At the moment, Tousen did what a normal human would do, he cried. He cried as hard as he could as he held on tighter to Hisagi's body, knowing that Komamura was watching him. He didn't care. How could he care as he felt his lieutenant in his arms, almost dead? He could sense the cold dead eyes open as the smile rolled across his lips, Hisagi was happy that for one last time he could see his captain, even if it meant it was his death.

Komamura walked closer, thundering steps coming closer to the sobbing former captain. "This is what you wanted, this was your justice? This was the path that you wanted to walk because it had less bloodshed?"

"Komamura," Tousen breathed shaking his head. "Stop…"

"You wanted to go with Aizen to protect Hisagi, didn't you? You wanted to make sure that no one you cared about died? But look at what happened now," his voice was rising in a crescendo of anger. "Don't you feel the blood that's on your hands? Don't you feel the pain that your lieutenant is going through as his heart stops?"

"I said stop!" Tousen yelled, holding onto Hisagi tighter, his hand still on Suzumushi. "Don't you think I know what I did? Don't you think that I can feel the pain that Shuuhei's going through? I thought that Aizen was going to help me save him, but in the end, it was because of Aizen that he died. I cannot forget that," he placed Hisagi on the ground, pulling Suzumushi out of him, hearing a small sigh leaving his lips. "Take him to the 4th Division; I need to go help Ichimaru take care of something."

Komamura growled. "Are you just going to run away again?"

"I'm not running," Tousen sighed as he felt the blood drip from Suzumushi. "I'm going to avenge him…"

Tousen then walked away as Komamura dropped to Hisagi's side, placing his hand on his chest to stop the bleeding. "Tetsuzaemon," he looked over at his lieutenant who had been standing on the side the whole time. "Go get help and tell them to hurry, Hisagi-fukutaichou isn't going to last much longer and one second might be the difference between life and death."

As Iba ran away, Komamura tried his hardest to stop the bleeding hearing Hisaig continue to bleed. He knew that Tousen was going to avenge the boy if he were to die right now, he knew that Aizen was going to pay for forcing Tousen to do this as well as throwing Ichimaru away like he was worthless. Komamura knew that Aizen was going to have all of the Soul Society on him for not only the injuries to Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kyouraku, but also because of the death of General Yamamoto as well.

"Hang on, Hisagi," he breathed. "This will all be over soon."

More blood ran from Hisagi's lips, as he choked on his breath, his pulse starting to fade with every passing second. His hand moved to touch Komamura's as he struggled to speak to him, Komamura's heart stopping as he watched the dead eyes look up at him, harsh breaths coming through a bloody mouth.

"K-Komamura-taichou," he took a deep breath, his body barely moving as he did so, his voice weak and almost silent. "I'm cold…" a shiver went gently through his body as he stared into Komamura's eyes. "I-I'm cold…"

Komamura looked deep into Hisagi's eyes, his own body feeling cold, there was nothing within them. There was no pain; there was no fear, there was nothing. No traces of Hisagi were in those eyes, only death. He pressed his hand to the lieutenant's chest even harder as he felt blood moving through his fingertips.

"Hold on a little longer," Komamura stated as he watched blood roll from the lieutenant's lips, his skin becoming deadly pale. "You can do this… Tetsuzaemon is going to come here with the 4th Division; you're going to be alright…"

Hisagi's body became still as he breathed shallowly, the 4th Division running to his side with Iba. As Komamura watched them start to inspect Hisagi's body, checking for life signs, he could feel the pain that Tousen had gone through, he could feel all of the hope that he had once called his sense of justice float away as easily as Hisagi's life did. A tear fell down his cheek as he closed his eyes, his bloodstained hands clenching into fists.

"Aizen!" he screamed as he looked up at the sky, his whole body starting to shake as he recalled the man who had made all of this happen. "I'll kill you!" he then ran away from Hisagi's side looking back to watch the 4th Division quickly move him.

"Taichou!" Iba shouted as he started to follow his captain.

"Stay with Hisagi, Tetsuzaemon, I have to stop this madness," he continued running, his breath heavy. "I'm going to make sure that nobody else has to suffer as you did, Hisagi. I'm going to kill Aizen, even if I have to do so with these hands," he looked down at his hands seeing the blood that was on them, this was the time where this all would end. Enough games, it was time to act.

* * *

The ending of the chapter was pretty shocking and I know that you all are about ready to yell at me, but there are a few chapters and everything might clear up. Hisagi's injury is going to be important to future chapters and a possible sequel.


	34. Chapter 34

**Pairings:** This chapter contains some Hisagi x Hinamori, Ichimaru x Matsumoto, and slight Aizen/Ichimaru  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, character death, heavy violence, and heavy blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**Iba ran after them with everything that he had within his body. Every moment that passed seemed like an eternity as he looked at the lieutenant that had fallen because of this. The moment replayed again and again in his head. He could see the sword running through Hisagi's chest as he saw that smile roll across his face. Everything changed at that moment, for once in the whole war, Iba knew that Aizen was going to be destroyed.

They continued to run until they were met by Unohana and her released zanpakutou. Iba looked at the beast and took a deep breath. This was their last hope to save Hisagi. Mianzuki wouldn't be able to bring him back to life, but it would be able to fix his injuries. Iba hoped that this was going to work. After the loss of Yamamoto, they couldn't afford to lose anymore commanding officers.

"Place Hisagi-fukutaichou inside of Minazuki," Unohana breathed as she looked at the group of people who had brought him to her.

Iba watched as Hisagi was brought closer to the beast, watching as it swallowed him. He prayed that everything was going to be alright. He prayed that this was going to end everyone's fears of losing Hisagi too soon. He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the thoughts of what the world would e like if Hisagi died. What would become of the 9th Division? He couldn't bear to think that the Soul Society would have to reshape itself after this almost completely. Yamamoto and his lieutenant were dead, and Ukitake would soon succumb to the poison as well. Kyouraku and Kuchiki were in critical condition. He didn't even want to know what happened to Kira, Hinamori, and Renji after they ran after Aizen. So all he could do was hope that their loses would be limited, all he could do was pray that they were all going to live.

They couldn't lose him, it wasn't fair. Hisagi Shuuhei was going to become a captain without passing a single test. He was the most trusted lieutenant. He had to live; he had to live for everyone's sake. He couldn't be lost. He was a force that they would never be able to replace.

"What were his life signs?" Unohana asked.

"His breathing was shallow and struggled. His heart is what the main concern is, it was greatly injured by a stab wound and it was barely beating since the sword was removed," Isane explained.

Iba closed his eyes, trying to ignore what the 4th Division members were saying. He only opened them when he heard the monster vomit Hisagi up. Everything stopped at that moment as he saw the wound on his chest sealed, hearing him cough as his body shook. At that moment, it seemed like he was going to live.

Isane knelt beside him. "His breathing has leveled."

Iba watched as Hisagi looked up at him. "Come closer… I-Iba-san…"

Iba moved to his knees to be next to Hisagi. "What is it?"

"T-Tousen-taichou?" he asked, his voice shaking, the sound of it weak and muffled as if he were holding back a cough. "Where has he gone? Where has Komamura-taichou gone?"

Iba took a deep breath. "He's on his way to Aizen. He's going to avenge you. Everything's going to be alright."

The moment changed, Hisagi let out a low scream as he coughed again, a small amount of blood passing his lips. All of the hope that Iba once had was destroyed as he looked at the writhing lieutenant. More blood followed as his hand moved to his chest, wincing deeply as the pain filled his body. His once level breathing then transformed into nothing more than deep rattling gasps. It didn't work.

"What's wrong?" Iba asked, his voice almost a scream.

"I-I…" he took a deep breath. "I c-can't… c-cant' breathe…"

Isane then moved to rest her ear up against his chest, a gasp passing through her body. "His heart's going to fail. There's no set rhythm and he's in tachycardia. He's going to go into cardiac arrest."

Unohana kept her calm exterior, even though she was worried. "Bring him inside."

Iba stood up, trying to level his own breathing. "Why can't we put him in Minazuki again?"

Unohana sighed as she looked at him. "Iba-fukutaichou, he can't breathe properly. If we put him back in there he could drown. We could kill him…" she then walked forward as the 4th Division carried Hisagi behind her. "We'll tell you if we figure anything out."

Iba watched as Hisagi was carried away. This was a nightmare. They didn't want this. No one wanted to see the day when the 4th Division would be filled with almost every officer in the Gotei 13. They never wanted this day to come, and now Hell had come upon the earth to destroy them all. That moment, he knew that they were all going to fall and one by one they would come here until they were all dead. There was no more helping it.

"Hisagi!" Iba yelled as he realized that this was only the beginning, the worst was yet to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shinsou and Kyouka Suigetsu hit at each other once again as Aizen and Ichimaru stared at each other square in the eye. Everything that they had was being poured into this battle as their blood fell to the ground, their breath starting to become difficult. The end was near and they knew that soon one would be the victor and one would die. Everything rested on this.

Ichimaru backed away for a moment and coughed, blood rolling from his lips as he clutched his throat. _This fight is catching up to me. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I… no, he's going to be the one to fall_. He continued to cough as he used Shinsou to help him keep balance against the ground.

Aizen chuckled as he wiped some blood from his own lips, walking toward Ichimaru. "Give up, Gin. Give up while you still have your life."

Ichimaru swallowed a mouthful of blood as he looked up into Aizen's eyes. "The only way I'll give up is if you kill me…"

All of the wickedness in Aizen's body emerged at that moment as he raised Kyouka Suigetsu and moved closer to his lieutenant. Ichimaru didn't move as he watched a smile roll across his former captain's face. He couldn't even lift his sword as he tried to catch his breath. This was the last dance for Ichimaru Gin. He was done for.

"I intend on it," Aizen whispered as he tightened his grip on Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Ichimaru-sama!" Kira yelled from the sideline as he tried to move to protect his captain, his body still weak from the wound that Aizen had given him. "Ichimaru-sama! No!" tears started to roll down his cheeks as he finally understood, this was the end.

Everything stopped as the sound of metal hitting metal filled the area. Everyone's eyes fell on the man that had moved in front of Aizen's blade. Ichimaru didn't move an inch; he was staring with wide ruby eyes at the man who had come to save his life. As he finally mustered the strength, he stated the man's name.

"Tousen-san?" he asked as he looked at the man that was before him. Tousen was covered with fresh blood as Suzumushi still dripped with the blood of his former lieutenant.

"Kaname?" Aizen asked sweetly. "What is the meaning of this?" he then looked at the blood and didn't need to ask questions, he already knew what had happened. "Hisagi… you killed him didn't you?"

"We had an agreement," Tousen growled. "You told me that if I listened to you, Hisagi wouldn't be harmed."

Aizen pushed Tousen to the ground to land on top of Ichimaru, both men letting out a yelp as they hit the ground, Kyouka Suigetsu pointed at Tousen's neck. "I didn't break my agreement, do you see any of Hisagi Shuuhei's blood on this sword?" he ran the warm metal along Tousen's cheek, Ichimaru's blood being slathered on him. "This is the blood of someone useless, someone who is as useless as you are, _Kaname_…"

"Aizen!" the moment was interrupted as Komamura ran toward the scene, Tousen's attention turning to him.

"Komamura? How's Hisagi?" Tousen asked, his voice filled with desperation.

The 7th Division captain stopped where he stood. "The last I saw of him he was fading quickly. Tetsuzaemon has taken him to the 4th Division.

Those words cut the two conscious bystanders deeper than Kyouka Suigetsu had. Hisagi was dying and there was nothing they could have done to stop him. Hinamori shed tears as she started to cry for him. Everything in her life had gone the wrong way since this situation had started. When she finally found some happiness it was stabbed through the heart and dying.

"Hisagi-san," she cried as he pressed her face up against the ground. "Hisagi-san…"

Kira stared blankly as he remembered the promise that he had made to him. They were supposed to come back to each other no matter what. Everything had changed with a single movement of Suzumushi and now everything that had been said, everything that had been done was gone. Hisagi was gone. They had killed Kira's best friend. He wanted to cry, he desperately wanted to cry, but they had robbed him of his tears. He couldn't bring himself to even if he forced himself.

"You weren't supposed to die," Kira breathed as he closed his eyes. "I was supposed to protect you… you were supposed to come back to me."

Their sorrow was drowned as more people arrived. Soi Fong of the 2nd Division, Ise Nanao of the 8th Division, Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku of the 10th Division, Kurostuchi Nemu of the 12th Division, and there in front of all of them was the new leader of the Gotei 13: Ukitake Juushirou, the 1st Division captain.

"Stop right there, Aizen…" Ukitake ordered as he stepped forward.

"Ukitake," Aizen smiled. "You're still standing. The poison will hurt less if you sit down, it'll make dying feel almost comforting."

"I won't let you kill anymore of my people," Ukitake breathed, his face filled with the most earnestness that he had ever known. "None of us will let you continue this battle, surrender and we won't have to kill you."

All of them drew their swords as Ukitake stood still in front of all of them, waiting to give the order to attack him. Aizen was humored by all of this. He laughed as he looked at his next victims and held onto Kyouka Suigetsu tighter, his attention falling back on Ichimaru and Tousen who were on the ground staring directly at him. He would have to destroy these two first.

"Say hello to Hisagi for me, Kaname," Aizen smiled as he pulled his sword back awaiting the moment where he could destroy the former 9th Division captain.

Everything stopped, Kyouka Suigetsu didn't move as the moment had changed. Aizen's smile filled with blood as he nearly dropped his zanpakutou, looking into Ichimaru's eyes. Ichimaru had moved so quickly that he didn't see him coming; he didn't see Shinsou pierce his flesh. Shinsou moved deeper into Aizen's stomach as Ichimaru moved to whisper something in his former captain's ear.

"I'm not a lieutenant anymore, _Sousuke_," he spat. "I can defeat you…"

"Damn you…" Aizen sputtered as more blood ran from his mouth, a smile suddenly rolling across his face as he tightened his grip on Kyouka Suigetsu.

"What's so funny?" Ichimaru asked, his voice on fire with acid.

"Nothing," Aizen chuckled. "Except I see an opening…"

Ichimaru let out a yelp as he felt Kyouka Suigetsu pierce his stomach, a glut of blood falling from his lips to land on Aizen. All he could hear was Matsumoto screaming on the sideline as he started to lose consciousness; everything was turning black as he felt more blood drip from his body, his breathing speeding up as more pain went through him. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. He started to lose grip on Shinsou as he heard Aizen laugh.

"You're a fool," Aizen panted, wincing in pain. "You're never going to see me die. You're going to be the one who dies first…"

Ichimaru looked at Aizen through watering eyes, his breathing catching in his throat. "No," he hissed. "You will," he tightened his hand around Shinsou. "Shoot to kill, Sh-Shinsou…"

Shinsou moved deeper through Aizen, the former 5th Division captain screaming in pain as it happened. Ichimaru closed his eyes as he felt his sword shake with every movement that Aizen made. He tried to keep his vision clear as he watched Aizen die upon his blade. A final burst of joy ran through him as he knew that his victory was here.

"Damn you, Ichimaru Gin," Aizen winced, his eyes becoming lifeless. "D-Damn you…"

Ichimaru pulled his sword out of Aizen as the dead man fell back, a scream of pain rolling through the former 3rd Division captain as he felt Kyouka Suigetsu fall out of his body. He shook violently as he looked at Aizen on the ground, his dead eyes wide as they stared at the sky, at the heaven that he so passionately wanted to stand in. Now he was to stand in Hell, the wings of desire being plucked from his back. He was gone forever.

"I-I won," Ichimaru breathed as he fell to the ground, his vision finally blacking out.

"Gin!" Matsumoto yelled as she ran to his side. "Gin!" she fell to her knees as she sat beside him. "Stay with me, please just stay with me," she moved to grasp his body and hold it close to hers, feeling his blood roll on her skin.

"R-Rangiku…" he breathed as he took her hand. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't speak, Gin. Save your strength, you're going to be alright," a tear fell down her cheek as she knew better. He was going to die here.

"I've done so many horrible things to you…" he swallowed another mouthful of blood as he shuddered on a deep sensation of pain, his hand holding onto hers tighter. "W-will you ever forgive me for all of my sins toward you?"

She closed her eyes. "I will…"

"Rangiku…" he breathed as his eyes started to close.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered. "Please, don't leave me again, Gin. I don't know where you go whenever you leave me, but I know that if you go now… I'll never see you again."

"I never wanted to leave you," he winced as she tried to leave, his hand tightening up against hers. "No, I want you to stay with me, Rangiku…"

"I have to go get help," she breathed.

He shook his head. "No, I want you to stay. I want to hold onto you a little bit longer," he tightened his hand up against hers as tears rolled down her face. "Please… stay with me, Rangiku…"

She nodded as he hand tightened against his. "Okay," she moved her other hand to touch his cheek, feeling as his face started to become cold, her eyes looking into his fading scarlet irises, more tears rolling down her face.

Ukitake looked in the direction of Ichimaru. "Take him to the 4th Division."

"Ukitake!" Hitsugaya yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

"Ichimaru saved us all, he killed Aizen," Ukitake continued. "We owe him our lives, for if he hadn't we'd all be dead. Remember that…"

"Yes, sir," Komamura moved to lift Ichimaru off of the ground. "It's going to be alright, Matsumoto…"

"Thank you, Komamura-taichou," Matsumoto breathed as she watched the captain take Ichimaru to the 4th Division.

Ukitake looked at the scenery of what happened as his vision clouded. It was his time to go. The poison that had rolled through his veins was ready to take him. There was no more chance for him to live. He fell to his knees and coughed as he felt it burn. He clutched his throat as his eyes watered as he realized that it was all over. He was going to see his sensei again.

"The poison!" Tousen gasped as he got to his feet. "Ukitake doesn't have that much time left. He needs help…"

"He'll live…" Ichimaru winced as he looked at Tousen. "If _you_ help him…" he coughed again, blood splattering onto Komamura as he tried to muster the strength to speak. "Ukitake has speared our lives…. Spare his…"

Ichimaru then fell unconscious, Matsumoto screaming as he did. "Gin!"

Komamura looked down at the unconscious man and gasped. "He's still breathing."

He moved with all of the speed that he had in his body as he listened as that man breathed. Ichimaru had spread their lives, he had killed Aizen. He was the only hope that Soul Society had all along. And he was to be rewarded for his courage. He was going to live.

Tousen gasped as he knew what he had to do; he got to his feet and started to move toward Ukitake. The man had spared his life was on the ground dying and he was going to save him. He moved closer as he looked at Ukitake. _He_ was justice. _He_ was the justice that Tousen Kaname had always hoped for and he would be damned if he let him die.

As the 4th Division took Renji away, he moved closer to Ukitake, who was coughing violently, blood pouring from his lips. This was the man that was going to save the world. He was the chosen one.

"Abarai-fuktaichou is in critical condition… Kira-taichou is in moderate condition… Hinamori-fukutaichou is in stable condition," that's what Tousen heard them say, and he thanked the heavens that Aizen hadn't killed them.

"Hinamori! Are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked as he ran to Hinamori's side.

"I think so," she breathed as she wiped away her tears.

Tousen bowed his head as he knew what those tears were for. They were for Hisagi. He cringed as he thought about what had happened to the lieutenant. He had opened Tousen's eyes, but at the same time, he had hurt him deeper than he had ever been hurt in his whole life. If he died, he was going to have to live with the fact that he killed him for an eternity.

As the 4th Division moved to assist Ukitake, Isane moved to Aizen, staring at his dead body. "We're going to need this," she breathed.

The 4th Division looked at Tousen and asked him a question. "What do we do with Ukitake-soutaichou?"

Tousen lifted his head. "I will be there momentarily."

As everyone left, he looked around the battlefield. Although he could not see, he could feel the pain that had occurred here, the blood that had spilled. It was all because of him and what he thought was the path with less bloodshed. On that path all he found was bloodshed, all he found was pain, and it took the death of his lieutenant to show him that. He was a monster.

"Shuuhei, will you ever forgive me?" he walked away from the field, leaving all of the blood pain to live with each other for an eternity.

* * *

Aizen is now dead, but the story isn't over yet. There's more to be done, there could be more death and heartbreak. But the next chapter is tending to all of the wounded and what all of thier fates are. See you then. We're almost done.


	35. Chapter 35

**Pairings:** This chapter contains Hisagi x Hinamori, Ichimaru x Matsumoto, slight Kyouraku/Ukitake, Kira x Hinamori, and Renji x Rukia  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, talk of death, reference to rape, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**Unohana placed her hands along Hisagi's neck as she searched for a pulse. The situation had transformed into a nightmare as Iba watched as the 9th Division lieutenant paled, his breathing coming to a stop. Every second, his heart was slowing down, the scarring causing his body to give out on him. He was dying. Right before his eyes the only hope that the Soul Society had left, the only one who had kept them together was fading.

"How is he?" Iba asked as he looked into Unohana's eyes.

The 4th Division captain sighed as she spoke the worst news that the Soul Society had ever heard. "His heart is no good… it's going to fail. He'll be dead in two hours."

Those words echoed in Iba's head for what seemed like an eternity, there was no way that she was telling the truth about all of this. He was immortal. That's what everyone thought. There was no way that Hisagi Shuuhei was going to die. Now they had been faced with the chance that he could. Iba broke down on the inside as he heard those words. All hope was gone.

"Is there anything that can be done to save him?" Iba asked.

He had to know, if the light of hope could be reignited or if this really was the end. How was he supposed to go to Kira Izuru and tell him that Hisagi had died in battle? No man could take that despair; even the heartless Kurotsuchi Mayuri would feel his black heart break.

"There is one procedure," she answered softly, gaining Iba's attention. "But it's deadly and in the perfection process. He might not survive…"

"What is it?" he asked.

The 4th Division captain closed her eyes. "We could replace his heart with a new one, but the odds are against him. This procedure has a 10 percent success rate."

"But without the procedure, his chances of living are 0 percent," he breathed as he looked into her eyes. "I think you should do it. He's dead either way, at least this way we tried to save him…"

She took a deep breath. "What we need now is a heart that hasn't been destroyed."

That moment, the doors opened and like she was waiting on a cue, Isane walked in and said: "Aizen Sousuke has been killed."

There was a silence as the tension filled the room. So much was at stake; this was Hisagi's life that they were playing with. With that in mind, Unohana gave this a lot of thought. She sorted out the pros and the cons but the pros outweighed the cons significantly. They were going to do this.

"I'm going to need the strongest members of the 4th Division including you, Isane," she breathed.

"Yes, ma'am," Isane answered. "I'll prep the heart."

As all of the members of the 4th Division scurried about to care for different people, Iba looked down at Hisagi's unconscious body. As he held his hand, he could feel him start to die, he was slowly leaving them. But now he could imagine it, he could imagine warmth coming back to those hands and life coming back to those eyes. There was going to be a second chance.

"It's alright now, Hisagi," he breathed as he held onto his hand tighter. "You're going to live. You're not going to die here…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake watched as the 12th Division lieutenant looked through the blood. Captain Kurotsuchi thought that he was above this poison after hearing that Aizen made it and left her to do it all by herself. Ukitake was thankful to Kurotsuchi Nemu, she was his savior. With every drop of blood that she took, he felt like he was closer to a breakthrough, that he was going to live through this, no strings attached.

"Have you found anything?" he asked as he felt another wave of pain go through his body. He could feel the clock starting a countdown as the pulses became closer, harder, and more painful.

"Still in pain?" a voice asked, Tousen walking through the door. "That's normal," he walked deeper into the room as he heard Ukitake pant. "The 4th Division says that there's no significant damage to any of your organs. You're going to live."

He walked toward the beaker that Nemu was analyzing and pulled out a vial, pouring it into the blood. Ukitake could feel his stomach churn as he realized that the antidote included his own blood. He had become disgusted by the taste of blood, the metallic tinge on his tongue making him nauseous. His complaining stopped as he felt another surge of pain roll through him, his lips breaking with the force of his teeth.

"Did you find any abnormalities in the blood?" Tousen asked.

"Just the poison," she breathed as she added another vial.

"Any signs of recent organ damage?" the former 9th Division captain asked.

Nemu placed the vial down. "In approximately fifteen minutes it's going to get into his heart and stop it."

"What?" Ukitake asked.

"Don't worry," Tousen breathed. "We're going to stop it…"

"Fifteen minutes?" he asked as he fell deeper into his chair. "God Almighty…"

Tousen lifted the beaker and moved closer to Ukitake. "Drink it…"

"How sure are you that this is going to work?" the 1st Division captain asked.

"I guess we'll see in fifteen minutes…" Tousen answered. "Now drink it…"

Ukitake took the beaker and started to drink it, the taste of blood and chemicals making his eyes water harshly. The taste was enough to make him want to die. It tasted like death itself. As he placed the beaker back into Tousen's hand, his head only spun more as his breathing started to speed up. He wasn't even sure if it worked.

"We'll start to see results in fifteen minutes…" Tousen breathed as he watched Ukitake lean deeper in the chair, sweat forming on his whole body. "Nemu, can you monitor him for me?"

"Yes, Tousen-san," she moved closer to Ukitake and started to wipe the sweat away from his forehead, the cold nature of the cloth feeling uncomfortable against his burning skin.

"Good day, Ukitake-soutaichou," Tousen breathed as he started to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Hisagi-kun," Ukitake stated, his voice labored.

Tousen took a deep breath as he thought about his former lieutenant. "They will save him," he could sense Ukitake's dark eyes growing wide at that fact. "They are going to put the Seed of the Devil within him. They're going to use Aizen's heart…"

Ukitake took a deep breath as Nemu continued to wipe the sweat away. "If that's what he needs, the so be it…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"We're going to need blood," Isane breathed as she made her last rounds before doing surgery. "He's lost too much of it, he's not going to make it…"

Matsumoto looked at Ichimaru on the table, his deep ruby eyes looking at the ceiling. His skin had paled. A thin layer of sweat was the only sign of body heat left on him as his body had become stiff, the wound on his stomach being freshly closed off. She never wanted to see him like this, it broke her heart. She stepped forward as she looked at the love of her life and made a choice.

"Take some of my blood… take all you need," she breathed, a tear in her eye.

"No," Ichimaru coughed, barely conscious. "Don't do it, Rangiku…"

"I want to, Gin…" she breathed as she moved closer to him. "After all of these years where you've been saving me, of once I…" she took a deep breath as she held back the tears. "I wished I could be your savior…" she moved to kiss his forehead. "I want to save you…"

Isane then moved to start to take blood from her as Matsumoto and Ichimaru couldn't take their eyes away from one another. After all of this time, she was finally paying him back. Not to be even. Not so they no longer owed each other. Because they had fallen in love years back. Because after all of the months that he was gone, she missed him so deeply. Now that he was back, she was never going to lose him again.

"Thank you, Rangiku," he breathed. "Thank you for staying with me…"

"Idiot," she breathed. "How could I leave you? How could I leave the first person I ever made a bond with?"

She continued to stare into his eyes as they took more blood; she wasn't going to leave him. Not now, not ever.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm back!" Isane announced as she entered the room, holding a container. She was holding Hisagi's life; she was holding the future of the Soul Society in her hands as she walked closer to Hisagi's body. This was the last chance that they had to save his life before he left them forever.

"How is everyone else?" Unohana asked.

"Ichimaru is in stable condition, Ukitake-dono is in recovery with the 12th Division, life-saving procedures have been done on Abarai, we're just waiting for results," she moved closer to her captain. "Now we can start this."

They all moved around Hisagi's body as Unohana pulled out a scalpel, opening his chest up. With every second that passed, they could feel his reiatsu failing, they could feel him start to die. Sweat formed on all of the officers' bodies as they knew that the odds were against him. He was going to die on this table; there was a ninety percent chance of that. Still they gave it their all, for they knew that although slim, the 10 percent chance could save his life. It could end all of his suffering.

As they fully opened up his chest, they looked at the heart. The organ was completely destroyed. Scars covered the whole surface area, the area of the stab wound completely unrecognizable; it didn't even look like a heart.

"I'm stopping it," Unohana announced.

She sent a shock of reiatsu through it, the heart stopping, leaving it to four officers who were pushing enough reiatsu into him to keep him alive for only a handful of minutes. They were going to have to make this procedure a quick one. All of the pressure in the world was upon them as they continued with the procedure, as they wished to save his life.

"Bring me the heart, Isane," Unohana stated calmly.

Isane moved closer and opened the container, revealing Aizen's heart. The clock was ticking as Unohana lifted it out of the container and placed it in his chest. She quickly connected every artery, every vein, securing it back into place. More sweat formed on the division member's skin as they realized the worst wasn't over; there was one more thing that they had to do.

This was when the ninety percent was against them; this was when they were likely to fail the most. They had to get the heart to start beating again. Stopping the heart and replacing it was as far as they had ever gotten. The last moment where they had to bring the person back to life was impossible and they usually threw in the towel then and told themselves they were never going to try again. They were risking so much by making this exception. They took one last look at Hisagi Shuuhei; he was as good as dead.

"This is the hardest part," Unohana breathed as she placed a finger on the heart, sending a surge of reiatsu through him.

She opened her eyes to see that nothing had happened, his heart still lay idle in his chest, they had failed on the first attempt. She tried again, there still wasn't any response. She was about ready to give up. They could stand there all day and try the same thing over and over again, but it wasn't going to do anything, it was only going to humor them. Yet she went against he logic and tried a third time.

It was different as everyone saw the heart start to beat within his chest. After all of the failures, after all of the worry, they had finally had a successful one. They had finally succeeded. Hisagi Shuuhei wasn't going to die, he was going to live! The then started to close him up, Isane turning to her captain.

"It was a success," the lieutenant smiled.

"He should have died," Unohana breathed. "There was only a 10 percent chance he would live. Hisagi-fukutaichou is lucky; I guess the odds were on his side after all…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ukitake continued to shudder as he felt the poison start to be negated in his body, pain still rolling through his body. He was going to live, after fifteen minutes of Nemu staring at him, they both realized that his heart wasn't going to stop as it slowed down to a steady rhythm and didn't change from it. The antidote worked. His life was no longer is danger. Tousen had saved his life in the knick of time, any later and he would be in cardiac arrest. The last fifteen minutes were in his favor, he was spared from the death that Aizen had so wanted to be his.

Still he could feel pain within his body as the antidote killed the poison, igniting his bloodstream into a violent war ground. Nemu would enter every so often to check the effectiveness of the antidote by taking another blood sample. He was in Hell. The pain was starting to become further apart, but the intensity hadn't lessened, his body feeling stiff with every breath. This was how his sensei was to feel if Aizen didn't destroy him.

He closed his eyes as he thought of Yamamoto, he had told him everything there was to know about running the Gotei 13, but still Ukitake didn't want it. He wanted to go back to the moments before the hollow attack, back to the times where he thought that the Soul Society was reaching its best times. Now there was nothing left but pain and death. The Gates of the Underworld had opened up and wreaked havoc on them for a night, leaving only the darkness behind as they cleared out.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the sound of liquid being poured into a cup. "I've been waiting for you to come out of that daze, Shirou. I've been worried about you…"

Ukitake's eyes moved to look at who was next to him. His heart felt like it was going to stop as he looked deeper at the man who was talking to him. A tear rolled down his face as he saw someone that he thought that e had lost forever. His heart broke as he tried to move his stiff arm to touch him, the poison stopping even the dream of that.

"Shunsui?" he asked, a tear rolling sown his cheek. "What are you doing here? You should be in the 4th Division."

"I snuck out after I heard you were poisoned," Kyouraku breathed as he took a sip of sake. "I was worried about you; they made it sound like you were going to die," he watched as Ukitake took a deep breath. "You still don't look very well."

"I've had poison in my body for hours," Ukitake breathed as more sweat formed on his body. "Should you be drinking in your condition?"

"Probably not," Kyouraku breathed. "But this calls for a celebration. It's not everyday my closest friend gets the promotion of a lifetime. You're now the ruler of the Gotei 13; you're the one calling the shots."

Ukitake closed his eyes. "Genryuusai-dono had to die for this to happen…"

"You'll do a wonderful job…" Kyouraku breathed as he placed the cup to the side. "You don't want Yama-jii's life to be list in vain do you?"

"No," Ukitake breathed as he shuddered again. "I will be the best that I can be for him. He trusted me with his position, and I'll be everything that he saw in me," a tear rolled down his cheek. "Because I wasn't there to save him…"

Kyouraku moved from his chair to catch Ukitake in an embrace, the 1st Division captain breaking down in the 8th Division's arms. Yet as he felt Kyouraku's warmth, he felt comforted, he felt as though he could finally free himself of all sorrow. He moved deeper against his body as he shuddered in pain, feeling Kyouraku's hand stroke his back. He missed those arms so desperately, he missed hearing that voice, he missed being able to hold him and release all of his troubles. For once in a long time, Ukitake Juushirou didn't feel lost. He was home.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Renji!" she screamed as she ran through the 4th Division. "Renji!"

She had heard the new: critical condition due to two kidou attacks and a bankai. The blood loss was infinite; she had heard no good news. She had run away from the messenger before he said anything about Renji's fate. She had to find him; she had to see what had happened to him with her own eyes.

She didn't want him to be dead. She hoped he wasn't dead. Her heart was breaking with every step as the 4th division members stared blankly at her as she turned around every corner to find him. She couldn't lose him; she couldn't lose the love of her life after what happened to her brother, after that monster _touched _him. She closed her eyes as she thought of his fate. She had to find him.

"Renji!" she yelled again, on the verge of tears as she opened the last door in the hall.

"Damn are you loud," a voice called out to her. "I'm in recovery, Rukia. You can't just come in here and start screaming…"

She looked forward at Renji who was lying on a bed, his whole torso covered with bandages. She looked at the bandages, seeing blood start to come through them. He was deeply wounded. She walked closer to him, it felt like a nightmare. She shook herself as if trying to wake herself up with everything in her body. But as she moved closer, she knew it wasn't a dream, it was real.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled as she moved closer until she was at his side. "You had me worried sick! You crazy son of a bitch!"

She placed a kiss on his lips, hearing him gasp in shock. She then placed another and another as she moved closer to him. Her arms wrapped around him as tears started to roll down her cheeks, falling down his neck. Rukia was horrified. Her body shook up against his with all of the gusto in the world.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she begged, holding onto him tighter. "I thought you were dead…"

"So did I," he breathed.

She placed her lips up against his one more time with all of the passion in her body. She tightened her arms around him, feeling the bandaged up against her forearms, more tears rolling down her cheeks as she though of the pain that he had gone through. She almost lost him; he could have been stolen from her on that day without any warning. She thanked some higher power that he wasn't as more tears poured uncontrollably down her face.

"I shouldn't have let you go alone," she whimpered. "You always get hurt when there's no one there to stop you. You're too stubborn to leave…"

"I didn't want you there," he smiled as he wiped one of her tears away. "You just would have gotten yourself killed. Stop apologizing for looking out for yourself."

She moved closer to him as she buried her face in his bandaged chest. "Renji…" she took a deep breath. "I love you…"

As he heard those words, a smile rolled across his face his hand moving to stroke her back as she continued to sob. "I love you too, Rukia…"

They continued to embrace as she cried. He kissed her gently on the head as he continued to tell her that he loved her. It comforted her to know that he was alive, all of her fears being up to rest. And as she heard those words she knew that he would never leave her again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

His eyes opened as he felt tears roll on his chest. His body felt stiff as his chest felt numb, his heart beating slowly and awkwardly. Trying to clear through his blurry vision, he took a deep breath. As his vision did clear he saw Hinamori on his chest, tears rolling from her eyes as she was listening to his heart beat. He looked around the room not knowing what had happened. Where was he?

He moved his shaking hand, feeling the pull of wires as he moved stroke her hair, hearing her gasp in shock as she moved to look into his eyes. "It's alright…"

"Hisagi-san?" she shook as she looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Hisagi-san!" she moved closer to embrace him, hearing him wince as she touched him. "Hisagi-san, I was so terrified. I thought you were dead…"

As he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, he looked in the corner of the room. There was Kira. His mind flashed to the moments before he went looking for Aizen. He had told him that he was going to come back unharmed. Looking around seeing he was in the 4th Division, he knew that he had lied.

"I was terrified as well," the 3rd Division captain breathed. "Not everyone loses their heart and lives to tell the tale."

"Losing my heart?" Hisagi asked. "What are you talking about?"

The next words cut through him. "You had a heart transplant. They had to give you Aizen's."

Hisagi looked around the room and saw the IVs, the wires, the bandages around his chest. He was almost killed. The stunt that he pulled almost took his life. His breathing sped up as he heard that name roll through his head. Aizen. He looked at his chest, focusing on the beat of his heart, that was Aizen's heart. He had Aizen's heart.

"Anyway, I have to go talk to Ukitake-sama," Kira breathed as he moved to kiss Hinamori on the lips. "I'll be back soon," he moved to embrace Hisagi tightly. "I'm glad to hear that you're alright, Isai-san…"

As Kira left, Hinamori buried her face in Hisagi's chest, sobbing harder than she had ever sobbed before. He could feel that she was in pain. He was as well. He thought back to the moment before Aizen came into the room, where he sacrificed Hinamori so Kira could find happiness. Looking at her again, he didn't know how he did it, how he let it go on. He wanted her. He needed her. He loved her. But now as he looked at her, he knew that she couldn't have her.

"I thought I died when I heard you were injured," she cried. "I love you…"

"I can't love you…" he answered.

"Why not?" she asked, her voice becoming thick with anger as she spoke to him. "Kira? I don't love him. I can't love him like I love you. I can't lie to him. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt you. I love you, Shuuhei… I love you more than anything I've ever loved in my life…"

"I can't do it," he answered. "I can't take you from the ones who need you…"

She moved to kiss him on the lips, her tongue sliding past his as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt him kiss back as tears rolled down her face. They were supposed to be together, they were made for one another. They were soul mates. Every second that they were apart hurt both of them. He couldn't deny that, even he knew that was true.

"One day," he breathed. "We might be able to change this. But today isn't that day. You have to be patient."

"I'll wait," she breathed as she rested her head up against his chest. "I'll wait for the day when you come to your senses…"

At that moment as she rested up against his chest, all of her fears dissolved, as did his. He then knew that the day when he would "come to his senses" was sooner that he thought. He knew that there was no way that he could keep up this act for too long, he was going to fall even more in love with her. He knew that he was going to break Kira's heart. It was inevitable.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be the last one and shows he final product that the Soul Society has morphed into. And there is going to be a sequel which is in the works called _Kaleidoscope_. I hope you all stay with me and read that. One more chapter. Expect it soon.


	36. Chapter 36

**Pairings:** This chapter contains Hisagi x Hinamori, Ichimaru x Matsumoto, Ichimaru x Matsumoto, Kira x Hinamori, and Renji x Rukia  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, slight sexual material, reference to rape, and blood  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**_Damn it feels good to be back, _Renji said to himself after walking out of the 4th Division. He had been recovering for two weeks and now it was time to get back into the saddle. He walked down the streets, taking in his surroundings as he took a deep breath. Everything was back to the way it was before all of this. He could feel the peace inside of his body as he breathed; he could sense the happiness as he kept walking forward. It was like Aizen had never come back. It was like it was all a nightmare.

As he walked through the halls of the 6th Division, he took a deep breath; the 6th Division had suffered more than they had bargained for. It seemed like everyday he heard of Ukitake coming to talk to his newly recovered captain. He knew what it was about; it was about the "incident" with Aizen. Everyone had their own questions as they remembered the marks that were on his body. Renji kept them to himself; he promised that even if he did see his captain, he wasn't going to say anything.

He walked through the door and saw his captain sitting at the desk, engrossed in work. His heart broke as he looked at Kuchiki Byakuya, every time that he moved, he seemed different. He didn't seem like the man that Renji had set himself to defeat; he seemed more fragile, more aware.

"I can help you with that," Renji breathed.

There was a strange feeling as he walked closer to his captain, he didn't seem himself. There was something going on between him and Ukitake. The conversations that they had changed the way he looked at Renji. Even when he came to check up on him at the hospital he seemed different.

"That's really generous of you," Kuchiki breathed. "But I'm afraid that there's nothing you can do here, Renji…"

"What's wrong?" Renji asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The Soul Society is going through some changes; you know that as well as I do. The first change that we are going through is some of the seated officers are being removed from their station," he looked toward the door as some members of the 6th Division entered. "Don't take it personally."

Renji watched as the men moved closer to him. "Don't take it personally?" he walked closer to Kuchiki. "You're firing me and you don't want it to be _personal_? Fuck you!"

"You should really think before you tell me to fuck myself…" Kuchiki responded, Renji shuddering as he heard his captain curse. "Take him out of here. Take him to Ukitake-soutaichou…"

"What?" Renji asked as they started to pull him away. "Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Relax Renji, it might not be as bad as you think," Kuchiki breathed as he went back to work. "Think of it as expanding your horizons."

He closed his eyes as he continued being pulled. Something wasn't right. The Soul Society was going through changes? They were firing officers? That didn't sound like something that Ukitake would do. He struggled in the grip wanting so desperately to walk back into the office and smack Kuchiki Byakuya across the face. He didn't know what was happening, but he wanted to go back and expand his horizons. This was an outrage.

They stopped walking as one of the men moved to untie the insignia from his arm. He watched as the marker from the 6th Division was detached from him. He was alone, fired, let go. There was no future for him. Kuchiki Byakuya had played God with him and taken everything from him. He had taken his job, his dignity, everything. He took a deep breath as he realized he was going to have to start over again.

"Renji!" he heard a voice call out, it was Rukia. "What's going on?"

Renji looked at her and scoffed. "Your brother has gone crazy! He's completely lost his mind! He's firing me because of some dumbass change that the Soul Society is going through…"

"Time to go Abarai-san," a man announced as he started pulling him in the direction of the 1st Division.

Rukia closed her eyes as she walked into the 6th Division. Something wasn't right; it wasn't like Ukitake to do such a thing. She watched as all of the members of the division bowed at the presence of a noble, knowing that she was on her way to see her brother. But as she opened the door, it was far from a heart-warming brother/sister reunion.

"What's going on, nii-sama?" she asked as she walked closer. "I saw some men carry Renji away…"

"There have been some changes. Renji is part of that change…" Kuchiki answered.

"What _changes_?" Rukia asked.

"If I told you, that would defeat the purpose of captain to captain confidentiality," Kuchiki continued to work on his work. "I doesn't concern you, Rukia…"

"Doesn't concern me? Have you lost your mind? You just fired your lieutenant!" she slammed her hands up against the desk, gaining her brother's attention. "Why? Is it because he proposed to me? Is it because your fucking clan doesn't want me to marry who I want?"

"Don't make it all about _you_, Rukia, this isn't about _you_. I requested that Renji propose to you ages ago. So before you talk about my _fucking clan_ like that, think about what your about to say," his voice was filled with the slightest bit of annoyance as he looked at her.

"Then why? Renji was loyal. He was devoted. He did everything you asked him to and more," she breathed. "What possessed you to want to let him go? What possessed you to want to let all of that go?"

"There's a reason to this madness," Kuchiki answered. "And you'll see the reasoning sooner than you think. Now get back to work, Rukia. Your new division captain will be arriving any moment now…"

She walked toward the door thinking about what her brother had said. They were going through changes. There were several positions that needed to be filled. The 1st Division needed a lieutenant, the 5th Division needed a captain, the 9th Division needed a captain, the 13th Division needed a captain and a lieutenant, and now the 6th Division needed a lieutenant as well. She took a deep breath as she walked out of the office thinking about who her new captain might be. She knew that Hisagi was a shoe-in for 9th Division captain, but all of the other positions baffled her. But what baffled her the most was why they kicked Renji out of his seat. Did he do something wrong?

She kept walking as she thought to the new face the Soul Society was going to have. Everything was changing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He held Kyouka Suigetsu in his hand tightly as he walked toward Hisagi Shuuhei's hospital room. The sword needed an owner. The power of Kyouka Suigetsu was one that could not be left alone. He continued to walk into the room as he thought about the only one who could use it to its full potential: Aizen Sousuke. Aizen Sousuke was now dead; the only piece of him left alive was within another, the one who would guard the sword.

Hisagi opened his eyes as he felt the man walk closer. "Tousen-taichou?" he watched as his former captain sat at the end of his bed looking straight at him. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Tousen held on tighter to Kyouka Suigetsu. Part of him wanted to destroy the sword, it was the weapon made for a devil, its abilities way too strong for anyone to feel comfortable around. Total hypnosis, it was a power that was not to be played with. But as Tousen looked at Hisagi, he knew that he wouldn't play with it. He knew that he would control it with perfection. No one else would have to die.

He moved to hand Kyouka Suigetsu to Hisagi watching the lieutenant's eyes light up. "Here, take it," Hisagi complied. "You now have the heart of Aizen; you're the only one who can wield Kyouka Suigetsu, the only one who can control its power."

Hisagi looked at Kyouka Suigetsu and then at Tousen. "You want me to have it?"

"I wanted to destroy it, but I thought that it might help you," Tousen breathed, looking away from his lieutenant. "I also hoped that you would forgive me if I gave it to you… I did some horrible things to you. I played with you, I almost killed you, I abandoned you, I lied to you, I don't deserve any sort of forgiveness, but I want it anyway. I know that I'm selfish, but I truly am sorry…"

"And I forgive you…" Hisagi breathed. "Because you came back to me… after all that we've been through, you came back to me. That's all I ever wanted…"

Tousen took a deep inhalation of air as he heard those words. "I had to; I had to let you open my eyes, because when I was with Aizen, it was the only time where I truly felt blind. You saved me…"

The two of them moved to embrace each other as Hisagi had a hand on Kyouka Suigetsu. Tousen could breathe easy as Hisagi had that sword in his possession. Kyouka Suigetsu's reign of terror was over. It was no longer going to have any effect on the ones around them. For once in the zanpakutou's life, it was going to do some good.

"Take good care of it," Tousen whispered. "It's all yours now…"

He stood up and started to walk away. As he felt Hisagi touch the sword, he felt the stream of power be complete, the reiatsu making him sick to his stomach. All of Aizen's power, all of Aizen's skills were channeled into him that day. He had the abilities of one of the strongest captains that the Soul Society had ever seen.

He walked out the door thinking about what had occurred since he came here. He had lost the man that he took orders from. He was alone; he was a man without a purpose. Still he moved onward, not knowing where he was going to go, and for once he was content with that fact.

"Will you return here?" a voice asked from the corner, it was Komamura.

Tousen closed his eyes feeling Hisagi's reiatsu roll through his body and took a deep breath. "Without a doubt…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I guess this is where I make my exit," Ichimaru announced as he walked out of the 4th Division, the 10th Division lieutenant and captain following him closely.

Ichimaru was different than he was when he first came back here. He no longer had his trademark smile across his face; he had finally allowed himself to feel other emotions since that night when he killed Aizen. It also opened his eyes, literally. He no longer wanted to be the man that Aizen had known him as, he wanted to be better. Ichimaru Gin the former 5th Division lieutenant and 3rd Division captain was dead. The man that he was today was Ichimaru Gin, no title.

"I'm going to miss you," she breathed.

"I'm going to miss the both of you," he said to the two officers as he kept walking forward. "Especially you, Rangiku… not that I won't miss you Hitsugaya Toushirou, because you know I will…"

"Just keep walking," Hitsugaya breathed as he looked forward.

"When can we expect you back?" Matsumoto asked.

He stopped walking as he turned to her. "I have to take care of a few things in Hueco Mundo, set some facts straight, but right after that I'll be back for you, Rangiku," Hitsugaya cleared his throat. "And I'll keep my promise in blood to Ukitake-dono that I will not harm any of you physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually, sexually, socially, yadda, yadda, yadda… and I'll keep my word."

He moved to kiss her on the lips, placing a hand on her stomach. "What?"

"I think it's twins," he moved away from her, walking toward the gate. "That might explain why you're humongous. I'd rest up twice as much if I were you…"

As he walked away a smile rolled across Matsumoto's face. "You heard him, taichou. I have to rest up twice as much…"

"And you're going to listen to him?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Of course, the man knows what he's talking about…" Mastumoto breathed.

"You're going to do work," the captain roared.

"No, I'm going to rest…" she smiled.

"You always rest!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Well this time I have a reason to," she breathed.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Why was I cursed with you for a lieutenant?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Renji yelped as he thrown into the 1st Division. He looked up to see Ukitake standing before him. The former 13th Division captain looked so right where he was standing, he looked so right in the 1st Division captain robe. Renij wanted to yell, he wanted to complain, but he felt powerless as he was at Ukitake Juushirou's feet. Even seeing a smile on his face, he still knew it was bad news. Why else would they throw him in?

He looked up and saw Hinamori as well. Was she being punished? He then remembered what happened. They had both ran after Aizen without any orders. That could be taken as treason. Sweat formed on his body as he thought of what was going to happen. Ukitake was too kind for an execution when Kira was right next to him, but nobody was too kind for a prison sentence. He found his voice as he spoke to the captain commander.

"I have done nothing worthy of this punishment!" Renji argued watching as Ukitake stared confusedly at him. "You can't take a man from his division, drag him here, and then arrest him in front of his peers. Ukitake, you bastard!"

Ukitake laughed at Renji's words, watching the lieutenant get annoyed at his laughter. "Punished? Did Byakuya say you were being punished? He took it a little too far. There's no arrestment that's going to occur. It's all about rank," he walked forward. "You and Hinamori Momo have come here for the same reason."

"You're taking our ranks?" Renji asked as he curled his hand into a fist.

Ukitake shook our head. "No, I'm going to…"

"Fire us?" Renji asked. "Transfer divisions?"

Ukitake shook his head again. "No, I'm…"

"Why are you doing this?" Renji asked. "Is it because Byakuya told you to?" Ukitake looked at him questionably. "What? Now that I'm not working for him I can call him whatever I want to…"

"Can I finish?" Ukitake asked, Renji nodded. "I saw what you did that night when Aizen returned. You pursued him and tried to take for responsibility for his capture, bringing yourselves into the danger zone. The scars that you bear show me that you were giving it your all," he walked toward Kira. "The two of you risked your lives for the Soul Society, I'm impressed…" he smiled as he looked at the two lieutenants. "So I've been empowered to do this. Hinamori Momo, Abarai Renji…"

The two lieutenants looked up at the commander and then at Kira. All they could hear was the beating of their hearts as sweat rolled on their bodies. What was Ukitake going to do? Why was he smiling that way? They felt their bodies start to give out as they heard Ukitake start to speak.

"Congratulations, I'm promoting the two of you to captains of the 5th and 13th Divisions," Ukitake smiled.

Renji started wide-eyed at Ukitake. "Have you lost your mind too?"

"No," Ukitake answered. "I'm in the right state of mind. You earned it…"

"Thank you," Renji smiled.

"Don't thank me. Byakuya was the one who requested it. He put in a few good words and I couldn't refuse…" Ukitake continued, he then turned his attention to Hinamori. "Hinamori-taichou, you will still have to work with Tobiume and learn your bankai, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need my help."

"Thank you, soutaichou," she beamed.

Kira them moved to her and wrapped his arms around her body, a smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you, Hinamori-kun… you've gotten out of Aizen's grasp."

"I had some great help," she smiled, her mind wandering to Hisagi again.

"Aizen's dead and no one's going to harm you. I won't let them," he promised.

Renji smiled as he stood in the doorway. "Pretty big words, hope you can live up to them…" Renji then walked back up to Ukitake. "Ukitake-sama, I have a request to make…"

"What is it?" Ukitake asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rukia sat at the desk wondering who her new captain was going to be. She had heard from all of the members that Ukitake had sent him over. She wasn't sure if she was in the mood for greetings. How could she be happy when her brother had just fired the man that she loved more than anything? How could she be happy if she didn't even know what it happened? After she met her captain, she was going to see her brother again. She had to know why.

"Renji has suffered enough, why couldn't it have been someone else?" she asked as the door opened.

"Hey," a voice called out. "What are you doing at my desk, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Her attention turned to the door and she almost fainted as she saw who it was. There in the doorway stood Abarai Renji wearing the 13th Division captain's haori. She then thought of everything that had happened. He wasn't being fired there, he was being promoted. Her brother had put in some good words for a promotion.

"Renji?" she walked to be in front of him. "You're the new captain?"

"Yep," he answered as he looked at her, a smile upon his face. "Apparently your brother and Ukitake-sama agreed to promote me. Clearly I think that your brother has lost his mind and the poison caused some brain damage to Ukitake-sama. I seriously don't think he's in the right state of mind…"

Rukia shook her head as she looked at him. "So you're really the new captain, eh?"

"Well that all depends," Renji walked toward the desk, Rukia's eyes following him. "You see, I always imagined that if I were to become a captain, I would have an amazing lieutenant. Driven, committed, someone that I could trust my life with. The 13th Division doesn't have one of those," he started searching through the drawers. "So I talked to Ukitake-sama, and in his severely brain damaged stupor he granted one of my half baked requests."

"And what was that?" Rukia asked as she watched him pull something out of the drawer, her eyes lighting up as she saw the insignia for the 13th Division lieutenant.

She remembered the day when Ukitake had tucked that away, the look in his eyes still haunting her. That was the day when Shiba Kaien died, the day when he swore that he didn't need another lieutenant, knowing that no one else would be able to do it better than he could. Now that Ukitake had left the command of the 13th Division, Renji could do whatever he wanted. He could name a new lieutenant. But knowing that Ukitake let him do it, to know that he let a position that could never be filled as well as Kaien did was madness. She started to think of what the poison did do to him. They save his heart from any severe damage, but that said nothing for his brain. He had lost his mind.

"The division must have a lieutenant," he then looked at Rukia. "And I want that to be you?"

"What?" she asked.

"I want you to be there, to have my back throughout all of this. You know that I can't do this on my own. And both you and I know that you are at the level to be a lieutenant," he took a deep breath. "I have Ukitake-sama's blessing. I want yours too…"

She moved to touch the armband, a tear rolling down her cheek. There was nothing that ran through her mind at that moment. She thought to everything that had happened. It had been years since Kaien died, years of her watching her captain leaning on incompetent 3rd Seats for support as his sickness progressed. She looked at Renji and knew that she wanted to be the one who he could lean on, the one who would support him when he needed it. She knew that there was no way that she could turn him down.

"Of course I'll be your lieutenant. When you die, who would be a better leader than me?" she asked as she took the insignia from him.

She then felt as he lifted her from the ground, her lips touching his as they met each other in a passionate kiss. He hand tightened in his red hair as she let out a muffled moan, feeling his tongue slide past her lips. She then knew that this was going to be alright. They were going to make it through this, together.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinamori moved through the doors of Hisagi's room quickly a smile on her face. As she walked through the door, her eyes fell to him on the hospital bed. He was looking well. Color had returned to his face as he finally looked like he could stand on two legs and not collapse. As she looked at him, she forgot everything about Kira, all of the moments that the two shared, all of the kisses, all of the embraces; they didn't mean anything as she walked toward Hisagi. She loved him. She always would.

"I'm a captain now," she announced as he looked up at her. "What do you think of that?"

A smile rolled across his face as she walked closer to him. "I'm impressed. I guess this means that you aren't living in a nightmare anymore…"

As she sat on the bed, she moved to gently kiss him on the lips, feeling his breathing speed up as they separated. She placed a hand on his chest as she felt his heart beating, the pulsations running through her body. She closed her eyes tightly as she rested her head up against his shoulder, feeling his heart race as she touched the bandages, feeling the scars that were underneath. It was all too perfect, the way that he reacted to her touch, the look in his eyes after she kissed him. She knew that he loved her, but he would never tell her. He was too proud.

"We're all captains, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, me, you. We've all reached a level of excellence," she continued, changing the subject from their sexual tension, trying to relieve them from the pressure.

"I knew it would happen one day. The Soul Society is changing…" he breathed.

She looked into his eyes as he said that. Something was different about him. He no longer had that distant look in his eyes. There was a will to live. He no longer felt as though he wanted to end his life. He had found some hope in a world which he watched crumble. He saw that as he heard that Ukitake took the position as Commander of the Gotei 13. A dawn of a new day was upon them. The world that he had once known was changing,

He wrapped his arms around her as a tear rolled down her cheek, the joy of knowing that he was alive. But his eyes stayed on Kyouka Suigetsu in the corner. The power that was coming off of that sword was enough to make his heart melt. That was power was now his to control. He had the world in his hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ichimaru sat looking back at the Soul Society taking a deep breath as he thought about what had occurred. In the amount of time that he had been back, he felt something change within him. Aizen was the man who was controlling him, like he was his sick puppet in a twisted show. He had destroyed the lives of so many and got nothing in return. But he learned that he was more than that, and he was never going to walk down that road again.

"Aizen is still alive," Tousen breathed, catching Ichimaru's attention. "I can feel him… and he'll be back. This is where his power lies, this is where his heart lies, and this was the area of his defeat."

"Will they be alright?" Ichimaru asked.

Tousen nodded. "He lost sixty percent of his power on that day. That power is now within Hisagi Shuuhei…"

"And Kyouka Suigetsu?" Ichimaru asked.

"Belongs to Hisagi as well…" Tousen answered. "Aizen will never be able to wield it again…"

Ichimaru looked at the Sereitei again, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. They were going to be alirght. Ukirake wasn't going to lead them to ruin. They were going to be alright, they no longer needed them. They would have to move out, to find places that did need their assistance, to places where Aizen's spirit may lie. They would destroy it once and for all.

Ichimaru looked down at Tousen. "One day we will come back, but not yet… not just yet," he reached his hand out to Tousen, hearing the blind man gasp. "Come with me. We're two of a kind, and two of a kind should stick together…"

Tousen looked up at him and nodded. "Alright, I'm with you…"

They grasped hands as they moved to walk off together. Neither of them looked back, they knew they wouldn't have to. They knew that even if trouble did come, the Soul Society was going to be alright. They were going to persevere. They had a great leader. So Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname walked off hand in hand awaiting the day when Aizen would come back. Waiting for the day when the last petal was going to fall off of the tree.

* * *

This was the final chapter, it's all done. I hope that you all really enjoyed this story, it was a pleasure to write and hopefully a pleasure to read. I know that there are a lot of loose ends, but there is going to be a sequel that will be released shortly and will be enititled _Kaleidoscope_. Hope to hear from you all soon!

_sonicarutha_


End file.
